C o m p l e j o d e A m o r
by Shinxey
Summary: La amistad de Taichi y Sora es en realidad una fantasía. Los dos amigos tienen antecedentes sentimentales el uno por el otro, sin embargo, ambos parecen luchar por retrasar lo inevitable. Los dos tendrán que aceptar que dos almas destinadas a estar juntas en realidad no tienen otra opción...
1. Días escondidos

_¡Si del odio al amor hay un paso, de la amistad a algo más hay tan sólo un beso!_

La amistad de Taichi y Sora es en realidad una fantasía. Los dos amigos tienen antecedentes sentimentales el uno por el otro, sin embargo, ambos parecen luchar por retrasar lo inevitable. Los dos tendrán que aceptar que dos almas destinadas a estar juntas en realidad no tienen otra opción.

* * *

Ya el sol se colaba por lo poco que las ventanas del pequeño cuarto dejaban pasar, y si a esto le agregamos que eran oscuras, absorbentes de luz, pues hasta pareciera que ni la naturaleza quería despertar a la dueña del cuarto, quien seguía vagando por el mundo de Morfeo sin molestia alguna.

Su cuarto no estaba del todo arreglado, y aun así dormía plácidamente. Tanto que hacer aquí y allá, no le daba el suficiente tiempo que su departamento merecía, pero siempre procuraba tenerlo listo para las pocas visitas que de vez en cuando recibía.

Había ropa suya en el suelo, y un sencillo vestido blanco colgaba pesadamente de la cabecera de su cama. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, y sólo estorbaba una bolsa de compra dentro, con las cosas que ella necesitaba para asearse. El cuarto en general era la mismísima representación del desorden, para hacer la descripción corta. Pero ella era una persona que hacía todo a las prisas, puede que esa sea una excusa lo suficientemente válida.

Un escritorio descansaba en una esquina del cuarto; sobre él varias cosas ocupaban espacio, como mayoría, bastantes papeles. Pero no eran papeles cualesquiera con algo escrito en ellos, sino hojas con trazos de kimonos, de vestidos orientales y occidentales, o de estos últimos combinados; con detalles extrovertidos, estampados divertidos, que si ya realizados, seguramente llamarían mucho la atención. Todas estas prendas tenían una de tantas personalidades que a ella se le pudiera ocurrir materializar y eran bastante creativas. Buenos trabajos para ser de alguien que no conoce mucho de la especialidad de diseño de modas, ya que cualquiera podría opinar que ella, Takenouchi Sora tenía talento, y lo tiene, sólo que casi nadie lo sabe.

Y si bien era algo desorganizada, parecía no importarle mucho. Confiaba en sus aptitudes y prefería concentrarse en ellas, y en ocasiones funcionaba.

Pero su departamento era un desastre…

Entonces, el sonido que su celular emitía escandalosamente comenzaba a introducirse en sus sueños, y comenzaba a despertarla. Restregaba su cara de un lado al otro sobre la almohada, como queriendo negar que el ruido la afectaba. Abrió sus achicados y cobrizos ojos, que miraban en dirección al pequeño buró negro de su izquierda. No podía ser; había tomado su primer sueño a las cinco de la mañana; y el maldito celular seguía insistiendo despreocupadamente, o despreocupado el que llama; pues despertar a alguien a las doce y cuarto del día, vaya que era un desconsiderado…

Bostezó y se estiró, tomándose su tiempo. Talló sus ojos y tomó desganada su celular. Pero tan sólo vio el número sonrió.

—¿Tai?— gimió adormilada, escuchando una risa apenas audible.

—_Sí, acertaste_ —con tono irónico—. _¿Para qué confiar en un identificador sin propósito aparente de ser?_

Ella rió débilmente, con la mano sobre la boca. — Pues según mi celular, quien me llama es un tal Tai, pero quién sabe; su móvil pudo haber sido robado y quien me llama es alguien que quiere extorsionarme o algo por el estilo. —Compartió su teoría entre leves risas.

—_Qué envidiable imaginación_ —soltó burlón Yagami Taichi—. _Bueno, por si escuchar mi voz no fue suficiente para convencerte de que soy yo, déjame proponerte esto: pregúntame algo que sólo _ese tal Tai_ sepa._

—Ah, no lo sé— Habló sentándose con pesar en la cama—. ¿Quién fue mi profesor del quinto grado?

—_¿Yo cómo voy a saber?_—exclamó desde el otro lado de la línea

—¿Tal vez porque era también tu profesor ya que estábamos en la misma clase?—obvió Sora con calma, como si estuviera ayudando a un retrasado.

—_Oh, mierda; cierto_—Sora escuchó un suspiro—. _Eso es algo que ni Tai sabría._

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio?—le costó creerlo—¿Ya olvidaste a Fujiyama?

—_Oh, ese idiota_—a la chica se le escapó una risilla violentamente_—. Sí, sí, lo recuerdo_.

Sora sonrió divertida. —Síp, definitivamente eres tú. Pero en fin, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan temprano? —Obviamente, un _poco_ desorientada.

—_Oh por dios, cierto. Lamento hacerte madrugar a las… doce del mediodía._

—Oh… Cállate —Le obligó, y rápidamente echó una mirada a la pantalla de su celular, donde precisamente se da cuenta de que su hora de despertar pasó hace mucho. —. Oops. Es que la cama no me dejaba levantarme. ¿Pero qué ocurre? —Le preguntó, finalmente levantándose.

—_Adivina dónde estoy._

—Oh no. ¿Por qué preguntar eso? No estoy decente. ¿No estarás afuera de mi casa? —supuso juguetona, asomándose por la ventana.

—_Nop._

—¿En el parking?

—_No._

—Me rindo, entonces.

—_¡Pff! Qué poco aguante, Sora._

—Pues me robaste el sueño; no puedo pensar con claridad ahora, así que ya dime.

—_Estoy en Sucrerie. ¿No te suena familiar?_

Sora entendió rápido. Abrió mucho los ojos, sólo para volver a cerrarlos fuertemente. Se golpeó la frente con fuerza, asustando a Taichi. —_Ouch, ¿Estás bien?—_ No. De ninguna manera pudo haber olvidado que almorzaría con su amigo, hasta lo había anotado y había dejado la nota en el refrigerador… Mierda. Y así, en tan sólo dos segundos se sentía la más estúpida.

—Tai, lo siento mucho, es que no me dio tiempo anoche. Tomori me invitó un trago y…

—_Está bien. Ya me acostumbré._ — Le cortó, tratando de no sonar tan serio.

Sora se entristeció un poco. —Pero yo no quiero que tengas esa impresión de mí —Un "mmm…" se escuchó—. Te lo voy a compensar amigo. Es más, voy para allá. Espérame. —le dijo mientras buscaba algo de ropa en los cajones.

—_Emmh, Sora_ —logró detener su carrera_—; temo que ya me voy. Le dije a Akemi que le ayudaría con sus cosas. ¿Qué no te dije que tenía tiempo limitado?_

Ella quedó en silencio, pensando en alguna cosa que poder decir para compensarlo todo (porque justificación no tenía), y no encontró nada apropiado. Mordió su dedo meñique, como autocastigo —…Tai, perdóname, la próxima pago yo. —Realmente le afectaba.

—_Hoy pagabas tú._ —dijo con intención.

—Tai...

—_Jaja, no es cierto. Tranquila, no es para tanto._

—Aún así te prometo que vamos a comer juntos uno de estos días.

—_¿Sabes? Habría más posibilidades de que aparezcas si salimos a cenar, como eso de las ocho en adelante, porque parece que te gusta desvelarte.—_ trató de animarla.

—No sé si ofenderme, pero claro; saldremos esta semana.

—_Sí, veremos._

—¡Sí! —entonces Sora pareció reparar en el tono de él— No me crees, ¿verdad?

Tai se quedó serio un momento; no era que le costara ser honesto, pero Sora sonaba afligida. —_Sólo me apoyo en las probabilidades._ —suavizó sin querer perder el tono juguetón de la conversación.

Sora pensaba con el ceño fruncido. —Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que soy una persona un poco despistada, pero que cumplo lo que prometo.

—_Tienes razón, pero te equivocas en eso de "un poco", porque tú llevas "muy poco" a los extremos, amiga mía. Pero agradezco tu "tierno" esfuerzo de quedar bien conmigo, a sabiendas de que esto no nos va a importar mañana_ —Sora estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando Taichi añadió con una voz calmada y hasta algo romántica: —. _Ojalá pudiera verte, tienes una cara más linda que de costumbre cuando ya no sabes cómo justificarte. —_dijo, seguido de una risa divertida.

—Lo que digas—dijo, dando por zanjado el tema. La verdad es que Taichi acababa de decir algo ciertísimo; para el día siguiente, todo estaría olvidado—. Y sólo para que te lo plantees seriamente, dudo mucho que a tu novia le guste que les hables así a otras chicas.

—_Akemi no está_—dijo completamente despreocupado, como si la ausencia de la chica fuera razón suficiente para poder hacer lo que le diera la gana. La pelirroja juraría que hasta sintió cómo él había encogido los hombros—_. Bien; te dejo Sora, nos vemos._

Sora sonrió. —De acuerdo. Nos vemos — Y colgó. Puso el celular sobre sus labios, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, signo de que la culpa se apoderaba de ella. Volvió a tirarse en la cama, insultándose a sí misma y sintiendo todo el peso de un nuevo cargo de conciencia.

* * *

Después de colgar, el moreno meditó un momento. No era tan malo que a Sora se le olvidara que tenía que almorzar con su amigo… qué decía amigo, ¡mejor amigo!... ¿O sí? No quería pensarlo, pero eso evidenciaba, de alguna manera, en qué estima la pelirroja lo tenía. Parecía no ser muy alto, y eso le causaba preocupación, tal vez más que eso. Sentía algo en el pecho, como si el aire en sus pulmones se escapara y éstos a su vez se comprimieran, deprimiendo su sistema respiratorio y haciendo que el corazón le lata un poco más rápido, pero era incapaz de satisfacer la demanda de energía requerida para normalizar su circulación, así se sentía físicamente cuando pensaba en que Sora no lo tomaba muy en serio. Pero eso tenía nombre, ¿qué era? ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza? Un poco de ambos, sí, pero había un nombre específico… Oh, sí. Decepción.

Aunque a él también se le pudo haber olvidado, ¿no?… No. A él no se le hubiera olvidado alguna actividad que los involucrara a ambos, y eso lo hacía sentirse más apesadumbrado. No tenía caso negarse. ¿Por qué era tan resentido? O más bien, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No lo sabía, y ya ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Todo por no verla triste, ni que ella lo viera así.

Salió rápidamente de sus cavilaciones, y recordó que tenía que ir a ayudar a su novia. Juntó la basura del desayuno en la bandeja y se tomó su capuchino de un solo trago.

—Oye—Llamó a una mesera que pasaba. Ésta inmediatamente volteó—, ¿podrías decirme cuánto es?

—Sí… — Ella se alejó un momento y volvió con una pequeña cartera con la cuenta del chico dentro.

Después de unos segundos, Tai vio su total. Él suspiró, como nostálgico. Sacó su cartera del pantalón, buscó los billetes y los dejó en la cartera de piel mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a irse.

* * *

Sora tarareaba en la ducha, aplastando su cabello hacia atrás con las palmas de sus manos en un intento de quitar la espuma del champú. Cuando terminó cerró la llave y talló sus ojos. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar la toalla que estaba sobre un gancho en la pared, y ya alcanzada se enroló en ella. Cuando salió de la ducha se encaminó al espejo; notó que tenía unas grandes ojeras y los ojos algo rojos, _souvenirs_ de la noche anterior. Había tomado una cantidad considerable y no recordaba haberse puesto así antes. Claro, como ella no pagaba anoche. Tomori era muy generosa con ella, o tal vez influyó el hecho de que su ahora amiga quisiera festejar su ascenso en la empresa en donde trabajaban. Sí, era eso; pero le agradecía que de todas las empleadas del lugar, la haya escogido a ella; ya tenía ganas de divertirse con una chica, hablar de moda con fluidez o de algo que sólo pudiera discutirse entre mujeres, entre otras cosas, que normalmente son imposibles de hacer con Tai. Sora no disponía de mucho tiempo para socializar con sus compañeras, pero no se imaginaba que Tomori sería la primera con la que se relacionara fuera del trabajo, puesto que la pelirroja tenía un puesto más inferior. La charla entre ellas fue amena y bastante divertida, ambas estaban algo ebrias. De hecho, fue casi como hablar con Tai, pero en versión femenina. Rió al pensar eso.

Era bueno estar sola en momentos, podía pasearse como le diera la gana por su casa sin molestar a nadie, al menos. Yamato, su novio, parecía algo conservador y a ella le daba algo de pena todavía andar sin sujetador por el apartamento, por ejemplo.

Ya vestida, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, el equivalente de su desayuno ese día. Limpió la mesa para comer más cómoda y puso su plato. Le provocaba almorzar fruta fresca, así que dirigió una mirada a la nevera, pero antes se topó con la notita rosada, pegada en la puerta, que le hubiera obligado a ver a su amigo ese día. "Desayunar con Tai". Sonrió con melancolía y tiró el papel a la basura.

Cuando terminó su desayuno pensó, y concluyó con que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, así que con pesar, se dijo que lo más acertado era limpiar su departamento. Sin chistar, comenzó con la larga tarea, que al menos la tendría un buen rato ocupada.

* * *

El ocaso era lo que hacía ver mejor a la ciudad; la tonalidad rojiza de los rayos que desprendía el sol como despedida era casi poética, pero en la noche lo único que iluminaba eran las coloridas y bellas luces de Tokio… pero nada mejor que la luz natural del astro rey, pensaba Sora mientras caminaba por las calles transitadas más por personas que por autos. Se sentía bien ir sola y razonar una que otra cosa, por superflua que fuera; pues ella era de las personas que veían la soledad como medio de inspiración y no tanto como agonía.

A los minutos, pasó por un parque lleno de niños, jugueteando sin preocupación alguna. A ella siempre le habían gustado los pequeños y de hecho ella se veía en un futuro con cinco o más niños, a pesar de la cara de horror que le ponían sus conocidos, cosa que le causaba mucha gracia, porque una casa sin niños le parecía tan vacía. Sin quererlo exactamente, veía a los niños y a las madres con una sonrisa totalmente perdida. Ella no había tenido hermanos y sin embargo logró hacer que su deseo de divertirse y compartir su tiempo con alguien se convirtiera en un instinto maternal que la caracterizó desde pequeña.

Volvió la vista al camino y se percató que hacia ella corrían tres niños, y una niña que iba tras ellos. La pequeña parecía cansada y respiraba agitadamente. Se detuvo, y se agachó poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para respirar mejor; todo frente a Sora, que la miraba algo preocupada.

—¡Espérenme!— Gritó la niña a los otros niños con los que se supone iba. Al parecer no la escucharon, y ella comenzó a llorar.

Sora vio correr a los niños hacia el interior del parque, preguntándose si la pequeña iba con ellos o sólo los seguía, porque no pareció importarles dejarla sola. Lo pensó. Se acercó dos pasos y se agachó a su altura. —Hola.

La pequeña sollozando, levantó la vista; sus ojos eran verdes muy bonitos. La pequeña se sorprendió de que Sora le hablara. Volteó hacia ambos lados, para verificar si en verdad se dirigía a ella.

—¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? —preguntó Sora dulcemente.

La niña pareció pensarlo; pues recordaba que no debía hablar con extraños. Pero la pelirroja no era un extraño, creyendo en su inocencia que sólo se referían a los varones. Talló sus ojos y restregó sus manitas en su vestido para secarlas. —Kohana. —le respondió más tranquila.

—Qué lindo nombre tienes —le dijo la adulta sonriéndole.

La pequeña se alegró de que alguien pensara eso. —Sí. Mamá dice que significa _niña flor. _—le contó, sorbiendo la nariz.

—Pues te queda muy bien, eres muy linda.

La niña sonrió.

—¿Puedo saber por qué llorabas?

—Porque los niños no me dejan jugar con ellos —Le dijo triste.

En un fugaz instante, Sora se vio reflejada en la niña; antes a ella le atraían más las cosas que los niños hacen, y rememoró una situación parecida, de años atrás. Entonces quiso decir algo para consolarla. —Bueno, los niños son un poco bruscos y pueden lastimarte. Si quieres jugar con ellos tienes que ser cuidadosa.

—Pero no me dejan ir con ellos —Reiteró viéndolos en las resbaladillas.

—Es que no quieren que algo te pase, porque los pueden culpar y eso sí que no les gusta. Aquí entre nosotras, son algo cobardes. —Le contó para animarla.

La pequeña rió.

—Es cierto, también dicen que ellos no deben llorar y yo vi a Taru llorando una vez —Recordó la pequeña mientras iba a tomar asiento en una banca cercana.

La sonrisa de la adulta flaqueó un poco; metió las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta. Ese dicho no era del todo cierto.

Sora ya se había sentado enseguida de la niña. Ésta, al verla tan seria, optó por hablarle. —¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

La pelirroja, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, volteó al instante. —… Sora.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Sora? —Le propuso la niña, poniéndose de pie.

La adulta sonrió. —Sí me gustaría, pero voy con un amigo ahora.

—Ah, ¿y cómo se llama él?—preguntó curiosa.

—Tai.

La pequeña se llevó un dedito al mentón, pensativa. —¿Y si mejor él viene? Así los dos jugarían conmigo.

Sora no evitó reír. —No creo que pueda venir ahora, está algo ocupado.

—Mmm…Debe tener tarea —Supuso la pequeña, como causa más probable, animando más a Sora. —. ¿Entonces, ya te tienes que ir?

—Eso creo, linda; pero tal vez te vea por aquí otro día.

—¡Sí! Yo vengo a veces después de la escuela.

—Ya te encontraré aquí, entonces.

Después, ambas voltearon hacia atrás, escuchando que llamaban a la pequeña de lejos. Sora se puso de pie, y la niña le imitó, antes mirándola sonriente y asegurando:

—¡Nos vemos pronto! —mientras hacía un ademán a la vez que se alejaba.

Sora correspondió con una sonrisa. Era gracioso hacer planes con una pequeña, pero por fin tendría alguien a quién saludar en ese parque.

* * *

El departamento de Tai, bien podría verse como el de Sora hacía unas horas; sólo que en el del moreno había cajas por doquier, más la basura que él solo generaba a diario. Se veía muy mal, pero terminó pensando que podía aguantar así un rato más. Dando una última mirada a las cajas, se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas que una mujer necesitaba para vivir.

El castaño se tiró en un sofá, secando el sudor de su frente. —Deberíamos seguir mañana, Akemi—propuso, tocándose el estómago—. Tengo hambre.

La mencionada terminaba de acomodar unas cosas en su nuevo cuarto. Akemi era alta y delgada, de tez blanca. Tenía el cabello demasiado corto, pero con un corte moderno y de un tono azulado; sus ojos eran negros y penetrantes. Ella llegó a la sala y se tiró junto al moreno, acurrucándose en el costado de éste. —Mmm, tienes razón—Cerró sus ojos, intentando relajarse —. ¿Sabes? Voy a bañarme, estoy asquerosa. ¿Vienes?

—Creo que te vas a tardar en encontrar la ropa —le dijo, viendo todas esas cajas—. Mejor te espero. —Decretó finalmente, tomando la barbilla de su novia y dándole un beso en los labios.

—No me tardo.

Tai pensó que podía comer algo rápido, total, Akemi era tan minuciosa tanto en su higiene como en su sentido de moda que le gustaba escoger el tipo de lencería que usaría, entre otros rituales antes de bañarse, como esas cremas corporales y para el cabello…Tenía a lo mucho 45 minutos.

Entonces se puso de pie, con dirección a la cocina, cuando escuchó tres toqueteos lentos a la puerta y otros dos rápidos. No alcanzó ni a molestarse por la interrupción. Volvió la vista a la puerta con la sonrisa ya trazada en su rostro. ¿Quién más tocaba así las puertas?

Sora.

Y recibiendo a su amiga como ésta siempre esperaba. Ella tenía tapado su rostro con una bolsa de anpanes, los favoritos de él.

—Buenas noches.

—No pudiste llegar más a tiempo, Sora; apenas iba a cenar —"Le saludó" —. Lindas maneras de disculparte tienes. —se burló tomando la bolsa en sus manos.

—Ya sé. No me recuerdes lo mal amiga que soy, ¡y no seas rencoroso! Aprende a olvidar.

—Cierto. —dijo con algo de seriedad, respondiendo más a lo segundo, pero la pelirroja no lo notó.

Ella le dio un empujón en el hombro con su puño. —Te traigo anpanes, y con eso debe bastar.

El castaño se llevó la mano al hombro agredido —Sora, vaya que el tenis le da más fuerza a tus brazos. Me empujaste seis centímetros. — mencionó él aludiendo el empujón e ignorando lo que ella dijo.

—Lindo, ¿no? He estado yendo a jugar toda la semana. —comentó entusiasmada.

—Yo creí que ya de por sí estabas muy ocupada.

—Pues ya viene el verano, y ya sabes, todo tu cuerpo comienza a importar; pero cuando me estreso es la mejor manera de relajarme — le comentó—. Y… ¿me invitas a pasar? Yo sé bien que por ti podríamos quedarnos aquí en la puerta toda la noche.

—Oh, sí, entra. Y no es cierto.

—Ajá.

Al pasar por el pequeño recibidor del apartamento para entrar a la estancia Sora notó en seguida que ésta estaba abarrotada de cajas, y bolsas como de compra con mucha capacidad de llene. Sora inhaló lentamente, experimentaba sentimientos encontrados en ese momento debido a la razón de ese desorden, y sonrió cabizbaja.

—Así que... ¿esto es todo?

Taichi rió. —Sí, sólo nos tomó tres viajes a Shinagawa —dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa—, pero al menos Akemi ya está conmigo.

—…Qué bien, _creo_.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Qué bien! Excelente —Y agregó pensativa—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues tal vez vine en mal momento, cuando estabas acomodando todo esto.

—No. De hecho nos cansamos tan sólo de subir las cajas y acomodamos lo básico, luego nos tiramos en el sofá…de cansancio.

Sora lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego volvió la vista al recibidor. —Tal vez te ayude...

—Claro que no. No puedo permitir que mi invitada encuentre sólo trabajo doméstico cuando ha venido a relajarse.

—De acuerdo; te mueres de hambre.

El castaño tardó en entender, mientras Sora ya comenzaba a burlarse. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Y… ¿dónde está Akemi? —preguntó la pelirroja buscando a la aludida por los alrededores, asemejándose más bien a un ciervo que ha escuchado el sonido de su depredador.

—Está bañándose, creo; no ha hecho ruido —Le informó, sacando tazas y platos de la alacena—. ¿Y qué hay con tu trabajo? Hace unos días encontré a Saika en el centro, y me dijo que había un puesto disponible, no recuerdo de qué, pero si sabes algo avísame.

—Pues no he sabido de eso en verdad. Le preguntaría a Saika, pero no la veré en un buen tiempo. Está embarazada. —Le contaba ella mientras llenaba una tetera y la colocaba sobre la estufa.

Tai miró a Sora sin comprender. —Pero estaba muy delgada cuando la vi.

—El embarazo suele empezar a notarse en el tercer o cuarto mes, Tai; ella me contó que hacía dos semanas que se enteró. Ahora tiene sólo un mes —Le comentó; el castaño sólo asintió despreocupado—. Entonces, ¿planeas sentar cabeza tan pronto?—inquirió con divertida sospecha, intentando ponerlo en una situación incómoda.

Taichi no se percató. —Tal vez; ya seremos dos aquí a partir de ya. Sería bueno comenzar con esto, Akemi lo sugirió. Además, quiero aligerarles la carga a mis padres; Hikari está próxima a ir a la universidad, ¿sabes?

La pelirroja lo miró detenidamente, pero con discreción. Taichi sonaba cada vez más como una persona adulta responsable. Qué raro, pero se alegraría por él en cuanto supiera que eso era lo que su amigo quería, porque a decir verdad estaba preocupada. Es decir, Taichi le parecía demasiado joven como para vivir con alguien más de "esa manera". Sora estaba al tanto de la inminente mudanza de la chica de Tai, pero todas esas cosas que ocupaban tanto espacio en el departamento de Taichi le parecían una exageración y le provocaban un sentimiento de nerviosismo. Akemi literalmente había llevado toda su vida al pequeño apartamento que Taichi tenía en Roppongi, y a pesar de que su amigo mostraba señales de madurez, parecía aún no darse cuenta de lo que implicaba compartir su vida con alguien más. Por lo que él le confiaba en ocasiones, a ella le daba la impresión de que Akemi trataba de establecerse, que estaba lista para pasar toda (o gran parte de su vida) con Tai e incluso tener hijos, por mucho que esto la escandalizara. Pero Taichi, por su parte, estaba inmerso en la parte superficial de aquella relación. Él parecía estar viviendo el momento, él no estaba pensando en que Akemi era la definitiva, ni aún se había imaginado el futuro con ella en él. Ambos estaban en distintos niveles, y eso traería complicaciones. Sin mencionar que había una diferencia de edades de al menos cinco años. Eso bien podría ser parte del problema.

Ella, además de con las conversaciones con Taichi, había alimentado esas ideas al compararlas con la relación de Matt y ella. Su novio pasaba gran parte de su vida con ella; sí, casi vivían juntos, pero Matt nunca se mudó al departamento de Sora. El rubio aún tenía la mayoría de sus cosas en casa de su padre en Odaiba, y de hecho, Yamato procuraba guardar distancia. Él le había comentado a Sora que su apartamento era para él como una casa de fin de semana, y Sora estaba contenta con eso, al igual que Matt.

En fin, sabía que tenía que hablar con Taichi al respecto, algún día, pues ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para sacar el tema. Aunque sí estaba un poco insegura, es decir, ¿en realidad sabía tanto? ¿Qué tal si destrozaba algo lindo entre Tai y Akemi por meras suposiciones y diferencias en opiniones? No quería afectar a Tai ni deteriorar aún más la relación que ella misma tenía con la novia de su mejor amigo.

—¡Y no más fútbol!—exclamó Taichi asustándola. Analizó después lo que él dijo y no lo creyó. A Tai le encantaba patear el balón.

—Taichi Yagami, ¿estás pensando en dejar el fútbol?

El chico le sonrió de manera especial. —Yo te pregunté exactamente lo mismo hace 5 años, ¿recuerdas? Cuando cambiaste el balón por la raqueta.

Ella le sonrió cómplice. —Claro que recuerdo —suspiró—. Todo un caso, ¿no? ¿Yo con falda? —bromeó, llenando las tazas con agua caliente.

Tai rió. —No te voy a negar que me costó acostumbrarme, me asombró en verdad, pero aprendí a tomarle el gusto. Tenías lindas piernas Sora, no sé por qué las ocultabas.

Sora exhaló. —Pues fue toda una infancia usando pantalones. Supongo que al final aprendí a usar los vestidos que mi mamá me compraba. Lástima que me enteré tarde para qué servían; aunque pensándolo bien, eran horribles. —Admitió revolviendo el azúcar en su taza de té.

—No puedo opinar porque jamás te vi con uno, y debo decir que me sigues sorprendiendo. ¿Enserio tenías vestidos?

—Enserio —afirmó divertida—. Y creo que sigo teniendo lindas piernas, Tai, pues sigo practicando tenis —Él le respondió riendo—. Aunque habla bien de ti que hayas dejado de notarlo. —"halagó" lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

—Sí, sí. Pero te puedo jurar que no era el único que lo notaba y puedo decir nombres, simplemente que ahora ya todo el mundo sabe lo bonitas que son tus piernas.

—Cambiemos de tema. —sugirió entre risas.

Akemi cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo de su ahora cuarto. Los movimientos del cepillo en su mano eran bruscos pero precisos; sus gélidos ojos miraban el reflejo de su moción, pero en ellos se podía ver como un sentimiento negativo florecía, obviando una descentralización de su calma, una pronunciada inclinación hacia el enojo.

No podía estar más molesta, y es que para ella no era grato tener a Sora cerca, robándole la atención de su novio totalmente. Su mirada se endureció y sus labios se apretaron cuando recordó que tenía que fingir que su presencia no causaba inconveniente alguno, pero eso era al menos hasta que se fuera. Esa chica sólo vivía para entrometerse en su relación con Taichi. Siempre terminaba consumiendo el poco tiempo que su novio tenía con sus tonterías, mientras ella apenas y lo veía durante el día. Estaba a poco de detestarla.

Debatía sola por salir o no salir; no quería verla, pero al menos podría incomodarla, porque sabía que eso pasaba cada vez que se le acercaba.

Se vio en el espejo por última vez, ya con sus facciones normales, y se acomodó la ropa. Recorrió su vientre con sus manos un par de veces, verificando que siguiera plano. Le gustaba mirarse, de alguna manera le relajaba saber que podía confiar en su belleza.

A paso lento, pero decidido salió del cuarto para saludar a la nada apreciada visita. Antes de asomarse por el marco tomó aire, y rápidamente preparó una falsa sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Sora. —saludó finalmente.

La pelirroja volteó hacia atrás sin poder evitar asustarse, pero rápidamente se compuso. —Hola, Akemi. ¿Cómo estás? —Respondió el saludo sonriendo sincera. Akemi sintió un malestar, pero reprimió las ganas de hacer una mueca.

—Bien. ¿Qué te trajo hoy por aquí? Hacía tiempo que no te veía. —le recordó, haciendo gala de su hipocresía.

—Pues debía un desayuno —volteando para con Tai. Akemi asintió. —, y bueno, traje cena. —La pelinegra la miró suspicaz.

—Oye, Akemi, ¿no quieres cenar con nosotros? —preguntó atento su novio.

—Traje anpanes recién hechos.

Akemi contuvo una mirada de asco. Esas cosas engordaban, y no consumía nada que tuviera más de 1500 calorías. No pretendía fingir más del tiempo necesario, ya sólo le molestaba pensar que Sora, nuevamente, se quedaba con la atención de Taichi. Quiso salir de esa situación. —Estoy bien, gracias. Iba a ducharme, pasaba sólo a saludarte, Sora.

La pelirroja había abierto la boca para tratar de convencerla, pero su amigo se le adelantó —Pero, Akemi, no te he visto comer en todo el día.

—Enserio, estoy bien. —le dijo sonriendo fastidiada.

Sora no pudo evitar analizar el semblante de Akemi casi todo el tiempo. Podía percibir que no era bienvenida por ella. Y es que sabía que podría ser despistada, pero a fin de cuentas, era mujer. Y además, no se podía negar que el ambiente se tensaba cada vez que las dos estaban cerca. Sora podía sospechar de algo maligno por parte de Akemi por el tipo de palabras que ésta usaba para con ella, por su lenguaje corporal, pero definitivamente los ojos no engañan, y es que cada vez que tenía la suerte de ver a Akemi a los ojos se daba cuenta de cómo éstos rara vez concordaban con el resto de su expresión facial; podía sonreírle y hablarle con un tono agradable, pero sus ojos siempre parecían amenazarla. Esto le complicaba entender a la pelinegra; no sabía si era buena actriz, o simplemente su semblante era así de frío, pero estaba segura que algo le ocurría a Akemi con su presencia. Definitivamente, no era bienvenida.

La ojinegra sintió sobre ella la mirada de Sora, y casi por inercia volteó para precisamente comprobar que la había estado observando.

Sora se turbó con tan sólo sentir la amenazante mirada de Akemi clavada en ella. Le sonrió nerviosamente. La otra chica sonrió también, apartando su vista de ella.

Y para Tai todo este duelo pasó desapercibido, a pesar de que el ambiente no era el más despejado. Las miradas de su chica expulsaban fuego hacia la pelirroja, y no lo sabía del todo. El castaño se incomodó porque nadie decía nada, y no toleraba mucho el silencio. —Bueno, yo te avisé.

Akemi suspiró. —Mejor me doy prisa. Espero verte pronto. —Refiriéndose a Sora.

Ahí estaba. Prácticamente le había dicho que no quería verla más ahí cuando saliera de ducharse. Sólo pudo sonreír resignada. —Igualmente, Akemi.

La mencionada dio media vuelta, y en cuanto su cara estuvo fuera de escena, rodó los ojos. No la soportaba. Sora por su parte, se había sentido aliviada. Aún así, bajó su mirada a sus inquietas manos, que yacían sobre sus piernas.

Tai dio un sorbo a su café. Ver a Sora tan seria se le hizo muy extraño, tanta licencia de parte de ella no era normal. —¿Estás aquí?

Sora levantó la mirada rápido, como si él acabara de despertarla. Le sonrió como si acabara de verlo. —Creo que no le agrado a Akemi. —soltó sin más, casi en un susurro.

El castaño se sorprendió mucho, y no supo qué decir al instante. —Qué cosas dices, Sora.

Pero su amiga seguía sonriéndole.

Tai era feliz con Akemi; lo notaba cada vez que él hablaba de ella, recordó. Y a pesar de que eso la preocupaba y la hacía sentir un poco mal, lo pensó mejor, y lo mejor era precisamente no seguir con esa charla, no así; no acabaría bien.

—Tienes razón.

Tai jugaba con en envase casi vacío del café. —Maldición —Sora observó preocupada—. Mi café no es descafeinado.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo seria que se había puesto, y de que Tai lo había notado. Después de mirar a su compañero de mesa como quien dice algo interesante, se echó a reír junto con él.

—Es lo mismo con migo; el café no es de mi agrado. —declaró la chica.

—Pero tiene muchos beneficios. Sí sólo lo probaras…

—No —sonó rotunda—. Prefiero desayunar cereal en agua por las mañanas.

El castaño puso una cara de asco. —Eso es desagradable.

La chica rió. A los pocos segundos se percató de que los temas se acababan, y se esforzó por recordar si no tenía que decirle algo importante antes de irse.

Nada. —¿Y cómo está Hikari, por cierto?—quiso saber de repente, por el pensamiento de no querer dejar esa silla todavía.

—Ella está bien. Te manda saludos.

—Genial, aún me recuerda.

—Sí, no es fácil olvidar a una chica con tan singular cabello.

Sora frunció el entrecejo. —Amm, ¿gracias? Aunque mira quién lo dice. —le recordó ella mirando la rebelde cabellera de él.

Taichi, como respuesta, levantó su vaso hacia ella un instante para luego dirigirlo a su boca.

Sora notó que Taichi se veía algo cansado. Decidió que definitivamente era hora de irse, aunque eso le provocara un poco de pesar, pues después de haber comido se sentía más perezosa.

—Y… ¿has sabido de Matt?—inquirió Tai un poco interesado.

Sora no recordaba haber recibido alguna novedad. —No. Sólo sé que sigue en Hong Kong. —le informó con monotonía.

—¿No te ha llamado?

—No.

Taichi contuvo las ganas de mover su cabeza desaprobatoriamente. Había un par de cosas que le molestaban del chico rubio con el que su mejor amiga tenía una relación. Una de ellas era que él descuidara tanto a Sora. Ella era una chica adorable y entregada; sabía que apoyaría a Yamato en lo que sea y que jamás se interpondría en su carrera, aunque ésta la afectara. Era difícil de decir; Sora rara vez hablaba de sus sentimientos, pero Tai sospechaba que la pelirroja se entristecía cada vez que Yamato estaba ausente. Y Tai no quería precisamente que su mejor amiga estuviera envuelta en una relación complicada, pues Matt estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención a otra cosa, y el castaño bien sabía que a Sora, por su parte, no le agradaba la idea de una relación intermitente, pues últimamente, Yamato había estado viajando con algo de frecuencia, cada vez a lugares aún más lejanos, dejándola sola más tiempo del que ella soportaría estar en un futuro, si aquella relación seguía.

Él sabía que ambos chicos tenían problemas para compartir sus emociones con los demás, y Tai temía que para colmo de males, a ambos les costara ser honestos el uno con el otro. Aunque así parecía ser, por mucho que le molestara. Si los sentimientos de Sora resultaban un estorbo para Yamato, Sora los desecharía. Y ni hablar de Matt, en primer lugar a él no le gustaban los sentimentalismos.

Taichi sabía que Sora era más sensible de lo que aparentaba, y odiaría verla sufrir, al igual que odiaría tener problemas con Yamato. Pero bueno, así las cosas. Esperaba hablarlo con Sora en alguna ocasión.

—¿Por qué preguntabas, Tai?

El castaño fue traído a la realidad con la adormilada voz de Sora. Acomodó las manos detrás de su nuca para apoyarse. —¿Qué no puedo saber cómo le está yendo a mi amigo?

La banda de la que Matt era vocalista había viajado a Hong Kong para grabar un nuevo sencillo. La nueva canción, en su idioma natal y también en cantonés, sería lanzada tanto en Tokio como en dicha región administrativa especial, en las respectivas versiones. Sin duda era un muy buen comienzo para algo grande.

Sora vio por la ventana de la cocina que no había ya rastro alguno del sol. Ya había que irse.

—Oh, tierno —Sora prestó atención—. Me recuerdas a la expresión de un bebé que se cae de sueño con esa cara.

—¿Qué cara? —preguntó totalmente ajena al tema, sin darse cuenta de la expresión burlona en el rostro del chico.

—La que tenías hace unos segundos—levantando el dedo índice directo a la cara de la chica.

—No señales —le reprendió, apartando su mano con un ligero golpe—, es de mala educación.

El castaño pensó que lo que diría sería demasiado fácil. —¡Vaya! Miren a la defensora de los modales y las buenas costumbres. Me sorprende que hayas pasado por alto que dejar a alguien plantado en una cafetería francesa es de mala educación.

Sora enrojeció tremendamente. De su boca salió algo ininteligible antes de decir claramente: —No tengo por qué soportar esto—dijo con los brazos al aire—. Nos vemos pronto Tai, te quiero. —Mientras se levantaba de su silla. El chico la imitó.

—Claro que sí, Sora. Después te cuento de esa otra omisión en la que regalaste el peluche que te regalé.

Sora balbuceó unos segundos, por intentar chancearse. —No lo regalé, me lo robaron que es muy diferente. —ambos caminaban hacia la puerta.

—Dejar algo fuera de casa es prácticamente regalarlo—tomó el picaporte y le abrió la puerta a Sora. Ésta se volteó—. ¿Segura que vas a irte sola a esta hora? Puedo llevarte si quieres.

La pelirroja pensó que a Akemi no le gustaría eso. —No gracias, Tai. Hoy nos dijeron que caminar es muy saludable para mantener las piernas en forma.

El chico pensó que mencionar ese detalle estuvo de más. Lo ignoró. —Háblame cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿sí?

Sora frunció el ceño. —Sí, señor.

—Si no llamas en… 20 minutos yo te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿20 minutos?

—Es lo que te toma llegar a tu casa, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

El castaño sonrió. —Largo, entonces. Cuídate Sora.

—Igual. Nos vemos. —terminó despidiéndose con su mano.

Tai la observaba hasta que se perdió en las escaleras. Se metió a su casa, estaba algo cansado y ya Sora le había hecho el favor de llevarle de cenar, así que fue a su recámara dispuesto a dormirse. Al llegar se sorprendió de ver a Akemi acostada, leyendo una revista enseguida de la lámpara.

—Me alegra ver que eres un buen anfitrión, Taichi; lástima que como compañero no te esté yendo muy bien —comentó con un sarcasmo venenoso, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Tai inhaló fuerte mientras cerraba la puerta. —Vamos, Akemi. Tampoco es que fuera a dejarla afuera.

—Deberías reconsiderar el cómo administrarás tu tiempo —Sugirió algo amenazante, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. No quisiera tener tu atención sólo cuando te pido favores, ni que _esta _chica apareciera cada vez que tengamos tiempo para nosotros.

—Estas exagerando mucho las cosas, linda —Le trató de hacer ver pacíficamente. No tenía ganas de pelear—. Sora es mi amiga y…

—Y yo tu mujer, Taichi; ¿es tan difícil de notar quién debería tener más atención tuya? No puedo creer que tenga que decirte estas cosas. –Renegó volviendo la vista a la página.

Era un poco molesto; Taichi no dejaba de creer que aquello era una rabieta, una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Por eso decidió ignorar esa discusión.

Pero Akemi interpretó su silencio de manera negativa. —Sabes que tengo razón. Una de las cosas que odio de ti es que eres incapaz de admitir cuando estás mal.

—No son así las cosas —refutó levantando la voz. Detestaba cuando los problemas llegaban a esa profundidad, sin mencionar que lo que ella dijo no era cierto. A veces Akemi podía tomarse las cosas muy a pecho—. Además, acabas de mudarte aquí. Ya tendrás lo que quieras de mí.

La pelinegra endureció su mirada; el tono del comentario la había ofendido. —¿Y tú qué piensas que quiero de ti? ¿Dinero? ¿Un lugar donde vivir?—inquirió dolida—¡Pues no Taichi, no quiero nada de lo que tienes! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Quiero tu atención y tu consideración!

Algo dentro de Taichi pareció haberse roto al escuchar eso. Su mirada se suavizó al cruzarse con los ojos de Akemi, que ahora brillaban con honestidad, pero notó que tenían un deje de miedo. Eso lo abrumó. Nadie le había expresado de tal manera su necesidad. Terminó sintiéndose como un patán.

No sabía qué decir, no estaba seguro si acaso existía algo apropiado para responder a eso, así que más bien, tomó la mano de ella y la acarició suavemente.

—Vivimos juntos—Suspiró más tranquilo—, por favor no empecemos así.

Akemi no dijo nada. Lentamente desenlazó su mano de la de él y tomó la revista que había estado ojeando previamente de nuevo. Todo como si nada acabara de pasar.

Taichi siguió sintiéndose mal. Poniéndose en el lugar de ella, de alguna manera, su novia tenía razón. Tal vez era cierto que debía pasar con ella más tiempo; pero es que, él mismo estaba pasando por una etapa importante en su vida. Había un futuro por el cual estaba emocionado y por el cual tenía que preocuparse. Y Akemi no era precisamente alguien que lo apoyara demasiado, o no como Sora.

—Akemi —Empezó el muchacho. Ella no se movió—, sé que soy un descuidado y que no sé cómo balancear mi vida, pero se que algo bueno saldrá de esto —habló sentándose en la cama—. Si todavía mantengo los pies en la tierra es gracias a ti. —Terminó, no estando seguro de si lo último era algo bueno o algo malo.

Las facciones de la chica se suavizaron. —Nadie te esta culpando de eso, Tai. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

—Claro que sí. Pero sólo digo que es difícil ahora, tenemos metas diferentes.

La pelinegra alejó su vista de la página que estaba observando para ponerla en algún punto que sólo ella podía percibir en la pared frente a ella. No le gustaba hacia donde iba la cosa.

—Prácticamente estamos tras el mismo fin —ella prefería verlo así—. Estar juntos.

El castaño entendió por su tono y su rigidez que había cometido un error al hablar de eso. Intentó reponerlo. —Sí, pero…

La pelinegra lo interrumpió con un gesto de mano. –Creí que ya habíamos superado eso.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaró nervioso. Sabía de sobra que a Akemi le molestaba _mucho_ tocar ese tema.

—Que sea cinco años mayor que tú no es ningún problema, Taichi.

—Lo sé, pero mejor dejemos eso, no es tan complicado. —Él trató de sonar suave; seguir con ese tema no llevaba nunca a nada bueno.

Akemi aventó su revista a la mesita de noche y se recostó ceñuda, dándole la espalda a Tai. Éste la abrazó por detrás.

Ese asunto siempre le causaba inseguridad a la pelinegra, y evitaba a toda costa hablar de ello. Cada vez que Taichi hablaba del futuro, ella no podía evitar alarmarse, pues se daba cuenta de cómo sus ideales diferían. Él parecía entusiasmado con la idea de salir del país, explorar otros lugares, y sabía que el chico era imparable. Ella, sin embargo, añoraba un estilo de vida más tradicional y conservador. Le entristecía darse cuenta de que Taichi no tenía cabeza para pensar en establecerse. Por eso había creado un tabú del tema, estaba enfrentando eso de la manera equivocada, y erróneamente le imputaba el problema a la diferencia de edades.

Que Taichi notara eso la hacía sentir mal, como si él pensara en cambiarla por otra mas joven. Y ella lo quería, aun por más que sus maneras no lo demostraran mucho. Pero no sabía si Tai sentía lo mismo, y por eso actuaba de manera fría. Él le decía cosas lindas, y la hacían sentir bien; pero a veces la dejaba a un lado por Sora. Aunque no pareciera, le asustaba pensar que Tai podría dejarla por ella, de todas las mujeres del mundo, precisamente por Sora. Sin embargo no sabía por qué ese especial rencor y recelo hacia ella, esa desconfianza. No era la más linda, y Tai decía que era casi como su hermana, pero no la tranquilizaba. La veía como una amenaza constante. Y es que simplemente por Sora no; no le gustaría perder ante ella.

—Sora no es tan buena como crees, siempre te deja hasta el último. No merece lo que haces por ella. ¿Crees que no sé que te dejó plantado en el café?

Tai dejó de pensar. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. —¿Cómo?

—Llegaste antes por mí, además de que la vi saliendo de su departamento por la tarde. Inmediatamente supuse que no había ido contigo. Ahora estoy más segura.

Tai no supo qué decir, ni cómo defenderla. —Lo olvidó —musitó el chico—. Tengo sueño, me hiciste trabajar mucho. —dijo volteándose.

Akemi sonrió. Pensaba en que dio justo en el blanco. A Tai le había afectado el comportamiento de su amiga, tal vez pudiera usarlo en su contra. Ya empezaba a conocerlo. Y lo mejor era que sabía que tenía razón. Rió internamente con malicia. —Buenas noches.

—Descansa —Al parecer Sora tenía razón, después de todo.

* * *

Sora buscaba la llave de su departamento en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No la encontraba; y la sola idea de tal vez regresar por ella, donde sea que la haya dejado, cansaba sus piernas sin siquiera haberlas movido. Sólo quería tirarse a descansar. En eso llevó sus manos a los bolsillos traseros con frustración, cuando jaló de un colgante con divertida forma de corazón, sacando las llaves con él. ¿Desde cuándo dejaba sus llaves en los bolsillos traseros? Abrió la puerta con ansias, y al entrar, aventó las llaves en la mesita del recibidor. Ahora el sofá era su blanco; se dejó caer en éste y tomó el control del televisor que estaba a su derecha. Cambió y cambió el canal, y nada más no había nada interesante que ver. No era tan tarde, pues el reloj digital marcaba apenas las 9:42 y no tenía hambre, ya había cenado con Tai. Ella era muy inquieta, y le molestaba no tener nada que hacer, aunque fuera alguna tarea o algún quehacer hogareño. Entonces sólo pensó en avisarle a su castaño amigo que ya había llegado a su casa, sana y salva, antes de que él la llamara. Le mandó un mensaje de texto, era más lento. "Ya llegué. Duerme bien"

Cuando hubo terminado, se fijó mucho en la foto de fondo que había puesto a su celular. Eran ella y Matt, abrazados sobre una banca del parque, volteando hacia arriba, pues Sora tomó la foto desde un ángulo elevado. Entonces reparó en la ausencia del rubio. Tener a Yamato fuera no era cosa extraña, lo singular del caso era más bien que él estaba lejos, y que no lo vería por un rato. Lo extrañaría, aun así. Sobre todo porque a pesar de su edad la oscuridad la seguía incomodando, especialmente cuando estaba _sola_.

Después de voltear hacia ambos lados por precaución, decidió seguir viendo esas imágenes capturadas en su móvil para entretenerse. De imagen a imagen, llegó a una de Tai y ella en la cocina. Hikari la había tomado. El moreno estaba descuidando el sartén, mientras ella le indicaba que lo que sea que estuviera preparando se quemaba. Sólo sabía divertirse con Tai. Y precisamente pensando en él…

"_Bien."_

Uh, qué mal, ella esperaba algo de conversación.

_Estúpido Tai_, pensó la chica.

* * *

Matt contemplaba el bello panorama frente a él sintiéndose realizado. No era la primera vez que viajaba fuera de Japón, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía solo y con propósitos diferentes a los de visitar familiares.

El cielo de la isla de Hong Kong era parcialmente obstruido por el smog, pero al mirar al frente, poco más allá del Puerto Victoria, pudo visualizar las incontables luces anaranjadas y amarillas de los edificios de la zona Tsim Sha Tsui, tan deslumbrantes como las ausentes estrellas, sólo que éstas eran maravillas terrenales.

Dio un último trago a su vodka para terminar de vaciar su copa y viró la vista al interior de su cuarto en el Hotel_ de EDGE_. Dentro, el panorama no era de lo más alegre. Dos de sus compañeros yacían dormidos sobre una cama y otro se encontraba desempacando utensilios de higiene personal.

—Vaya ánimos —mencionó Yamato con sarcasmo—. No es como si hubieran sido quince horas de viaje.

—Como tú no quisiste ir a esa salvaje fiesta de anoche —le recordó uno de los compañeros que estaba en la cama con una voz somnolienta— no tienes idea de la resaca que nos aqueja.

—Sabían que mañana tendremos que ir al estudio temprano, debieron aprovechar este día para descansar —regañó con inapetencia, volteando su cabeza hacia el espectáculo de luces de afuera a las cuales había estado dándoles la espalda.

—Déjanos en paz —ordenó el otro compañero en la cama mientras tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos. —. Tú tampoco te ves muy emocionado.

—No, es Yamato —dijo el otro chico—; ya sabes que es muy serio, pero por dentro debe estar gritando de emoción como una niñita.

Su compañero seguía con su broma imitando al supuesto Yamato interno haciendo reír a los otros. Yamato también sonrió de medio lado, a veces sus compañeros podían ser tan inmaduros.

—Yamato no está emocionado —dijo el cuarto integrante que ya había acabado de reír y ahora salía del baño—, lo que pasa es que a él ya no le interesa tanto la banda.

—¿Qué?

—Ishida, ¿vas a dejarnos? —le preguntó su amigo sentándose en la cama de golpe.

—No —contestó, rodando los ojos. _Al menos no por ahora._

—Pero Matt —comenzó el chico, nada satisfecho con la respuesta del rubio—… La música.

—El dinero, la fama… —le siguió el otro.

Matt rió bajo. Se dio media vuelta para volver al balcón y deleitarse con las maravillas que sólo podían relucir de noche.

—Las chicas, Matt —alcanzó a escuchar que el otro gritaba—¡Las chicas!

El rubio deslizó la puerta para cerrarla. Puso los brazos sobre la baranda para sostenerse. Estúpido Yutaka, era más perspicaz de lo que parecía. Y él que creía que su desinterés por la banda no era tan notorio. Aunque ahora que lo sabían, ya nada les tomaría por sorpresa.

Hace ya tiempo que sintió que su deseo de tocar y componer para las personas había sido satisfecho. Disfrutó mucho todos esos años, pues el grupo se había formado desde que él tenía catorce y los cuatro chicos aun habían conservado su amistad a sus diecinueve. Pero respecto a la banda, ya no era lo mismo. Siempre tuvo ambiciones muy módicas con respecto al grupo, ambiciones ya cumplidas, y ahora sabía que ya era tiempo de abandonar eso, ya no quería que se volviera más grande. Ahora él quería componer porque quería, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, y como ese era el caso, no tenía sentido seguir por ese camino.

Habían aprovechado bien el moderado éxito que tuvieron en Tokio, habían terminado varios proyectos y habían amenizado unos cuantos eventos. Pero nada más.

En sus inicios participaron en un concurso de bandas. No fueron los ganadores, pero aún así siguieron con lo suyo. Para Yamato todo eso había resultado en una buena manera de crecer, todos esos sucesos le ayudaron a reforzar su confianza y a ser más abierto. Pero había llegado a un impasse, seguir en la banda ya no serviría.

Accedió a grabar un nuevo tema y que este tema se diera a conocer en otro lugar fuera de su tierra natal. Había pensado que esa sería una buena despedida, de hecho, la canción hablaba de eso, de culminar algo.

Pensó en todo aquello con tranquilidad, sorprendiéndose incluso de cómo fue que terminó en Hong Kong. Para cuando les hicieron la oferta, Yamato ya pensaba retirarse por completo, pero no pudo negarse ni a sus compañeros ni a la oportunidad de conocer tan magnífica ciudad. Debía admitir que sí sentía emoción por estar en ese lugar, como hubiera pasado al estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

Y es que el mundo era tan grande.

Yamato levantó la vista al cielo grisáceo que se extendía sobre él. Pudo observar algunas pocas estrellas.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo para ver la hora, parecía tarde y le inquietaba un poco no estar cansado. Pero aún era temprano. Aún tenía tiempo para pensar y obtener un buen descanso para estar listo el día siguiente. Y después de la grabación aún habría tiempo para conocer los alrededores. Y al terminar esa última travesía será hora de regresar a Japón.

El rubio suspiró. Estaba algo inquieto, pues este viaje había sido como una preparación para lo que se avecinaba ya que al llegar a Tokio su vida sería diferente. Ya se lo había propuesto a sí mismo. Una etapa había culminado. Esta vez quería una vida más sencilla, tenía planeado comenzar con sus estudios superiores y tal vez pasar más tiempo con los viejos amigos. Extrañaba la tranquilidad de sus días de preadolescente.

Ya había hablado de ese cambio inminente con su padre y su hermano, ambos le habían comunicado su apoyo. Aunque todavía le faltaba discutir ese asunto a profundidad con sus mejores amigos Sora y Taichi, especialmente con Sora que además era su pareja y le había apoyado por tanto tiempo. Yamato sonrió al recordarla, no podía pensar en ella sino con ternura. Alguna vez fue una luz cálida en un crudo invierno, así la describió el chico en una canción en la que le agradecía su consideración y homenajeaba su personalidad. Poco después de esa expresión musical su relación alcanzó el siguiente nivel. Las cosas eran perfectas cuando iniciaron su noviazgo.

Un ruido seco le sacó de sus razonamientos. Parecía que un objeto de vidrio había impactado con una superficie sólida. Creyó que sus amigos podrían estar descontrolándose por la noticia de su desinterés y la nula explicación que recibieron, pero al deslizar la puerta para entrar notó que no era así. Uno de sus compañeros de cuarto se encontraba mirando los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo con cara de preocupación. Yamato se percató al virar un poco su vista de que faltaba un florero que él había visto encima de una mesita. Debía ser ese que ahora estaba irreconocible.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó el miembro de la banda— ¡Sólo quería ver si tenía agua adentro!

* * *

**14/07/2013**

**¡Acabé! Y estoy más conforme con este resultado. Quiero que este espacio sea para recapitular. Comencemos xD: Taichi y Yamato tienen planes (en el caso de Taichi, alguien tiene planes para él xD), planes que cambiarán sus estilos de vida y pondrán a prueba su madurez en diferente medida. También agregué opiniones de los personajes acerca de sus relaciones sentimentales y/o de la de otros. Y claro, la relación de Taichi y Sora, jaja, como pudieron apreciar, una relación bastante normal entre amigos, por ahora xD. Ya presenté las personalidades de los personajes principales y las cosas que le molestan a uno del otro. Pero bueno, no hay mucho que decir, ya todo está en orden, el escenario presentado y sigamos xD**


	2. Rapto

Sora se encontraba en el ascensor, recargada casi totalmente en la pared de éste, con una carpeta amarilla en su mano derecha. Estaba cansada y sus pies la estaban matando; esos tacones de 8 cm eran la causa, y todavía faltaba la consecuencia. Ya que estaba sola, se quitó las sandalias un momento y exhaló con alivio.

Era edecán, y tenía que andar de allá para acá anunciando promociones, y la etiqueta que tenía rodeándola le picaba el cuello.

Sostuvo la carpeta con su boca un momento; cerró los ojos y masajeó sus hombros, antes de bajar de ahí. Se relajó un rato, cosa que tenía merecida. El contador de pisos le indicaba lo cerca que ya estaba de su destino, y ella rápidamente volvió a ponerse su calzado y a tomar el gran sobre amarillo como se debe.

La puerta se abrió, dándole paso a dos tipos. Uno joven, algo bajito y otro más anciano y canoso; éste último le sostuvo la mirada un rato. Como Sora ya se iba, se estiró satisfactoriamente y bostezó sonoramente, sin siquiera importarle la compañía. Les sonrió a los hombres que la miraban ahora extrañados y salió de ahí algo animada.

El hombre mayor fue cambiando su mueca de extrañeza por una sonrisa torcida, como volviendo en sí. La miró de arriba a abajo los pocos segundos que le permitió antes de doblar el pasillo. Ella era linda, nunca la había visto en su vida, y sin embargo poco le importó. El ascensor cerró sus puertas, y el hombre no perdió mas el tiempo. Viró para con el joven con el arrugado ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si se cuestionara algo.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó finalmente.

El joven levantó la mirada, para toparse con la puerta del elevador ya cerrada; así que supuso que hablaba de la joven. —Ni idea, Kataruwo-san —respondió únicamente el asistente.

El hombre mayor sonreía, con confianza. —Investiga con quién está. —Le ordenó al chico; este rodó discretamente los ojos; lo demás ya lo sabía de memoria.

* * *

Los tacones de la pelirroja resonaban por toda la estancia. Había varias chicas vestidas como ella, dándose un último retoque. Sora se dirigió a un escritorio donde estaba la nueva secretaria en turno.

—¡Hola! —saludó a su compañera— La señora Wong te los manda.

La secretaria de cabello rojo cereza bufó exasperada, tomándose fuertemente del cabello. —¿Es que creerá que no tengo vida? Acabo de terminar con el otro papeleo.

Sora sólo se encogió de hombros, no pudiendo hacer o decir nada más alentador.

El silencio ocupó tiempo un rato; Sora miraba a su alrededor sin nada qué hacer; la secretaria susurraba maldiciones, y a lo lejos se escuchaban otros taconeos rápidos. Sora llevó su vista por inercia a su costado derecho, donde se venía asomando la amiga indiscreta. Ella rápidamente volteó a otro lado, fingiendo no haberla visto, y con visibles intenciones de ya irse de ahí, que no fueron percibidas.

—¡Hola lindas! —Saludo despistada la joven, que en instantáneo, solía ir al grano— Miren, llegó el nuevo catálogo de lencería —Anunció Katsura, otra edecán, agitando una especie de revista con ambas manos.

Sora se incómodo. La chica la veía sonriente, ofreciéndole el catálogo para que lo viera, y como a ella no le interesaba comprar esas cosas, no sabía como contestarle un no, sin que ella le insistiera… —No tengo ahora…

—Préstamelo. Los papeles pueden esperar —interrumpió a tiempo la secretaria, en lo que la recién llegada le extendió el catálogo. Sora agradeció internamente.

—Esta primavera-verano viene con todo; ¡mira esos colores!

Sora mejor se alejó en lo que Katsura se distrajo; no le interesaba embarcarse con gastos innecesarios, ni la ropa que ahí venía.

Katsura viró para con ella, nada se le escapaba. Y sonrió pícara —Ven acá Sora, esta vez hay conjuntos transparentes para todas las fantasías de Matty. ¿Quieres ser una conejita o una gatita?—Le dijo en un decibel elevado para que gran parte de los ahí presentes se enteraran.

La mencionada abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente enrojecida. Volteó y la miró, como pidiéndole que se callara. Podría jurar que lo hacía a propósito. —¡No! Yo no uso esas cosas.

—¡Anímate! A tu novio le encantaría —Mencionó pícara y con su acostumbrado y alto volumen de voz. La secretaria comenzaba a burlarse.

—¡No!

Katsura cruzó sus brazos. —Oh, vamos. Ni siquiera los has visto…

—No presiones, Katsura —Regañó la secretaria, aún entre risas, que seguía sin quitar la vista del catálogo. La chica empezaba a replicar.

Sora salió de la estancia rápido. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a sonreír. Así de… entretenido era su trabajo, por eso le agradaba no tener de otra que pasar tiempo ahí.

Iba bajando un par de pisos para llegar a una pequeñísima cafetería, que servía únicamente a los empleados. Era agradable, con música lenta; había una pequeña fuente justo en el centro, que emanaba un sonido natural y relajante, pero lo más importante era que era un lugar perfecto para descansar un rato y darse energías para seguir más tarde.

Caminó hacia la barra, hallándose un lugar algo alejado; todos solían juntarse en medio. Esperaba a que la atendieran, jugando con su celular un rato, en lo que otras dos chicas se sentaban cerca de ella. Una señora robusta la atendió, y nada mas pidió una limonada. En la espera, pudo escuchar la conversación de las chicas de al lado, que habían rechazado los servicios de la cafetería.

—¿Sabes? Tengo tres boletos para hoy del Club Womb, y mi novio no puede acompañarme, y el vuelo de mi prima Amelie no llega hasta el domingo. ¡Enserio!, con lo que me costaron —exclamó desanimada—. ¿No te interesaría comprármelos?

La otra chica terminaba de teclear en su teléfono. —No, linda, lo siento. No tengo dinero hasta la próxima semana.

—Ay, no importa; me los pagas después.

—No lo creo, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con tres boletos para mi sola?

—Invita a alguien.

—¿Así inesperadamente? No creo. Mejor véndeselos a alguien más. Trabajamos aquí mil personas. —La primera se veía aún más desanimada.

Sora se lo pensó un momento, sin que le incumbiera mucho el asunto. En verdad que sería un desperdicio de entradas, y a quién no le gusta ir a centros nocturnos tan espectaculares como ése. Le entusiasmaba ir a divertirse, y que mejor que en el famoso club. Tenía con quien ir, hoy salía temprano, quería desocuparse un rato, desconectarse…

—Señorita, su jugo.

Ella reaccionó levemente. Le sonrió a la señora y le dio las gracias. Entonces volviendo, sí sería buena idea salir un rato a despejarse.

—Vámonos, que se nos acaba el receso.

—Sí, veamos quién quiere los boletos.

La pelirroja acabó de desesperase. —¡Espera! ¡Oye! —Detuvo a las chicas. Le sonrió amigablemente a la de los tickets. —Yo te los compro…

* * *

Él miraba a su alrededor y no veía nada interesante, ¡así como se iba a concentrar! No tenía con que hacerse tonto, así que volvió la vista otra vez a los libros que tenía delante. Era difícil, sin nadie que le explicase o lo regañase, estaba solo. Se puso de pie para ir por alguna soda, aún sin tener sed. Abrió la nevera, y lentamente sacó una de las tantas latas que tenía dentro, habiéndose dado tiempo todavía para escoger una, a pesar de que todas eran del mismo sabor. Cuando la tuvo en la mano, leyó sus inscripciones, como si no supiera lo que estaba a punto de consumir.

Comenzaba a desesperarse; era tan inquieto, y la cafeína no ayudaba en absoluto. Y como si algún supremo ser sintiera lástima por la patética aflicción del chico, se escucharon un par de toqueteos en la puerta. Agradeció la distracción y corrió hacia el recibidor.

Abrió la puerta sonriente como siempre, luego cambio su expresión, se quedó como extrañado, pero fuera lo que fuera, era distracción. —¡Hola! —Saludó el chico energético mientras arrastraba a su visita hacia adentro, que era nada menos que su hermanita Hikari, vistiendo el típico uniforme verde.

Ella prefirió ignorar el extraño acontecimiento. Se volteó sonriéndole a su hermano —Hola hermano, ¿cómo estas?

El castaño cerraba la puerta. —Bien. ¿Qué te trajo por aquí tan temprano?

—Papá me dijo que aprovechara para traerte el cheque. —Comentó, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra, y revisando su mochila.

—¿Aprovechar qué? —Preguntó desconfiado.

Ella volteó a verlo. Le sonrió. —Hoy el instituto canceló las últimas horas porque hay junta general. —le informó, entregándole el pequeño papel.

—¿Viniste tu sola desde allá?

—No; Takeru me dejó en la estación —Le comentó Hikari casualmente.

Tai achicó los ojos y apartó su vista de ella, como quien no quiere tocar el tema. —¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Sí, una soda estaría bien.

El mayor caminó a la nevera para sacar una lata. Hikari curioseaba el lugar; en verdad le sorprendía lo limpio que estaba, pues contrastaba con el sentido de comodidad de Taichi. Y es que cuando su hermano aún vivía con ellos, tenía el cuarto casi siempre hecho un desastre. Le pareció sorprendente lo mucho que llega a cambiar una persona cuando vive con otra, o bien podía ser que Akemi tuviera ciertas reglas. Eso le hizo gracia, porque una de las cosas que a ella más le desagradaba de su hermano era su aversión al orden. Ella había tratado de mejorar la situación encargándose de la limpieza del cuarto que ambos solían compartir cuando niños, pero en vez de agradecimiento sólo recibió regaños y críticas de parte de su hermano mayor, quien juraba que cuando Hikari recogía las cosas él se desorientaba y que jamás volvía a encontrar sus pertenencias. Ella terminó por resignarse, Taichi nunca mostró interés en algún quehacer hogareño y jamás lo haría. O eso había creído. Le pareció tierno pensar que había cambiado porque estaba enamorado.

Taichi había dejado la lata delante de Hikari, y ella no había entrado ni en cuenta. El mayor tomó el pequeño papel en sus manos y mientras lo escaneaba su entrecejo se frunció.

—Oye —exclamó Taichi extrañado y molesto—, esto es menos de lo que me prometió.

Hikari tomó el cheque de las manos de él. En verdad era poco. Entonces, cuando creía ser incapaz de darle alguna explicación, recordó súbitamente que no hace mucho su padre llegó a casa en un estado no muy sobrio.

—Ah —asintió con seguridad—, debe tener algo que ver con la noche en la que se fue de parranda.

Al escuchar esto, Taichi rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Hikari tuvo que contener su risa, pues recordó que su hermano ponía esa misma cara cada vez que su padre llegaba eufórico de los bares con la irrevocable y determinada intención de darles a sus pequeños el beso de buenas noches.

—Entonces tendré que ir a casa —resolvió Taichi, más para sí mismo.

Hikari había tomado la lata en sus manos, sin embargo, al escuchar a su hermano, volvió a olvidarla.

—Eso nos encantaría. Hace ya tiempo que no pasas por nuestra casa. Te extrañamos mucho.

—Y yo a ustedes —dijo Taichi mirando de nuevo el cheque con resignación.

Hikari volvió a explorar el departamento con su mirada. Aparte de limpio, le parecía un muy bonito lugar. Las paredes tenían toques muy delicados con la pintura, que era de color menta bajo. Un televisor de pantalla plana descansaba sobre una cómoda en la pared más alejada, y se veía que también se ocupaban de los sillones, que eran blancos para que combinaran con el color de la pared. También sintió curiosidad por ver los demás cuartos. Había cambiado mucho el lugar, con excepción de la cocina; casi seguía igual a como estaba la vez que Taichi la llevó para presumirle el recién adquirido departamento. Pero ahora casi parecía un hogar, en tan breve lapso de tiempo.

Cerca de la ventana de la sala de estar, había una pequeña mesa con una sola silla. La mesa tenía encima una mochila, y libros a medio abrir. Su hermano al parecer había estado haciendo tareas, y lo mejor no era ocuparlo, no teniendo nada más que hacer ahí.

—De acuerdo —se dijo en voz alta en lo que se ponía de pie—. Mejor me voy hermano, porque tienes tarea y…

—¿Tienes hambre?

* * *

—Gracias por traerme, Tomori. ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió de la chica rubia en lo que bajaba del auto.

—Cuando quieras Sora, adiós.

Sora movía su brazo de un lado a otro despidiéndose, cuando el auto todavía estaba cerca; ya cuando lo perdió, comenzó a andar por el ya conocido vecindario. Sólo tenía que caminar unas dos cuadras para llegar al edificio departamental. Eran ya las seis de la tarde y se veía el común ajetreo de los chicos saliendo de las escuelas, y los niños que comenzaban a llenar los parques y las calles. Y precisamente andando en la acera de uno de los parques, sonrió bastante divertida y algo sorprendida al encontrarse de golpe con su amigo Tai, que iba acompañado de la pequeña Hikari. Él iba totalmente distraído, contándole quién sabe qué a su hermana, pero ella, al ver a Sora, corrió rápidamente para con la pelirroja, ignorando totalmente a Tai, quien extrañado miró hacia donde corría su hermana, para sorprenderse también y sonreír por la coincidencia.

—¡Sora, cuánto tiempo! —Saludó la castaña mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

La mayor correspondió inmediatamente. —Lo sé; creo que hasta has crecido —Le dijo separándose y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la menor—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo bien, ¿qué…?

—Sora, ¡pero qué sorpresa! —Interrumpió el chico de manera brusca, con una expresión exagerada de asombro, al verse nuevamente ignorado ahora por ambas, mientras abría los brazos acercándose a su amiga.

Sora lo echó hacia atrás divertida. —Pues en verdad es una sorpresa. Qué bien que te animaste a salir de tu casa.

—Hay mucha delincuencia —Atinó a decir Tai, en lo que ella reía sarcástica y Hikari lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, enojada.

—¿Y adónde iban? —Preguntó Sora.

—Mi hermano me estaba encaminando a la estación. Vine a visitarlo un rato.

—¿Un rato? ¿No acabas de salir del instituto?

—Hoy salió temprano —respondió Tai por ella, ganándose otra mirada molesta de su parte. —¿Y a qué venías, Sora? —preguntó con indiferente seguridad.

Ella le miró inquisitiva. —¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que venía a verte a ti?

Tai rió. —Es obvio; no tienes nada qué hacer aquí además de verme —Afirmó sonriente.

Seguía sin quitarle la mirada. —Mejor cállate, Tai —sugirió de buena gana, medio en broma y medio enserio. Hikari asentía. —. En fin, si venía a verte. Pero no eres la única razón de que yo me aparezca por estos lares.

Tai asentía débilmente, no encontrando nada más que decir. Hikari estaba contenta de por fin ver a Sora, tanto amiga de ella como de su hermano. Entonces sintió que lo único que estaban haciendo era perder el tiempo estando ahí sin decir nada, y de por sí no la veía mucho, con eso del trabajo y la escuela.

—¿Caminamos un rato? —Propuso Hikari, aburrida de estar parada.

—¿Caminamos? Tú ya tienes que irte, Kari; es tarde —Regañó el chico.

—Oh, Tai; por favor, no es tan tarde. Hace tiempo que no estábamos los tres, además yo estoy de acuerdo con Hikari, hay que caminar. No creo que tengan tanta prisa.

Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de caminar, Tai se encogió de hombros rindiéndose. —Entonces la llevamos más tarde —rectificó. Después señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el camino que tenían delante —. Vamos.

Las chicas se miraron victoriosas y comenzaron a caminar. El parque era grande y ninguno llevaba prisa; anduvieron lentamente, platicándose trivialidades y experiencias muy cómodos, como siempre. Había una cierta confianza, ya de años, que mejoraba mucho la forma y las cosas de las que hablaban. No podían avergonzarse de experiencias graciosas que recordaban juntos, era todo lo contrario, porque lo contaban con mucha alegría y sin omitir detalles, que aunque ya se habían guardado en sus memorias, seguía siendo divertido escucharlos.

Entre tanto, mientras Sora caminaba, más comenzaba a salir una pequeña tarjeta azulada de la bolsa de su pantalón, hasta que con ayuda del ligero viento, terminó por salir del bolsillo. Hikari lo notó, y se agachó para recogerlo.

—Sora, se te cayó esto —Anunció la castaña, leyendo lo que el ticket tenía escrito.

Sora miró lo que Hikari tenía en la mano, e inmediatamente recordó a lo que realmente había ido a aquel lugar. —Oh—Soltó, mientras revisaba en sus bolsillos, para ver si no se habían caído los otros dos tickets. Afortunadamente, los demás seguían en su lugar y bufó aliviada. Tomó el que Hikari le ofrecía. —…Gracias.

—¿Vas a ir? —Preguntó curiosa la pequeña Yagami.

—¿Adónde? —Soltó Taichi confundido.

—Bueno, antes de que lo vuelva a olvidar —Dijo Sora, rascando su nuca—… Venía a preguntarte si tú y Akemi podrían ir con migo al Club Womb —Le dijo a Tai. Éste había tomado una bocanada de aire para responder, pero Sora tenía que decir algo más. —. Hikari, sabes que te invitaría, pero sólo tengo tres boletos, los conseguí de improviso.

—En realidad…

—Hey, hey —Se hizo notar el chico, parando por completo la caminata—, en primera, Akemi está de viaje, y en segunda, Hikari no iría —Taichi dijo lo último como si le asqueara el tan sólo pensarlo.

—En todo caso, no es tan malo, Tai —Dijo Sora con tranquilidad—. Si tu novia no está, el lugar queda libre para Hikari, y sería lindo poder ir nosotros tres, ¿no te parece? —Habló sonriente.

—¡Si! A mi me encantaría ir, y estaría mal dejar que Sora pierda dinero sólo porque Akemi no está.

—¿Eso crees? Tanto Sora como yo podemos invitar a otra persona.

Sora rodó los ojos. Jamás comprendería por qué Taichi se negaba a compartir ciertas experiencias con su hermana. —Pues yo deseo invitar a Hikari —decretó la pelirroja.

Tai se le quedó viendo, sintiéndose traicionado. Suspiró derrotado, y Sora ya se daba por vencedora. Si sabía que con ambas no iba a poder, ni para qué el esfuerzo.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho que tengo tiempo libre para ir —Dijo Tai riendo, en un intento por seguir con la discusión.

—Vamos hermano, no creo que eso sea problema —Mencionó Kari, llamando la atención de los mayores—. Cuando te pregunté si estabas muy ocupado me dijiste que tienes tiempo de sobra para hacer tus deberes. —Terminó de decir tratando de sonar casual, pues su comentario estaba cargado de una imperceptible malicia.

Tai miró a su pequeña hermana de reojo. Prosiguió con sus inquietudes como si Hikari en realidad nunca hubiera dicho nada. —¿Y cuándo es eso, Sora? —Mientras comenzaba a avanzar, echando las manos a su nuca.

Las chicas lo siguieron riendo con energía. —Es esta noche —respondió Sora, completamente calmada.

Tai se sorprendió un poco, tenía que estar bromeando. —¿Es broma?

Sora lo miró, quedándose estática. ¡Cierto! Debió decir eso desde el principio. Cerró los ojos en lo que sonreía inocentemente, sin ninguna excusa.

Tai entendió rápido. —¡No me diste siquiera tiempo de procesarlo!

—Siento mucho no haberlo mencionado al principio. Es que sólo se me ocurrió comprarlos… y ya.

Tai no acababa de sorprenderse; el reloj iba para las siete. Y Sora no sabía qué decir para quitarse su mirada de encima.

Hikari vio el momento muy tenso, así que habló, como para calmar. —Yo no tengo problema —Dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos la vieron, como si acabara de decir una insensatez. Sora aprovechó. —¿Ya ves, Tai? No es tan malo. Si nos vamos ya, mejor.

El chico se calmó lenta y visiblemente. Ya lo había tensado el que Hikari los acompañara, pero casi era el colmo que fuera esa misma noche. Suspiró aceptando, sí quería salir de todos modos... —Llevemos a Kari a la estación entonces, todavía tiene que pedir permiso. ¡Dios, Sora! Sólo a ti se te resuelven los planes en cinco minutos.

Ambas chicas asintieron emocionadas, en lo que volvían al camino. —Confía en mí. Esto estará genial —predicó la pelirroja.

El sol ya comenzaba a desaparecer. Los chicos se dirigían a alguna estación cercana, para que Hikari no llegara aún más tarde.

Y rápidamente las chicas comenzaron a entablar una charla acerca de lo que pensaban llevar para el Womb en la que Tai no sabía ni por dónde meterse, así que mejor prefirió hablar con él mismo. Desde ropa y accesorios profundizaron en más temas todavía…

—Una vez, en el trabajo, hicieron una pequeña reunión, que terminó más bien siendo una descontrolada fiesta —Contaba Sora—. Y hasta se colaron tipos que no tenían nada que ver con la empresa. Y como sea, ¡eran guapísimos! —Tai rodaba los ojos seguido desde que empezó la conversación— Entonces, una de mis compañeras nos pidió ayuda, pues uno de los tipos le había encantado. Estuvimos planeando una estrategia para que ella pudiera llamar su atención, y el chico no se molestaba siquiera en devolverle la mirada cuando ella intentaba algo —Hikari la miraba interesada; después de verla, Sora prosiguió—. La chica comenzó a desanimarse después de tantos intentos fallidos, y no aceptaba siquiera un trago, entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez el chico no sabía interpretar "las señales". Me dirigí hacia donde estaba y le dije que tenía a una chica interesada en él, y que si no sería mucha molestia, le invitara una copa. Él me miró dubitativo y me sonrió, en verdad era guapo. Pero no tienes idea de lo que me dijo…

—¿Qué te dijo, Sora? —preguntó Kari, en total suspenso.

—Que era gay —reveló la pelirroja, fingiendo querer llorar.

Hikari hacía un puchero. —Oh, no. Eso me parece tan triste —Opinó.

—Por eso siempre digo que una fiesta no es un buen lugar para buscar pareja. Yo prefiero divertirme con amigos en esos lugares —dijo mientras miraba a su distraído amigo.

Los tres sacaban sus propias conclusiones; aunque Hikari no había podido sacarse de la cabeza una cosa casi desde el principio.

—Tal vez pueda invitar a Takeru… —Susurró Hikari más para ella, pero de discreta no tuvo nada. Sora estaba decidida a gritar una afirmación, pero el mayor no tenía las mismas intenciones.

—¡Claro que no!

—A mí me parece muy buena idea, así no tendrás que aburrirte con nosotros —opinó Sora—. Takeru es un buen chico Tai, ya deberías acoplarte a la idea —Dijo, mientras Hikari asentía sin captar la indirecta y haciendo que su amigo se resignara cada vez más.

—Sólo tenemos tres boletos —objetó él, como si fuera la gran cosa.

—No es problema. Podría comprar uno en taquilla u obtener algún descuento por cortesía de Matt —Mencionó Sora, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Hikari se quedó parada mientras observaba duramente a Taichi. Su hermano había llegado al extremo de exasperarla por los tantos pequeños incidentes del día, pero eso era el colmo. —¿Cuál es tu problema, hermano? —bramó— Takeru no te ha hecho nada malo. ¡Has cuidado de él antes y ahora sales con esto!

Hikari cerró sus puños y bajó su mirada fruncida. Tanto Sora como Taichi no daban crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El mayor admitió para sí mismo que se había pasado de la raya. —Hikari… —Pero no tenía nada positivo que decir.

Sora no quería que Hikari estuviera enojada, ni que nada arruinara esa noche, así que actuó rápido. —N-no, no te alteres, pequeña Kari —comenzó con una sonrisa titubeante—. Takeru nos acompañará, es un hecho, y Tai no tendrá problemas con eso. ¿Cierto, Tai? —terminó mirando a Taichi expectante, mientras ahora tomaba a Hikari por los hombros cariñosamente, sintiendo como la chica se destensaba bajo sus manos.

—Bueno —trató de pensarlo rápido—… No.

Sora rió con un poco de desquicio. —Ya sabes que tu hermano es un exagerado.

Hikari rió bajito. Ambos se comportaban complacientes, como si estuvieran lidiando con una pequeña bebé caprichosa a quien había que calmar. No estaba segura de que eso le desagradara.

Taichi espiró con alivio, una crisis se había evitado. Sin embargo, no estaba muy contento. No resultaría agradable ver crecer a su hermanita, se dio cuenta entonces.

Ya no había nada más que discutir, Takeru los acompañaría, para alegría de ambas jóvenes y desagrado de Taichi, quien a pesar del arranque de su hermanita, seguía teniendo esperanzas. Tal vez el rubio estaba enfermo, o no consiguiera el permiso, o por cualquier otra razón no fuera.

Ya se visualizaba la estación, y al parecer los temas ya se habían acabado. Los pocos metros que los distanciaban de su destino los pasaron en silencio. También ya se empezaba a sentir la propia frescura de la noche. Entraron a la estación, compraron el boleto y sin más esperaron los tres al tren que llevaría a Hikari a casa. En lo que se anunciaba el próximo tren en llegar, comenzaron a darle indicaciones del plan a Hikari mientras ella asentía constantemente. Esperaron a que subiera y se fueron de ahí. Sora, por mera costumbre, se enganchaba del brazo de Tai, para caminar, sólo cuando iban ellos dos. En el camino, Sora bostezaba y Tai veía ambos lados de cada calle por la que pasaban.

—¿Adónde fue Akemi? No esperaba que estuviera fuera —preguntó la pelirroja de repente.

Tai parecía procesar la información, iba algo distraído. —Se fue a Osaka, a visitar a su padre por su cumpleaños. Iba a acompañarla, pero no encontré oportunidad entonces.

—¿Y cuándo vuelve?

—No sé, en verdad. Dijo que hablaría.

La respuesta de Sora fue un simple sonido gutural.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al edificio de Tai, y lo demás lo pasaron hablando de esa noche, si no habría inconvenientes de último momento y cosas por el estilo.

Entonces llegaron, y Sora se limitó a dejarlo cerca de las escaleras, excusándose de que era tarde.

—Yo pienso cenar de todos modos, ¿tú no quieres nada?

—No gracias. No tengo mucha hambre, y tengo mucho que hacer, no he llegado siquiera a mi casa, y tengo que darme una ducha —Mencionó ella.

—¿No te bañaste hoy?

Eso la tomó desprevenida. Se sonrojó. —No… bueno —Y sí, la risa de Tai ya llenaba el lugar. —… Mejor me voy, porque tengo mucha ropa que probarme —dijo con tono de princesa mimada.

—Ah, vamos. Unos jeans y una camisa serán suficientes. ¿Por qué a las chicas les importa tanto que se van a poner? —Taichi reconsideró la pregunta—O peor aún, ¿por qué a ti te interesa? Que yo recuerde, jamás te preocupabas por la ropa, ni nada de eso.

Sora tuvo una pequeñísima regresión. Una tarde, Taichi apareció en la puerta de su casa para invitarla a jugar fútbol. Ella corrió ansiosa hacia un cesto de ropa que pareció haberse materializado justo en ese momento. Tomo dos prendas que parecían ser una camisa y un pantalón y se los puso encima del pijama del que no le pareció importante deshacerse. Era totalmente verdad.

—Será la sociedad, ¿no? Que la vestimenta es importante para el éxito y esas cosas.

—No lo creo. En el fondo todas son iguales.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. —¿A qué te refieres?

Él se dio cuenta de que eso sonó algo ofensivo. —No… bueno, que está en su naturaleza el ser minuciosas, y cosas así; sólo que tú tardaste más en… descubrirlo.

—Supongo que eso es válido —dijo, soltando sus brazos—. Entonces vengo para acá a las diez en punto, ni más ni menos.

—Aquí te espero.

—Toda esta charla me distrajo de lo divertida que será esta noche. Hace tiempo que no salíamos.

Tai se encogió de hombros.

—Nos vemos en tres horas —Dijo Sora en lo que se alejaba.

—Sí —afirmó Tai simplemente, y se viró para subir, ahora por el ascensor.

* * *

En el centro de la mesa estaba un tazón medio vacío de rosetas de maíz, que se vaciaba cada vez más a cada instante. También estaba conectada desde la cocina una pequeña grabadora negra con el volumen considerablemente alto, pero qué más daba, estaba solo. Takeru volvió a tomar otro puño de las rosetas que se convirtieron en su cena sin siquiera proponérselo; su madre no aviso sino hasta tarde que no llegaría temprano. Estaba, al parecer, haciendo los deberes escolares. Leyendo y apuntando. No importaba terminarlos tarde; no tenía sueño y así tendría todo el día de mañana para jugar baloncesto, para ver qué se daba. Subió el volumen a la radio cuando escuchó una canción que le gustaba mucho, y con tranquilidad volvió el puño al cuaderno para apuntar algo sobre el Pearl Harbor.

Cierto ruidillo fuera de la música que escuchaba le puso alerta. Bajó el volumen un poco para cerciorarse que era precisamente el teléfono que le interrumpía. Tal vez era su madre, que siempre tal vez, llegaría temprano. No acostumbraba mucho ver el número que aparecía en el identificador, además de que no sabía el de nadie de memoria. Tomó el aparato y contestó.

—¿Hola?

—_Buenas noches, TK._

Se alegró al escuchar su voz. —Hikari, ¿qué hay?

—_Ya verás. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?_

Takeru miró los cuadernos sobre la mesita. —Emmh, pues no en verdad, no tengo mucho que hacer hoy —mintió, intrigado por lo que ella tuviera que decirle. Ni en cuenta entró de lo tarde que era para alguna invitación a salir—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Hikari sonrió._ —¿Qué te parece ir al Womb esta noche?_

—Wow —soltó sorprendido—. ¿A Shibuya? ¿Esta noche?

—_Sí. Bueno, quería invitarte; es que Sora consiguió boletos para esta noche, y como nadie quería que se desperdiciaran, pues aceptamos. ¿Qué dices?_

—¿Consiguió para todos?

—_Oh, es verdad. Ella sólo consiguió tres, pero dice que tal vez te den un descuento, o algo por el estilo._

—¿A mí? —preguntó entre ligeras risas— ¿Por qué cree eso?

—_Dice que porque tu hermano ha tocado en ese club. Sospecha que puede que te den oportunidad._

Eso le parecía divertido al rubio, más que beneficioso. —Tal vez, pero, ¿cuánta gente no dirá que es pariente de algún famoso para colarse a algún lado?

La castaña reía._ —Cierto —_entonces cambió ligeramente su tono_—. Pero entonces, ¿significa que no vendrás?_

No esperaba tener planes para esa noche. Pero estaba seguro que sería divertido salir con Hikari. No había gran problema con lo del permiso, su madre ni se encontraba. —Sabes, tengo algo de dinero guardado, no sé ni para qué. Tal vez, inconscientemente, esperaba una oportunidad como esta —rió—. Entonces, sí voy.

—_¡Que bien! De acuerdo, te explico. Tai y Sora vendrán como eso de las diez, así que podríamos pasar por ti, si quieres._

—No. Si no te importa, yo puedo llegar a tu casa.

—_¿Seguro?_

—Sí.

—_Bueno, pero procura venir antes de las diez, por si acaso._

—Sí, ahí voy a estar.

—_Ok…_

—Hikari… ¿Sólo vamos a ir nosotros cuatro?

—_Por lo que tengo entendido, s__í__ —_dijo entre risas_—. Perdón por tanta locura, ya sabes como son Sora y mi hermano._

—Está bien. Si no planeas las cosas, salen mejor.

—_Es verdad. ¿A ti te ha funcionado, TK?_

Bueno… no se sentía un experto en el tema, de hecho, ni recordaba si el acaso había experimentado alguna situación imprevista antes. —No, pero es lo que dicen —se excusó.

—_Yo creo que es verdad _—le aseguró_—. Bueno, te espero, TK. Tengo que colgar, mamá esta algo histérica —_le susurró divertida_—. ¡Hasta entonces!_

—Adiós.

Se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja pensativo, como si no supiera en que se acababa de meter. Dejó el auricular en su lugar, luego pensó un momento por dónde empezar. Fue a la cocina, y arrancó un pedazo de hoja, que luego de convertirlo en una nota, lo dejó en un lugar visible sobre la mesa, para su madre, por si acaso. Fue rápidamente a ducharse. Él no necesitaba de mucho tiempo para arreglarse. "Las cosas salen mejor si no las planeas"; podría ser. ¿Qué había de malo en dejarse llevar?

* * *

¿Por qué tenía la estúpida idea de que el tiempo iba a esperarla un rato? ¿El tiempo a quién espera? Ahí estaba Sora, frente al malvado espejo que no tenía pensado mostrarle algo que pudiera convencerla de que se veía bien. De nuevo, tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse el labial que se había extendido casi hasta su mejilla por la prisa. Ya casi estaba lista, era solo cuestión de mirarse al espejo con satisfacción. Cuando terminó de luchar con el labial rojizo, y éste ya estaba distribuido perfectamente sobre sus labios, sonrió satisfecha. Iba caminando ya hasta la puerta que la sacaría de su cuarto, cuando se percató de que no tenía absolutamente nada en el cabello, y Tai no dejaba de probar la bocina. Corrió de nuevo al espejo y se devolvió la mirada a través de él una vez más. Se alborotó un poco el cabello con los dedos, y sonrió. Bien pudo haber hecho eso en el auto. En fin, corrió hacia la salida de su hogar, cerrándolo antes de perderse por ahí. Bajó en segundos y miró su celular. Bien, apenas eran las diez con veinte; no se había tardado tanto.

Los acelerados pasos de la pelirroja hicieron que el chico levantara la vista; ya se había bajado del auto, dispuesto a subir con Sora. Pero en cuanto la vio, se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba a punto de reclamarle. Ella iba vestida con un pantalón ajustado azul marino, combinados con unos tacones negros, y un top del mismo color, que se amarraba por detrás del cuello de ella. Le sentaba bien el negro, y esa última prenda se ceñía muy bien a su delgada y formada cintura, dejando ver cuan mujer era ya. Pocas veces la veía así de… hermosa, porque de sobra sabía que bonita ya era. Quedó simple e inevitablemente maravillado.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó hasta él sonriéndole como disculpa, no sabía qué decirle. Levantó los brazos como si estuviera dando señas. —Valió la pena la espera —dijo Tai finalmente—. Te ves muy bien, Sora.

Ella sonrió halagada. —Gracias —dijo, respirando con algo de dificultad—. ¿Nos vamos ya por los chicos?

Tai rió. —Mejor vámonos ya al club —Sora frunció el ceño extrañada—. Me tomé la libertad de pasar por ellos de una vez. Están en el auto. —le dijo señalándolo, ya que se había alejado unos metros cuando iba por ella.

—No puede ser, ¡qué pena! —soltó ella avergonzada.

—Sí, lo es. Pero eso lo discutimos mañana, si es que nos acordamos —mencionó él, sonriéndole sugestivamente—. Vámonos.

Asintió ella y subieron al auto. Sora se disculpó por la tardanza con los chicos, que no le dieron mayor importancia. Empezó a hablar con Takeru, diciéndole lo bien que lucía, y éste sólo rascaba su nuca sonrojado. Después comenzó con Hikari, alabando el vestido que ella llevaba. Era rosa pálido, muy bonito y ajustado, que alcanzaba a rosar sus rodillas, con dos tirantes delgados y un ligero escote con detalles de lentejuelas, rematando con unas zapatillas blancas; y su cabello corto, lucía ligeramente desordenado, con una tiara igual de rosada que su vestido.

No hubo instante en que alguien no riera, o tuviera ya una sonrisa en el rostro. Tai y Sora contaban anécdotas divertidas que les habían pasado, cada que había una oportunidad, o alguien mencionaba algo que hiciera que el tema se recordara. A la pelirroja no dejaba de causarle gracia que Tai llevara a donde fuera sus amados converse. Pero debía admitir que esas prendas lucían bien con lo que el llevaba puesto. Una camisa azulada y desfajada, con un saco negro encima, y unos pantalones claros.

—Llegamos —exclamó el conductor, que era Tai, en lo que buscaba un lugar en el estacionamiento.

Todos bajaban ya de la camioneta. Hikari se sentía algo emocionada. Takeru también se sentía contento. Estar en Shibuya le traía buenos recuerdos; en el pasado solía pasear con su hermano por el barrio.

El pequeño grupo tuvo que caminar todavía un par de cuadras hasta entrar en una calle estrecha, casi a las afueras del distrito de Dogenzaka. Cuando Taichi y Sora anunciaron la llegada oficial, Hikari creyó que sólo estaban jugando, pues lo único que apoyaba sus afirmaciones era esa gran aglomeración de gente en lo que parecía ser una entrada, entrada a la cual se acercó un poco más y pudo ser capaz de leer el rótulo _Womb_ en relieve. Chicas con vestidos exóticos llamaron muchísimo la atención de la castaña cuando volvió la vista a la fila. Takeru miraba a su alrededor casi con indiferencia, no le sorprendía mucho en verdad.

—¿Traen identificaciones? —preguntó Sora rebuscando en su bolso.

Takeru y Hikari se miraron contrariados, no esperaban necesitar identificaciones.

—¿Para el club?

Tai rió. —No se permite la entrada sin algún tipo de identificación.

—¿Han venido antes? — preguntó Takeru.

Tai y Sora se miraron cómplices. —Hasta perdimos la cuenta, en realidad —comentó la mayor al rubio.

—Pero desde que Sora esta con Matt, no hemos salido mucho —agregó Tai como si nada, sacando su cartera, y de ahí una especie de tarjeta.

—¿Te molesta? —inquirió la pelirroja, fingiendo enojo.

El chico le sonrió; nada más.

—Yo tengo mi tarjeta de estudiante, ¿sirve, no? —preguntó Kari, medio preocupada, con la vista en su pequeña cartera.

—Sí.

—¿La tienes tú, Takeru? Qué bueno que nos han dicho que no nos separemos de esta cosa —dijo la castaña entre risas.

—¿No se supone que yo entro con privilegios? —preguntó divertido el rubio exclusivamente a la chica, en lo que buscaba en su cartera. Hikari reía de esa tontería.

—No creo que no nos hayan avisado, Sora. ¿Y si en una de estas no hubiéramos tenido las identificaciones? —espetó Kari.

Sora iba a responder su típico "lo olvidé", pero Tai tenía una respuesta más sabia.

—¿Eso importa ahora? —Hikari lo pensó ceñuda, y se encogió de hombros.

Ya, con todo en orden y el boleto del rubio obtenido, se dirigieron a la fila. Tai y Sora se acercaban cómodamente; Hikari y TK comentaban acerca del lugar.

El centro era enorme. Retumbaba en la pared la música que sonaba dentro, y en cada momento se escuchaban los gritos eufóricos de los jóvenes, pues con cada canción que comenzaba, la emoción se hacía incontenible. Ya estaban entre la multitud que esperaba impaciente el poder entrar. La regular movilización de los guardias en la entrada hizo que no demoraron mucho en atender a los chicos, quienes ya tenían identificaciones y tickets en mano. Uno de los enormes guardias les atendió. Y todos habían echado a Sora al frente.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella con su característica sonrisa—. Somos cuatro —informó señalando a los demás y a ella misma.

El guardia echó una mirada, luego extendió su mano. La chica entregó los boletos, para que el guardia los rompiera al instante y los tirara en una cesta plateada, llena de trozos parecidos. Les permitió el paso luego de ver sus identificaciones, quitando el cordón.

Les aplicaron a todos el sello con el logo del salón. Antes de entrar, la pelirroja se aferró al brazo de Tai; Hikari estaba embelesada con el salón, y Takeru veía de paso. Dentro, los esperaba una enorme multitud bailando al son de la música electrónica, con el DJ en el escenario poniendo el ambiente. La pista estaba hecha un arcoíris. Las diversas luces se prendían y se apagaban a cada milisegundo, iluminando tenuemente el salón y provocando una sensación de que todo se sucedía en imágenes congeladas. La gran bola de disco a lo alto reflejaba y multiplicaba el número de luces. Toda aquella anarquía de colores y láseres mareaba, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Las escaleras por las que los chicos pasaban estaban iluminadas con luces neón azules, indicando el paso. Todo un colorido y pequeño mundo. Hikari nunca había estado en ningún club que se le comparara a ése.

Cuando terminaron de subir, entraron a una pequeña salita que tenía una entrada a la llenísima pista de baile en un segundo piso tipo balcón, que rodeaba la de abajo, y otra a un mini bar; a las escaleras y demás. Sora echó un vistazo hacia atrás, para alentar a Takeru y a Hikari de ir a bailar. Pero al parecer los pequeños le habían leído el pensamiento, porque detrás de ella no los encontró.

—¿Se fueron ya? ¡Qué malditos! —exclamó el chico riendo y caminando hacia la barra.

—Oh no. ¿Tan pronto vas a tomar? Acabamos de llegar —reclamaba la chica, tratando de arrastrar a Taichi a la pista.

—Vamos Sora; la primera la invito yo —dijo atrayéndola a su lado, y pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, llevándola sin problemas al mini bar—. ¿Recuerdas ese rico Martini Rosso?

* * *

Takeru y Kari caminaban entre la multitud, tomados de la mano. La castaña guiaba emocionada al rubio, que se dejaba llevar obediente, sin que importara mucho hasta qué lugar quería llegar Hikari. Ella se viró para con el chico, sonriente. Se acerco a su oído para decirle algo, pues el volumen era muy fuerte como para que la escuchara así nada más. —¡¿Te cansaste?! —gritaba ella divertida.

—No —respondió él con el mismo volumen.

—Vi en un cartelón de afuera que hoy habría un DJ alemán. ¡Quiero verlo! —y acto seguido, seguía abriéndose paso entre tanta gente.

Takeru dejó de sonreír, y caminaba con pocos ánimos. Vamos ¿Eso era? No pudo evitar desilusionarse. Bueno, simplemente se trataba de la curiosidad de Hikari; estaba bien que se sintiese atraída por los extranjeros, y más cuando hasta podía conocerlos o verlos de cerca. Pero la noche era de fiesta, y eso iban a tener de todos modos, sólo era mejor apresurar las cosas. Le demostraría a Hikari que podía ser igual de interesante que cualquier DJ alemán.

La detuvo en seco, en un lugarcito suficiente para ellos dos. La chica volteó atrás extrañada y Takeru la acercó hacía sí del brazo. Cuando estaban frente a frente, la tomó de la cintura, y le sonrió encantadoramente.

—Mejor baila conmigo…

* * *

—Sigo teniendo ganas de bailar —se quejó Sora, jugando con la pajilla de su bebida.

—Estamos entrando en calor, Sora —dijo él en lo que pedía su cuarto vaso—. En cuanto me ponga en ambiente nos vamos a pulir la pista.

Sora se rió mucho. No podía reprocharle nada, porque el baile no era precisamente lo suyo, pero se le daba bien. El saber mover los pies en la cancha daba ventajas también en la pista de baile a veces.

—Supongo que te refieres a que debo esperar hasta que te pongas ebrio. Y si me permites decirlo, vas muy bien.

—¡Sí lo recuerdas! —Y más que eso, ella lo estaba viendo. Ese ligero aumento en su ya de por sí alegre sentido del humor empezaba a notarse desde hace poco.

Entonces lo siguió. Quitó la pajilla de la bebida y la dejó a un lado. Tomó graciosamente su no tan pequeño vaso a medio llenar con las dos manos, y se lo llevó a la boca. A tragos enormes elevaba el frágil vaso de cristal, con cada vez menos líquido. No separó la bebida de su boca hasta que no quedó ni una gota. Todo frente a Tai, que la observaba sorprendido y divertido.

El alcohol irritó ligeramente su garganta, pero no tenía mucha importancia. Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Se aclaró un poco y después pidió amablemente otro igual.

—Me excitas cuando haces eso —le susurró él, tomándose lo que quedaba de su bebida.

Sora rió. —Gracias, qué lindo eres —Taichi asentía como si eso fuera obvio, y ella negaba con la cabeza divertida. En verdad aquello era divertido. Pero luego se preguntó como sería todo si Yamato estuviera ahí en ese momento.

—¿Jamás te escapaste con Matt a algún lugar de estos? Si es así, merezco saberlo —se interesó de repente.

—Lo matarías si te digo que lugares frecuentábamos —contó, mientras hacía señas al barman para repetir el vaso.

Sora lo miró peligrosamente, diciendo con los ojos que más valía le contara.

Tai, ya con copa en mano levantó la mirada, y carcajeó sin contenerse, o sin intentar hacerlo. —Antes de cualquier cosa, todavía no salías con él.

—Créeme que no importa, sólo quiero saberlo —dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

—De acuerdo —meditaba mientras jugaba con la bebida. Tomó aire dramáticamente—. Gastábamos la mesada yendo toda la tarde a los videojuegos.

Sora quedó escéptica ante tal confesión, aunque sí explicaba un par de cosas. De todos modos agudizó su mirada, Taichi solía esconder cosas importantes con bromas.

Tai negaba con la cabeza. —Oh no. Conozco esa mirada. Me detestas porque crees que miento.

—¡No te detesto! —exclamó—, sólo es que me interesa el pasado de mi novio.

—Perfecto. Pregúntale a él todo lo que quieras cuando vuelva.

—Ya no lo voy a recordar.

—Oye, ten en cuenta que el alcohol me hace decir cosas sin sentido —dijo Taichi como recurso para intentar zafarse de esa situación que de repente se había vuelto molesta.

—Siempre que estas ebrio dices la verdad.

—Vamos "Diez en punto", relájate. Recuerda que quien tiene motivos para estar molesto soy yo, porque _yo_ pasé por ti, cuando debió haber sido al revés —le recordó Taichi atrayendo la balanza a su favor.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —espetó ella, bajando la vista avergonzada.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada antipática. Sora sólo olvidaba lo que le convenía. Debía admitir que sus ánimos se calentaron un poco con su respuesta. Pero aún tenía la suficiente cordura para no iniciar una discusión por cosas que le molestaban de ella, cosas que probablemente jamás se atrevería a confesarle.

—De acuerdo. Siento haber hecho que pasaras por mí. No te molestes. —se disculpó ella con honestidad, pero también con ese tono de niña pequeña a la cual le costó hacerlo.

Él tragó saliva. —… No importa —dijo Taichi algo conmovido, su ligero enojo ahora desvanecido. Siempre le provocaba ternura que, por muy desconsiderada que a veces fuera, Sora siempre acababa disculpándose. Eso en verdad lo compensaba casi todo.

Y es que había cosas de las que Sora no podía pasar. Habrá sido por el alcohol en parte, pero el enojo de Taichi fue visible. Comenzaba a hacerse un poco gruñón con el tiempo.

—Es Yamato.

Sora se extrañó bastante. —¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Taichi se maldijo por no poder quedarse callado. —No sé. Me irrita que sea tan idiota, que crea que…

—Si sigues hablando así de Matt pensaré que estás molesto con él —advirtió la chica, cortándole. Taichi podía ser un criticón cuando se le daba la oportunidad.

—¡Claro que estoy molesto con él! Desde que ustedes dos salen ya no te tengo para mi solo —soltó mientras se llevaba otro trago de vodka.

Sora se sorprendió un poco, riendo nerviosamente. Parecía que alguien no había superado su irritación, pues su tono fue algo fuerte. Pero tal vez había que tomar en cuenta que Tai no estaba precisamente en sus cabales, así que no importaba. Ya le creía que no coordinaba bien lo que decía. Volvió a llenarse la boca con su bebida de piña colada. —No me disculparé, Tai —le dijo divertida, logrando robar otra de tantas sonrisas a su amigo de toda la vida.

—No lo esperaba.

La pelirroja no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

Se preguntó un momento por los jovencitos que los habían acompañado. Se estaban tardando, e imaginó lo bien que la estaban pasando entonces. Luego una ligera presión se hizo presente en su abdomen. Genial, por eso no le gustaba tomar bebidas muy heladas, pero hacía calor. Mejor se apresuraba a ir al sanitario.

—Ya vengo, Tai —canturreó para despistar. Pero su camino al baño era bastante evidente, así que el castaño no tardó en burlarse de ella.

Hasta el baño estaba más lindo de lo que recordaba, pero sabía que esta vez sí lo usaría para lo que en verdad lo inventaron, no como la primera vez que estuvo ahí, cuando su estómago no aguanto tanto alcohol y simplemente tuvo que devolverlo, y no con mucha delicadeza que digamos. Pero ya había acostumbrado a su sistema, y se había vuelto casi una experta.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió al lavamanos; y luego no pudo evitar verse al espejo… nunca le había gustado retocarse en público, o más bien retocarse en absoluto. Cuando salía de su casa confiaba en como se veía. Sólo se sonrió a si misma y salió.

Tai estaba ya de pie, sólo porque estaba cansado de estar sentado; además las sillas eran peligrosamente altas para alguien en su estado y todo eso. Sora se acercaba sonriendo angelicalmente, y Tai la miraba, como si esperara cualquier cosa de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Invítame a bailar.

El chico exhaló. —De acuerdo, pero sólo porque tengo ganas, no porque tú me lo pides. —dijo acomodándose el saco con arrogancia.

—No te lo estaba pidiendo. Ya "entraste en calor" —aseguró riendo. Ya había avanzado dos pasos hacia la salida del mini bar, cuando entraron Takeru y Hikari, tomados de la mano. Sora volteó a ver a Tai preocupada, dándose cuenta que sí alcanzo a verlos. Él estaba indignado por tal "descaro" de su hermana; pero a medida que se acercaban, les dio la espalda fingiendo no haberlos visto; todo mientras refunfuñaba. La pequeña Yagami ignoraba que estaba haciendo "algo malo".

Sora bufó mientras veía como Tai volvía a su asiento. Rodó los ojos.

—¿Se cansaron? —preguntó la mayor componiéndose.

—Yo sí, hace calor allá adentro —dijo Hikari, abanicándose con la mano.

—¿Quieren alguna bebida fría? —ofreció la mayor, como toda una mesera.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué nos recomiendas? —preguntó animada.

—El Gin Tonic es buenísimo…

Todos fueron a hallarse un lugar en la barra, bien sonrientes. Takeru, como todo un caballero, ofreció asiento a la castaña y después el rubio se sentó en un lugar enseguida del de ella, acercando todavía más el banco. Sora hablaba con el castaño, pero el parecía estar ignorándola.

—¿Cuántas llevas? —preguntó Sora, siendo consiente de que Taichi en ese estado podía ser manipulado por ella.

—Sí —fue la respuesta del castaño a lo que sea que Sora le hubiera dicho. Él estaba concentrando su atención en su pequeña hermana y el chico rubio.

Sora frunció el ceño. Luego notó las miradas furtivas de Taichi hacia los dos jóvenes. Bien hubiera intentado perder el tiempo dándole un sermón a Taichi para que dejara a Hikari experimentar, para ver si esta vez funcionaba. Pero no, jamás tendría éxito porque jamás entendería las preocupaciones de un hermano mayor. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar distraerlo. Se levantó y se puso enseguida de su amigo. Comenzó a darle ligeros codazos y luego empujones leves y así sucesivamente.

—Estate quieta, Sora.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó sonriente.

—Más tarde —prometió, poniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, como si fuera a dormirse en la barra.

Sora hizo una mueca. —Pues no te pienso esperar. Como sea, puedo conseguir aquí pareja —dijo, mirando alrededor suyo.

Tai se levantó, viéndola interesado. —A Matt no le va a gustar.

—Será tan solo bailar, y Matt no tiene por qué enterarse.

El chico negaba con el dedo. —Sé buena chica, Sora. No me hagas mentirle.

—No tienes siquiera que mencionárselo… —le dijo en lo que se alejaba.

Ella no tendría ningún problema en absoluto para conseguir a alguien con quien compartir un rato de su noche. Pero no tenía ganas de socializar, sólo extrañaba bailar con Taichi. Hacía buen tiempo que no salían. Luego sintió una presión en su mano que le impedía avanzar. Sonrió.

—Vamos, que nadie va siquiera a hablarte porque vienes conmigo —le dijo Tai, mientas caminaba a su lado sin soltarla.

—No me retes, Tai —advirtió ella entre risas.

* * *

Muy colorido. Con esas simples palabras describían el lugar. La bola gigante brillaba y giraba en el centro del enorme techo. El DJ hacía saltar a todos con un simple movimiento de manos. Con cada canción un grito; en Womb sólo tocaba éxitos nacionales e internacionales, mezclándolos todos en exquisitos remixes a los cuales absolutamente nadie se podría resistir. Era el turno del divertido rock ochentero; entre todos hacían una coreografía excepcional, con el ambiente a mil por hora.

Sora giraba con ritmo y destreza sobre la pista. Las volteretas cruzadas las ejecutaban con habilidad y confianza en sus pasos, lo que los convertía en una pareja perfecta y de las distinguidas de la pista. Hasta podían hablar sin perderse ni un paso.

—Tener una amiga gerente de verdad es beneficioso, así que no tardaré en conseguirte empleo —gritaba Sora dirigiéndose a su amigo.

—Perfecto. Ya tenía algo de prisa con ese asunto —comentó, mientras la hacía girar.

—¿Qué?...

La música terminaba y todos aplaudían y gritaban emocionados, orgullosos de cómo habían terminado sus coreografías. Suavemente, la música lenta se apoderaba del espacio, haciendo a todos acercarse aún más a su pareja, y comenzar con delicadeza el baile más romántico de la noche.

Sora sonreía, y Tai respiraba entrecortado. Ella no pudo evitar oír que estaban tocando la que era su predilecta, y se emocionó. —Me encanta esa canción —mencionó Sora, mientras se ponía en posición para establecer la pieza.

Bien, si ella lo decía… —Es linda. Pero no es mi especialidad, y lo sabes.

—Es muy sencillo; y nunca lo había bailado contigo —dijo recordando—. Mira, tienes que… —explicaba ella, en lo que tomaba la mano de Tai y la ponía en su cintura. El chico estaba atento a cada explicación, para no perderse, y trató de no darle mucha importancia a la sensación eléctrica que sintió al tocarla.

—¿Cómo es que no sabía que te gustaban este tipo de canciones tan cursis? —no pudo evitar mencionar el castaño.

—Ni idea, pero debió haber sido tu culpa —supuso Sora, acomodando sus manos en los hombros de él—. No prestas mucha atención a los detalles.

—Oh, ¿tú si?

—Aunque no lo creas. Es sólo que soy discreta. ¿O crees qué no sé que eres más fan de Madonna de lo que aparentas? —dijo, a punto de reírse.

—De acuerdo, tregua —aceptó Tai a su manera. Luego se puso pensativo un rato. —. No te gusta la comida de mi madre —dijo de repente—. No te culpo, pero, ¿no podrías practicar más de tu _discreción_ respecto a eso?

Sora abrió la boca, pero de ella no salía palabra alguna, pues no las encontraba. Volteó para otro lado, como si alguien o algo le fueran a dar razones para explicarse.

—"Perdón, señora; ya había comido en mi casa" —la imitó Taichi graciosamente—. Esa excusa la usabas siempre, y cuando pedíamos pizza la devorabas.

—¡No es que no me guste! —habló por fin la pelirroja—, es sólo que pienso en tu padre, que debe llegar de trabajar cansado y con hambre.

—A eso se le llama egoísmo, Sora. Mi inocente papá no te ha hecho nada malo.

—Es horrible que te expreses así de las habilidades culinarias de tu madre —cambió ella el tema—. Si ella supiera lo que piensas de sus platillos le romperías el corazón.

—Ella lo sabe —le informó él—. Se lo confesé la decimotercera vez que uno de sus experimentos me mandó al hospital.

Sora rió, pero en su mirada baja Taichi pudo notar un síntoma de melancolía. Probablemente había recordado a su madre. Cielos, los problemas de Sora y su madre hacían parecer ridículos a los de él con la suya. Y él que siempre había sentido impotencia al ser incapaz de hacer sentir mejor a Sora respecto a ello, y es que la muchacha prefería guardarse sus problemas para ella. Evitaba a toda costa mencionar a su madre. Y ni siquiera podía discutir eso con él, su mejor amigo. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que la pelirroja quisiera sacarlo, lo cual no era problema; él era extremadamente olvidadizo y por ende, suficientemente paciente.

Sora dejó escapar una risilla, y sin previo aviso, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Tai. Él se turbó un momento sin poder evitarlo. Pero rápidamente se acopló al baile, sintiéndose raro por aquella diminuta muestra de nerviosismo.

Taichi miró a su alrededor con un poco de inquietud; lo suyo no eran los bailes lentos, ni cualquier otra actividad que requiriera tan poca movilidad. Sus ojos se posaban brevemente sobre algunas de las tantas parejas que había ahí esa noche, todas bailando en una posición similar a la de él y Sora, pero repentinamente su mirada se detuvo en un par de personas que hacían poco más que bailar. Unos jóvenes se besaban con ternura y dilación, y a pesar de estar en un lugar tan público, a Taichi le pareció que aquello era una actividad privada, así que alejó la vista de ellos, no le gustaba ser un mirón. Después de soltar un suspiro y percatarse por la ligera depresión de su pecho que Sora estaba demasiado cerca de él, reparó en que no le estaba poniendo mucho empeño a la labor que se supone debía estar haciendo, no quería que Sora le reprochara nada luego. Antes que nada, volteó lo más que pudo su cabeza, procurando no molestar a la chica, para verla. Ella parecía cómoda en su hombro todavía; si acaso él estaba haciendo algo mal, Sora no se daba cuenta de ello. La cabeza de la pelirroja apoyaba todo su peso en el hombro del chico, por esa razón, Taichi creyó que estaba dormida. Pasó por su mente mover su hombro para despertarla, pero después de percatarse de que ambos aún se movían al lento ritmo de la música, y gracias a ella, remover su cabeza no era una idea muy viable.

—Sora —la llamó suavemente aún temiendo molestarla.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella sin moverse de su posición ni un milímetro.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

La pelirroja sonrió. —Lo estás haciendo excelente.

El segundo movimiento que desconcertó al castaño fue el de los brazos de Sora levantándose para rodear su cuello. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evadir la tensión que amenazaba con paralizar su cuerpo debido a sus halagadoras palabras, las cuales además le habían provocado un sonrojo por el cual tuvo que agradecer que Sora no estuviera mirándolo.

Intentó concentrarse más en el baile, después de todo era una actividad increíblemente sencilla que no necesitaba tanto esfuerzo como el que él creía. De hecho, si se movía era por los suaves movimientos de la pelirroja, los cuales seguía por mera inercia. Parecía algo tan natural que no debía haber ningún tipo de intervención.

Cogió confianza en los dóciles movimientos y se sintió mejor. Ahora no había nada que le distrajera de la placentera sensación en la piel que le provocaba la calidez del cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Sus manos ardían, y es que aún seguían descansando en la cintura de la muchacha. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto súbitamente sus manos ya no se sentían cómodas sobre su cuerpo, como si estuvieran haciendo algo inapropiado. Creía que por sentirse bien se estaba "aprovechando" de la sensibilidad de la chica. Trató de quitar sus manos, pero no había otro lugar dónde ponerlas, y tal vez eso era lo mejor, no quería llamar la atención de la chica, especialmente ahora que, al contrario de él, estaba de lo más imperturbable.

Siguió con el ahora ambiguo baile con resignación, esperando que terminara pronto. El ápice de culpa que sentía no le dejaba disfrutar de la situación, pues se reprendía a sí mismo constantemente. Ya estaba acostumbrado, esos remordimientos no eran tan inusuales; todo había comenzado desde que Sora y Yamato comenzaron a salir juntos. Posteriormente se había vuelto más recatado y menos intempestivo, eso le había restado espontaneidad a la amistad de ambos, pues tenía que ser cuidadoso. Sin embargo, resultaba imposible dejar de sentir ese abrumador júbilo al estar cerca de ella, como se sentía muy en el fondo en ese momento, aunque creyera que estaba mal hacerlo.

De nuevo se percató de la chica. La miró y envidió su manera de ignorar al mundo sólo porque estaba bailando. Hace poco se había molestado por su actitud evasiva, pero ahora la encontraba encantadora. Ella entibiaba con su aliento su hombro, la tibieza de sus espiraciones se extendía por todo su cuerpo y le embriagaba una sensación placentera por esa causa. ¿Cómo una sensación así podía ser mala? Masajeó la cintura de la chica con finura afectiva, estando seguro de que no le molestaría. Ella respondió con un ligero suspiro y se aferró más a su cuello. Taichi se aventuró a extender sus palmas sobre la espalda de Sora proporcionándole suaves caricias para gradualmente irla envolviendo por completo con sus brazos.

La había abrazado incontables veces antes, y siempre le había parecido cómodo sentir de cerca la tibieza que ella emanaba; esta vez no era la excepción, pero había un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza que le advertía que mejor se contuviera. Taichi aún no entendía aquello por completo; Sora era su amiga y su amistad tenía unas fronteras muy definidas, pero la alarmita no se apagaba. Él no dejaba de pensar que no hacía nada indebido, nada de lo que Matt pudiera preocuparse, ¿pero entonces? Ciertamente se sentía diferente al lado de Sora que al lado que cualquier otra persona, pero eso había sido así siempre, cómo podía estar mal ahora. Apretó sólo un poco más a la chica contra sí y dejó descansar su barbilla en el hombro descubierto de ella. Por ahora sólo quería saturar su mente y cuerpo de la inexplicable pero confortable sensación de tenerla así de cerca de nuevo.

La pelirroja se sentía bien. Sonreía con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en sus sensaciones. Esa canción que estaba escuchando tenía mucho que ver con cómo se sentía. Escalofríos le recorrían la espalda a causa de las delicadas y tiernas caricias de Taichi.

Podría quedarse así para siempre, sin entrar en cuenta de la causa de aquel metafórico secuestro. Sólo quería dejarse raptar completamente por esa otra realidad.

—Tai…

Él movió su cabeza de manera que sus labios terminaron sobre el cuello de la pelirroja, pero entonces comenzaron las canciones electrónicas junto con los gritos de ánimo del DJ, y levantó la cabeza aturdido. Enrojeció súbitamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se dijo a sí mismo que era un idiota.

Sora se apartó un poco de él, sonriendo; pero se escandalizó a medias cuando notó que Tai miraba al suelo, como preocupado o asustado. —¿Tai, estás bien?

Él se alarmó, pero intentó componerse. —… Sí. Sí; las luces me marean.

La chica le chasqueó la lengua. —Esto no es nada comparado con la resaca que te espera mañana; así que esa cara guárdala.

Tai le devolvió la sonrisa, totalmente aliviado de que Sora no haya notado nada serio. —Tienes razón, siempre reaccionas bien —la chica lo miraba confundida, y Tai exhaló cabizbajo —. Voy al bar.

—Ah no. Te dije que lo mejor hubiera sido bailar primero; y recuerda que tú eres quien va a conducir. Además, me toca a mí. —dijo pícara, tomándolo de la mano mientras se guiaba a la salida.

—Te acompaño entonces —dijo el castaño con sarcasmo, sin importar que no fuera escuchado.

Pareciese que había acumulado una buena cantidad de aire, porque lo soltó todo de una vez de manera pesada. Ah, de nuevo. Hacía ya tiempo que no se dejaba hechizar por los encantos de aquella muchacha, encantos que ella no sabía que expelía sobre él. Era irresistible, ofrecía un vistazo del paraíso. Un paraíso ajeno a él. Como se dio cuenta años atrás.

Se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, para qué pensar en ello. Lo inquietante era que al parecer no lo había acabado de aceptar. O tal vez fue que se acostumbró a sentirse bien al abrazarla y estar con ella. En realidad esperaba que fuera lo segundo. Pero esos episodios idílicos le atacaban sin avisar a lo largo de los años, siempre con la misma intensidad. Ésta había sido su más reciente manifestación. ¿Cómo enfrentaría las venideras? Además, sus arranques afectuosos no le dejaban una sensación muy grata al final. Él tenía pareja, ella tenía pareja… y jamás sería correspondido.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de al menos no prestar atención a sus pensamientos con el dolor, pero... La miró detenidamente. Era una buena persona y amiga, y la tenía enfrente. Aquella muchacha que se disculpaba por chocar con las personas, con una sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro, pero que le daba lo mismo que la empujasen a ella. Aquella chica que le gustaba peinar su cabello con los dedos sin necesidad de un espejo, como lo hacía en ese instante. Esa muchacha que se sentía orgullosa de poder caminar con tacones altos, como le había comentado, y la gracia que le dio a él por la importancia que ella le adjudicaba a un asunto tan inverosímil. Era única y en verdad se sentía afortunado por tenerla… pero… Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, borrando a la vez la sonrisa cautivada de su rostro. Ni siquiera la tenía, no era suya. Aunque todavía no sabía si eso era bueno o malo a esas alturas.

Suspiró, sería una larga noche de insomnio.

* * *

Hikari ladeaba la cabeza constantemente, y ya se había golpeado varias veces con la ventanilla. Trataba de aguantar hasta que llegaran adonde sea, pero estaba que se moría de sueño. Sora tenía puesta la chaqueta negra del chico, que por cierto, le quedaba grande, y jugaba mucho con su celular, de vez en cuando susurraba maldiciones por no poder pasar al siguiente nivel del tetris. Tai seguía serio y pensativo. El chico volteaba a ver a Sora constantemente de reojo, como si quisiera asegurarse que ella siguiera estando ahí.

Acordaron llegar primero a la casa de Sora, para que después no tuviera que caminar sola en la noche. Aparcó la camioneta cerca del edificio, en lo que la pelirroja bostezaba, y después se volvía para sonreírle al castaño. Ella salió del auto y cerró la puerta, recargándose exageradamente sobre ésta; también estaba cansada. Tai hizo lo mismo con normalidad, luego abrió la puerta a su hermana, quien siempre sí cedió ante el sueño. La zarandeó ligeramente, y ella rápidamente despertó, bajándose con pesar de la camioneta y tallando sus ojos cansinamente.

—¿Me acompañan un rato? —Preguntó Sora—. Bueno, ya que estamos aquí.

—Pero son las tres de la mañana, Sora. Todavía tengo que llevar a Kari, y escuchar los gritos de mi mamá por dejarla tan tarde.

Sora frunció los labios. —¿Y si se quedan a dormir aquí?

Hikari sonrió con las pocas energías que tenía, mientras asentía y miraba a su hermano, esperando que respondiera. Tai rió.

—Dije que mi madre gritaría si llevo a Hikari ahora; creo que moriría si la llevo al amanecer.

Pero Sora para todo tenía una respuesta. —Pues llámale o algo, para que sepa que sus lindos hijos están conmigo y de paso, que aquí van a quedarse.

Él lo pensó, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor no; tal vez Akemi llegue mañana y todavía tengo los libros por toda la casa.

Sora esperó un momento, por si el chico daba una excusa mejor, pero eso no pasó. —Vamos, Tai; por los viejos tiempos. Podríamos hacer eso de "pescar por la ventana".

El chico recordó riendo, pero Hikari estaba confusa. —¿Dé qué trataba eso?

—Una tontería que Sora y yo inventamos. Tocábamos las ventanas de los vecinos de abajo con cualquier cosa que se pudiera colgar de una hilaza y una vara.

La pelirroja reía con ganas. —Una de nuestras tantas victimas sí salió para ver qué ocurría.

—Sí, y tu risa casi nos descubre.

—Pero en verdad fue gracioso, Kari; tuviste que ver al tipo todo desorientado mientras gritaba preguntas al aire.

La castaña sonreía de sólo imaginarlo. —¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré?

—Creo que estabas enferma —recordó Tai.

—Llevemos esta conversación adentro, vamos —dijo Sora, mientras caminaba hacia el edificio. Hikari la siguió inmediatamente, y Tai al verse solo también.

Durante el corto recorrido seguía la amena conversación, y Hikari seguía tropezándose. De su bolso, la pelirroja sacó las llaves y todos entraron al departamento. No estaba tan desordenado, de hecho, rayaba en lo limpio. Se había tomado su tiempo para arreglarlo decentemente. Todo lucía bien, eran solamente los trastes sucios sobre el fregadero lo que contrastaba.

—¿Quieren té o algo? —ofreció la mayor.

—Yo no.

La pequeña Yagami también negaba con la cabeza. Tai tomaba asiento en un sofá blanco. Kari caminaba hacia una mesita que estaba detrás de uno de los sillones. Estaba llena de papeles y había un directorio telefónico también. Pero debajo de éste había una carpeta con varias hojas de fuera. Ella las tomó para verlas, y en verdad se quedó sorprendida; la primera hoja tenía el boceto de un vestido muy lindo, muy original. Después un conjunto con una falda muy extravagante, con un toque futurístico sensacional, y el top con espinas en la parte de abajo, muy lindo. Y así siguió cambiando las páginas para sorprenderse más todavía. Eran trabajos muy bien elaborados.

—Oye, Sora, ¿tú haces estos dibujos? —preguntó la menor.

La pelirroja llegaba de la cocina con su té en mano; volteó para ver a qué se refería. Sonrió con orgullo cuando los vio. —Sí, los hago. ¿Te gustan?

—Claro que si, están muy modernos; me encantan —opinó mientras seguía viéndolos—. En verdad deberías dedicarte a esto.

—No creo; es un hobby nada más.

—Mmm. Aún así, no puedo imaginarte de abogada, Sora.

La chica sonrió melancólica, y dio un sorbo a su té, sin decir nada. Tai viró a verla con discreción y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Después posó mejor la vista en su hermana, que seguía encantada con los dibujos.

—Ya hay que irnos, Kari —le dijo mientras se levantaba.

La menor no esperaba que dijera eso. —Creí que íbamos a quedarnos.

—Nunca dije eso.

Tai no dijo más. Sora se sorprendió un poco, y es que no tenía ganas de estar sola. —¿Es tan urgente?

—Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer y tú tienes que descansar Sora.

—Yo estoy perfecta. Tai, sea lo que sea, ¿no puede esperar hasta la mañana?

—No lo creo.

—¿Sólo hoy? —preguntó la pelirroja con la mirada cristalina y los labios fruncidos.

—No hagas eso, o nos vamos más rápido —advirtió el castaño riendo.

La mayor bufó; pero realmente quería compañía y ya no hacían mucho efecto en Tai sus caprichos de niña desde hacía un tiempo.

—¿Sería mucha molestia si dejaras a Hikari sólo esta noche, al menos? —mencionó en lo que veía sonriente a la somnolienta castaña caminar desganada hacia la puerta. Y a ella se le subieron los ánimos con escuchar la gran idea de la mayor.

Tai miraba a su hermana, esperando todavía a que respondiera, aunque su cara ya denotara un gran "Por supuesto".

—Yo me quedo. Pero sólo sería cosa de avisar a mamá.

El chico las miró raro; pareciera que ya lo habían planeado todo. —Cosa que no pienso hacer yo, Kari.

La pequeña Yagami se lo pensó mejor. A veces su madre podía ser agresiva cuando se preocupaba.

La pelirroja vio la cara de "cómo hago" de Kari con compasión. —No importa, yo puedo llamarle. No puede ser tan mala conmigo —ofreció Sora con una gran sonrisa confiada, y para alivio de los otros dos presentes.

—No puedo decir que vendré por ti mañana; ya es sábado —dijo Tai viendo el reloj de pared de la chica —; entonces tal vez llegue por la tarde.

—De acuerdo.

—Me voy —anuncio él caminando a la puerta.

—Espera —espetó Sora, levantándose de su cómodo lugar con pesar para ir tras él.

Ya ambos se encontraban fuera del departamento, y la chica no había cerrado la puerta. Tai se asomó ligeramente hacia adentro para ver a su hermana curiosear y dirigirse a quién sabe dónde. Volteó a ver a Sora, que esperaba que se despidiese. —Creo que no puede ser tan complicado cuidar a Hikari, así que no necesitas instrucciones —dijo el castaño divertido.

Sora sonrió. —¿Se supone que debo hacer servicios de niñera? Yo sé que ella no esta aquí para que la cuide, por lo tanto no pienso hacerlo. Y en todo caso, no creo que sea tan difícil.

Tai frunció el ceño. —Uno nunca sabe con quien deja a sus hermanos.

—A Kari le molestaría que estuviese todo el tiempo sobre ella.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Taichi bajo la vista al suelo mientras Sora miraba a sus costados. Él no quería irse y ella no quería que se fuera.

—Ojalá te quedaras.

—No puedo, ya te lo dije.

—Verás que te arrepentirás —le dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

Taichi sonrió. La verdad era que quería quedarse, pero tal vez no sería lo más apropiado. Además, quería reiniciar su extraña abstinencia de ella después de lo sucedido en la pista de baile.

—Vamos Tai —animó ella viendo que Tai no parecía apurado—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sora, precipitadamente, le haló de la mano y él se incomodó. Taichi apartó su mano de la de ella de manera algo brusca, mirándola con extrañeza, dejándola un poco asombrada.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Tengo que irme —se excusó, mientras besaba su mejilla a velocidad rayo y se alejaba de igual manera. —. ¡Adiós!

—¡Tai! —fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar como despedida. Bufó un poco molesta, pues ni de Hikari se había despedido, y además había olvidado su saco. Ya hacía unos segundos que lo había perdido por las escaleras, y seguía ahí parada como si él fuera a regresar. Se volvió para adentro de su departamento, ahora extrañada por la manera en que el chico se había largado, y tratando de sacarse conclusiones.

* * *

Iba un poco más rápido de lo normal. Miró su reloj y se escandalizó un poco. 4:06 AM. Entonces tomó uno de los tantos atajos que conocía mientras cambiaba la estación de la radio constantemente en un gesto espasmódico porque ninguna le convencía, o eso se decía, pues actuaba de manera más bien ansiosa, como por una manía incontrolable. Paró en una de esas estaciones radiales en las que la gente puede contar sus experiencias. Se extrañó, pero se mantuvo escuchando. El caso de esa noche era el de una chica que había confesado a su mejor amigo estar enamorada de él. Taichi se alarmó porque la chica lloraba desconsolada, diciendo cosas como que ella no pidió enamorarse así, si acaso había algo malo en ella, y también comentó que lo peor era que habían terminado con su amistad de hacia años. Taichi apagó el radio exasperado. No había nada bueno.

Cuando visualizó el edificio departamental en el que vivía, suspiró aburrido y se insultó a sí mismo por haber ido tan rápido. Aparcó con suma monotonía su camioneta en el lugar correspondiente, pero al parecer un bote de basura había pasado desapercibido y lo golpeó con toda la fuerza del impulso y peso de la camioneta, escuchándose a la vez un sonoro estruendo mientras las cosas dentro del contenedor (entre ellas vidrios, según pudo escuchar) se esparcieron por el suelo como si el bote las hubiera vomitado. Taichi bajó del vehículo un poco asustado y mareado, tuvo que apoyarse del espejo retrovisor. Ya algo compuesto y habiéndose percatado de que no hubiera alguien en los alrededores a quien hubiera despertado, comenzó a caminar con prisa a su departamento. Alejó su mente de su reciente incidente pensando en lo que recordaba del día, y en lo que no quería recordar. Ah, Sora. Bien podría olvidar lo que sintió, y fingirse a él mismo que no había nada por lo que sentirse mal, porque no pasaba nada. Sólo eran amigos, como tenía que ser. Convencido en ese momento, ajustó la marcha y se dirigió rápido a su casa.

Todas las luces de su piso estaban ya apagadas, y el silencio de veras que reinaba los pasillos. Con un poco más del esfuerzo normal, había metido la llave dentro de la cerradura, sólo era que la llave no giraba, porque la puerta estaba ya abierta. Con un poco de miedo entró, imaginándose bateado literalmente al instante por algún desconocido; pero no pasó eso. Había solamente una luz encendida de una lámpara que estaba al lado del sillón sobre la mesita de igual posición, que en efecto, iluminaba a cierta persona. Y por un instante prefirió a los ladrones, o bien, haberse quedado en la casa de Sora. Pero el hubiera no existe. Ya frente a él estaba Akemi, con una cara que no mostraba más que ira. Ella se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos; en un gesto durísimo, y parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de gritarle, porque las venas ya eran muy notorias en su frente.

Taichi dejó de fijarse en los detalles; ya tenía clarísimo que estaba enojada, y que no aceptaría acostarse con él esa noche. De todos modos no tenía pensado dormir…

* * *

La pelirroja cepillaba su cabello, y luego lo ató en una coleta baja para dormir. Se volvió hacia Hikari, que levantaba las sabanas para dejarse caer de una vez. Entonces, tomó su celular, y lo vio esperando una llamada o algún mensaje. Esperaba que Tai ya hubiera llegado a su casa, y que le asegurara que así era. Llevó el celular consigo y lo dejó a un lado suyo, sobre el buró.

—Tai ya debió haber llegado a su casa, ¿no? —dijo mientras se recostaba.

—Tal vez ha de estar comiendo —supuso la castaña, volteando sobre su costado para con Sora.

—No creo que eso lo ocupe tanto como para no contestarme —dijo, imitando la posición de Kari pero sobre su otro costado para encararla.

La pequeña cerró los ojos un rato; luego los abrió sonriéndole. —Está bien —dijo. Luego agregó: —. Es lindo que se preocupen el uno por el otro.

—¿Quién no haría eso? Yo quiero mucho a tu hermano.

—De hecho yo… —balbuceó la menor dubitativa, pero después de pensarlo mejor, cerró la boca.

—¿Qué?

—No es tan importante.

—Dime.

—¿No vas a enojarte?

—Claro que no. No puede ser tan malo.

Hikari suspiró. —Yo creí que ibas a terminar siendo mi cuñada.

Sora sonrió, y después rió divertida. —Eso no es como para enojarse. Tu madre nos lo decía todo el tiempo.

—¿Sí?

—De hecho, muchos nos han dicho eso.

—Entonces no entiendo como no terminaron juntos.

—Tai y yo somos muy… impredecibles. Hacemos todo lo contrario a lo que los demás piensan, y no es a propósito.

Hikari rió débilmente. —Aunque Yamato es buena persona.

—Lo es. También Takeru.

—Esos dos no tienen nada que ver excepto por el físico. Takeru es más abierto, sin ofender.

—No importa —Sora había mencionado al pequeño rubio con picardía; esperaba ver que Hikari se sonrojara o algo por el estilo. Pero bueno, tal vez supuso mal, y la castaña en verdad veía a TK como amigo... Nah, con eso no se podía equivocar.

La pequeña bostezó con ganas, y acomodó mejor su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sora noto rápido que Hikari no aguantaría más el sueño. Apagó la luz para que no las molestase. —Buenas noches, Kari.

—Buenas noches.

La mayor seguía esperando que su celular emitiera cierta alarma, porque se había volteado al lado del buró sólo para no quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Tai como para no contestarle? Bueno, viniendo de Tai, sólo dios sabría. Ese chico tenía mil y un maneras con las que distraerse.

A los pocos minutos escuchó los ligeros ronquidos de Hikari, mientras ella se dedicó a pensar en su breve conversación. Ser emparejada con Tai no era nada nuevo en su vida, no le molestó mucho en un principio y no lo haría ahora. No culpaba a sus conocidos por pensar en ellos de esa manera. De hecho, hasta ella se llegó a preguntar por qué no había terminado con el castaño.

Rememoró. Era otra época. Taichi tenía otros intereses que nada tenían que ver con lo romántico, así que ella no encontró oportunidad ni espacio en su corazón. Sonrió con nostalgia. Claro que había estado sentimentalmente interesada en Taichi, pero era un secreto que seguía guardándose.

Era lindo recordar esos tiempos, y saber que actuaban de manera opuesta a las expectativas de los demás le hacía mucha gracia. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que nada sucedería entre Taichi y ella, ya ambos hacían sus vidas por separado, ya era tarde para cualquier giro del destino. Eso era más fácil de digerir.

Pero la vida se acaba hasta la muerte; no era correcto que asumiera que nada terminó como todos esperaban, porque tal vez, apenas y estaba comenzando…

* * *

**26/07/13**

**El Womb existe, es genial xD. ¿Han visto Babel? ¿El lugar donde Chieko va a bailar? ¡Es ése! Aunque omití que no se le permite la entrada a menores de 20 o algo así, pero tenía que hacer que trabajara a mi favor, jeje, sin mencionar que mi descripción no es tan precisa.**

**Ahora, se sabe un poco más de la vida de Sora, parece agradable... y sería perfecta si no fuera por los problemas con su mamá. Aparecieron otros personajes. Pero en fin, se dio la situación que define de una vez por todas cómo es la relación entre Taichi y Sora. Por ambas partes, los sentimientos amorosos no son algo nuevo, pero deben reprimirse, como él cree, o deben simplemente olvidarse, como ella cree. ¿Es esto sano?... Como dos globos siendo inflados sin parar, terminarán explotando, jaja. **

**Para terminar, me siento un poco insegura con la parte en la que Taichi está bailando con Sora, todos sus razonamientos durante la danza… tengo la sensación de que quedó muy confuso, pero a la vez me gustó. Si hay por ahí alguna duda que el lector pueda tener, háganmela saber que yo contestaré. **


	3. Te encontre

_Era una calurosa tarde del mes de agosto, pero no tan caliente como para no salir a disfrutar del respectivo clima, anunciante de esa época de que el otoño estaba próximo. Por eso, Yuuko, una joven madre, sacaba a sus dos pequeños, hablando metafóricamente de uno, ya que se podía notar inmediatamente su avanzado embarazo. _

_Caminaba de su mano un niño de tres años, con una peculiar cabellera castaña, bastante elevada. El pequeño tenía una pelota de futbol sostenida por el otro desocupado brazo. Parecía estar ansioso, por que sólo miraba a su alrededor con ganas de salir corriendo, y miraba su balón constantemente cada que pasaban por determinadas áreas con césped, perfectas para estrenar como se debe su pelota plateada. Pero su madre no lo soltaba._

_Había un kiosco en la parte central del parque; alrededor de él, había también localitos de golosinas y demás. Pero lo que le interesaba a la madre encinta, eran esas grandes bancas bajo una acogedora sombra. Ella caminó hasta allí sonriente, cosa que extrañó mucho al pequeño._

_-Ahh… -suspiró la pelinegra, mientras se amoldaba bien al fresco asiento. –Tendrás que esperarnos Taichi; Hikari necesita descansar –mintió, tocando su enorme vientre._

_El menor frunció el ceño. –Pero prometiste que ustedes jugarían conmigo._

_Yuuko miró a su hijo, como queriendo corresponder a sus deseos, pero en verdad necesitaba sentarse. Se regañó a sí misma por no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas; luego quedó pensativa; parecía estar buscando alguna excusa. –Bueno, no me refería a ahora mismo, por que eso podría hacerle daño a tu hermanita, y sé que no quieres que eso pase._

_-¿Entonces por que lo prometiste si eso puede dañar a Hikari?_

_Nuevamente, no sabía que mas decir. Ella también estaba aburrida de encontrar como matar tiempo en la casa, por que a su esposo no le gustaba que saliera; pero en ese momento no se sentía tan aburrida, después de todo ya se había arriesgado en escaparse. Taichi era el pequeño problema de su tarde. -¿Por qué no juegas con tu balón aquí cerca? Sólo trata de no pegarle a la gente –decretó, cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza en el respaldo._

_El niño volteó a su alrededor; y notó que apenas había espacio para él. Mejor no hubieran salido en todo caso, pero sabía que de ahí, mamá lo ignoraría o se excusaría de alguna forma. Dejó su balón en el pavimento, y lo pateaba lentamente, alejándose con muy pocos ánimos. Miró una vez más a su madre, como queriéndole reprochar, pero en lugar de cometerlo, la vio platicando amenamente con una señora que él ni conocía. Se enfadó, por lo estorbosa que le resultaba la gente, y hallándose un ligero espacio se desquitó con su balón con mucha energía, sin importar a quien le diera; de hecho, eso lo haría más divertido. Siguió su pelota con la mirada, viéndola rebotar en un pedazo de área verde, sin atinarle a nadie. Bufó ligeramente y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el balón; ya cuando lo tuvo, repitió la misma operación un par de veces más, por que al menos eso rayaba en lo divertido. _

_Se alejó algo más de la cuenta, pero parecía no saberlo. En una de esas, pateó el balón aun más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Alcanzó solamente a ver como el objeto esférico se elevaba, sonriendo orgulloso por la altura; mas no lo vio caer, por que se había atascado en un árbol._

_Bien, tan sólo subiría por él, y regresaría con su madre. Se acercó al árbol y lo examinó, para ver por donde podía trepar. Pero eso sólo fue perdida de tiempo, por que la pelota plateada había caído repentinamente. La tomó confuso, luego volteó hacia arriba para ver que le había hecho el favor, cuando se asustó levemente al ver que un bulto hacia que el follaje se moviese tan acelerado, por que el viento no estaba nada fuerte. De entre esas hojas, una pequeña pelirroja asomaba su tierno rostro, con una sonrisa contenta._

_-¿Es tuyo? –preguntó la niña. _

_Taichi asintió sorprendido._

_-Es muy brillante, me gusta._

_El castaño miró su balón, sin saber que decir o hacer. La pequeña bajaba del árbol con mucha destreza, para ponerse frente al confundido niño. _

_Cuando hubo bajado por completo, Tai la escaneó aun mas confundido. Tenia unos shorts parecidos a los de él, sólo que los de ella eran de mezclilla azul cielo; también vestía una camiseta blanca con un logo de esos que había visto en televisión, bueno, la camiseta, blanca ya había dejado de ser, por que estaba muy manchada de quien sabe cuantas cosas; y por ultimo, unos tenis rojos, parecidos a los que él solía usar. Podría pasar por un chico, era sólo su cabello, tan peinado y con adornitos de mariposa, lo que no contrastaba._

_-¿Vives en ese árbol? –se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño, frunciendo el ceño._

_Ella miró el árbol, y se volteó hacia él para negar con la cabeza. _

_-¿Y que hacías ahí entonces?_

_-Es divertido subir; una vez encontré una cometa; y también estoy esperando a que mi árbol crezca, para poderme subir a una nube –le comentó con ilusión. –. Es que todavía no puedo alcanzarlas._

_El pequeño estaba incrédulo, pero al ver la sonrisa de aquella niña, confió con que lo que le decía era posible. –Entonces este es tu árbol –afirmó. _

_-Si, y si quieres puedes subir a una nube conmigo, cuando crezca._

_Tai sonrió. –Esta bien, sólo si mi hermanita nos puede acompañar. _

_-¡Oh, que bien! ¿Y donde esta ella?_

_-Dentro de mamá, pero creo que saldrá antes de que el árbol crezca._

_La pequeña frunció el entrecejo. -¿Por qué esta adentro de tu mamá?_

_El chico la imitó, por que no sabía explicar eso. –Bueno, es que… mamá llamó a la cigüeña para… pedirle que trajera a mi hermanita… y… Así – terminó por explicar, y al ver que la pelirroja asentía, se sintió satisfecho. _

_-Bueno, ella también vendrá, nada mas dile cuando puedas, pero que sea pronto. Le he dado a mi árbol papas fritas, y esta creciendo mas rápido._

_-¿Esta cosa tiene boca? –preguntó el chico buscándosela. _

_-Si, aquí –La pequeña niña lo guió unos cuantos pasos, para mostrarle un pequeño orificio, que estaba, precisamente, lleno de papas fritas rancias._

_-Oh, bueno. _

_-¿Y por que traes esa pelota? –dijo la niña mientras intentaba tomarla; sólo que Tai se la apartó. _

_-Es para jugar futbol. Y las niñas no pueden jugarlo._

_-No lo creo. Yo podría jugarlo._

_-No; no existen las chicas que lo puedan jugar._

_-¿Por qué no me dices como? Así seré la primera._

_El castaño estaba muy dubitativo con la situación; pero terminó por dejar la pelota sobre el césped. –Fíjate bien –dijo-; tienes que patearla así. –y dicho y hecho, la pelota ya rodaba unos metros._

_La pequeña seguía esperando a que algo más pasara, pero no. -¿Es todo? _

_-Si._

_-Es fácil –dijo, mientras corría hacia el balón. Tai no sabía si correr tras ella, o arriesgarse a que pudiera robárselo; sólo se quedó parado ahí. -¡Allá va! –grito la pequeña pelirroja desde lejos, y lo pateó. Fue una patada fuerte, ya que Taichi no pudo pararla._

_-¡Gol!_

_La niña se acercaba corriendo. -¿Qué es eso? –dijo jadeando ligeramente. _

_-Eso pasa cuando el arquero no puede parar el balón. Así se llama. _

_-¿Y eso es bueno, cierto?_

_-Lo es para ti._

_-Genial. ¿Y que es un arquero?_

_El pequeño castaño golpeó ligeramente su frente. Tomó asiento en el fresco césped, y la pequeña hizo lo mismo, enseguida de él, mientras este le explicaba lo que era un arquero, y le resolvía después otras dudas más que ella tenía…_

_Ambos pequeños caminaban por la acera del parque. Tai ya le había confiado su balón a la pequeña, y esta lo rebotaba de vez en cuando por la banqueta, ya después de haber jugado futbol y trepar los árboles; aprendiendo uno del otro, si se podría decir así. Ahora, hablaban del grupo de motociclistas que habían pasado enseguida de ellos por la calle; a ambos les llamaban la atención esas maquinas de dos llantas, y acordaron comprar una sólo para ellos cuando fueran grandes. En efecto, los niños hacían planes inocentemente, cuando el castaño recordó lo mas importante, y se supone, lo primero, que debe saber de otra persona; sino ¿cómo iba a llamarla?_

_-Oye, ¿y cual es tu nombre?- _

_La niña le sonrió angelicalmente. –Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, ¿y tú? _

_El pequeñito se sonrojó, por que ella no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, y volteó mejor a otro lado. –Yo me llamo Taichi Yagami, pero mi abuelo me dice Tai. _

_-¿Y como te gusta mas que te llamen?_

_Tai colocó sus brazos detrás de la nuca. –No sé; no me interesa._

_-Yo te llamare Tai; así sólo seriamos tu abuelo y yo los que te llamáramos Tai. _

_-Bueno –el niño se quedó callado un rato, y ella se había entretenido con el balón. La observó cuando estaba distraída; pareciera que en verdad le había gustado aquel juego, pues no dejaba que la pelota saliese tan fácil de la acera._

_-Me gustó mucho este juego, Tai. ¿Cuándo volverás para jugar de nuevo?_

_-No lo sé, pero le preguntare a mi mamá –dijo, poniendo atención al frente- Bueno, ¿vienes? Ahí esta ella –anunció el niño señalando a una mujer con una panza muy llamativa. _

_La pelirroja se la quedó observando un instante, luego asintió sonriente. _

_Los pequeños se acercaban a la mujer que les daba la espalda ahora, ignorando que ellos estuvieran ahí. El chico jaló el vestido que ella llevaba cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente; la mujer sonrió con alivio cuando los vio._

_-Taichi, te estaba buscando –le dijo. Entonces se hizo más notoria su sorpresa con la niña, por que la vio un instante, sonriéndole. -¿Quién es ella, hijo?_

_-Se llama Sora. ¡Mira! –Denotó ahora hacia la pequeña- Ella es mi mamá, y la que esta adentro es mi hermana Hikari. _

_La pequeña Sora miraba con curiosidad el vientre de Yuuko; en verdad que no había visto uno tan mas cercano. _

_-Hola, Sora –saludó la mayor- ¿Eres alguna compañera de la guardería de Taichi?_

_Obviamente, negó con la cabeza. –No; lo encontré bajo el árbol._

_Yuuko frunció el entrecejo. –Ella me dio mi balón; es que se atoró en un árbol –explicó Tai._

_-¿Y subiste al árbol, Sora? Es peligroso. No hagas lo que Taichi dice._

_La niña agachó la cabeza. _

_-¡Yo no se lo dije! Ya estaba en el árbol cuando mi pelota se quedo ahí –espetó el castaño._

_Entonces Yuuko recapacitó un poco. Y volvió a sentarse, ahora en una de las bardas de hormigón que rodeaban los árboles. _

_Pasados los minutos, y con la plaza menos llena, los pequeños se pusieron a jugar, ahora bajo la supervisión de la madre de Taichi. Se pateaban el balón a unos metros de distancia, y se divertían de lo lindo. El castaño pateó demasiado fuerte la pelota, que termino casi al otro lado de la plaza. Sora corrió tras él, pero cuando ya lo tuvo entre sus manos, alguien se lo arrebató con suma fuerza. La niña levantó la vista para toparse con el furioso rostro de su madre, e inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada fría. _

_-¡Dame el balón! Es de mi amigo, y no le gustara que tú lo tengas. _

_-¿Dónde rayos te has metido?-la regañó, ignorando lo demás- ¡Me tienes buscándote como idiota! Entrega esto y vámonos, que estas castigada. _

_Sora apretó los puños, y contuvo las lágrimas. Detestaba que su madre le gritara, hiciera lo que hiciera. Le arrebató de igual manera la pelota y se giró. _

_Tai fue hacia donde ellas, pero se detuvo al ver que Sora lo miraba fijamente. La pequeña, con una sonrisa, le devolvió el balón, haciéndolo rodar por la acera con las manos. El chico lo tomó, quitándole la vista unos escasos segundos para tomarlo; y al levantarla de nuevo, sólo pudo ver su espalda, y a esa extraña señora que la tomaba bruscamente del brazo, para llevársela. _

_La niña viró su cabeza lo suficiente como para poder ver la mueca triste de aquel castaño que había dejado parado en medio de aquella placita. Con alegría, agitó su brazo para al menos despedirse como se debe. Tai tardo un poco en corresponder, pero no entendía como es que iban a verse de nuevo. Cabizbajo, regresó con su madre._

_-¿Qué pasa, Taichi? ¿Ya se va Sora? –preguntó, notando de antes como se la llevaba la grosera mujer que ni siquiera la saludó por estar pendiente de ella; y como respuesta, sólo tuvo el asentimiento triste del niño. Ella le acarició tiernamente el cabello a su hijo. –Vámonos nosotros también, que tu padre no tarda en llegar. _

_Ella se levantó, y tomó la mano de Tai, quien sólo se dejaba llevar. Antes de dejar el parque, se volteó una vez mas, como si fuera a verla otra vez, pero ella hace mucho se había perdido por la inmensa arboleda al otro lado de la calle…_

_

* * *

_

Akemi ponía en práctica los 10 segundos de inhalación y exhalación, pero con ella no parecía dar resultado alguno, pues su cara seguía enrojeciendo, y Tai sólo estaba ahí parado, como esperando a que ella empezara. Ah no, eso estaba haciendo precisamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?

¡Dios! Tai juraría que Akemi tenia adentro al mismo lucifer, y es que ese no era su acostumbrado timbre de voz. El de ella era más sensual, más…

-¡Te pregunte algo!

-… Fui a llevar a Kari a casa.

La pelinegra se sorprendió de lo estúpido que sonó eso. – Oh, ¿a estas horas? ¿Crees que eso me tranquiliza?

-Bueno, ya llegué; deberías olvidarlo –en verdad, él era gran creyente de la frase "Mejor tarde que nunca". El problema era que a Akemi poco le importaba.

-¿No lo dijiste enserio? –preguntó con tono amenazante. –Entonces ya me queda claro que es uno de esos malditos asuntos que te hubiera encantado ocultarme! -espetó, subiendo el volumen en un orden increíble.

Taichi se lo pensó, después de todo, ya estaba en problemas. –Fuimos al centro de la cuidad, solamente a pasar el rato.

-Fuimos Hikari, yo, y… -empezó con muy mal karma Akemi, esperando impacientemente a que Taichi completara.

-_Ella_ te había considerado para que nos acompañaras, era sólo que no estabas.

OK, con eso tenia suficiente. –Taichi, te lo dije. No se como pude creer que no la verías mientras no estaba. ¿Es que vas a seguirla a todos lados como un perro?

-No asesiné a nadie, Akemi. Simplemente no entiendo por que te molesta tanto ese asunto.

-¡Por que te dije que no quería que la vieras! Y ni esa insignificancia pudiste cumplir.

-¡Por eso mismo! Por que era algo insignificante. No iba a quedarme aquí encerrado toda tu ausencia.

-No pudiste hacer eso, ni por mí, y no sé como confiar en ti. ¿Siempre harás todo lo contrario a lo que te pida? Si sigue así, esto no va a funcionar. Esperaba que me recibieras, ¡que mi novio me recibiera! Pero claro, primero esta Sora.

-Pero Akemi; dijiste que avisarías.

Por un segundo se sintió perder, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino en ese instante. -¿Tan malo era querer sorprenderte?

Y en verdad con eso basto

Era raro que el tuviera ganas de pelear, de hecho, si fuera por el, nunca lo haría. Quería arreglar eso rápido, de la manera en la que a ella le gustaría. -Discúlpame, entonces. De haberlo pensado siquiera, no habría salido. Soy muy inconsciente –eso suena muy lindo para una mujer, y con sus años de experiencia, lo sabía de sobra; lo que no sabía, o no recordaba, es que a las mujeres no les basta con tener la razón, ni por que ambos estén de acuerdo.

La pelinegra le dio la espalda. –Pues espero que hayas aprendido, y lo pienses mejor ahora que dormirás solo en el sofá –y diciendo eso, desapareció lentamente por el pasillo.

Tai quedó incrédulo, pero tenía ganas de reír; eso nunca le había pasado, pero era el menor de sus problemillas; no iba a sacar pelea por eso, por que su novia esta más que lista para no parar en toda la noche. Aunque sabía que los corajes de Akemi duraban sólo unos días, y la contentaría con cualquier detalle. Claro, en vez de preocuparse por el origen de los problemas en su relación: Sora, según Akemi. Para él, todavía no era tan malo…

* * *

_-__"I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor"- _. Tarareaba una contenta Sora al ritmo de la canción que reproducía su estereo. Cuando terminó de vestirse, caminó hacia la cocina, donde hasta ese momento, estaba sola Hikari, intentando hacer el desayuno, sin resultados siquiera parecidos.

-Vamos Kari; baila conmigo –le dijo energética la pelirroja, mientras tomaba la mano de ella, y se hacia girar a si misma.

La menor la veía, como si fuera un bicho raro. –No sé como puedes tener tanta energía, Sora. Yo ni siquiera me he repuesto de anoche.

-Lo sé, y eso que dormimos unas cinco horas, pero supongo que estamos impuestas a despertarnos a esta hora.

-Será; y me duele la cabeza.

-Oh, mira. Toma unas aspirinas que tengo en la alacena de la esquina – sugirió señalando el lugar. Hikari fue obediente, y encontró dicha alacena llena de cajitas de aspirina.

-Se ve que casi no tienes dolencias –dijo la castaña juguetonamente sarcástica.

Sora sonrió. –Me entenderás cuando vayas a la universidad.

-Aun no pensare en eso, pero te recordare cuando este estudiando a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Me halagas –Y ambas echaron a reír. –Mejor te ayudo con el desayuno, que parece que la estás pasando mal.

-Es que mamá insiste en que ella puede sola, y no he aprendido nada.

-¿Ni de Tai? Sé que cocina bien.

-Pero eso es sólo cuando tiene hambre.

La mayor bufó. –Como todos.

Hikari tomó aire ligeramente. –Pero si algo le sabría reconocer, es que cocina delicioso.

La pelirroja rió. –Te creo.

Entonces, el timbre sonó inesperada y repetidamente, como si aquel alguien tuviera mucha prisa por entrar. Sora miró a Hikari extrañada, y la segunda supo que no esperaba a nadie, pues era muy temprano como para que Tai llegara ya. La mayor caminó hasta la puerta un poco asustada, y la abrió simplemente.

La mujer que se encontró, y estaba a punto de recibir, le sonrió tiernamente, y la abrazó, por mero impulso, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. –Sora, ¡que linda estas! Casi no te reconozco.

-Señora Yagami… -balbuceó la chica intentando corresponder. Luego la otra dejó de rodearla.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no nos has ido a visitar?

La pelirroja veía cual contestar primero. –Bueno, yo he estado muy bien, y no me ha dado mucho tiempo para ir a verlos.

-¡Que lastima! Te extrañamos allá.

-Ya iré uno de estos días –dijo amablemente.

-Mamá, buenos días –saludó Hikari apareciendo.

-Hika, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien. Pero, ¿Qué te trajo por acá?

-Sólo pasaba, y recordé por donde vivía Sora, y vine.

-Pues llega a tiempo, Yuuko. ¿Quiere desayunar con nosotras?

-Claro.

Y las tres se dirigieron a la cocina. Yuuko no dejaba de preguntar si ella podría hacer el desayuno, y las otras la evitaban a toda costa. Sólo se vio limitada a poner los platos en el comedor.

Ya todas habían tomado asiento, después de que Sora preparara los omelettes; y los degustaban de lo mas cómodas, conversando también.

-Desde ese día Hikari no se ha enfermado tanto. Son muy buenas vitaminas, Sora. Deberías tomarlas, te ves delgada.

La pelirroja sonrió. La había extrañado. –Si, tal vez luego.

Hikari comía en silencio, pues no quería decir nada más, por que su madre se había pasado el tiempo ventilando la infancia de ella y su hermano, lejos de lo que Sora sabía.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo esta Taichi? Sólo vino por Hikari y Takeru y se fue enseguida. No me pregunto siquiera que como estaba, o por su padre –Sora pudo emitir cierto sonido, nada más, pues la señora Yagami tenía mucho que expresar aun. – Será por el maldito maniquí que tiene por novia. La detesto como sé que ella detesta mi comida. –dijo Yuuko llevándose molesta a la boca un pedazo de su desayuno.

Sora se quedó seria, como si cualquier cosa que dijera la delataría. Se sintió aliviada de no tener ahí a Tai, pues este ya estaría que se muere de risa.

-Dice que esta a dieta; ¿puedes creerlo? Yo sólo intento ser amable, con mi futura… ella. Y lo peor es que mi hijo no dice nada; juro que no lo eduqué así. Además, sé que esa chica no le conviene, algo me lo dice.

A la pelirroja eso le divertía. Esa mujer pensaba y hacia al mismo tiempo. Le agradaba mucho.

-Yo pienso lo mismo –agregó la castaña. –Akemi es muy… linda para mi hermano –las otras dos hasta dejaron los cubiertos en los platos, y la miraban como si tuviera encima algo raro. –No, perdón. Es linda… físicamente –y no bastó para quitarse sus miradas.

-¿Le dices a tu hermano feo? Hikari, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Es que no lo exprese bien –dijo la joven sonrojada. –pienso que…

-No; lo que acabas de decir es lo que piensas, hija –aseguró Yuuko sabiamente.

Y Sora reía con ganas, mientras Kari hacía lo mismo pero nerviosamente.

-Tú eres perfecta para él –arrancó la pelinegra señalando a Sora con su tenedor, con una seguridad que sólo las madres pueden utilizar. –Yo sigo guardando mis esperanzas.

La morena dirigió una discreta mirada a Hikari, enfatizando de lo que hablaba su madre; cosa que la pequeña interpretó a la perfección. –Pues no sé que decirle, Yuuko. Tai ya empezó su vida, y para mí con eso basta.

-Oh, vamos. Podrías quitarle a ese maniquí de encima.

-No, no podría –dijo Sora entre risas. –Tai es feliz con ella.

-Bueno, Hikari tiene razón –dijo Yuuko- Akemi es muy bonita, y por eso será que esta encantado con ella.

-No creo –remató la pelirroja aun riendo.

El tiempo se pasó sin más. Ya era mediodía y la señora Yagami se había llevado a Hikari consigo de una vez, ahorrando a Taichi el viaje. Sora no tenía nada que hacer, así que habló a su amigo, arreglando que se verían en su cafetería de siempre, con el gran pretexto de que olvidó su saco, y no seria ella quien fuera a llevárselo. Y pues Tai aceptó, eso si, con bastante insistencia por su parte, cosa que para ella no era de lo mas normal.

Ya para las cuatro de la tarde de aquel sábado ella se encontraba en dicha cafetería, degustando antes de tiempo un pedazo de Pay de limón, y revisando insistentemente su celular, sabrá por que. Sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la entrada, y ella por mero hecho volteó en su dirección, para ver llegar a su somnoliento amigo, casi sin ánimos. La chica hizo su plato a un lado y le sonrió.

-¡Hola Tai! –espetó con buena vibra. -¿Cómo amaneciste?

Él apenas tomaba asiento frente a ella. Suspiró cansino. –Normal.

-Te ves terrible –dijo ahora medio preocupada.

-Si tú lo dices.

Sora le analizaba con la mirada. -¿Me perdí de algo?

Tai sonrió cansinamente. A ella nada se le pasaba. –Anoche llegó Akemi. O bueno, no sé, no hemos hablado desde hace doce horas –terminó riendo.

No hacia falta que dijera que habían peleado. Tampoco que fuera eso algo nuevo para ella. –Seguro fue por mi culpa –dijo fastidiada, picando su rebanada insistentemente.

Tai estaba cansado de tocar ese tema; no se molesto en dar rodeos diciendo que no. –No te culpo, en el buen sentido de las palabras.

-Créeme que no me gusta causarles disgustos, pero no entiendo por que Akemi no acepta mi amistad.

-Yo tampoco, y eso algo de lo que ella no piensa hablar. –dijo- Pero bueno, ¿Cómo estuvo la velada, o lo que sea?

-Pues dormimos, y dormimos. –contó divertida, como si fuera lógico. -Tu madre nos acompaño esta mañana.

-Si. Que raro –mencionó irónico.

-Hacía un buen tiempo que no me venia a visitar.

-Por que no quería hacerlo, supongo. Las calles son como su segundo hogar; tengo suerte si la encuentro cuando voy a visitarlos.

-Es bueno. Y pues sus hijos ya son mayores, así que no ha de tener mucho que hacer en su casa.

-¡Que va! Desde que Hikari y yo éramos niños se la pasaba fuera.

Sora frunció el entrecejo. –Se ve como una madre muy devota –y Tai rió, como si eso fuera un chiste.

-Tu madre si es ejemplo de devoción –dijo Tai, pero se dio cuenta tarde, de que esa frase se le había resbalado. Se maldijo a si mismo.

-No –respondió ella rotundamente. -¿Cómo va la escuela?

Tai carraspeó nervioso. -… Bien; bueno, ya sabes.

Sora sonrió para si cabizbaja. Como si no pudiera notar que Tai pretendía no tocar ese tema. Pero agradecía por su parte que hiciera eso, aunque no se lo dijera.

Ambos empezaron después a contarse trivialidades, u otras cosas; no había ningún tema concreto, sólo el hecho de que Tai recibiera su chaqueta de anoche y un ligero regaño por como había actuado, en la cafetería. Comieron rápidamente lo que habían ordenado, y siguieron enfrascados en la conversación, que se había vuelto un poco más personal.

-Oye, Tai; me provoca caminar. ¿Vamos?

El castaño consulto su reloj de pulsera antes. –De acuerdo -suspiró.

Salieron de lo más tranquilos del establecimiento, con dirección a la nada. Sora guiaba los pasos simplemente, pero no yendo a un lugar en específico. Y Tai la seguía cavilando.

Llegaron a uno de los puentes de los parques cercanos a la playa, y decidieron detenerse ahí; disfrutando de la vista natural que les permitía la tarde, antes de que anocheciera y las luces opacaran la belleza nata de la misma tierra. Era un paisaje romántico, y sin que se diera cuenta, Tai revivió ciertos sucesos, o más bien deseos que había tenido para nada hace mucho. La miró un íntimo instante. Le gustaba la manera en la que el viento jugaba con su cabello, y como ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la natural caricia.

Y es que así era Sora, él podía asegurarlo, por que la conocía mejor que nadie. Una chica totalmente diferente a las demás, su esencia era propia de la naturaleza. Y disfrutaba de cosas tan sencillas, como si de una flor se tratase. Era también muy práctica, y se consideraba feliz por los detalles más insignificantes que la vida le pudiera dar, sintiéndose afortunada por ser quien es. Y eso la hacia diferente; el amar y amarse al mismo tiempo, como nadie pudiera considerarlo jamás. Yamato era muy afortunado. Y ahí se perdió el encanto…

Sora le regresó la mirada tan de repente, que el castaño no tuvo tiempo de salir totalmente de su encanto. -¿Qué me estas viendo? –preguntó divertida e inquisidora.

Tai miró sus manos nervioso. Era un momento muy incómodo para él. Ojala no se hubiera dado cuenta… -Nada.

La pelirroja volteó detrás de ella, por si hubiera algo más, en lo que su amigo pudiera haberse enfocado. -¿Te gusta como se ve el mar? –le preguntó, sin dejar de ver el paisaje.

Tai mordió su lengua discretamente, luego soltó el aire con alivio. Que bueno que Sora fuera tan despistada. –Me encanta.

-También a mí. Me gustaría pasear por aquí en la noche, sería tan romántico.

-No entiendo que tenga la noche que la tarde no –dijo Tai, como para alejarse más del otro tema.

La chica le dirigió una mirada ceñuda. –La noche es sinónimo de intimidad, es por ello que es el momento más romántico del día. Dudo mucho que a una chica le guste expresar sus deseos más ardientes por la tarde, o por la mañana –dijo algo seria.

Y eso era algo que a Taichi le hacia gracia, pero contuvo lo mas que pudo su risa, por respeto a lo que opinaba su amiga. –Conozco a chicas que no les importa la hora del día, y mucho menos el lugar.

Entonces ella se encogió de hombros. –Cada quien. Yo en lo personal, prefiero las noches.

-Si; me lo has dejado claro.

Y ambos echaron a reír; Sora terminó antes. -¿Y de dónde conoces a esas chicas, si se puede saber? Espero y no sea algo de lo que no este enterada, por que sería malo.

Tai rascó su nuca. –En la universidad hay de todo; no es que yo lo haya experimentado –enfatizó inmediatamente- pero ya sabes, las chicas suelen ser muy liberales, en ocasiones.

-Te creo, también soy universitaria. Pero entonces supongo que les encanta contarte sus "sexperiencias" muy cómodamente.

El chico sonrió. – ¿Que puedo decirte? Digamos que me ven como una amiga más.

Sora rió. – Con que de eso no pase, y que ninguna llegue a reemplazarme, está perfecto.

-Tranquila, no pasará. Los chicos están ocupados con el futbol, así que sólo me quedan ellas –dijo, con cierto tono nostálgico que Sora entendió al instante.

-Sería difícil mantener un promedio estable si jugaras futbol –trató de animar-; pero me tienes a mi para eso.

-Sólo espero que no hayas olvidado como se juega –mencionó él con sorna.

La chica le golpeó ligeramente el brazo. –No; esas son cosas que no se olvidan.

-Bueno. Al menos la escuela me tiene muy ocupado como para entristecerme.

-Vaya que si –recordó la pelirroja- ; tengo dos proyectos pendientes y ambos con limite para la semana entrante. Después son los exámenes.

-Que mal, pero ya te ayudara Matt con eso –volvió diciendo algo que no debía decir.

Sora lo miraba un poco sorprendida; y es que el chico cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando terminó por soltar eso. -¿Y que te hace decirlo? –lo que le hizo suponer que Tai sabia algo que ella no.

-El día esta lindo, ¿no te parece? Hasta los pájaros cantan a coro con el viento –sacó el poeta de Taichi de quien sabe donde.

Sora soltaba ligeras risillas, emocionada. –Tal vez debamos ocuparnos de nuestros proyectos, ¿no?

-De acuerdo –dijo rindiéndose-, yo te agradecería mucho que fingieras sorpresa frente a Matt –soltó el chico- Llamó esta mañana, y me pidió solamente que no te dijera nada.

En verdad, era todo lo que ella quería. -Lo haré por ti –dijo la pelirroja, con un deje de emoción verdaderamente notable.

-Supongo que ya te mueres por irte –dijo después de examinarla.

-De todos modos no tienes que tomártelo personal, Tai.

-Neh, no es eso. Bien, creo que no te acompañaré, por que Matt sospechara y no me dejara en paz toda mi vida, y digamos que he acumulado mucho; ese chico es muy rencoroso.

-Está bien –dijo riendo. Entonces, en un arranque de ansias, la chica se aventó a los brazos de Tai, y beso su mejilla, como agradecimiento. –Gracias, Tai. ¡Te quiero! –exclamó.

El castaño sintió ciertos escalofríos con su contacto, pero los disimulo lo mejor que pudo. –Mejor corre, antes de que se vuelva a ir.

Ella le sonrió. –Nos vemos pronto, entonces. ¡Adiós!

Tai se limitó a hacer un gesto flojo con la mano, en señal de despedida.

Cuando se hubo perdido completamente de su vista, pensó en que ya eran demasiado seguidos esos pensamientos acerca de Sora. Era casi involuntario, y aunque pareciera tan ridículo, llegaba hasta a asustarle. Ya hacia años había dejado enterrado en su memoria aquel sentimiento, ese que le obligaba a verla a cada instante, a protegerla; que también le hacia cometer estupideces tan sólo por estar a su lado… O al menos creía haberlo hecho. Ya había peleado con su mejor amigo, también por ella, y debería estar reconociendo lo superior que era Yamato en ese aspecto, y es que a fin de cuentas, este logró quedarse con ella, haciéndola feliz; pero en lugar de eso parecía sentirse enojado, por que por mas que no quisiera darle vueltas al asunto, sentía que él seguía arrancándola de su lado. También se sentía estúpido, por haber podido contárselo en ese tiempo, y simplemente no haberlo hecho nunca. No quería revivir aquello, pero inconscientemente, lo estaba haciendo. Ya había sufrido por su amor. No se sentía tampoco como un buen amigo, ni con Sora, ni con Yamato. Miró el mar, para al menos encontrarse algún tipo de consuelo. No quería seguir acarreando ese problema. Pero la realidad era otra, y no estaba lejos de descubrirla.

Por que de su boca jamás salieron las palabras que tan grabadas tenía en la cabeza y en el corazón en el pasado, y que ahora tenía tanto miedo de pronunciar, o de querer hacerlo… otra vez.

* * *

Debía admitir que se sentía algo nerviosa; siempre lo hacia de hecho, sentía que Matt de alguna manera llegaría cambiado, que no seria él que ella muy a pesar dejó ir. Tenía esa latente inseguridad, pensaba en que él le diría que la dejaría por otra, y no quería precisamente eso. En un intento de espantar esos pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, negándose a esa posibilidad.

Miró por la ventana del metro, todo pasaba tan rápido. Ella no era muy fanática de las sorpresas, pero Yamato no lo sabia, casi siempre aparentaba saberlo. Pero Sora, tan amable como siempre, nunca se lo dijo. Jamás le mencionó el hecho de que él aparentara conocerla, para hacerla sentir querida, como si ella no pudiera darse cuenta. Es mas, ya se sentía querida, pues tenía amigos que sabían comprenderla. Pero seguía sin ser mayor problema. Veamos cuanto dura.

Escasos minutos después el metro se detuvo en su respectiva estación. Sora bajó con la típica dificultad que representa el treparte a un metro en Japón. Pero nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada. Después de salir, caminó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Pero cualquiera que la viera pensaría que tenia prisa, pues lento no iba. La sonrisa no se le quitaba de la cara, y sólo aumento cuando visualizó su edificio departamental.

Es que no se podía contener. Prácticamente, corrió al ascensor, antes de que alguien lo ganara. Estaba impaciente por verlo otra vez, y sentirse de nuevo en sus brazos.

Cuando hubo llegado a su piso, la sensación en el estómago crecía en sobremanera. Respiró hondo, como si fuera a desmayarse, y dio marcha a su departamento.

Ahí lo vio, sentado en unas maletas con la cabeza baja, y ese sexy fleco dorado tapando su rostro, como todo un chico malo. Tenía en las manos unos lentes oscuros y una gorra que no tenía nada que ver con la temporada. Sus prendas de "camuflaje"

Matt levantó la vista al sentirse observado, y en cuanto lo hizo se puso de pié tan rápido como pudo, sin dejar de sonreír desde que la vio, tirando lo demás al suelo sin importancia.

Sora corrió hacia el y literalmente se colgó de su cuello. El rubio le correspondió tan fuerte como pudo. Y en momentos como esos nada importa más que sentir ese característico cariño que emana de tan sólo un abrazo, pero que tanto significa. Lo besó, como tanto deseaba hacerlo esas semanas eternas y solitarias.

Cuando se hubieran separado, Matt acarició su mejilla, y no dejó de verla a los ojos, como si se estuviera deleitando de su alma, esa que tanto extrañó. Luego le sonrió divertido.

-Tendrás que disculparme. Quería hacer una aparición más decente, pero me quede sin llaves.

Sora rió, y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo otra vez. –Créeme que ni siquiera lo noté. Por Dios, no sabes cuanto te extrañé –dijo abrazándolo.

-También yo –susurró el rubio, mientas se dejaba llevar por el aroma del cabello de ella.

-Entonces cuéntame –empezó Sora sin apartarse de Matt.-, ¿Cómo te fue?

Yamato suspiró antes de comenzar, y se separó ligeramente de ella. –No podemos quejarnos; en verdad nos dieron una buena bienvenida allá. De hecho, nuestro manager quiere que lancemos un sencillo aquí en Japón, para ver que tal.

-Me parece bien –balbuceó la pelirroja, perdida en los ojos de él.

-No pareces muy sorprendida de verme –mencionó Yamato, levantando ciertas sospechas. -¿De dónde dices que venias?

Sora sonrió a la nada. –Estaba con Tai –admitió, adivinando lo que ya pensaba el chico.

-Y te lo dijo –soltó Yamato, mas como afirmación que otra cosa. –Es gracioso si te digo que lo sospechaba incluso antes de decírselo. No sé como es que pude confiarle el asunto; es más, ni siquiera sé por que después de tantos años lo sigo haciendo.

-Es tu mejor amigo, Matt –le hizo entender ella con dulzura-, y nunca vas a poder cambiarlo.

-Llevamos la misma pena –dijo el rubio con sorna, segundos después pareció reaccionar a algo. –Oh, cierto –se dijo a si mismo, mientas se encaminaba a una de las maletas medianas que llevaba consigo. La abrió, y sacó una especie de cajita, adornada con un moño rosado, y se lo entregó. –Para ti.

Era un poco superior a lo que esperaba ella de su encuentro, pero igual se emocionó, mirando la cajita ya en sus manos y a él alternativamente. –No debiste… -soltó, mientras abría el objeto sacando lentamente un bonito collar, con un extraño kanji. (色)

-Es el símbolo chino de la belleza –contó Matt. –Pensé en ti en cuanto lo vi. Espero que te guste.

-Claro que si, me encanto –dijo totalmente perdida en la belleza de la pieza, bañada en plata autentica.

Matt veía la escena totalmente satisfecho. Luego la miró de nuevo, rodeando su cintura con delicadeza. –Aparte de pensar en ti casi todo el vuelo, también estaba pensando en tu deliciosa sazón.

Sora volvió a besarlo. –Que bueno que lo dices hoy, por que me siento con ánimos.

Y ambos entraron jugueteando, y se notaba a leguas que no cabían de felicidad. Era un muy bonito reencuentro; Yamato logró sorprender a su novia, tal como quería, no se podía sentir mas completo; aún, pues las ambiciones acompañan toda la vida, y a veces se tiene que cambiar cierto modo de la vida cotidiana para alcanzarlas. Ya seria demasiado increíble que situaciones como esa duraran.

* * *

Tai abría la puerta de su departamento, espantado de que su novia tampoco tuviera ganas de convivir con él, o peor. Entró con cierto temor, pero no encontró a Akemi cerca, hasta que se fijo en la cocina y en el peculiar olor que dejaba salir. Pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de haberse equivocado de piso, o de departamento, pero parecía que no, pues sí era Akemi la que estaba… cocinando.

El castaño entró en el recinto culinario que sólo el podía utilizar, hasta ahora. Akemi, dándose cuenta de su presencia, le sonrío como si estuviera esperándolo, y Tai estaba más confundido todavía, pues no se imaginaba así una bienvenida de la pelinegra, al menos en las circunstancias de la reciente madrugada.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste, Tai! –Dijo la mujer contenta -, necesito que alguien me diga que tengo futuro en esto.

Casi podía parecer una señal del Apocalipsis, pero no la haría enojar de nuevo. –De acuerdo.

Para la esbelta pelinegra no pasaba desapercibido el semblante de Tai, que por más que intentara ocultar, no le salía del todo bien. –Te preguntaras por que estoy cocinando, o lo intento –adivinó algo seria.

-La verdad si.

Akemi se quitó el delantal, y lo dejó encima de la mesa. –Bueno… -empezó ella, tomando asiento en el pequeño comedor. -, es por nosotros.

Para Taichi, eso no bastaba; cada vez entendía menos. –Pues… te agradezco que tengas esas intenciones, pero no es necesario; digo, si no quieres hacerlo.

-No Tai, si es algo que quiera aprender… para un futuro –dijo mirándolo seriamente-; después de todo no vas a ser soltero toda tu vida.

Eso él ya lo sabía; no veía tampoco la necesidad de mencionarlo siquiera. -¿A que te refieres?

Akemi suspiró, y tomó la mano de él; dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa. –Bueno, iré al grano –Tai asintió. –Pienso que deberíamos casarnos…Más bien, hay que casarnos…

* * *

_El pequeño Taichi había ido muchas veces a ese árbol, casi todos los días, y siempre se decepcionaba por no encontrar a aquella simpática pelirroja cerca; y es que tenía que contarle algo. Y para él, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. _

_Y ahí seguía, en ese domingo solitario, sentado debajo de la frondosa sombra que le ofrecía aquella planta. Ya sabia de alguna manera que no la encontraría, lo que hacia era ya casi por mera costumbre desde que la había conocido, pues prometieron volver a verse. Degustaba tranquilamente los caramelos que se había robado de un tazón de su casa, pero la verdad, es que no le parecía bien comerlos él solo. _

_Entonces, se puso de pie, pues al menos estando en casa tenia sus juguetes, por que en ese parque, no debía hacer nada. Pero antes de irse, echó un vistazo a la "boca" de ese árbol, para dejarle algunos de sus caramelos. Previamente, escogió los que eran más de su gusto, después de todo, ya comenzaba a verlo como un árbol normal. _

_En el camino, pateaba su balón y lo seguía, con un notable aburrimiento, tanto, que no se dio cuenta al instante que el balón ya no estaba frente a él, y la única pista que tenia era una risilla familiar._

_Ligeramente espantado, volteó a ambos lados de si, y detuvo su vista en esa carita, que sonreía burlona, sin duda, dirigida a él. _

_Y de ahí ya no podía enfadarse. Corrió para quedar frente a ella, y cuando hubo llegado, la niña sólo amplió más su sonrisa. _

_-¡Hola, Tai!_

_Taichi la veía, como no creyéndose el hecho de tenerla ahí. -¿Dónde habías estado?-sacó, ligeramente enfadado- Yo siempre te vine a buscar aquí, y nunca te encontraba. _

_La pequeña Sora bajó la vista con culpa. _

_-Dijiste que nos veríamos otra vez –volvió a replicar. _

_Ella atinó solamente a reírse despacio, ante la expectante cara del chico. Le devolvió la pelota manualmente, y no le apartó un segundo la vista. –Pero si nos estamos viendo, Tai-kun. _

_El castaño le seguía manteniendo la mirada, pero ahora con sorpresa, como el ligero sonrojo que le invadió. Después, también pudo reír al respecto, junto a Sora._

_-Yo te extrañé –le dijo ella sin tapujos -, ¿y tú a mí? _

_Si quería ser su amigo, debería acostumbrarse a lo nervioso que sólo ella sabe ponerle. No pudo hablar, pero si asintió frenéticamente. _

_Y ella volvió a sonreírle, e inesperadamente se abalanzo sobre él, para rodearlo en un tierno abrazo._

_Tai reaccionó muy lento, y estaba tan sonrojado como no podría imaginarse. Parecía que Sora no pensaba soltarle, así que se dejo llevar y dejo caer la pelota, para corresponderle. Ella reía ligeramente. _

_-Ya nació mi hermanita Hikari –le comentó él, aun durante el abrazo._

_Sora se separó para mirarle. -¿Enserio? ¡Que genial! –exclamó emocionada. Luego, endureció un poco su gesto -¿Y por que no me avisaste?_

_Tai frunció el ceño, pues hasta el entendía que la pregunta era tonta. -¿Cómo que por que? Ya te dije que te estuve esperando mucho tiempo, ¡como dos años! –calculó erróneamente. _

_-Ah –soltó la niña. –Es cierto, perdón. _

_-No importa._

_-¿Y cuando vendrá ella? –preguntó sonriente. _

_-No lo sé. Es muy pequeña, cabe en mi caja de juguetes._

_-Oh, entonces debe serlo. Pero crecerá como nosotros lo hacemos –le aseguró- ¿Son dulces?-pregunto, señalando un colorado papel celofán que salía del bolsillo de Tai. _

_Taichi miro en la dirección señalada, y sacó un par de ellos. -¿Quieres uno?_

_La pelirroja asintió y tomó entusiasta uno de los que le ofrecían, y lo llevo a su boca, degustándolo placenteramente, al lado de su amigo. Por que ya podía llamarlo así. _

_Un rato después ya recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Trepados en el árbol se contaban lo que había hecho, y lo que supuestamente harían juntos, como entrar a la escuela, fecha que se aproximaba ya. _

_Tai no podía estar mas contento. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que ya llegaba tarde a casa, con tal de pasar su tiempo con aquella niña. Entretiempo, pensaba que no quería dejar de verla, pues estar con ella era de lo mas divertido. Moría de ansias por que viera a su hermanita, y los tres pasaran buenos momentos juntos. Se empeñaba en dar acotaciones a Sora de su casa, y casi la hora y segundo del día en que se verían de nuevo, haciéndola hasta jurar. Y es que simplemente, no tenía ganas de dejarla ir…_

_

* * *

_

**Uff! No lo digo por nada malo, pero el sorato no me sale :p , me torture terriblemente para encontrarles una situación a esos dos, XD Yo lo admito, el sorato no es lo mío definitivamente, así qe mejor seguiré leyendo otros qe no tengan nada qe ver con mi imaginación ^.^**

**He aqi el capitulo 3! Yo pienso qe desde el anterior las cosas comenzaron a ponerse buenas, y ahora los problemas. Haha, como le hará tai para salir de esa situación? ya veré luego. Pero bueno, este no es de mis mejores capítulos, no me terminó de convencer. **

**Bueno, ando poqillo apurada, así que no tengo más que seguirles agradeciendo por los comentarios, qe tan bien me hacen, de veras que ayudan mucho a continuar esto, y hacen qe valga la pena. Ya hasta me da pena tardarme ^^**

**Patroclo – digimon4ever99 –zulema- Amaterasu-Tsukuyomi – Lyls Zaoldyeck – Mariam H. – Wilem – Sora Takenouchii y Lilia Takarai (^^)**

**Gracias, bye bye!**


	4. Eres la única excepción

_No había muchos lugares disponibles, pero tampoco tenia mayor problema con eso, se acoplaba donde fuera. Entonces, apartó lo que pudo; esperaría bajo la sombra del domo, sentada en alguno de los escalones. Al sentarse contemplo en panorama monótono del que estaba inevitablemente rodeada. Bullicio, gritos y bullicio. Y aun así, como si fuera un punto fosforescente entre la multitud gris, visualizó al taciturno Yamato con facilidad, solo como siempre. Pero sonrió, él estaría en ese momento haciéndole compañía, irónicamente, sino fuera por Taichi, y es que sólo el castaño sabia como sacar de sus casillas a Ishida, y su amistad estaba basada en peleas… y golpes. Entonces, por la paz, estaban mejor así. Pero era mas por costumbre, que por otra cosa, que el rubio prefería pasear en solitario. No le gustaba que lo escucharan tocar la armónica, y ella sabia respetarlo, aunque no entendiera por que, si era bueno en lo que hacia. Pero en fin._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por risas y murmullos, que se escuchaban cercanos. Volteó hacia donde pensaba que provenían las vocecillas, y se topó con unas compañeras de su grupo que parecían examinarla. Al devolverles la mirada, causó que el grupo de niñas quisquillosas apartaran en sincronía sus ojos de ella, entre más murmullos. _

_La pelirroja trato de ignorarlas, pero sentía de nuevo todos esos ojos clavados en su espalda. Jugueteaba con las cintas de su casco azul para entretenerse, hasta que reparó en una muchachita de su edad y grupo, que estaba parada ahí, volteando a ambos costados, como si no pudiera encontrarla._

_-Hola –saludó la pelirroja, más para llamar su atención._

_-Esto… Hola, Sora –le respondió la castaña dubitativa. _

_La morena esperaba paciente el asunto, pero notó que aquella niña no tenía ni por donde empezar. -¿Perdiste algo? –supuso un poco exasperada._

_-¿Eh? No, es sólo que Mizuki quería saber algo. _

_No estaba entendiendo, pero le causo curiosidad que quisieran saber algo relacionado con ella, o algo así. -¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?_

_-Bueno… ella quiere saber si estas saliendo con Taichi._

_Para Sora, eso sonaba a locura. Y empezaba a comprender el por qué de las miradas. Rió. –No, sólo es mi amigo, ¿no lo parece?_

_-¡Que bueno! –exclamó contenta. –Mizuki dijo que si decías eso, podrías estar con nosotras –entonces, "la mensajera" señaló la mesa de concreto en la que ellas estaban almorzando._

_Sora se alegró por una parte. Su madre quería que ella pasara tiempo con chicas, como debía ser. Pero seria extraño, puesto que estaba muy apegada a Taichi, y se sentía cómoda con él. _

_-Pero sólo si la ayudas con Taichi –le despertó la voz de esa niña. –Y tal vez puedas ayudarme a mí con Matt –agregó. _

_No muy tentadora oferta, ni siquiera aceptable. Eran las cosas a las que tenia que enfrentarse, por ser amiga de los chicos codiciados de su primaria, ¡que tiempos tan precoces! Suspiró, para luego aclararse dudas. –Pero, ¿y si Tai no quiere?_

_En el rostro de la castaña se formo una cuestión. –No me lo dijo –aclaró, llevándose el dedo a los labios, pensando. –Espera, voy a preguntarle –y se dio media vuelta, en dirección a la cercana cafetería. _

_Imaginarse a Tai con novia, le resultaba algo difícil, pero sobre todo, muy divertido. Tomado de la mano de alguien. Sonrió divertida para si misma, hasta que reparó en que lugar la dejaba eso a ella. Oh no. El asunto de repente se volvió el más terrible del mundo. Estaba segura de que no toleraría verlo con "otra". Pero si no lo hacia, no tendría amigas… Aunque, lidiando toda su vida con eso, parecía importar menos. Eso no; no le apetecía compartirlo. _

_-¿Por qué hablabas con ella? – le asustó Taichi, apareciendo repentinamente detrás de ella. _

_Pero sólo logró hacerla brincar levemente donde estaba. -Oh… Mizuki quiere decirte algo –le comentó, con un tono extrañamente molesto, mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_El castaño exhaló. -¿No puede ser después? Tengo hambre. El señor Fujiyama da discursos muy cansados, y se robo la mitad de mi recreo. _

_Sora escuchaba, pero con mucho desinterés. Su amigo había tomado asiento un escalón debajo de ella, y lo escaneaba con la mirada, buscando quien sabe que. Él sólo estaba sorbiendo a su bebida. Tai le regresó la mirada, y la pelirroja, muy fríamente como para tratarse de ella, volteó la cabeza con brusquedad para no verlo, dejándolo enteramente confundido…_

_

* * *

_

La linda y calurosa tarde de viernes. En la universidad de Keiō pareciese que el tiempo pasaba lento. Lleno de estudiantes caminando y charlando amenamente, u otros sentados improvisadamente en el concreto, parte de la arquitectura de la escuela, haciendo una que otra tarea en pequeños grupos.

Tai caminaba de lo más tranquilo, en solitario, con la mochila colgando en uno de sus hombros. Miró una vez su reloj de muñeca, ya dispuesto a salir del campus, pues sus clases habían terminado. Pero las ganas de quedarse, extrañamente, no terminaban. Nunca se imagino que hablar de vestidos y de salones le pudiera causar tal miedo. No se sentía en edad para pensar en eso, pero estaba casi obligado a hacerlo. Era normal, naturalmente; no es como elegir el color de la sala. Es una terrible normalidad de la edad adulta. Se animaba casi todo el tiempo, lastima que no parecía funcionar.

Las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Tan difícil... Suspiró para finalizar su día y dirigirse sin ánimo alguno a su no tan lejano departamento.

En tanto, Sora recién llegaba a su pequeño departamento, con los brazos llenos de libros y hojas. Aventó las llaves en quien sabe donde, e hizo lo mismo con los libros, poniéndolos sobre la de por si, desordenada mesa. Tomó su cabello en una diminuta coleta que apenas y se alcanzaba a hacer. Entonces, antes de ponerse a trabajar, sacó el celular de su bolsa, con intención de hacer una llamada, marcando el tan conocido numero.

Espero unos segundos, en lo que la llamada iba entrando, y se metía una galleta que había encontrado a la boca.

Tai sintió vibrar su bolsillo. Tomó el aparato con cierto temor, pero al ver aquel numero tan oportuno, contestó.

-¿Qué hay, Sora? –Saludó, con un extraño deje de nerviosismo.

Eso paso de largo para ella. -Hola, Tai –Contestó del otro lado distraída con uno de los libros. - ¿Cómo estas?

–… Bien –mintió.

–Querido amigo, te llamaba por que necesito que me hagan un favor –Hizo una pausa, para esperar la afirmación de Taichi.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Seria mucho descaro de mi parte pedir ayuda a Akemi?

El castaño parecía tardar en comprender aquello. -¿Qué tiene que ver Akemi con mi ayuda?

-Bueno, es que se trata de ella…

-¿Fue a decirte algo? –interrumpió un poco alarmado.

Sora se extrañó. Nunca comentó ella nada de eso. –No. Es decir, prácticamente necesito ayuda de ambos –Tai hizo un sonido gutural y ella continuó. –Veras, necesito una modelo para uno de mis trabajos, y Akemi es la chica mas disponible que se me ocurre, pero no quisiera ser yo quien se lo diga; bueno, por motivos de tiempo. Y quería saber si tú se lo dirías por mí –explicó.

-Si, yo le aviso. Aunque no te prometo nada; ahora Akemi esta ocupada con… algo –le dijo, acordándose de ese _algo_.

-Está bien –suspiró la pelirroja, mas enfocada en su trabajo que en otra cosa. –Dile que si acepta sería genial.

-Si, tranquila.

La conversación estaba a tres segundos de finalizar, y Taichi estaba algo inquieto con cierto asunto, y lleno también de inseguridad.

-Entonces…

-¡Oye, Sora! ¿Irías conmigo al cine? –. Y como si la voz de Sora fuera la orden, la de Taichi fue el detonante, en un intento de expresar algo de lo que sentía.

La pelirroja ya empezaba a preocuparse. Pausó un momento, asegurándose de que Taichi no estaba normal. Pero le respondió rápidamente. –Déjame ver… Esta noche la tengo libre. Matt va a salir a la disquera, y no lo encontraré en casa después del trabajo –Analizó-. Si, me parece buena idea.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró Tai. Luego se dio cuenta de en qué se había metido. -¿Te parece si paso a las siete? –siguió, aun no estando seguro si él mismo podría asistir. Pero había que intentarlo al menos.

-Si -. Sora no podía evitar sospechar que Tai tenía problemas, es decir, casi podía resentir su angustia por teléfono. Pero no lo mencionaría, por que quien tenía que hacerlo era él. –Te espero, Tai. Por favor cuídate.

-Si, lo haré. Nos vemos.

Había colgado ya, no pensando en lo del cine, sino compartiendo ahora lo que sea que Taichi tuviera encima. Esa llamada sólo la había dejado algo intranquila, y alerta desde ese momento, pues ese no era el chico con el que estaba acostumbrada a tratar; el castaño tenía una extraña forma de tratar sus problemas, poniéndolos siempre en segundo plano, y sin dejar que afecte su característica personalidad. Cosa que no estaba pasando. Entonces, tenia que ser algo mas fuerte de lo que se estaba imaginando.

* * *

Sora estaba como ida. Recargaba sus codos en las rodillas, y descansaba la cabeza en sus manos, mirando fijamente a la nada. Pero se puso derecha al escuchar de repente la puerta abriéndose, dejando salir a una de las secretarias del edificio.

-Ya puedes pasar –le indicó aquella mujer, y Sora se adentró en la oficina.

Era más grande que la sala donde se reunía con las demás edecanes, y apenas pudo notarlo, pues aparte, estaba lleno de cuadros, diplomados y estatuas de mármol a la medida, que parecían ser costosas. El escritorio era el típico, con adornillos dorados y otros hechos de materiales que desconocía, y papeles, por supuesto. Pero ella se encontraba ahí por que el sujeto que gozaba de esa oficina, había mandado a llamarle.

Saludó, y tomó cómodamente asiento, esperando a que el hombre hablara.

Él le sonrió. –Puedes sentarte.

Sora frunció el ceño, luego entendió el pequeño chascarrillo. –Oh, disculpe, no sé que me pasa –dijo, riendo apenada y levantándose de la aterciopelada silla.

El señor también reía. -Bah, no importa, el edificio es de todos. Además, me gusta esa confianza; puedes sentarte de igual manera cada que vengas.

A ella le pareció amable, pero no era tan importante. –Gracias.

-Bueno –empezó-, supongo que ya sabes quien soy.

Sora de nuevo se apenó. –Lo siento, no lo había escuchado nombrar.

-Entonces, mucho gusto Sora Takenouchi, soy Kataruwo Okusen –el último se puso de pie para estrechar la mano de la pelirroja.

-Mucho gusto –repitió confundida -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Ah, ese es el asunto –dijo-. Usted, señorita Takenouchi, es una de las más destacadas trabajadoras que tenemos orgullosamente en esta empresa, me extraña que no sepa que la conocen.

Sora se sentía alagada. -¿En verdad? –preguntó incrédula.

-Si, de hecho, estamos aquí, por que personalmente le ofrezco un ascenso.

Wow, era más de lo que esperaba de su día. Incluso casi olvida a Tai. Trato de controlar su ligera euforia, para seguir informándose de eso. –Pues que bien. Y… en caso de aceptar, ¿Qué puesto es el de que estamos hablando? Es decir, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Okusen sonrió con supremacía. Era esa pregunta exactamente la que estaba esperando. -¿Eres buena para muchas cosas, Sora?

De repente, tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo no saldría bien. No sabia si por la persona, o por lo _demasiado_ bueno de su suerte. –S-supongo.

-Siendo concreto, me gustaría que fueras mi secretaria personal.

-… Bueno, no creo tener aptitudes para ese trabajo, señor –contestó desconfiada.

-Llámame Okusen –Sora le resistía la mirada muy atenta. -; y por las aptitudes, ¡no te preocupes! Las podemos discutir en privado.

No era prejuiciosa, pero la situación en la que estaba era muy obvia. La chica no podía estar más asqueada, y a cada segundo crecía su ira. La manera tan arrogante con la que pronunció aquello, la mirada que recorría su cuerpo tan descaradamente, que acrecentaba mas el asco, y las ganas de tirarlo desde el ultimo piso del edificio. Todo eso, concretó en ella la firme decisión de salir de eso, tuviera las recompensas que tuviera.

Entonces tomó aire, apretando los puños, arrugando su vestido. –Lamento decirle que rechazo su oferta, y lamento aun más el hecho de que usted me haya confundido con una maldita puta.

Pero lo mejor que pudo hacer él, fue reír. –Vamos, sé que eres más inteligente que eso. Todo o nada, es lo que te doy a escoger, por prácticamente poco a cambio. Además, ¿te das cuenta de que si quiero, puedo echarte a la calle?

-No será necesario, yo misma renuncio hoy.

-Piénsalo al menos, sería un desperdicio para ambos. Tal vez te arrepientas cuando sea tarde.

No imaginaba como es que ese asunto podía causarle gracia. En verdad estaba muy ofendida, nunca le habían faltado al respeto de tal manera; todo, y por lo demás por lo que tenia que preocuparse. Las lágrimas ya nublaban sus ojos, y el nudo en la garganta dolía. –Váyase a la mierda, Okusen.

Salió tan rápido, que no escucho lo que le decía esa basura. Tampoco lo quería oír.

Secó fríamente las lágrimas que ya le recorrían las mejillas. No estaba pensando con mucha claridad, por que el enojo era inmenso, sino, uno de los más grandes que le habían causado. Se dirigió a la oficina administrativa, y tramitó su renuncia. Cuando se fue, no se despidió de nadie, a pesar de las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeras; se perdió de su vista, fuera del edificio.

Ya no podía seguir caminando más. Se adentró en una de las áreas verdes que estaban en el centro de la cuidad, adornando el paisaje de los edificios. Encontró una banca en la acera que atravesaba la pequeña plaza. Necesitaba pensar bien lo que había hecho, y es que, ¿qué le diría a Yamato cuando lo viera? ¿Qué excusa le inventaría por haber llegado tan temprano? Y lo peor seria explicarle el motivo del todo. De sólo pensarlo, se avergonzaba. Y comenzó a llorar, tan sólo dejar salir su frustración momentánea. Escondía su semblante en sus temblorosas manos, y gemía despacio. Estaba enojada, triste y preocupada. El hecho de no tener trabajo ahora, era un obstáculo, no quería pedir ayuda a nadie. Y no quería explicar las razones por las que buscaría uno nuevo, y es que, hiciera lo que hiciera, acarrearía preguntas que no quería contestar. Jaló su cabello con desesperación.

No le interesaba para nada la mirada confundida de los transeúntes, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de calmarse a sí misma. Sabía que de otra manera no lograría nada. Dio un largo suspiro, y cerró los ojos, para que al abrirlos, todo pareciera más sencillo.

Caminó todo lo que quedaba de su supuesto tiempo laboral, por que no tenía prisa en empezar a contar el incidente. Sabía que Matt no estaría en casa, y en cierto modo, la hizo tranquilizarse aun mas. Todo el tiempo resolvió su situación, y prácticamente lo tenía todo contemplado. Ya sólo tenía el pendiente de ver a Tai esa noche, y de distraerse.

* * *

Parecía genial el hecho de que estuviera afuera. En su casa, estaba asfixiado de tantas preguntas y detalles a los cuales les temía. Dejarla sola, le alivio mucho el alma, aunque fuera un momento, estar solo lo era también. Imaginarse en otra situación no era muy sano, pero era un buen escape.

No vio el auto de Matt en el parking, aunque ya supiera que no estaría. Pensó que era idiota. A una chica como Sora no se le debía dejar sola, es decir, para él mismo era como desperdiciar algo muy bueno. Demasiado bueno. Es que, ¿quién no querría compartir todo su tiempo con una chica como ella? De las pocas que quedaban… Y luego se dijo que sería lindo pensar lo mismo de su propia novia también. Pero el motivo de estar donde estaba, era para olvidarse de ello.

Llegó a su piso y ya se sentía relajado. Con sumo conocimiento, dio con su puerta y tocó como de costumbre.

Escuchó sus pasos apresurados y sonrió, recargándose en la pared. Al instante, ella abrió la puerta con bolso en mano. Sora no le miró hasta asegurar su departamento, y él no dejó de verla ni un segundo.

-Te estaba esperando.

Y Tai, después de aquella poca importante aclaración, no pudo evitar ironizar sus palabras. –Entonces soy muy oportuno.

Ninguno evitó reír. A Sora le hacía falta muchísimo. Y Taichi no se pudo explicar la manera en que extrañó su risa.

-Odio que siempre sepas que decir –le dijo fingiéndose molesta. –No me explico como no puedo hacerlo yo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar. –Confórmate con lo que te toco.

-Me acostumbro, créeme.

El centro comercial no quedaba muy lejos, así que no hubo necesidad de automóvil. Además, la noche estaba para disfrutarla. Esos momentos transcurrían de lo más natural, como si lo que hubiera pasado más temprano, ni siquiera hubiera pasado. El cine no estaba muy abarrotado, y se dirigieron a la casi nula fila de la taquilla.

La película fue lo de menos, no demoraron mucho en decidir cual verían, por que la que anunciaba la marquesina, parecía interesante.

En 20 minutos la función a la que irían comenzaría. Mataron el tiempo criticando cada aspecto burocrático del país, y discutiendo la influencia mundial que no entendían de Nueva York. En intervalos, Sora parecía perderse en sus pensamientos. Taichi no lo analizaba mucho, se limitaba a traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Ya la película comenzaría en breve, y entonces ambos fueron a la fila de la dulcería, que siempre estaba terriblemente llena. Aunque escogieran la fila menos llena, seguía siendo un proceso tardío. Taichi no dejaba de cambiar de posición por la menor tontería. Sora veía la fila, apresurándola con la mirada. Ésta rodó los ojos, y se volvió a su amigo.

-Estoy embarazada –soltó, en un decibel algo fuerte.

El castaño también la miró. Y entendiendo agregó: -No puede ser. ¿Otra vez? –y comenzó a hacer gestos de fastidio.

-¿Qué haremos esta vez? –preguntó Sora, con una monotonía tan fría, que las miradas ya se posaban en la pareja.

-¿Qué mas quieres que hagamos? Vas a abortar, no puedo hacerme cargo.

-Nunca puedes…

-Y sin embargo sigues molestando –interrumpió Taichi.

-No me embaracé sola; te dije que usaras condón, sabes que no puedo tomar pastillas –recriminó-. Además, el riesgo es más alto después de tres abortos. No puedo seguir haciéndolo, podría morir.

-Ya déjalo. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me vas a embarcar.

La discusión amenazaba con seguir, y habían creado un ambiente tan incómodo, que al menos diez personas a la redonda se habían retirado entre murmullos o en completo silencio. Incluyendo gente que estaba frente a ellos, haciendo la fila mucho mas corta.

Ante esto ultimo, la pelirroja sonrió discretamente, y avanzó junto con Tai los lugares que quedaban libres.

Había valido la pena, por que la película no fue mala. Al menos había dejado una lección que aprender y un buen sabor de boca. Hasta que ellos mismos olvidaran el legado de la enseñanza.

Bajaban por las escaleras eléctricas, en un silencio apaciguador. Taichi, inquieto por naturaleza, y Sora estaba ensimismada. Veía su dedo índice chocar variadas ocasiones contra la cinta plástica de la escalera que se movía con ella, al ritmo de la nada. Sólo pensando… El castaño se dio cuenta de ello. Quiso llamar su atención con el poder de su mirada, pero ella estaba muy concentrada como para notarlo. Ya iban a caminar por su cuenta, así que expresó de manera física primero lo que quería decir.

Chocó juguetonamente su hombro contra el de ella, despertándola de su trance. –Tengo hambre; vamos a comer –ordenó.

-Acabas de comente dos cubos de rosetas extra grandes –le recordó, mientas ambos se alejaban de las escaleras.

-Dos y media –reiteró- No ibas a comerte tu otra mitad. Además, comer sólo una cosa, hace que se me antoje otra.

-No tengo hambre, Tai.

-Nadie te pregunto, yo hablaba de mí si no lo notaste.

-¡Que grosero! –Regañó-. En verdad, me intriga mucho el hecho de que hayas terminado con una dama de la burguesía.

Taichi rió. –No se te pudo ocurrir algo más lejano. Akemi también tiene sus momentos.

-¿Si? –inquirió muy extrañada.

-Si. La conocí el día… en que me golpeó con una sombrilla.

Sora reía, pero imaginarse esa situación era bastante intrigante. –No lo creo. ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?

-No quiero hablar de eso –terminó divertido.

Sora presionó tanto, que Tai no tuvo de otra más que contarle aquel divertido y doloroso altercado. La pelirroja rió terriblemente durante todo el relato, y por eso, al chico le parecía menos divertido a cada carcajada. Así, salieron del centro comercial, encaminándose a un parque cercano.

-¡Que hambre tengo! –se quejó el castaño.

-No puedes ser tan delicado –respondió Sora, acercándose a uno de los columpios.

-No tienes idea de la energía que necesito a diario –rezongó patéticamente serio. Ante el bufido de la pelirroja, no hizo más que observar sus movimientos. -¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

Sora exhaló, relajándose. –Es cómodo.

Al poco rato, Taichi la imitó, poniéndose a su lado, pero mirando otro punto del parque. -¿Qué esta haciendo Matt?

Sora parpadeó sin idea. –No lo sé, en verdad. Creo que mencionó algo de sacar un sencillo. ¿Por qué?

-No deberías estar sola.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo. –No estoy sola.

-Bueno… me refiero a que no debería dejarte sola.

-Tranquilo. No esta haciendo nada malo.

-Sólo no estar contigo.

Pensó un poco en esas palabras, mientras se balanceaba sin muchos ánimos. -Él tiene metas. Y yo también, ambos lo sabemos y no peleamos por ello.

-Es que la carrera de Matt es complicada… -comentó, con intención de continuar, pero por alguna razón se contuvo. –… Pero tienes razón.

Sora afirmó guturalmente. -¿Y tu y Akemi, comparten intereses o algo por el estilo?

A Taichi le recorrían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, por ligarlo con ese asunto. –No le he preguntado.

-Eso es algo de lo que te das cuenta cuando estas conociendo a la persona. Es decir, que raro que vivan juntos y no sepas lo que ella quiere –dijo, como si fuera lógico, por que lo era.

-Ya te conté lo complejo de nuestra relación. Es que, no es muy típica la manera en la que nos conocimos, lo demás tampoco.

-Y con eso supiste que era la indicada –recalcó la chica con burla. Claro que rieron de aquello.

La hora en la que ambos regresarían a sus casas se aproximaba sin detenerse. Él lo sabía inevitablemente. Bajó la cabeza pensativo… tenía que contárselo.

-Sora…

-¿Qué? –soltó con una calma envidiable para Tai.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

En eso, la alarma de Sora se encendió. Trató de hallarle la gracia al tono, pero no encontró nada. Enderezó su cuerpo, y le miró. -¿Qué cosa?

El corazón del moreno ya estaba a mil por hora. Tomó todo el aire que pudo. –Akemi quiere casarse…

El primer pensamiento que le cruzó la cabeza era un "lo sabia", luego cayó en cuenta de que era diez veces mayor de lo que ella se esperaba. No quería, pero inevitablemente su sorpresa no paso desapercibida.

-Espera Tai –Sora masajeaba sus sienes, como si sintiera dolor -… déjame retenerlo.

No era fácil. Era lo más importante que su mejor amigo le había compartido en la vida. ¿Cómo ayudarle? Ni ella misma comprendía el significado, pero si la gravedad.

-Es que –habló Tai- … no es que tenga algo de malo, pero me inquieta bastante, no sé por qué.

Después, la pelirroja parecía más comprensiva, más analítica. Le miró con toda la ternura que sus ojos podían transmitir, por que no había que ser un genio para saber que era justo eso lo que necesitaba.

-¿Cuál crees que es el problema? –Empezó ella- Escucha, puede ser el hecho de que no te sientas preparado, por que tienes mucho que hacer todavía, y obviamente eso no estaba en tus planes. –El chico sólo asentía muy fríamente. -. O también, que no te sientes preparado por que… en tu vida jamás pensaste en el matrimonio. Y no te lo esperabas.

Tai tardó en dar su opinión. –Yo la quiero, por eso no me explico como me pudo afectar tanto. Bueno, es verdad, no me lo esperaba para nada, y no sé que decirle. Me altera mas pensar en el hecho de que ni siquiera me lo preguntó. Es sólo que… No quiero decepcionarla. Por que sé que para mi tampoco seria gracioso.

Sora procesó con calma todo lo que le acababa de decir. -Tienes que saber; antes que nada, lo que tú quieres –Le aconsejó sutilmente, dando en el punto. -¿Darías ese paso? Es cosa tuya, Tai. Pero yo te entiendo, esa es la decisión más importante de tu vida, por eso no puedes tomarla a la ligera. Después de todo, bueno o malo, es algo que acarrearas toda tu vida. Y lo ultimo que se me ocurre decirte, es que hagas las cosas por tu propio bien. –le dijo, tomando su mano con cariño para que supiera que no estaba solo. Que nunca lo había estado.

Él suspiró, como si se quitara un peso de encima, pues ya no podía retenerlo sin apoyo. Veía la mano de su amiga, entrelazada con la suya, encontrándole un significado que lo animara, a esa muestra de apoyo, tan pequeña, pero tan significativa.

Despacio la atraía a sus brazos, Sora se abalanzó para que todo culminara en un abrazo con un significado emocional gratificante. No bastaba con asegurar las cosas con palabras, el verdadero sello de los sentimientos, eran las muestras físicas, que si bien no dicen nada, expresan demasiado. Y son más reconfortantes que nada.

-Gracias –le susurró a la joven en el oído. Provocó que ella sonriera tranquilizada.

Sora cavilaba en sus brazos. Sin tan solo ella pudiera tener su espíritu, su habilidad o lo que fuera, para reponerse con esa facilidad. Ella no era tan fuerte, aparentaba serlo, y lo único que conseguía era sufrir ella misma, y sola; eso debilitaba su alma. Nadie sabía esas cosas que con esmero, y sin ningún punto a probar, se guardaba. Pero, ¿para qué aquejar a otros con sus problemas? Quería a Taichi, y lo quería feliz. Nadie más que Taichi podría decir con seguridad que la comprendía. Eso era reciproco, pero Sora sentía que no debía decirle sus problemas a nadie, menos a él. Además, no sabía lo que Tai era capaz de hacer por ella. Le temía a eso, y con más razón, no le contaría lo que había pasado ese día. No se desahogaría. Pero, no todo lo que su ser mas querido pudiera hacer por ella, seria malo. No podía verlo aun.

Pero aun así, el hecho de que Taichi; su Taichi, estuviera feliz cuando fuera ella quien le hizo sentir así, le hacia dichosa. No pedía nada más que el bien ajeno, sacrificando el suyo. Ahora no importaba, su amigo necesitaba sentirse bien, y seria ella quien le consolaría con eso. Nadie más. Le hacia feliz, siendo feliz. Era el único hombre que podía decir que le tendría de por vida. Y por Dios que él mismo se lo hacia saber. Era un sentimiento fuerte el que los unía. Por eso y todavía mas, Taichi, era su excepción. Su única excepción...

* * *

_No había podido concentrarse muy bien en clases; no era novedad. Pero la novedad, era que Sora lo haya estado evitando e ignorando todo el día. Le frustraba el no saber que carajo había hecho mal; se portó más bien como todos los días: Grosero, pero comprensible. _

_El timbre le asustó, y también lo puso alerta a los pasos de la pelirroja. Antes de salir de la escuela, y para poder dormir, necesitaba saber que pasaba. Y para él no era problema insistir hasta el cansancio. _

_Ella no lo esperó, ya se lo imaginaba, y había tenido que seguirla. Metió como pudo sus cuadernos a la mochila, bien amontonados, y corrió para no perderla._

_La pelirroja caminaba rápido, pero no tanto, a propósito. Sabia que el siguiente movimiento de Taichi, era el de perseguirla. Era él quien estaba gritando su nombre, pero no se detuvo, hizo como que no lo escuchó. _

_-¿Sora? –Paró a su lado, un poco agitado. _

_-¿Qué? – inquirió ella sin mirarlo. _

_-Emmh, ¿Quieres ir al parque? Mamá no está en casa, creí que podríamos llegar un poco tarde. _

_Esperaba con nerviosismo que le contestara. Sora sabia que tampoco tenía prisa –De acuerdo…_

_Tai caminaba notablemente mas tranquilo, aun sin notar que ninguno había dicho nada desde que salieron de la escuela. Cuando lo hizo, junto sus manos detrás de su nuca, dispuesto a hablar. -¿Estás enfadada?_

_Sora se encogió de hombros –No. _

_-¿Y por que no me esperaste?_

_-Lo olvidé._

_-No es cierto. Nunca lo olvidas. Te conozco_

_No se suponía que la reprendida fuera ella. –Pensé que querías esperar a Mizuki –contraatacó nuevamente molesta._

_-Ah, eso – sonrió divertido._

_La seguridad de Sora se debilito más. –Si, eso. ¿Y por que no estas con tu novia ahora? Debe de estar esperándote –renegó, cruzando sus brazos y caminando mas rápido._

_No de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amiga ese día? –Pero ni siquiera… –le aseguró siguiéndola. _

_-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó la pelirroja amenazante, avanzando sin que Tai fuera tras ella. _

_-¿Qué hice? –preguntó el castaño al mismo decibel. Pero al ver que Sora no se detenía, chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta. _

_La morena caminaba sin saber exactamente a donde, hasta que paró la vista en los columpios vacíos. Tristemente vacíos. Se acercó lentamente a uno, y tocaba la cadena de la que colgaba, hacia tiempo que no estaba sola en el parque hasta ese día. Casi se arrepiente de cómo trató a su amigo, pero creía que tenía derecho a sentirse así. A intervalos, miraba detrás de ella, por si todavía podía ver a Taichi, pero ya no lo encontró, ni remotamente cerca. Se acomodó en uno de esos columpios, balanceándose más con el viento que con su débil impulso._

_Tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía sola sin aquel castaño a su lado. No pudo contener una lágrima, pero la limpio rápidamente. Talló sus almendrados ojos, mientras suspiraba entrecortadamente. Ahora ya se sentía mal por Tai, quería verlo; ¿Por qué tenían que pasar esas cosas entre ellos? Casi nunca peleaban. Y sintió la necesidad de disculparse. Pero seguro él no quería saber de ella. Bajo la cabeza, ocultando su semblante con su corto cabello. _

_Tiró su mochila a un lado de ella, y seguía con la vista en el inicio del parque, ya segura de que nadie entraría por ahí, y que estaría sola. Suspiró pesadamente, y escuchó crujir el suelo. Levantó la mirada ilusionada, pero encontró solamente a dos enteros desconocidos, que paseaban por el parque. Negó con la cabeza. Tenia que razonar, al menos un momento, antes de irse a casa. _

_-Te dije que te conocía. _

_Aun con la cabeza baja, abrió los ojos tanto como se podía. Secó con sus manos cualquier rastro de lagrimeos, y levanto la vista. _

_Le conmovió mucho el ver a su amigo con una sonrisa, y con dos helados, uno en cada mano. Rió aun insegura. –Yo sé que tu sabor favorito es el chocolate. _

_Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió, tomando el que Tai le ofrecía. _

_Tai seguía parado delante de ella, pero notó sin querer que la había hecho llorar, por mucho que ella lo quisiera esconder. Miró el césped bajo sus pies sintiéndose mal, ya sin que decir._

_-Gracias, Tai –dijo la pelirroja. -¿Sabes por que me gusta el chocolate?_

_Al menos le alegró que ya todo pareciera mejor. Pero no sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Reía, mostrándose nervioso por como rascaba su nuca, para chancearse. –Eso no me lo has contado. _

_-Bueno… Me gusta por que tus ojos son de ese color. _

_Era… raro escucharlo de su mejor amiga, pero ya sabía algo más de ella. Era halagador el comentario, y lo hizo sonrojarse, sin poder hablar al respecto._

_Sora saboreaba su helado con una sonrisa, Taichi no intentaba hacer lo mismo. _

_-¡No te asustes! –exclamó la pelirroja divertida. –Sólo lo dije, por que es la verdad._

_El chico carraspeó. –No me asuste. _

_Ella negaba la cabeza, con experiencia en momentos como ese, en los que su amigo trataba de salir con su ego intacto, encantador. ¡Como le quería! _

_-¿Qué le dijiste a Mizuki? –inquirió la pelirroja, ya mas calmada. _

_Tai suspiró, mientras acomodaba la cabeza bien en sus brazos, acostado en el pasto. -¿De eso?_

_-¿De que mas?_

_-Le dije que no._

_-¿Por qué?_

_El castaño miró a la pelirroja de reojo. –Por que no me gusta, y para que no me golpeara, le dije que ya tenía novia._

_¡Que maldito! Sospechaba que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pero salvo su cara, lo demás lo manejo con calma. -¿Y quien se supone que era tu novia? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar su creciente enojo._

_-Se supone que tú __eres__ mi novia. _

_Ya eran demasiadas sorpresas en un día, más de las que creía poder soportar. Estaba bastante apenada, y su cara vaya que la delataba. Estaba a punto de gritarle que a ella la dejara fuera de sus problemas, pero al mirarlo, lo encontró riendo. _

_-¿Qué pasa contigo? Eso no es gracioso. Además, yo le había dicho que no era cierto. _

_Taichi se había levantado para responderle. –No importa, ya lo tenía todo calculado, y ella me creyó, ¿eso era lo que importaba, no? Que se lo creyera. _

_-¡Pero no tenias que decirle que yo era tu novia!_

_La sonrisa que esbozaba el moreno, era algo maléfica. La miraba con cierta picardía brillando en sus ojos. –Pero lo hice para que no te pusieras celosa de que mencionara a alguien más. Te hice un favor, "novia". _

_Le había cobrado lo suyo por doble. No era justo. Hizo una barrera con su cabello para ocultar su sonrojo, incapaz de reclamar algo más. _

_-Tranquila Sora –le habló Tai. –Sólo lo dije, por que no es verdad. _

_Sora, después de todo, sonrío. –Estúpido Tai. _

_Ya hacia tiempo que no le llamaba así, pero tampoco lo extrañaba. – ¡Oye! Creí que lo del prendedor había quedado olvidado. _

_-Pero sigues siendo estúpido._

_Él sólo bufó, y cerró sus ojos, tirándose nuevamente en el césped. Ella lo contemplaba, esta vez más encantada, y más incrédula. Pensaba lo diferente que era su Tai de los otros niños. Siempre la empujaba a hacer cosas que ella pensaba que no podría hacer. Y mencionar que su buen estado de ánimo era contagioso, exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Es que, hasta cuando estaba quieto como en ese momento, era capaz de divertirla. Eran el perfecto balance, ellos se complementaban como nadie. Por eso, a su edad, ya estaba segura de que él era único, y ella, la mas afortunada por tenerlo… _

_

* * *

_

**Wenas..! ^^**

**Mmm..? El nombre del capi.. es otra cancion. "The Only Exception" de Paramore, qedaba perfecta, y esta muy padre, la recomiendo. La escenita del "embarazo", me la robe de una peli mexicana buenisima, pero no me acuerdo del nombre ^^ Y aqi la edad de tai y sora en las retrospecciones, es aproximadamente la qe tenian en Adventure. Haha, acabo de ver la peli en espanol latino. Que asco que tu amigo vomite en tu gorrito, por eso no uso :D  
**

**No se me ocurre nada mas que aclarar. Pero si ven algo, si les gusto el capi, si tienen alguna duda, si tienen hambre...(xD) dejen comentario, En fin, lo qe sea, es bien recibido.**

**Hey! Ya saben que agradezco mucho los comentarios, deveras, no es choro, y pss la mejor manera de mostrarles mi agradecimiento, pues es continuando la historia. Y estoy de vacaciones, mis favoritos nunca actualizan, en fin, nada muy importante por hacer. Nada mas qe no prometo actualizar cada cierto tiempo, por que (de verdad) siempre me contradigo sola. Si digo qe subo cap en una semana, neta qe no lo hago hasta diciembre. No estoy jugando... ^^ **

**Que tengan lindo sabado (por qe para todos es sabado, no?) Y espero subir el proximo "gracias" pronto.**

**Bye bye..!  
**


	5. ¿Quién sabía?

_Era tan constante, que comprendía por que a casi nadie le molestaba salir manoseado de la estación del metro. Aunque tampoco se molestaría en comprender que a ella le pudiera pasar lo mismo, es decir, esos "accidentes" no pasan. O no a ella. Miraba a su alrededor con unas ganas casi palpables de salir de ahí. En aquella estación, o en la que fuera, no podía pensar más que negativamente, y estresarse a si misma con ese hecho de estar amontonados y demás cosas que destrozaban su buen animo. Pero es que el instituto no era tan cercano._

_Volteó a su derecha, desde la banca en la que estaba sentada, y sólo lo miraba. Ese desinterés por lo que pasaba a su alrededor se le hacia envidiable. Aun con todo ese ruido se concentraba en mantener sus ojos cansados cerrados, ladeando su cabeza a ambos lados, como si pesara mucho. Y recordó de buena gana que aquel alboroto solo duraría 15 minutos más. Pero con él, pareciera ser mucho menos. _

_Sonreía a pesar de todo. Tai incluía una garantía de mil sonrisas en un solo día. Y aunque no fuera del todo cierto, no lo regresaría jamás por defecto. Después de suspirar con alivio, zarandeó un poco el hombro de su amigo, por que estaba segura de que por su cuenta, él no se habría enterado de nada. _

_-Tai, llegó el tren. _

_Abrió los ojos después de haberla escuchado, y se puso de pie lentamente, junto a ella. _

_No fue tanto el problema de entrar al vagón, tampoco de encontrar lugar. Sora se acomodó en un asiento, seguido de la ventanilla, al menos contemplaría un bonito paisaje. Y Taichi obviamente se sentó consiguiente a ella. _

_-¿Por qué no me dejas tu lugar, Sora? _

_La pelirroja frunció el ceño. –Da lo mismo, ambos vamos al instituto. _

_-Entonces cámbiame el lugar. _

_-¿Para que? _

_El castaño bufó, y se dejó caer encima de la chica. Ella reaccionó algo lenta, pero segundos después ya trataba de quitárselo sin mucho éxito. _

_-¡Tai! Siéntate bien, ¿Cuánto crees que pesas, maldición?_

_Taichi ignoraba sus quejidos con ligeras risas, pero sin intentar cooperar con Sora. –Que bueno que no cambiamos de lugar, tú eres más cómoda. _

_La chica bajó un poco la fuerza de sus empujes. Se sonrojó por algún motivo, y dejó de luchar; no era que quisiera que él cediera, se acomodara y viera su cara, es decir, ella sabia que estaba apenada por algo, que obviamente se notaba en su rostro. Así que para parecer desinteresada, volteó por su ventanilla. Y como sea, no era nada incómodo físicamente tenerlo así de cerca. _

_Taichi se extrañó. Generalmente él hace cosas para molestar a Sora por que sus reacciones le causan gracia. Pero hacia tiempo que notó que a ella ya no le parecía lo mismo. -¿No te molesta mi cabello? –le preguntó sin cambiar de posición, mientras el tren avanzaba._

_Sora lo miró de reojo y volvió la mirada a una velocidad impresionante. -Además de todo tu cuerpo…_

_-¿Quieres que me levante?_

_La pelirroja tragó saliva. ¿Por qué era algo considerado? A él siempre le importaba un comino su reacción después de sus bromas. Y es que se lo dijo en un tono… no tan de Tai. Y ella sabía que no había problema con su cercanía…Sólo quería zafarse de eso rápido. -Que tonto eres…_

_Eso sirvió tanto como para hacer que Tai se sentara como se debe, y esquivar una pregunta que no contestaría. Pero no era bueno que Tai pudiera notar lo apenada que estaba, ni contestar otras veinte preguntas. _

_-Últimamente siempre estas enojada, ¿Por qué? –Quiso indagar el chico._

_-"Bien hecho Sora" –Se reprimió a si misma. Luego contestó. –No estoy enojada siempre, tiene que ser el metro._

_-No. Hablo de casi todos los días a toda hora. Pareces estresada._

_-No es importante –dijo, pareciendo querer terminar. –Pero a veces es molesto._

_Ya en los ojos de Tai se había notado cierta tranquilidad, que se esfumo al escuchar el resto. -¿Qué es molesto?_

_Sora se veía muy dubitativa en contestar, y aun así lo hizo. –Tú… A veces. _

_Hasta a ella le había dolido. Y no. Él no lo esperaba tan directo, no estaba procesándolo bien. -¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

_-Nunca te tomas nada en serio, Tai. Si pensaras mas las cosas notarias que…_

_Taichi no le dio tanto tiempo para pensarlo, y tan solo se había trabado unos segundos. -¿Qué notaria?_

_Parecía querer leer la respuesta en sus manos, o simplemente no quería mirarlo. Ni entender lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Nada. _

_-No hagas esto. Si quieres que cambie algo, dímelo. No haría nada para joderte el día._

_Sora mordió su labio inferior. Ya no eran nervios, eso era para apaciguar lo divertido que era. Paso de una seriedad de señora, a reírse como la jovencita alegre que era. Tai no podía verse mas confundido. _

_Y ella intentaba calmarse, es que, no había escuchado algo más tonto. –Tai, debes saber que nunca me jodes el día, ¿es que tampoco has notado que haces todo lo contrario? _

_También era bueno oírlo. –Pero…_

_-Mejor dejemos eso –le cortó enseguida. –Te dije que el metro influye mucho en mi carácter. _

_Tai suspiró. –Entonces, luego no te quejes. _

_-No._

_No había nadie mejor que Taichi Yagami para olvidar algo, pero todo caso tiene su excepción. –Pero… ¿que no he notado?_

_En verdad, Sora ya no quería seguir con el tema, pero estaba consciente de que ella misma lo había iniciado, pero fue sin intención, es que estaba nerviosa, y con eso nunca se reacciona bien. Tendría para buen rato el averiguar que fue lo que la puso nerviosa, y sólo tenía el quien más bien… ¿Taichi? No, contacto físico simple es lo que no es nada extraño en su relación. Extraño seria que no pasara. Pero últimamente, si estaban cambiando muchas cosas…_

_-Te lo juro, Tai. No era importante –respondió todavía cavilando. Pero para su amigo fue algo suficiente. _

_Él era su respuesta más cercana. Después de todo, ya no era lo mismo que Tai le dijera lo bonita que estaba, sin que se sonrojara. Y era inusual, bueno, es su mejor amigo, ni siquiera es lógico. Y no tenía sentido, ella sabia lo que pasaba. De todas las revistas que tenia, al menos encontraba treinta coincidencias. ¿Le gustaba Tai? Hasta carraspeó al pensarlo, pero era lo que mas se acercaba a los eventos que invadían su cabeza a sus 14. Siempre quería verlo, pero reaccionaba mal con las bromas que Taichi hacia, y ella pensaba lo poco enserio que él la podría tomar; y estaba obsesionada con mirar mal a las chicas con las que su amigo hablaba. Por ser una chica, le era terriblemente fácil notar que si quería a su amigo… pero como algo mas. Y esa era la maldición, que al menos compartía con las demás: Pensar sin poder evitarlo y torturarse al mismo tiempo... Nada más irritante. _

_Y mejor fijó su atención a otra cosa, lo que sea. Como la chica bonita que tenia que sostenerse de las barras del techo para no caer en cada vuelta brusca._

_Se notaba tan incómoda y molesta. Y ella que creía ser la única que odiaba el servicio de trenes. _

_La escaneaba con atención. Era en verdad muy bonita. Su cabello era largo con las puntas rizadas, y con un color como chocolate y crema. Delgada y con un rostro de muñeca, pero con el semblante de una niña a punto de hacer un berrinche. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a los subterráneos, tal vez era nueva en la ciudad. Y detrás de ella chicos que no dejaban de mirarla de arriba abajo, como si fuera un trozo de carne que estaban listos para devorar. Detestaba a las personas así de estúpidas. _

_Y ahí encontró el momento para arreglar su día con una buena obra…_

_

* * *

_

Tenía un pequeño problema, no uno tan grave, pero lo pensaba como si de eso dependiera su futuro. Y era algo así, en efecto. Akemi la había rechazado; desde el otro día en que supo de los planes de boda ya se lo suponía, pero se sentía algo… molesta. No fue un simple rechazo, lo hizo con saña, sintió la satisfacción de aquella pelinegra al decirle que "No". Y con eso se acabó todo. No era que le molestase el hecho de que aun no tenía una modelo con quien trabajar, sino la forma en la que le había avisado que no lo haría, de la más hipócrita. "Lo siento, Sora. Tengo mucho que hacer en estas fechas, pero sabes que me _encantaría_ ayudarte. Te lo compensaré el día de la boda, voy a mandarte a una de mis modistas y te dejaré una de las mejores mesas". Bueno, no solamente la había rechazado como si ella hubiera sido tan insistente y Akemi toda una diva, sino que también le echó el asunto de la boda en cara, como una burla. No se cansaba de decirse a si misma lo talentosa que era, sabia que era verdad y eso le daba confianza, pero acababan de insultar también su forma de vestir también. Será una estupidez, pero de todos modos no podía evitar que eso la molestara. Era muy raro en ella, no era como todas. Y rara, desde aquel día en el parque, hablando con su mejor amigo como nunca. Jamás hubiera dejado de abrazarlo, si él no tuviera una novia tan paranoica, y ella todo el tiempo del mundo. Se tapó hasta arriba con sus sabanas, como si pudiera bloquear lo que venia.

Suspiró, viendo pasar en su mente imágenes de años de antigüedad, de la historia que compartía con él. Cuando lo mas grave que Tai podía contarle, era que lo matarían por haber reprobado algebra. Nada de bodas. Taichi había cambiado mucho, era mas maduro, eso sin duda. Pero no lo había visto tan asustado y preocupado como ese viernes. Ella sintió su pánico con tan sólo escucharlo. Esa madurez, el entender lo grande de un enlace matrimonial, es normal. Y también lo que la hace sentir que toda su amistad se esta acabando. Pero 'serio' no es una palabra que utilizaría para describir a Taichi. Y eso era más triste, y de lo que no podía evitar darse cuenta. Con los años, las cosas dejan de tener un significado amoroso, para volverse uno frío y completamente común como el resto del mundo. Una amistad de toda la vida también. No quería eso, pero cuando ambos hayan hecho su vida, dejaran de procurarse. Cerró los ojos, y la presión dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado acumulando desde que pensó en todo aquello. Ya iba más allá de su tarea. En cuanto él se casara, la abandonaría, no tenia ni por qué negárselo. Se escuchaba desgarrador, pues no seria fácil imaginarse sin esa persona que ha estado presente desde siempre. Y al parecer hasta ahora.

Si Taichi no fuera a casarse, todavía no tendría que pensar en eso. Pero daba lo mismo, algún día tendría que pasar. Sólo que fue muy rápido. Y además le mantenía alerta lo del propio complejo de Taichi, que no estaba seguro de dar ese paso. Era algo en lo que ella tenia que meterse, por que solo ella sabia de eso. Le aconsejaría obviamente, lo mejor que tenia que compartir. Pero estaba ese particular aumento de ánimo ligado con los sentimientos de Tai. Estaba segura de los planes nupciales por parte de Akemi, pero de Tai… Eso apenas era algo que podía imaginarse, muy alejado de su realidad. Una chispita de esperanza se prendía. Estaban hablando de planes, no de hechos. Estaba segura de que la pelinegra quería casarse. Y también estaba segura de que Tai dudaba en hacerlo. Y eso era un problema serio, resultara lo que resultara, definitivamente alguien saldría lastimado, y eso la asustó. Si ellos se casaban, seria ella quien sufriría. Pero, ¿y si no?

Al demonio con lo demás. Ya lo tenia, pero aun no lo encontraba. No estaba molesta por que Akemi no quiso ayudarla, estaba molesta con la misma pelinegra, desde el viernes. ¿El por qué? Era otro sentimiento, que tenia que ver más con Tai…

* * *

Era muy sorprendente lo rápido que a veces solía irse el tiempo, cuando lo ultimo que quería era exactamente eso. Sentía que no razonaría nada bien, y que necesitaba más tiempo para pensar, cuando nunca dejaba de hacerlo. Era muy confuso todo; si hubo veces en las que pensaba con que mujer terminaría, sus hijos y todo el repetitivo ciclo de la vida. Y sin embargo, le era difícil imaginarse en esa situación en un futuro nada lejano. Pero no sabia que decidir; y se hundió mas en el sillón.

Si se decidía a empezar ya con su vida, sin haberla planeado, arriesgaba mucho, y el final no podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que no seria nada alentador. Era tirar al caño todo, o tener la vida que todos consideran que es correcta: Ser padre de familia, y morir aun siéndolo. Es todo. Pero es precisamente lo que no quería; una vida como la de cualquiera, estaba seguro. Tenia muchas mas aspiraciones. Pero si detenía todo y se decidía a esperar estar listo, tal vez es que este dejando pasar una oportunidad.

¿Estaba enamorado? Ya ni siquiera pensaba en eso. Y tal vez, eso si que es dejar pasar una oportunidad.

-¿Oye, Tai? ¿Te parece que se ve bien? –le preguntó su "prometida", apareciendo de la nada y mostrándole una tiara plateada en su cabeza. –La trajo Mizuri esta tarde.

Tai volteó a verla sin mucho interés. –Si, ¿pero para que la quieres?

Akemi pestañeó sorprendida. -¿Cómo que para que? Es un accesorio para mi vestido.

Ya sabia, y sobrando, lo superficial que era su novia, pero no le había molestado tanto antes. –Como sea –respondió, para volver la vista al televisor de nuevo.

Ese acto había ofendido a la pelinegra. Es que, se supone que debía ser importante para ambos. –He notado el poco interés que le pones a este asunto –empezó- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Tai? Ya no puedes ignorar esto y dejar que alguien mas lo resuelva. Estamos hablando de nuestro futuro.

Era una verdad que dolía. Ella si tenía razón, pero él no tenia ganas de ponerlo en práctica. –No seas dramática, estamos hablando de una maldita corona, o lo que sea.

-Yo hablo de todo en general, Taichi.

Se vería como un maldito si le dijera lo que en verdad pensaba. Por que si, la situación no le interesaba un comino. Y esos mismos pensamientos le carcomían la conciencia. Akemi no era una mala persona. Tal vez ella lo amaba mucho, y no quería herirla, tenía que pensar como un caballero. Exhaló y se puso de pie.

-Creo que tienes razón. Es que… estoy algo cansado, hay mucho que hacer.

Ella relajó su semblante. –Entiendo. Conmigo es igual a veces, mas ahora –entonces, se acercó a él y tomó sus manos con alegría. –Al menos pasémosla bien. ¿Me acompañas a ver los vestidos? Quiero saber tu opinión.

No se refería a eso. En verdad, se estaba volviendo muy amargado. –Ah, bueno… tengo que hacer un trabajo en casa de Koushiro, olvidé decirte. Otro día tal vez –se inventó.

Akemi pareció creerlo. Soltó sus manos. –No, iré sola. Te traeré fotos –le avisó con una sonrisa. –Regreso en unas horas –y sin previo aviso, llego mas a su altura y le plantó un beso, seguido de un "Te amo" y salió por la puerta.

Taichi se quedó helado, no tenia respuesta para aquellas palabras, y era muy extraño escucharlas de parte de ella, si no es que era la primera vez. Normalmente, eso le haría el día a cualquiera, pero no a Tai, se sentía más mal. Más obligado. Al menos no lo obligó a decirle lo mismo.

Se tiró en el sillón de nuevo. Casi se estaba resignando a su futuro, tal vez, no podría ser tan malo. Esa era la solución fácil, y la peor que se podría tomar, cuando la respuesta que tanto busca en su cabeza, se ve más en sus acciones.

Siempre habrá dudas. Dudas que dicen que si, y solo son un lapso para dar el mejor esfuerzo para empezar. Dudas que dicen que no, y solo pretender atrasar lo inevitable, de la manera en que venga. Y si, se sentía identificado con una de ellas…

* * *

La música no se detenía al terminar una canción. Más bien, seguía creciendo en su cabeza. No lo podía evitar, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, estaba dando lo mejor de si, por que lo que veía venir, era muy bueno. No se le escaparía de las manos.

Matt jamás fue soñador, vivió en una realidad que le hizo infeliz mucho tiempo. Y que le hacia creer que por mucho que deseara algo, no lo conseguiría. Por eso era importante, rompía con todos los esquemas con los que creció. Estaba superándose, mas de lo que lo prepararon, era increíble, una sensación que en su vida se imaginaba vivir. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado con lo que venia. Creía más en su talento, más que nunca.

Apenas se atrevía a asegurarlo. Estaba muy feliz. Completo.

Todo aquel mar de sentimientos, solo le alcanzaba para una canción. Era perfeccionista, daba lo mejor de si en sus trabajos, y sabia demostrarlo en el escenario. Cuantas veces no se lo han dicho. Tiene el talento, lo tiene en verdad. Plasmaba toda su euforia en el papel, y le haría cobrar vida con su guitarra, tan solo un último toque.

Y ya lo tenía.

Emocionado, se dirigió a la sala corriendo y conectó su guitarra. Con todo el ruido llamó la atención de ella. Sora lo veía con interés desde la barra de la cocina, tomando un sorbo de limonada.

Desde donde estaba, Yamato le sonrió, diciéndole de antemano lo mucho que le iba a gustar esa canción. Sora rió.

Despacio, empezó a tocarla. La pelirroja había aprendido a apreciar la música más profesionalmente por parte de él, y no importaba, siempre la interpretaba a su manera en su cabeza. Y no era lo mismo. No tenia que verla por el público, preasegurarla como un éxito, no era su zona. Y de todos modos lograba captar con cada estrofa el esfuerzo, el sentimiento con el que ella sabia que Yamato no dejaba de trabajar. Y eso ya es un éxito.

La cantaba torpemente, era todavía un trabajo incompleto. No le importaba. Si le estaba gustando.

Lo bueno de los músicos, es que trabajaban con los sentimientos, por que les dan buena fama. Pero no todos comprenden lo complejo de estos, en la vida real.

La sonrisa del rubio era autentica, y se alegraba por él. Pero aquella canción le hacia sentir nostálgica, como si extrañara mucho algo. Cualquier cosa puede inspirar un sentimiento, era la canción en su caso. La letra era la parte que menos le importaba, y esa predicaba su grandeza, que triunfaría. Eso le sonaba a Sora a distancia. No se puede triunfar solo en una pequeña parte, tiene que ser en todo el mundo. Pero era Yamato, una perspectiva diferente, y de la que él era dueño. Esa nostalgia le gustaba, por eso estaba con Matt.

-Y es lo que mas me ha gustado hasta ahora –le contó el rubio. –Hay algo que no me convence. ¿Qué te pareció?

-Es muy buena, Matt, enserio.

-Solo espera a que este completamente lista.

-Entonces ya no será tuya. –comentó, acercándose a donde él. –La escucharé totalmente procesada. Me gustan más cuando las tocas aquí en casa, para mí.

-En pocas palabras no te gustó –analizó Matt riendo melancólico.

-No, jamás dije eso –recalcó ella. –Yo no tendría por que mentirte. Me encantan tus canciones, pero cuando son totalmente tuyas. Ya conoces mi apego con cosas como esas.

Matt remojó sus labios, pensativo. –A decir verdad, no. No recuerdo que lo hayas aplicado antes.

La pelirroja rememoró las anteriores canciones. Antes del grado de fama que Matt tenia ahora. Si Yamato no lo recuerda, es por que jamás pasó. Pues solo vinieron a su mente las conversaciones con Taichi, donde si enfatizaba su apreciación con cosas totalmente personales o naturales.

-Tienes razón.

-Pues… no puede ser que no te conozca –dijo Matt sentándose en el suelo.

-No es tan malo –respondió Sora imitándole.

-Bueno, dada mi experiencia, lo principal es conocer bien a tu pareja, por prevención en caso de algo futuro –comentó con triste conocimiento. –Así que hoy no parecerá incorrecto, pero mañana si.

Sora entendió que se refería al divorcio de sus padres. -¿Quieres hablar, entonces?

El rubio le sonrió. –Me parece bien.

Sora pensaba. -¿Qué te parece bueno preguntarme?

-Amm… no lo sé, dime algo que crees que no sepa. Sorpréndeme.

Sonrió. -Empecemos… Creo que no sabias que, solía llorar en los baños de la secundaria, por que me sentía como un chico.

Ishida no pudo evitar que una bocanada de risa saliera por sus labios, aunque lo haya logrado controlar. – ¿Enserio?

La chica se sorprendió de que se lo haya tomado tan a juego, pero igual, ella también comenzó a reírse de eso. –Lo juro, creía que no le gustaría a nadie.

-Lo siento, es que en verdad me sorprendiste.

-Lo noté.

-A mi me parecías atractiva.

-Gracias. No sabes como me hubieras ayudado antes con ello.

-Acabo de saberlo, por eso hablamos.

Sora rió una última vez. –Tu turno.

Matt sopló a su flequillo. –A pesar de que fui un hermano muy protector con Takeru, lo perdí en el centro una vez.

Era el turno de Sora de burlarse. –No te creo.

-Es verdad. Pero lo mas extraño… es que no estaba asustado.

La chica adoptó un semblante un poco mas serio. -¿Por qué?

-No sé como podría explicarlo. Era un niño, creí que le iría mejor con alguien más. ¿Es enfermo? Por que en esos tiempos, me parecía lo mejor que podía hacer. Y no fue la última vez. Algo me hizo recapacitar.

Era sorprendente lo que no sabia de él. Eran detalles pequeños tal vez, pero sentía que lo entendía más. –Es difícil de imaginar. Takeru terminó siendo un buen chico, gracias a ti.

-Supongo –sonrió recordándolo. –Tu turno.

Ella tomó aire. –Esto es algo parecido. Cuando Hikari tenía edad para acompañarnos a mí y a Tai a la plaza, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera mi hermana. Se podría decir que ya tenía una conexión con ella, es que yo estaba presente siempre que se enfermaba, y eso pasaba seguido. No sé, la quería como a una hermana, solo quería robármela, pero literalmente.

-Eso si que es inesperado –comentó Matt. –Tú prácticamente compartes todo lo que tienes con Tai.

-De hecho, estaba celosa del hecho de que Tai tuviera una hermana, y yo no. Pero como sea, ella fue lo más cercano que he tenido a una hermana.

El chico frunció el entrecejo. -¿Y Tai?

-¿Qué?

-¿Nunca lo viste como tu hermano?

Sora lo analizó. –Creo que no. No podría –dijo divertida.

-Cierto, la secundaria.

La pelirroja miró a Yamato con atención. -¿Qué tiene que ver la secundaria?

Matt la miró, como si aquello todo el mundo lo supiera. –Tu admiración por él. ¿Qué más podría ser?

No podía creer el estarlo escuchando. ¿Su secreto no era secreto, después de todo? -¿A que tipo de admiración te refieres?

-Vamos, Sora.

Ella entró en algo parecido al pánico. De sus labios jamás salió tal afirmación. Cerró los ojos y creó una barrera con sus manos, para cubrir su rostro. –No puede ser. Es que era algo que no sabia si contarte esta noche. Pero fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza al escucharte decir "Lo que no sabes de mí".

-También a mí –agregó Ishida, examinando minuciosamente las reacciones de Sora.

El cuerpo de ella se movía casi por si solo. Era increíble que Yamato lo supiera. No sabía como sentirse. -¿Y era muy notorio? -se atrevió a preguntar.

El rubio suspiró. –No creo que nadie además de mi lo viera, ni siquiera el mismo Tai. Ser el tercio no era tan poco importante. Noté algunas cosas, casi se todo acerca de tu historia con Taichi, solo hacia falta que hablaras de ello para ver. Y siéndote sincero, yo creía que ya te suponías que tendríamos esta charla. Para mí, tardo 4 años, hasta que me olvidé de eso.

-… Es que, ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo sospechabas. Era mi secreto.

Yamato la miró con una sonrisa. –Nunca fue tu secreto. Posiblemente, lo supe antes que tu.

Impactada, era lo que la describía mejor en esa situación. En tan solo unos minutos se dio cuenta de tantas cosas, adjuntadas a su secreto acerca de Taichi. Pero cualquiera podía notar que no era tan grave como para sentir miedo, como si el secreto fuera a la par con el sentimiento y fuera algo fresco, reciente. Supuestamente, todo aquello ya había pasado.

-Perdón. Es que es tan extraño.

-Son cosas que pasan al abrirse. Descubres todavía más.

Ella salía lentamente de su asombro, con resignación. –Entonces… ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Ahora era el rubio el sorprendido. Jamás se detuvo a pensarlo. Rascó su cabeza y no hizo salir ninguna respuesta. El celular no fue nada inoportuno en cierta forma, pero dejaba la conversación pendiente. Sora miraba el bolsillo de su novio, y ahí dio por terminado todo. Extrañamente no le emocionaba saber lo que Matt pensaba acerca del nuevo asunto.

Después de echar un vistazo a su mensaje, se volteó hacia Sora un poco confundido, y le contestó: -Es un mensaje de Richard, quiere vernos a todos en la oficina, por que tiene una noticia.

-¿Buena?

-No lo sé. No menciono nada –después hizo señas descoordinadas. -Te importaría…

-No, para nada. Adelante.

Antes de ponerse de pie, besó a su novia rápidamente. –Te veo esta noche.

-Está bien.

Ella también se puso de pie, para cerrar la puerta. Solo observando. A decir verdad, no le había molestado aquella llamada que los interrumpió, ni esperaba a Matt con ansias. Sabía de antemano que el ambiente no seria el mismo, más bien un poco mas frío. No tenia ganas de maldecir el hecho de que Yamato haya notado todo aquello, mas bien su actitud era como resignada. Era tan raro que el hombre con el que estaba compartiendo su vida supiera uno de los secretos que con más fuero guardó, leyéndolo con sus acciones. No era tan buena para disimular. No a los ojos de Matt.

¿Qué mas secretos sabría de ella? Era un libro abierto que no quería ser, y vivía con alguien que podía quitarle ese candado. Creía que ese hombre era Tai. Ya no estaban teniendo mucho sentido sus pensamientos, respecto a quien ocupa un lugar más importante en su vida. No profundizaba en eso, y venia siendo tiempo de hacerlo.

Desde aquel momento, supo que no solo saldrían a la luz más secretos, que no estaba lista para revelar, sino que también circunstancias que no podría negar, y no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentarlas…

* * *

Era una excelente manera de componer su estado de ánimo; lo sabía desde que ambos tuvieron edad para salir solos, pero casi siempre era sin aviso previo. Era genial. ¿Cómo no pensó en el cabaret antes? Solo había escuchado maravillas de aquel lugar. Buena música. Tenia que aprovechar de alguna manera el hecho de que su novia no estaba y que le había creído lo del trabajo, e inmediatamente pensó en Sora. Fue a recogerla sin previo aviso, y no le sorprendió que ella aceptara.

La veía tararear al ritmo de la canción en el asiento del copiloto, golpeando sus piernas también al son de la música que se reproducía en su estereo. Debía admitir que la encontraba encantadora. Ese era el ritual que seguía cada que él compraba un nuevo CD.

-Es bueno, Tai.

-¿Verdad? Es bueno saber que Los Beatles siguen sonando.

-Si –concordó.

Era lo que necesitaba, salir a despejar la mente. La noche estaba espléndida, le daban ganas de terminar el recorrido en la ventanilla, sintiendo más fuerte el aire nocturno. Además, Taichi le había prometido un lugar sorpresa, del que solo tenia pista de que era un cabaret. Pero no le quitaba emoción, al contrario. Aunque si le hubiera gustado presentarse un poco mas decente.

-Ojala hubieras esperado a que me vistiera mejor.

Taichi quitó los ojos del camino un momento para mirarla. –Te ves bien así.

Claro, y ella era tonta. O él no tenia sentido de la moda quizá. El sencillo vestido blanco que llevaba, que por cierto era de temporada primaveral, y estaban a principios de otoño; las zapatillas que solía usar en su trabajo y una chaqueta de mezclilla no le hacia verse de lo mas glamorosa. Ni siquiera se acercaba. Era una pena que remataba todo, y para mal; ese bolso con estampado "Hippie". Al menos haría reír a alguien.

-¿Te estas burlando?

El castaño frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué lo haría?

Y ella misma se dio cuenta de que si era tonta. Para Tai, ella siempre se vería bien. Le reconfortaba saberlo. –Gracias.

-No entiendo.

-Que te calles, y pongas atención al camino –le regañó, por arruinar un momento.

Y él no tardó en obedecer. Sora se mantenía en otra cosa al escuchar las canciones. Así debería terminar todos sus días, con una tranquilidad que estaba segura, le haría dormir como una pequeña.

-¿Por qué no trabajaste hoy? –inquirió Taichi, arruinando su pacifismo.

La pelirroja se alertó un momento. –Me tomé unas semanas –le mintió.

-¿Cuántas?

Ella suspiró. –No lo sé… -susurró para ella, sin siquiera intenciones de querer responder.

-Por que si te gusta este lugar, podríamos venir mas seguido.

-Me parece bien –contestó mas desganada. Recordaba el por que de su tristeza, no le hacia bien no hacer nada. Y encima tenía que mentir, otra cosa que detestaba.

Unos instantes más pasaron solo con el sonido de la música, cada uno metido en sus asuntos. Taichi sonrió al aparcar en un establecimiento muy luminoso, con mujeres muy bonitas adornando literalmente la entrada. Era un cabaret tipo francés. Perfecto.

Sora no lo creía. Tai cumplió su palabra, pero en verdad, se volvió casi necesidad haber ido mas para la ocasión. Y bajó del auto con algo de pena, pero la olvidaba a medida que escaneaba mejor el lugar.

-Que hermoso.

-Espera a ver dentro.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me habías traído aquí?

El chico se encogió de hombros. –No se me había ocurrido.

Dejó de importar en aquel momento. Se acercaban y las damas les recibían amables, a pesar del aspecto que tenían. Y ella seguía deseando al menos lucir como ellas, por que se vería mejor de lo que se veía ahora. Y con esa inseguridad por parte de ella, de todos modos entraron.

Sora desconocía por completo el lugar, y cabe mencionar que se sentía desaliñada por su atuendo. Taichi notó aquello con una sonrisa burlona, y tomó su mano para guiarla, y animarla un poco. Sabiendo que no tenía remedio, la pelirroja se dejó llevar.

Y le sorprendió el lugar mas por dentro, como bien le habían prometido. Ya no sentía tantas ganas de conocer Francia. Era básicamente un decorado con colores brillantes y sofisticados, que iban desde la guinda hasta el verde rey. Una replica a escala de la Torre Eiffel, y de fondo música a piano, dándole un toque más francés al sitio. También había un escenario adornado a fuego con lo demás, y al parecer, estaban preparándolo para una función.

-¡Me trajiste a un mini concierto! –exclamó Sora emocionada.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.

Era más ideal su alegría, por el hecho de que no esperaba una noche como aquella. No pensó a futuro, más bien, ya tenía por seguro que la pasaría muy bien.

Buscaban una mesita en la cual pudieran admirar bien el espectáculo a poco de comenzar.

La chica seguía explorando el lugar con la mirada, hasta que topó con un joven bajo, que tomaba alegremente una copa. Se detuvo a verlo, por que estaba segura de conocerlo. El cabello, el porte y la camisa le describían perfecto.

-¡Tai, es Izzy!

El joven miró a donde ella señalaba, y sonrió, pero no con mucha sorpresa. Ambos fueron a su dirección, e Izumi no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que casi estuvieron frente a él.

Cuando los reconoció, sonrió amable. -¿Chicos? ¡Que coincidencia!

Para Sora, la noche solo estaba mejorando. Se acercó a abrazarlo con mucho cariño, y dándole a entender que lo había extrañado mucho. Koushiro correspondió contento. – ¡Pequeño Koushiro! ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? –preguntó la chica, y se separó un poco.

-Hace casi un año que no sabia de ti, Sora –le contestó acertadamente. Luego dirigió su mirada a Tai y antes de poder saludarlo, el castaño se le adelanto.

-En verdad estoy asustado, esta tarde te mencione como excusa.

Koushiro arqueó una ceja graciosamente. –No quiero saber. Que gusto verte también Tai. –mencionó divertido.

-Gracias, lo disfrutaré. Será la última vez que te escuche decir eso…

Después de un par de preguntas básicas, Koushiro les invito a tomar asiento con ellos.

-¿Pues quien mas viene? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Oh, es verdad –recordó el pelirrojo. –Jou nos hará compañía.

Sora juntó sus manos sobre su boca, sorprendida. A Tai eso lo había tomado de sorpresa también. -¿Llegó Jou?

El chico pequeño sonrió. –Créanme que llegó apenas esta mañana. Iba a llamarles a todos, pero mejor quise esperar a que Jou se reacoplara.

-Increíble – apenas pudo articular la única chica. -¿Dónde esta ahora?

Izzy sonrió burlón. –Le aconsejé tomar una de las bebidas mas recomendadas, y tiempo después de haberla ingerido, me dijo que se sentía un poco mareado. Fue al sanitario a refrescarse –contó sin evitar reír al respecto, contagiando a los otros dos.

-Que bueno que hace años abandoné mis esperanzas con ese chico. –comentó Tai.

Sora buscaba al peliazul por encima del hombro de Tai. Quería saber si aun podía reconocerlo. Entonces, del sanitario había visto salir a un joven muy alto, pero no veía aun con claridad por las luces opacas. Se emocionó, y ahí supo que era él. Llevaba mucho una mano a su rostro, y rememoro la manía de Jou de acomodarse sus lentes cada tres minutos. Sin pensarlo, caminó a su dirección y de alguna manera hizo levantar la vista al peliazul. Ella le sonreía y el chico trataba de reconocerla. Cuando lo hizo, ya Sora estaba a pocos pasos de él, con los brazos abiertos.

Ambos se detuvieron en un abrazo llenó de emoción. Jou trataba de hacer lo posible por no arruinarlo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto. Sora solo se dejaba llevar, mientras le decía:

-¡Jou! Que alegría verte.

-Lo mismo digo –concordó. –Que grata sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó, ahora tomándola por los hombros.

-Mas bien, el quien es Tai –le avisó graciosa. –Ya estamos con Koushiro.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban Tai y el pelirrojo. Taichi veía a Jou con una resignación divertida, y negaba con la cabeza. Cuando el peliazul se acercó, se preparó para cualquier ataque que pudiera venir del conocido castaño, pero con costumbre.

-¿Me extrañaste? –fue lo primero que dijo para su sorpresa.

-De hecho… -comenzó Kido. –Le hacia falta a mi vida allá en Taiwán alguien como tu.

Tai rió. – Lo siento, Jou, no se me ocurre nada más que decirte que: Bienvenido de nuevo a Japón.

Ahora el mayor negaba con la cabeza, y ambos se abrazaron con perceptible alegría.

Desde ese momento la única mujer del grupo pudo asegurar que aquel era uno de los mejores días de su vida. Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar de lo interesante de sus vidas. Jou era medico reconocido en Taiwán, e Izzy uno de los estudiantes mas destacados de su universidad, por supuesto.

Ella comentó de las cosas interesantes que tenia por compartir, acerca del trabajo de Matt y su relación con este a Jou, que no sabia nada de aquello. Nada demás esta decir que se sorprendió un poco. Cuando Sora hubo dicho aquello, se moría de ganas de preguntarle como fue que paso, pero seria indiscreto. Con imperceptible duda, miró a Tai a su derecha, que nada mas parecía escuchar, y no opinaba de nada, solo le devolvía la mirada al chico al sentir la suya. Joe, con los ojos le decía lo que alguna vez fuera obvio para él entre esos dos. Tai entendió, y se encogió de hombros sonriéndole.

-¿Tienen sed? Yo si, voy a pedir el segundo. –habló Taichi.

El médico notó lo cortante que le fue Taichi respecto a ello. Y simplemente su mente voló sola, e imagino la situación en la que su amigo pudo haber estado al enterarse de la relación de Sora y Matt. No estaba seguro, pero fue una suposición muy valida para él. Pero tampoco indagaría demasiado.

Sora charlaba de lo más cómoda con Koushiro. El ambiente no había cambiado nada, notó además el peliazul. Y no tuvo mas tiempo para razonar, por que ya la función estaba lista para comenzar.

La melodía exquisita del piano inundaba todo el salón. A Sora le encantaba lo bien que sonaba eso. Le hacia rememorar su juventud, de alguna manera, y miró fugazmente a Taichi antes.

Después su vista, junto con su emoción se concentró en una sola dama, que apareció detrás de la gran cortina color vino, y caminaba despacio hacia el borde del escenario, cantando suavemente, con una voz y un aire de hada. Era muy hermosa, y toda aquella belleza se le hizo vagamente conocida.

La observaba minuciosamente. Casi estaba segura de haberla visto antes, sus ojos no la engañaban. El cabello largo y rizado, cayendo sobre su espalda descubierta, sus facciones e incluso su voz… Y cuando la cantante sonrió, se percató hasta del lugar en la que la había conocido, y le hizo sonreír a ella también.

Entonces comenzó a cantar en verdad. Dios, la cabeza de Sora divagaba sola, eran muchas emociones con apenas el primer párrafo de una canción, que estaba segura seria de las mas bellas que había escuchado. Era un estilo risueño, con la inocencia vivida impregnada en su voz. Si eso era lo que quería que se sintiera al escucharla, por ella lo logró.

Notaba que la mujer jugueteaba con la falda de su vestido, como si de una niña se tratase. No quitaba para nada la sonrisa, era obvio que le encantaba cantar. Se movía con tal gracia sobre el escenario, que juraría que lo había hecho desde que había nacido.

¿Quien diría que aquella muchacha terminaría siendo una hermosa cantante? Ella no se lo imagino jamás.

La bella risa de la cantante ocupo cada espacio del lugar, e inmediatamente después los aplausos. –Gracias, un placer estar con ustedes esta noche.

Después de dejar de aplaudir, Sora se giró hacia Tai, y zarandeó su hombro con emoción. -¡Tai! ¿La recuerdas?

El confundido castaño frunció el entrecejo. -¿A quien?

-A esa chica.

-Jamás la había visto.

-¡Claro que si! Hace unos años. En la estación de metro, de ida al instituto.

-¿Cómo saberlo? Muchas personas iban y van a la estación.

Pero la pelirroja no se daría por vencida. Y antes de que pudiera dar mas razones, Koushiro tomó la palabra. -¿Hablan de Mimi Tachikawa?

Sora asintió y chasqueo sus dedos en dirección al pelirrojo, lo que causo confusión en él. – ¡Si, ella! Mimi Tachikawa.

-Lleva trabajando aquí unos meses, vino de Nueva York después de que su padre falleció, pero es una historia más larga. –comentó Izzy. -¿La conoces, acaso?

-La conocemos –insistió la pelirroja. –La recuerdo muy bien.

-Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo –dijo Tai.

-De acuerdo, no la conozco lo que se diría "bien", sólo digamos que me la he encontrado antes –aclaró Sora. - ¿Tu si la conoces, Koushiro?

-Por supuesto –afirmó- La conocí desde que ella había entrado a trabajar aquí; fui el encargado del sonido y los efectos un tiempo, y podría decirse que conviví con ella. Es una linda persona. –enfatizó con una sonrisa.

-No lo dudo.

-¿Mimi Tachikawa? –preguntó Taichi un poco desorientado.

-Si, Tai; presta mas atención –aconsejó Jou, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, Sora, ¿hablas de esa chica a la que tuve que ceder mi asiento, y de la que no paraste de hablar aquel día?

La pelirroja no sabia como reaccionar a tan exacta, pero tonta aclaración. –Si, amigo. Ella precisamente.

-Entonces lo tengo –se alegró por si mismo.

A partir de ahí, la platica giraba en torno a Taichi y su buena memoria. Mimi Tachikawa seguía con su presentación, amenizando la noche de muchos, incluidos los cuatro amigos.

* * *

-Me encantó este lugar, Tai.

-Eso es bueno.

La noche, al menos, ya había terminado en el pequeño cabaret, que cerraba a la 1:00 AM. La gente abandonaba el establecimiento por las cuantas salidas, totalmente satisfechas de aquella noche.

Koushiro se acercaba a ellos después de haber arreglado uno que otro asunto dentro. –Listo.

-Lo mejor fue el final, Jou se arrepentirá de habérselo perdido. –aseguró Taichi, y es que el médico había tenido que salir del lugar un poco mas temprano.

Ahora se dirigían los tres al estacionamiento, para dejar el lugar en el auto de Taichi.

Pasaron por una de las salidas, la que estaba justo detrás del backstage, pero esta vez estaba mucho menos abarrotada, y de hecho, sólo salina de ella dos personas.

Ambas llamaron la atención de Sora, pero más una en especial. Koushiro vio de ese momento uno perfecto para socializar. –Esperen –les dijo a sus amigos.

Sora y Tai lo veían correr hasta aquellas personas, saludarlas y seguramente agradecer a Mimi por su presencia. Luego los tres voltearon en dirección a ellos dos, mientras se acercaban también.

La pelirroja se imaginaba lo bueno que seria conocerla mejor, y hasta estrechar una relación. La había conocido con un espíritu muy alegre y simpático, y esperaba lo mismo en unos segundos.

Llegaron hasta ellos dos, y Mimi sonreía abiertamente. El chico que venia con ella, miraba más con curiosidad.

-Mimi, Michael, ellos son amigos míos –presentó el pelirrojo –Tai y Sora.

-¡Un placer! –exclamó la castaña un tanto emocionada, estrechando la mano de ambos, pero se detuvo un poco para escanear a Sora y su sonrisa se amplió. –Ammh, ¿no te conozco de otra parte?

Sora también sonrió por no haber sido tan olvidada. –De hecho… me dije exactamente lo mismo al verte. No sé si lo recuerdes… fue hace años. En la estación de Shibuya…

-¡Si, esa Sora! –Dijo casi en un grito- ¡No has cambiado nada! Casi te conté todo lo que seria de mi vida en diez minutos de viaje –recordó sumamente contenta -¡Y Tai! El único lindo caballero que me ofreció un espacio. ¡Por fin sé tu nombre! – y entonces, antes de dar su opinión, Mimi se abalanzó sobre ellos y los juntó en un abrazo, con total confianza, y ellos simplemente se dejaron querer.

Después de que los liberara, el otro muchacho rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa amable se presentó mejor. –Soy Michael Miller, ayudo a Mimi a componer algunas canciones –dijo con un particular acento americano.

-¿Verdad que somos un súper dúo?-preguntó la simpática castaña.

-Definitivamente –halagó Sora.

-¿Y como me encontraron?

-No, de hecho fue una maravillosa casualidad –contó Taichi- He venido aquí un par de veces, pero no recuerdo que hayas estado por aquí.

-Bueno, llegamos a Japón hace un año, y encontré el trabajo perfecto en este lugar. Michael no tuvo de otra más que apoyarme. –contó divertida. Luego sonrió con picardía. - ¿Ustedes ya están saliendo ahora? – dijo señalando a Taichi y Sora.

-Oh, no –negó la pelirroja haciendo lo mas lógico. Casi todos decían eso.

-Uh, lo siento –se disculpó la castaña algo decepcionada. Pero para hacer mas larga la noche, inmediatamente sacó algún otro tema.

Puede que para Sora el día no haya empezado de la mejor manera, pero con aquel final, lo demás se había simplemente desvanecido. Era de los días que más recordaría en su vida… y de paso… tal vez había encontrado a su modelo…

* * *

Con una bolsa de golosinas se empeñaba en que su día no terminaría sino hasta el amanecer, si por ella fuera, claro; seguían después de haber dejado a Koushiro en casa. Y su amigo se había retrasado en llegar a su casa considerablemente, es mas, hasta se había pasado de la raya. Si estaba algo preocupada por él, puesto que Akemi no era la persona más comprensible del mundo. Pero veía a Taichi, que se lo tomaba como lo más insignificante… que no pudo privarlo de su compañía. No dejaba de verlo desde el chasis de su auto, donde no había más que estrellas sobre ellos, y el parqueadero de su edificio, bañado en luz lunar.

Después de percatarse de que Yamato no había llegado a casa, aceptó la idea de Tai de quedarse al menos en el estacionamiento. Era tonto, si, pero no quiso decir que no.

Cuando Tai terminó de poner la música, fue hasta su lado y tomo un puño de golosinas, metiéndose todas a la boca de una vez. Sora se rió.

-Te vas a ahogar.

-… Y tú vas a quedarte sin dulces, sólo tomas uno por uno.

-Por cosas como esas, creo que viviré más que tú.

-Oh, que mala…

Sora empezó a negar rápidamente con su cabeza y sus brazos. -¡Lo siento! Estaba bromeando. Te prometo que moriremos juntos después de viejos…

-No seria genial… -comenzó Taichi después de pensar en eso. –que cuando seamos ancianos podamos recordar estos días, en los que nada nos importa y hacer las mismas estupideces que hacemos hoy, en ese futuro. Después de todo, no tendríamos nada que perder... así creo que si moriríamos juntos de algún infarto.

La morena carcajeó terriblemente con aquel razonamiento tan de Tai. Y precisamente el castaño lo hizo con aquella intención. Era tan bonita cuando reía por su causa… o nada más cuando reía.

-Me encanta.

-Últimamente estás más optimista. Estamos hablando de la muerte. Eres tan rara.

-Es que cuando tú lo dices… me suena a vida eterna.

Taichi abrió más sus ojos. -¿Te gustaría soportarme, literalmente, para siempre? –preguntó Taichi, imaginándose la obvia negativa.

-Es de las mas estúpidas preguntas de tu repertorio –dijo ella riendo. –Claro que si. A veces no te soporto, Tai, lo reconozco, pero… mierda, te soportaría hasta el final del cosmos por que casi por eso vivo. Estoy impuesta a ti…

Para Tai puede que haya sonado exagerado, pero igual, no encontró motivo para mofarse. Era de las veces en que ella se sinceraba… y debía constar que sólo lo hacia con él.

-Y… -siguió al interpretar su silencio. –no eres tan malo, me haz hecho reír mas que cualquier otra persona.

Taichi sonrió para si. –Desearía haber hecho más -susurró.

-¿De que hablas? –indagó ella, metiendo otro dulce a su boca.

-Eh, no sé –dijo, mirando los tantos autos cercanos, como si leyera lo que estaba hablando. -Y creo que no lo voy a saber.

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? –preguntó ella tranquila, haciéndose irreal el camino al que estaban yendo.

-Por que voy a casarme pronto.

Sora suspiró mientras se recostaba en el parabrisas del auto de Tai. El chico la imitó, y ambos se sumieron en un silencio no incómodo, más bien reflectivo, sin ninguna idea de cómo terminar aquel momento. Pero también sin ninguna prisa.

Después de unos minutos, Sora se incorporó lentamente, y tomó otro caramelo del montón como si nada, y Tai no se perdía ni un movimiento.

-Tai, desde que me contaste lo de tu futuro matrimonio, no he podido evitar preguntarme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿De verdad quieres casarte? Por que yo no quiero que lo hagas.

Tai se incorporó también. -¿Por qué?

-No, yo pregunté primero. Y dime la verdad.

Él llegó a imaginarse ese momento tan lejano, que no le parecía que estuviera pasando de verdad. Como el día que la tuvo en sus brazos en aquel club. A partir de ahí pudo sentir como sus dudas se alejaban y despejaban su mente, igual que neblina y viento. Que Sora se opusiera hasta ahora en silencio a su supuesto matrimonio, le dejaba una respuesta más clara y más reconfortante, como si desde siempre todo hubiera dependido de ella.

Suspiró pacíficamente, como sintió que no hacia hace mucho. –La verdad no. Ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginarlo.

La chica mordió su labio inferior. También ella lo sabia, posiblemente antes que él mismo.

-Pienso que si te casas, te vas a alejar de mí, para hacer tu familia y cosas como esas, que me dejarían fuera de tu vida, y no la veo sin ti en ella.

Taichi negaba con la cabeza. -No me alejaría de ti. No sé decirte ahora hace cuantos años es que nos conocemos, y por esa misma razón es que sacarte de mi vida es algo imposible. Siempre has sido parte de ella.

A cada palabra la sonrisa de Sora crecía, y algo dentro de ella también. Se sentía mas inquieta.

-¿Qué es eso que nunca vas a poder saber?

-… Es acerca de nosotros. Si todo hubiera terminado de otra manera, ¿no te lo has preguntado…?

Sora dejó salir una risilla breve. A oscuras, arrastró su mano a la de él, que descansaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Trasmitiéndose una tibieza inconfundible, la única que de verdad puede penetrar hasta el corazón. –Puedes saberlo… No ha terminado…

Con esas palabras le hizo clavar su mirada en la de ella. Pudo distinguir todo el tiempo desperdiciado en sus ojos, que incluso los veía más hermosos a la luz de la luna, toda ella estaba perfecta… hermosa…

Nunca dejó de quererla y ahora podía contemplarlo al cien por ciento, sin la dolorosa venda de sus ojos que mantuvo tanto tiempo, la manera en la que ese cariño iba dirigido, tan sólo se había empeñado en enterrar todo aquello en su memoria, pero sintió todo eso resucitar a medida que acortaba la distancia a sus labios, los que había deseado tanto probar desde que se dio cuenta, hacia años, lo importante que resultaba ella en su vida. Como ninguna otra; la pionera de su corazón… y hasta ese momento, al parecer la única...

Y Sora jamás dejó de saberlo, mantenerlo cargando esa cruz por un tercero, y la confusión que la embargó ese tiempo. Ya no importaba, estaba sintiendo lo que sentía en verdad, desde adentro. No podía ver nada que no fuera él acercándose… ni siquiera sus situaciones.

Entre ellos no había nada más que esa distancia, que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-¡Chicos! –y junto con esa voz llegó también la molesta luz de la linterna con la cual les apuntaba. Sora recordó a Matt de golpe y se separó incluso. –No pueden estar aquí a estas horas –les advirtió el velador.

-Lo sentimos, ya nos íbamos –contestó Sora amable como siempre, poniéndose de pie casi temblando.

-Deprisa, no hay mucho tiempo, todo tiene que estar despejado…

-Oye…-comenzó el castaño hacia el velador en un tono irritado.

-Taichi, ya déjalo… -le interrumpió Sora. –en verdad ya tengo que irme.

El hombre los dejo solos sabiendo que se retiraban. Sora sacaba frenéticamente sus cosas del auto de Taichi, y el no tenia idea de que decirle para que todo quedara bien, y se sintió morir al escuchar como ella usó su nombre completo.

-Sora…

-Ya, no importa. –Cortó- no esta bien, me voy.

Y corrió hasta el interior de su edificio. Taichi no pudo detenerla, no era lo más correcto… o simplemente no sabía como enfrentarlo. Ahora estaba terriblemente frustrado, ¡fue ella quien comenzó! Pero él quería que lo hiciera.

Negarlo era lo mas tonto que ahora podía hacer. Ambos lo sabían por sus caminos. De ahí, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente, lo peor, no sabían si para bien o mal.

Y Taichi sabía que no podría vivir sin esa sonrisa que hasta hace unos momentos le había regalado… cuando le insinúo lo que quería en verdad y que sus acciones no le pudieron negar… A él…

* * *

_Seguía observando y visualizando mejor la idea que tejía en su cabeza, hasta que se aseguró. -¿Tai?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sé un caballero, ¿Por qué no cedes tu lugar a ella?-sugirió señalándola. - Creo que es nueva, y hay que dejar una buena impresión._

_Taichi no lo creía, lo mejor que podía hacer en el momento era mirar a Sora como si le acabara de decir lo mas impactante, con una mirada de: -¿Hablas enserio?_

_-Si, se nota incómoda. _

_-¿Y yo?_

_-Hazlo por mí, nada más._

_Era un hecho que él se estaba muriendo de sueño, y verse de pie en ese estado no era la idea que tenia de comodidad, apenas y los asientos eran cómodos, pero por los ojos de la chica con la que estaba… simplemente su boca respondió sola, sin ninguna orden. _

_-De acuerdo…_

_Con un poco de pesar, se levantó y en solo cuestión de estirar su brazo para llamar la atención de la castaña. Ella se volteo imaginando que era alguno de esos tipos idiotas, pero al ver el gesto amigable de Tai, sus facciones se relajaron y suspiró con una sonrisa…_

_-Ammh…, hay un sitio disponible ahí – le señaló a la linda chica. _

_Ella sonreía con más gana. -¡Gracias!_

_Entonces con un poco de velocidad se dirigió al lugar que le habían señalado, justo en seguida de la chica pelirroja. _

_Se sentó con suma confianza a su lado, y le sonreía como si en verdad necesitara hablar con alguien._

_-Hola._

_Sora carraspeó un momento. –Hola._

_-¡Que lindo tu novio al dejarme su asiento!_

_Sora negaba con todas sus extremidades. -¡No! No, él no es mi novio. _

_-Oops, lo siento._

_-No importa, diría que estoy acostumbrada a que digan eso. _

_-Es que lo parece –se excusó la chica. – Por cierto, soy Mimi Tachikawa._

_Esa jovencita era de lo mas simpática, pensó Sora. Decía con tal orgullo su nombre, que pudo contagiarle algo de su seguridad. _

_-Yo soy Takenouchi Sora. _

_Ambas habían congeniado bien en el viaje, era demasiado notable, Mimi se había tomado una confianza que era correspondida de la mejor manera, puesto que su presencia no molestaba en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. _

_Al recordar acerca del paradero de Taichi, lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró rápidamente. Este encontró su mirada también y con su mano libre hizo un gesto amenazante, pero Sora pudo percatarse mas de su alegre molestia por lo que leyó en sus labios… -"Me la debes… "-_

_

* * *

_

_**[Auch! Quien es en verdad el amigo?]**_

**Hola..**

**Bueno, antes que nada, voy muy rapido? Es que ultimamente no tengo tiempo ni de aburrirme, y no pude ver como me quedo... Esperare... Bueno, es tarde aca y mañana hay escuela, asi que... Quien quiere opinar? -si hay dudas, las contesto el proximo fin de semana-**

**Bye bye**

**PD: El cap 1 fue editado, nada importante, mas bien quite cosas...  
**


	6. Algún Día

_La sonrisa que traía en el rostro la acompañaba desde hacia varias horas. Siempre que su mejor amigo cumplía años, la más nerviosa era ella, y es que esta vez no quería "sorprender a Tai" llevándolo a algún lado, esta vez quería sorprenderlo como Dios manda. Y es que, como todos sus cumpleaños, su precioso castaño, con lo buen amigo que era, pretendía no conocer que estaba a punto de ir al boliche, con sus amigos ahí "sorprendiéndolo", su pastel y su, si bien no fingida; monótona emoción. Y si, ella siempre había estado a cargo, por eso era hora de hacer algo sino original, al menos que él pudiera llevarse una gran sorpresa, o susto. No todos los días uno cumple dieciocho años._

_Ahora estaba dirigiéndose al departamento que Tai recientemente había adquirido, y donde ella había planeado la dichosa fiesta. Ya todos deberían estar ahí, con la música lista, los globos y otras tantas cosas. La que llevaba el pastel era Sora, preparado también por ella, por que para ella la situación si era especial._

_No fueron más de dos minutos para que ya estuviera delante de la puerta; la abrió un poco fuerte, y los demás voltearon espantados._

_Al sentir todas esas miradas sobre ella, dijo como bajo presión. –Soy yo._

_Jou renegó. –Debiste tocar primero y luego decir eso._

_-Mierda, Jou, ¿Qué nunca habías organizado un cumpleaños? –Dijo Matt, un poco harto de las exaltaciones del peliazul._

_-Es que tiene que salir perfecto._

_-¿Perfección? ¿Crees que Taichi conoce de perfección? Con suerte notará que hay serpentinas aquí._

_Sora evitó reír con el comentario. -Ya chicos –calmó, habiendo dejado el pastel sobre la mesa. –Vamos a celebrar una fiesta._

_-Es que Jou siempre se estresa –Recalcó Izzy._

_-Lo sé, lo conozco. –luego prosiguió, dirigiéndose al mas alto del grupo. –Aunque Tai ya estuviera cruzando en este momento esa puerta, ten por seguro que al menos se sorprenderá._

_-Bueno, no hagas que esto no valga la pena y vamos a terminar antes de que en verdad este aquí._

_-¿A que hora llega, Sora? –preguntó el pequeño Takeru._

_-Tenemos tiempo suficiente, le dije que pasaríamos por él a las cinco, así que esperémoslo aquí para las cuatro y treinta._

_-Perfecto, tengo que ir por Sake. Ya vuelvo._

_-Voy contigo, hermano._

_Sora miró mal a los rubios, aunque tenía que admitir que ella no quería ser la más cuerda esa noche. Como se había dicho antes, no siempre se cumplen 18._

_El celular de la pelirroja vibró en su bolsillo. Ella discretamente lo tomó y vio que el mensaje que acababa de recibir era de Hikari._

_-¡Chicos, ya vienen!_

_Los otros dos muchachos se alteraron igual. -¿Cómo? ¡Dile algo!_

_-Es que ya vienen en camino._

_Sora pensó rápido un momento, buscando una buena excusa, pero el pelirrojo fue más veloz. -¡Bien! Dile a Hikari que pasen por mí al parque, al más lejano que haya, ahí los espero y creo que ese seria tiempo de sobra para que Matt y Takeru lleguen._

_-Bien –concordó Sora._

_-Solo que tendré que ir corriendo._

_-Oh, bueno, después que lo encuentres distráelo con algo, no sé, yo te aviso cuando Matt llegue y puedan venir._

_-De acuerdo, en caso de que no hayan llegado, pero mejor me voy ya._

_Koushiro salió rápido del departamento, mientras que a Sora la inquietaba ahora otra cosa._

_-¿Crees que la mamá de Tai le haya mencionado algo? Es que ella no es muy confiable y parece que no pudo distraerlo mucho._

_Jou trató de calmar. –No creo; Taichi piensa que iremos a algún otro lugar, además, Hikari estaba allí con ellos, ya te hubiera dicho si algo salió mal._

_-Bien, voy a seguir decorando el pastel._

_Aquellos minutos transcurrían acompañados de cierto pique de nerviosismo por parte de los dos, pues ambos volteaban a la puerta por el menor ruido que provenía de cualquier parte de la habitación. Pero ya pasada al menos la mitad de una hora, escucharon la puerta tocar, pero con eso también se cercioraban de que eran los rubios quienes habían llegado en ese momento._

_-Somos nosotros. –aclaró el pequeño Takeru con burla hacia Sora._

_La pelirroja frunció el ceño mientras dirigía una divertida mirada al pequeño; Jou se ahorró comentarios acerca, pues Matt estaba ahí para defender a su hermano._

_Pasado un significativo lapso de tiempo en el que el susodicho no daba señales de nada, ni siquiera Izzy, Matt comenzó a impacientarse._

_De repente se escuchó un estornudo tremendo, que Jou reconoció como Izzy, mientras que todos con la información conocida, se escondían detrás de los muebles o donde podían._

_Como digno plan, Hikari entró primero al departamento para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera a la vista. Koushiro ya daba por terminada su tarea, y Tai casi presintió lo que venia, pero sonrió._

_Cuando estuvo dentro de su propio departamento, nadie tuvo que recordarle que era su cumpleaños, pues en cuanto Sora asomó su cabeza por encima de la barra, pero en lugar de decir lo tradicional, estalló en risas, diciendo lo mala que era ella para las sorpresas, y ese acto fue secundado por Matt Y Takeru, el primero mencionó que esos asuntos no eran lo suyo. Pero, ¡en fin! Una grata bienvenida._

_La pelirroja se acercó para darle un merecido abrazo como hacia en tantos de sus cumpleaños anteriores. Este año, Matt le ofreció un cigarrillo. Jou e Izzy lo felicitaron como Dios manda. Era sencillamente genial._

_-¡Tai! Tienes que probar mi pastel este año._

_-El Sake que compré este año va a superar al anterior._

_A Taichi le encantaba la atención que recibía en esa época del año, los buenos momentos, nuevas experiencias, pero siempre los mismo amigos, claro, especialmente ella con sus siempre dulces y encantadores intentos, y no podía darse cuenta que para el cumpleaños perfecto él solo la necesitaba a ella… Pero no importaba que no se diese cuenta, era aun mas lindo verla esforzarse._

_Y si, ansiaba probar ese pastel, pero mas ansiaba perder el control un rato donde fuera con ese bendito Sake de Matt, tan apetecible a la vista… Por fin una fiesta digna de su edad…_

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que pudo ver a Tai, y siempre al recordarlo, suspiraba con tristeza. Como desearía que aquello nunca hubiera pasado, aun con lo bien que se sentía en su compañía.

Era justo lo que ella temía desde hace años, y ahora se materializaba su pesadilla. Las cosas ya no serian iguales. ¿Por qué ellos? Había sido su mejor amiga y la única. Si, una cosa era estar acostumbrada a comentarios acerca de ambos como pareja, pero otra es hacer caso de esos comentarios, simple y sencillamente se había acostumbrado a ellos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Desde cuando era tan impulsiva como Tai? Incluso ese tiempo de reflexión se había comparado con una zorra, es decir, solo ellas engañan, y ella jamás pretendió engañar a Matt.

Entonces, examinaba al hombre que tenia en frente, relajado en el sofá sin imaginarse su revoltijo. Con quien había compartido dos años de su vida. Y lograba sentirse peor. Esos dos años de relación dejaban de tener sentido poco a poco, aunque quisiera negarlo. Pero él no era distraído, posiblemente había notado algo. Matt era totalmente diferente en cuanto a Tai, pero muy parecido a ella.

De todo esto, lo único que tenia claro es que cuando situaciones como esas pasan, es como si un huracán de gran magnitud pasara por su cabeza. Incluso dolía, tanto físicamente como interiormente. Estaba enojada, pero también se sentía mal, ¿Qué clase de amiga y novia era? Ella siempre fue tan serena y estricta en su dulzura con la gente, que no entendía como no había podido controlarlo con Tai, siempre lo había tratado de la misma manera. ¿Se habría aburrido acaso? Tal vez, aun hacia caso acerca de su imaginaria relación. Tenía un poco de sentido. Tai y Sora, Tai y Sora… desde pequeños, ¿Por qué alguien lo vería de otra forma? Eran solo niños, solo amigos. La curiosidad había acabado con su cordura, entonces. Había que experimentar, pero fue un intento frustrado, _afortunadamente_. Se alegró de pensar que eso pudo haber sido simplemente eso, un impulso.

Sin embargo, aquello era mas profundo. Había tratado a Taichi de la misma manera de la que aprendió en toda su vida hasta ahora, no como él la merecía. Posiblemente eran _solo _sentimientos encerrados, que seguían luchando por salir. También es una buena teoría.

* * *

Si fuera como muchos otros chicos de su edad, probablemente ya se hubiera olvidado de asuntos que tienen que ver con mujeres, y seguir adelante… con otra. Pero no, nada más lejano de su situación. Estaba cercano a casarse y también se sentía muy atraído hacia su mejor amiga. Mujeres.

Estaba confundido, y muy cerca del teléfono, mas de lo normal. Es que quería arreglar las cosas, pero ¿por donde empezar? No sabia si Sora estaba enfadada, y en caso de lo uno o lo otro, igual su mente seguía en blanco. Sora era un dilema común en su vida, pero nunca nada como esto. Y sin omitir a Matt. Pues para empeorarlo todo, sus mejores amigos, que bien se dice, están en las buenas y en las malas. Para Taichi era algo mucho más literal en esos momentos.

Cuando su celular sonó, pudo demostrar cuan alterados estaban sus nervios. Quería ver el numero, pero a la vez no. Si era Sora, no sabia ni siquiera como decirle Hola, pero logró mirarlo, e igual la sorpresa fue mala.

-¿Qué pasa, Akemi? –saludó con pesadez.

-¡Hola, Tai! Solo quería avisarte. Acabo de salir de la casa de tus padres, tu madre esta muy sarcástica con esto, pero en fin, les dejé para pensar el irnos a Osaka, con el resto de mi familia el día de la boda.

Estaba harto de algunas cosas, pues no solo había pensado en su peculiar problema en todo ese tiempo, y era hora de compartirlas. –Akemi… me gustaría que dejaras todo esto de lado un momento… es que tengo cosas que hablar contigo.

Esperaba la respuesta de Akemi, y sólo escuchaba su respiración algo alterada, podía notar por qué. -¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Sora, son cosas que no se hablan por…

-¡¿Sora? –Gritó casi, haciéndole ver su tremendo error al castaño. Dios, quería remediar eso, pero ella no le dejó. –Vaya que tenemos que hablar, Taichi, y ya puedo imaginar por qué.

Ella colgó furiosa, seguramente. Taichi en verdad estaba mal, no acababa de hacer una estupidez cualquiera, pero ya que mas daba. Si algo salió de aquello, y refiriéndose a toda esa relación, a todos los sucesos recientes, a sus propios sentimientos, es que hacia lo correcto. Terminar todo aquello…

* * *

-Esta vez entré al equipo de baloncesto sin mucho esfuerzo, necesitaban más chicos para completar el equipo y no tuve que hacer prueba. Tengo suerte.

-No creo que hubiera tratado de suerte si tan solo hubieras hecho la prueba desde hace mucho.

Takeru se encogió de hombros. –Fue una suerte no haberme esforzado tanto.

-¿Sabes cuantos chicos querían jugar?

-Hubieran hecho lo que yo.

Hikari reía sin más remedio. Tenía razón, ¿para que contrariarlo? Era sólo que le encantaba hablar con él.

Entre ese hecho, el hecho de que el profesor entrara le hizo timar asiento al rubio, otro que no fuera sobre el escritorio de Hikari. Típica galantería, ¿Cuándo vendría lo demás?

Secundaria. No solía creer mucho en historias de amor que se daban en las escuelas, o al menos no tan apasionados. Pero nadie dijo que no se podía soñar. Takeru se había vuelto tan alto, tan atlético, y mencionando que aun conservaba esa tierna cara de angelito y que incitaba a descubrir que tan ángel era, le hacia mas atractivo. Igual que su caballerosidad, su gruesa voz y sus ojos hipnotizantes… Lo hacia perfecto para ella. Sólo esperaba estarle enviando las señales correctas, pero se impacientaba por que Takeru aun no la invitaba a salir. Ella lo haría, pero no era muy correcto para sus amigas.

Lo observaba al menos mucho tiempo al día. Como en ese momento, que otra chica que no era ella, le sonreía de la forma que ella había estado practicando hace un tiempo, y que a la par con la que hablaba, rizaba un mechón de su cabello o mordía el lápiz con cierta mirada traviesa. ¿Y por que Takeru no hacia nada? Sólo la escuchaba, e incluso hablaba con ella. ¿Qué se creía?

¿Para que chica no es placentero notar como los chicos a su alrededor se volvían de repente una mini adaptación de sus mas favoritos artistas de cine, y para cada gusto? Lo malo con los artistas, y en su caso los amigos, es que tendría que compartirlos con las demás… y vaya que no le gustaba la idea…

* * *

Desde que había hablado con ella, Akemi no había dado mas señales de vida. No sabía como sentirse al respecto, pero curiosamente, no estaba de lo más preocupado. Después de todo, no tenia mucho de mentira la influencia que Sora tenía sobre él, y de la que tanto sospechó la pelinegra. Resultó ser algo cierto, si, que ironía que él no pudo siquiera predecir nada.

Ya solo quería que acabara, y también quería ver como es que marcharía todo lo demás. Pero no lograba ver muy satisfactorio ese futuro.

Como estaba fuera de su departamento, sólo recargándose en la pared, no se alarmó al escuchar los pasos, y cuando levantó la vista, se alegró de ver a una mujer que no tenia nada en contra de él. O al menos ya no.

-Hola, hermano. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Taichi encogió los hombros. –Reprimo mis deseos de fumar.

-Tu detestas el cigarrillo, hermano. ¿Te sientes mal? –inquirió ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Si te cuento algo, seguro me comprenderías.

La castaña frunció las cejas, asustada. -¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que haya boda, Kari –contestó rápidamente, sin tapujos.

Hikari negaba el creerlo. -¿Cómo? ¿Akemi se arrepintió?

-No, Hika, fui yo. No quiero casarme, no ahora.

La menor suspiró, era algo que ya se esperaba, pero no tanto así. Miró a su hermano, y por una parte se alegró de tenerlo al menos unos años más, pero no se alegró de notarlo algo deprimido. Tomó su mano cariñosamente, y sonriendo le dijo:

-Si te sirve saberlo, no creo que hubieran llegado muy lejos.

Taichi asintió, sonriendo.

-Pero ¿sabes? No creo que estés así solo por eso. ¿Discutieron o algo?

-No, estamos por hacerlo –recordó Tai. –Pero si hay otra cosa. Es Sora, hace un tiempo que no la veo, ni he hablado con ella…

Hikari no entendía mucho. –Pero, ¿Qué tiene de raro eso? Ha de estar ocupada, supongo.

-¿Cómo te explico?-comenzó riendo nervioso. –Hace unas semanas… casi la beso.

En el rostro de la castaña se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, y dentro de ella emoción comprimida. Oh, era tan romántico y emocionante, aun sin detalles. Incluso había soñado con que su hermano dijera eso, ¡es que era tan obvio! Ya no faltaba nada, ahora cobraba sentido el por qué de sus problemas con Akemi. Tai recapacitó al fin… Era sólo que ella olvido la parte del "casi", entre otro.

-¿Casi? Tai, no sé si alegrarme, pero ¿qué hay de Matt? Esta con Sora. ¿Por qué hasta ahora es que te das cuenta?

-Tranquila, Kari, lo único que quiero hacer es arreglar las cosas con ella –contaba con melancolía. –No pasara nada que no tenga que pasar, créeme que ahora estoy muy conciente de que Matt esta con ella.

Hikari observaba como es que su hermano miraba al suelo, obviamente insatisfecho de lo que debía hacer. Eso decía bastante de cómo se sentía, y ella quería apoyarlo, pero es que en asuntos como esos, de los que tanto había aprendido; no servia de mucho la compañía, o la apatía que ella no tenia. Eso le dolía también a ella. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, comprendiéndolo. – ¿Matt no lo sabe?

-No creo, imagínate que hubiera hecho.

Kari asintió. –Yo entiendo; no te apoyaría si tuvieras una mentalidad más abierta, por que Matt es tu mejor amigo, lo sé y me imagino lo que esto significa para ti.

-Si, es complicado.

-Pero tampoco es cosa para ignorar otros hechos. ¿Qué sentiste cuando ibas a besarla?

El mayor tomó aire. Había pensado mucho en eso también. –No sé, es mas difícil de contestar de lo que parece. Pero me hace muy feliz el haberla conocido, a pesar de todo; solo eso puedo decir.

Eso era verdad, Hikari lo había notado toda su vida. Esa relación rompía muchos esquemas, traspasaba muchos sentimientos, y hoy había llegado más lejos, cierto. Volvió a suspirar. -Es raro como terminan siendo las cosas, y mas raro cuando aparecen en momentos no muy oportunos. Por que es lo que te pasa, ¿no? Si Sora no estuviera con nadie, seria más fácil para ti respecto a qué hacer, por que la quieres, ¿verdad?

Ahora notaba lo abierto que fue, que siempre había sido. Tantos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, y todos volaban hacia una sola conclusión.

-No sé… bueno, si, la quiero… desde hace mucho…

Fueron suficientes sorpresas para Hikari, y la última era una que había esperado hace mucho, pero que no perdía el encanto de escuchar por muy trillada que fuera.

Pero el celular de Tai vibro en el suelo, donde lo había dejado. Ya se suponía quien era, por ello, se llevó una sorpresa al ver un mensaje de Sora, que decía que quería verlo, y lo demás ya lo sabía. Fue reconfortante de alguna manera, pero dio lo mismo al escuchar los tacones imponentes de Akemi aproximándose. No se notaba nada contenta, y como no, el caso era que el próximo momento era decisivo, sin marcha atrás.

Increíble, era tan afortunado y miserable a la vez…

* * *

_Eran altas horas de la madrugada, pero ¿y que? Ya era lo suficientemente grande para dormir fuera si quisiera, pero no, para dormir faltaba mucho todavía. Entonces se sirvió el último trago que tenia para dar la botella de Sake en la cocina de su nuevo departamento, su botella como regalo de cumpleaños, cortesía de Matt._

_Estaba mareado, pero era un efecto normal, según fue aprendiendo._

_Sora era la única que estaba ahora con el, compartiendo el regalo y el estado de su mejor amigo. Pero en ella los efectos habían sido un poco más agresivos._

_Su risa no había dejado de sonar por la menor excusa y estaba mas hiperactiva que de costumbre._

_-Apuesto que bebí mas que tu, ¿qué dices a eso, Tai? Tu mejor amiga se acabó tu obsequio._

_-No importa, si fuera alguien mas me habría molestado. Además niña, esto es lo ultimo que tenemos, que por cierto esta en mi vaso._

_-Me alegra ser tu amiga, Tai. ¿Cuántos años más nos calculas a los dos? –preguntó Sora, demolida sobre el sillón._

_-Te juro por Dios, que no te voy a dejar en paz hasta besarte al menos una vez._

_La pelirroja rió a carcajadas, mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Eso explica todos estos años._

_-Ven conmigo, Sora. No te vas a arrepentir._

_El alcohol la hacia mas quisquillosa, Tai no gritaría tan fuerte si no fuera cierto. Pero al momento de levantarse del sillón, se tambaleó enseguida, y tomó su cabeza como si fuera a perderla. –Ven tú aquí, Tai._

_-Vamos, estoy dispuesto a llegar a tercera base contigo._

_-Cállate, maldito pervertido –seguía exclamando cada vez mas contenta, y mareada. –No me siento bien._

_-Es por que no estas conmigo._

_-Solo voy a recostarme – se dijo a si misma, en verdad se sentía mal._

_Tai se acercó mientras bebía con sumo aprecio la última copa del día. –Que mal que se acabó, la estaba pasando bien en el bar, pero no entiendo por que tú fuiste la única chica que pude traer a mi casa esta noche._

_-Creí que estabas espantándolas a propósito._

_-Graciosa- dijo sarcástico. –Bueno, lo haré a la antigua. No tenía intención de espantarte cuando te dije que te besaría…_

_-No estaba espantada._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-No voy a besarte, Taichi._

_-¿Ni por mi cumpleaños?_

_-Ya te di un pastel._

_-Entonces vas a decirme que no te da curiosidad saber que se siente._

_Sora se incorporó un momento, tambaleante. -¿Qué crees que tienes de especial? Es igual, solo se cambia la persona a la que se besa._

_-Soy el único que no has probado._

_Sora volvió a reír. -¿Y que me dices de Jou? ¿O Koushiro?_

_-Disculpa, lo dije mal. Soy el único que no has probado, pero yo sé que lo has pensado, y de buena manera._

_Ya no era capaz de ponerse nerviosa. Sólo seguía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Suspiró, todavía esperaba no ser muy notoria en ese caso, es decir, ¿besarlo? ¿Por qué no? Era joven, no tenía nada que perder y si había entrado en el calor de la situación, sólo se hacia del rogar. Además posiblemente él lo olvidaría._

_-Eres mas sabio cuando estas ebrio, ¿no, Tai?_

_Volteó directamente a él, pero no lo encontró esperando por su respuesta. Idiota, la había dejado sola de alguna manera, puesto que el yacía dormido en el sillón frente a ella. Idiota, idiota, idiota. No sabe lo que acaba de perderse._

_Ella no saldría perdiendo, claro que no. Giró un par de veces su cabeza en ambas direcciones, como para cerciorarse de que en verdad no hubiera nadie más que ellos ahí. Entonces, a gatas, puesto que no podía ni ponerse de pie, se dirigió hacia su pervertido amigo._

_En un momento, ella lo miró fijamente. Aunque su coordinación fuera mala en el momento, saco su brazo para acariciar delicadamente su cabello, como si él fuera algo inalcanzable para ella, cuando la verdad es que él le pertenecía. Lentamente se acercó para besarle. Estaba tibio, fue lo primero que notó, después cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios sobre los de él, aun cuando no fuera a tener respuesta. Seria justo lo que ella pensó que seria si él no estuviera dormido. Pero ambos se hicieron un favor esa noche, sólo que ella estaba consciente de ello._

_Se separó de Tai con la misma lentitud con la que disfrutó del momento. No había notado lo lindo que podía llegar a ser cuando estaba callado, a su merced._

_Supo que algún día lo disfrutaría, por que Tai juró que no la dejaría en paz hasta subir al siguiente nivel. Y ella, aunque lo retrasara, siempre terminaba haciendo su voluntad como esa noche._

_-Estúpido Tai… nunca sabrás… -Susurró por ultimo, mientras se levantaba como podía, en dirección al cuarto del chico, donde pensaba encerrarse._

_Y si bien jamás lo pudiera dar por hecho, ella logró dejarlo con esa sensación de calidez tanto en sus labios como en su corazón, justo como un sueño, que perduró incluso hasta el día siguiente…_

* * *

**Boo!**

**"Someday" De Nickelback, tenia que incluirla, por que fue lo unico que me inspiro hoy. Y hablando de musica, el pasado fue who knew de p!nk. Lamento la tardanza, pero escribir es algo qe no pensaba hace mucho, en especial este fic. Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, y qe no me haya salido tan mal como creo qe salio. Ya no tengo tantas expectativas de este fic, en pocas palabras, ya me desilusiono XD, pero tranquilos, qe igual lo voy a continuar; es que me frustra el hecho de que no esta saliendo como yo queria, por que apuesto qe ya vieron este drama en alguna novela :D y eso era exactamente lo qe no queria. Pero respecto a mis otros fics.. me emocionan mucho las ideas que tengo a casi diario para ellos, son los que mas me gustan ^^ Bueno, no se si el takari se noto XD pero ya era hora de darles la reelevancia que merecen, ademas de qe ultimamente me han gustado mucho esos dos.**

**Mis lindos lectores! Desde aqui 11/27/10 quiero desearles que pasen una feliz navidad y un anio nuevo mejor qe el aun 2010, es que muy seguramente no me aparecere por aca en diciembre, por que no voy a estar aqui y todo eso. Ademas de que al menos a mi ya me llego el espiritu navideño XD Y obviamente agradecerles los bonitos comentarios que me llegan, aunque me apuren [xD] es lindo saber que hay gente que ya quiere leer el siguiente. Oks, les contaria que ha sido de mi vida ^^ pero mis manos estan entumidas xD**

**Felices Fiestas! ATTE: Yo :)**


	7. Este Amor

_La noche de aquel verano era como cualquier otra: Las hojas resplandecían de verde mientras adornaban los senderos sobre los árboles, las estrellas en su punto mas brillante y la luna rematando el espectáculo con los rayos de sol que robaba para iluminar la oscuridad de las horas tardías en ese día. _

_Con el clima y sus consuelos ella trataba de quitarse la angustia de encima, por que por más que fuera cosa de todos los días, la naturaleza seguía siendo bella. _

_No le agradaba estar triste, es decir, nadie más que ella levantaba los ánimos a todo el grupo de amigos, y no es tarea fácil. Amargar a los demás con sus estúpidos dilemas no le hacia bien, ni a nadie. Así que por ella su boca permanecería cerrada. _

_Tai tampoco había dicho ni una palabra, tan solo estaba esperando a que Sora iniciara algún tema, pero cada vez que la miraba la encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos. _

_Nunca le decía nada. Jamás había escuchado quejarse a su mejor amiga ni de algún dolor físico, en su caso seguramente él habría explotado. Pero ella era tan diferente, tan gentil, tan materna e incondicional que se olvidaba de ella misma, y él no encontraba la manera de ayudarla sin forzarla a hablar de aquellos temas que, hasta para ellos mismos, estaban prohibidos. Quería respetarla y ayudarla, y tampoco era tarea fácil, menos en ese momento que era testigo del tormento de la pelirroja. _

_-Apuesto que puedo leerte la mente._

_Sora apenas se percató de la voz de Taichi, pero no del todo. -¿Qué?_

_-Dije que puedo leer tu mente. –Entonces se dispuso a probarlo. Puso las yemas de sus dedos en sus sienes y cerró los ojos, mientras fingía leer la mente de la chica, quien comenzaba a divertirse con el asunto. –Estoy seguro que quieres ir a comer… aquí cerca, y que sabes que yo aceptaré acompañarte. _

_Sora fingió sorpresa. –Wow, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_Taichi sonrió con orgullo. –Escuché tu estomago como dos calles atrás, y se ve que te mueres de hambre. Es más bien lenguaje corporal. _

_Sora rió. –Lo hiciste otra vez, Tai._

_Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares mientras se disponían a caminar por la ciudad esa noche. Casi todo el tiempo hubo silencio entre los dos, pero no uno incómodo, sino que era tan pacifico que se sentía flotar. El tiempo transcurría perfecto con los sentimientos de ambos, la pequeña caminata fue lo suficientemente satisfactoria para que ambos aterrizaran un rato en la realidad. _

_Llegaron a un recinto en verdad muy pequeño, pero no estaban interesados más que en el servicio, la calidad, y claro, la compañía del otro. _

_Comenzaron a contarse cosas de las ultimas semanas, incluso escarbaron mas atrás, reviviendo cada recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer. Crearon una película de sus vidas, y se dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada que rememorar que no tuviera al otro presente. Estaban tan apegados desde hacia tanto que simplemente ya era imposible vivir el uno sin el otro, difícilmente sus decisiones tomarían caminos separados, pero eso quedaba claro hace bastante tiempo, ahora solo compartían el hecho de que estaban de acuerdo. Es que tantos momentos ya no se pueden desaparecer. _

_¿Existía amistad más perfecta?_

_-Llegó la orden. –Anunció Tai mientras devoraba con la mirada los platillos._

_Sora sonreía y al instante ambos empezaron a comer. Sora comía lentamente como generalmente hace, casi examinando lo que estaba a punto de consumir. Tai como siempre, degustaba su hamburguesa con prisa, y cuando la chica menos lo esperaba, Taichi ya había terminado. _

_Sonrió. –No me gustan los pepinillos._

_El castaño rodó los ojos. –Dámelos. _

_Como buen caballero ofreció comerse todo lo que le desagradaba a la chica, que no hacia mas que ver con cariño cada gesto que hacia por ella, con la sonrisa que se negaba a irse desde hacia ya muchos años. Maldición, estaría perdida sin él, o totalmente derrumbada por la situación que estaba pasando._

_Siempre era bueno pasar ciertos momentos en buena compañía, la diferencia era que Sora no tenía opción. El mundo no sabia lo agradecida que estaba por haber encontrado a Tai en su camino, y cada vez que se sentía sola él le hacia entender que no tenia por que sentirlo, con tan sólo pensar en todo lo que compartían y estaban por hacer. _

_Una vez más se encontraban en el puerto de la ciudad, riendo y haciendo ameno el momento, como sólo entre ellos mismos sabían. _

_-Estoy emocionado. Keiō es una universidad prestigiosa, no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado. _

_-Yo sí –Opinó la chica. –Todos esos cazadores estaban detrás de ti desde el primer año de preparatoria, hubiera sido lo mismo conmigo si hubiera seguido jugando._

_Taichi asintió de acuerdo. -¿Sabes? Nunca entendí bien tu repentino gusto por el tenis, la pasábamos bien antes._

_-Bueno, tú sabes. –intentó excusarse. –Deseaba hacer algo diferente, pero igual no quiere decir que ya no me guste el futbol, simplemente que somos muy grandes para jugarlo, ¿no crees?_

_-¿Grandes? Que yo sepa con la edad se tiene más ventaja. _

_-No, me refiero a que ya no es lo mismo._

_En efecto, ya hacia una infinidad de tiempo que no encontraron el tiempo para jugar de nuevo. Era extraño, por que prácticamente fue el deporte lo que los unió todavía más. _

_Pero no por eso no había otros lazos con los que habían durado tanto. El sabía escuchar y ella sabía apoyar, no se sentía de la misma manera con otra persona que no fuera Sora, en tal caso, seria hipocresía. Todo lo que vivía con ella fluía de manera natural, por eso era del cariño mas sincero, y por ende, real._

_Entonces la vio una vez mas; encontró esa mirada triste que él tanto detestaba ver en sus ojos, pero que tenia el poder de desaparecer. _

_-No bromeaba cuando dije que podía leer tu mente. –Le dijo, acaparando por fin la atención de la chica. Y con un poco de duda prosiguió. –Estás triste por tu madre, mejor dicho, por las cosas que ella dice de ti. Quieres pretender que no importa, pero eso es algo que ya no puedes controlar… o al menos no frente a mí. Sé que te afecta todo lo que ella te dice, pero no por eso está bien guardarte todo eso para ti. Es así cada vez que tienes que verla, pero jamás dejas que te ayude de una manera que te sirva, y si no te importa, es mi turno de ayudarte. _

_Sora estaba sorprendida. Creía a Taichi un poco mas lento, pero no seria la primera vez que lo subestima. No estaba del todo convencida en hablar, no era un tema del que ella presumiera, de hecho, era muy doloroso. Pero lo malo disminuía con tan sólo contar con su presencia. _

_Era él quien le enseñaba las complejidades del mundo de una manera muy sutil y hasta encantadora; mientras ella era como una niña indefensa cuando no estaba a su lado en momentos difíciles. _

_Mordió su labio intentando no llorar mientras bajaba la mirada, pero sonrió por sobre todo._

_-¿Me das un abrazo? –le dijo con un hilo de voz. _

_Su respuesta fue darle todo el confort que estaba dispuesto a transmitirle, todo el apoyo que sabía de sobra que su chica merecía. Era un gran adelanto, no hubiera sido capaz de mencionar los problemas de Sora sin que esta lo evadiera, pero Tai conocía y notaba como la chica estaba desbordándose, y por eso se arriesgó, por sacar al menos un poco de negatividad del corazón de la pelirroja. Y eso para él no era suficiente, pero esta vez no leyó la mente de Sora. No sabía lo mucho que había hecho por ella, una vez más. _

_Estaba tan feliz en sus brazos que deseó que el momento no acabara nunca. Sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría, de descubrir siempre y de diferentes formas que era tan dichosa tan sólo por estar a su lado. _

_Era tan sorprendente que una persona hiciera desaparecer sus problemas con tanta facilidad… _

_

* * *

_

Hikari se sentía inquieta desde que su hermano le confesó lo que ella quería escuchar y a lo que ahora tanto temía. Estaba enojada, el destino era tan cruel. Sora estaba con Matt, y no sólo eso: Matt era el mejor amigo de Taichi, y eso sólo podía desatar estragos en esas vidas. También, el hecho de que su hermano haya tardado tanto en darse cuenta era una patada en el estómago, por que era de lo mas obvio. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y en verdad ya no sabia como es que podía ayudar.

Pero la pequeña Yagami tenía también sus problemas, y todos tenían el mismo nombre: Takeru.

En caso de que se enterara de lo de Tai y Sora, ¿se enfadaría? Eso creía saberlo, pero le preocupaba que también pudiera afectarle a ella. Él le gustaba mucho, y por ello no quisiera desilusionarse del rubio, pero en asuntos del corazón nunca se sabe.

Y lo mas sensato que se puede hacer en esos casos, es ponerse en el lugar de la persona afectada. El problema era que Takeru no era el afectado, aun.

Y ella quería hablarlo, necesitaba alguien que entendiera lo complejo de la situación, por que se sentía obligada a ayudar. Su hermano siempre había estado ahí para ella, y tenia que compensárselo. Pero Takeru también era una persona importante en su vida, la verdad.

Entonces se dirigió hacia él ahora que estaba solo. A paso dudoso se le acercaba, pero era un poco buena ocultando emociones.

-Hola, TK.

El rubio sonrió. -¿Qué hay? –entonces con un gesto le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

La sensación que le producía verle, sumando la preocupación de la situación era algo desagradable para su estómago, pero a la vez especial. Sonrió ella de vuelta mientras buscaba como empezar.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Preguntó antes que nada.

-Bien, me deseaste suerte y pasé mi examen de Algebra –contó orgulloso. -; y bueno, ninguna novedad, sólo que Matt se va de gira de nuevo.

-¿En serio? ¿A dónde ésta vez?

-Al norte. Hokkaido; el salto mas grande fue China, pero van muy bien.

-Me imagino –Dijo- . Supongo que Sora se la pasa mal en su ausencia.

Takeru rió. –De todos modos, tu hermano es un buen reemplazo.

No encontraba lo positivo de que Takeru le tuviera tanta confianza a su hermano. Toda esa despreocupación por parte de los demás le debió doler mucho a su consanguíneo, puesto que le hizo recordar la tarde en la que habló con él, y lo mucho que sus expresiones mostraron.

-¿Hikari?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué sucede?

Quería contárselo, pero no tenía la suficiente seguridad como para adivinar si las cosas quedarían bien. En esos asuntos, más de uno sale perdiendo, y ya no quería que fuera su querido hermano.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Matt está enamorado de Sora?

La mueca de Takeru se volvió confusa. –Tal vez, por eso es que salen, ¿no crees?

Lástima que era un poco más complicado que eso. –No sé, hace poco leí una historia que me hizo tener mis dudas.

-No te preocupes todavía por eso, Hikari. No todas esas historias son verdad, en la vida real son mejores.

No, esta vez no estaba de acuerdo. Si bien son diferentes, son peores en la vida real, más si es un ser querido quien las sufre, o bien uno mismo.

¿O se refería a ella...?

* * *

Los sonidos que alcanzaban a entrar aún a través de las paredes no eran más que silbidos del viento entre los que se alcanzaban a escuchar el crujir de las hojas contra las paredes, y sentir la calma que estas inspiraban.

No importaba, no todo el silencio es por que se esté durmiendo, sino también por el hecho de que no hay palabras con que expresarse, o alguien con quien compartirlas.

Los sonidos de la naturaleza son los mismos que los de la soledad, y el silencio de una persona son los gritos del corazón.

Bueno, sabía que se había salvado de una decisión que seguramente le hubiera traído muchos momentos amargos; momentos que igual tuvo que sufrir y que ahora era él quien decidiría si se acababan o no.

Igual, no era una decisión fácil. Es decir, acababa de romper con alguien, simplemente era incorrecto soltar de una sola vez todos sus sentimientos, mismos que le estaban dando muchos dolores de cabeza últimamente.

¿Quién dijo que el amor era cosa de dos? Jamás había escuchado alguna historia que no incluyera a terceros, y ahora comprendía por qué.

Como a veces pasa, cuando un problema se acaba, o viene algo mejor, o viene otro conflicto peor. Sonrió amargamente al no ser sorprendente su posición.

Pero jamás le habían dado nada que no pudiera controlar. Es correcto decir que el amor lo puede todo… Hasta que simplemente es tan grande que no cabe en uno mismo.

No vería a Sora hasta que él se resolviera. Si, podía decir que estaba enfermo, cosa que prácticamente no era mentira.

Lo malo era que la extrañaba horriblemente, y no era tan fuerte en ese aspecto.

-¿Qué va a pasar?

Buena pregunta…

No es que quisiera contestarla, por eso era bueno escuchar esa puerta que hasta hace unos días no había emitido ni un triste sonido.

Fue a abrirla como de costumbre. Una sorpresa hubiera sido haber encontrado a Sora, pero fue aun mas impactante ver a Matt parado frente a él.

Se sorprendió de buena manera, no importaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-No me veas así –dijo Matt en su humor ácido- , un saludo seria más cortés.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó saliendo de su estado- No conozco de cortesía ni tu de una amistad normal, entonces estamos cambiando papeles, y eso es raro.

-El hecho de que casi no hablemos no significa que no te conozca. Sino, no estaría aquí parado.

Tai rió. –Ya que te tomaste la molestia de ser tan valiente como yo, pasa.

Matt rodó los ojos, como si no se lo esperara. Además notó que el departamento de Taichi estaba anormalmente vacío. El castaño asintió.

-Terminé con Akemi hace poco, así que disculpa lo ordenado que está esto.

Yamato rió contrariado. –Si, bueno… No importa. ¿A dónde se fue ella?

-Supuso que no me importaría y no me lo dijo.

Yamato era una persona muy reservada y hablaba poco, por ello es que era bueno escuchando a la demás gente. Dada su habilidad, Taichi no sonaba como alguien que estuviera desmoronándose.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, aunque no hubiera mucho que ver.

Taichi frunció el ceño, pero apreciaba su intento. –Si, tranquilo; no tienes mucho trabajo para ser tu primer día.

Matt suspiró. Era de las pocas veces que se sentía aliviado por una persona que no fuera su hermano. Taichi era importante también, algún día iba a pasar.

-Que mal. Ya tenía apartado tu regalo de boda.

-¿Te tomaste la molestia? Este es un gran adelanto.

-Que te digo. Eras el más inconsciente de todos, y sin embargo casi te vas primero. Creí que lo merecías.

-Es bueno, no se desharán de mi tan fácil.

Como en los viejos tiempos, pero mejor. Meditaba la situación un rato, mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes con su habitual pose. –Y te lo agradecemos, claro, a nuestra manera.

-Si, las cosas no salen bien si las haces con prisa.

-Interesante, la rapidez fue un problema en ti.

-Y también la solución. Entre mas rápido marchaba todo, mas rápido me di cuenta de lo que de verdad quería.

Eso era suficiente como para sentir que cumplió ese día, haberlo escuchado en el momento más oportuno en el que pudo haber llegado, era obvio. Por que él también aprendió, en todo ese tiempo de ausencia al que se dedicaba a cumplir sus metas. No era nadie sin ellos, sin la gente que no hacia más que demostrarle apoyo desde siempre. Y a Taichi le debía demasiado. Fue ese impulsivo jovencito que a golpes le enseñó que no hay que dejarse rendir sin dar pelea antes. Parte de Matt ahora, era por todo eso.

Deseaba que encontrara lo que de verdad quería, sin importar qué. No había venido a cuestionar, sólo a brindar apoyo, como sabia brindarlo.

-Me voy un tiempo, Tai –contó- . Estaré aquí en unas cuantas semanas, pero te advierto, este momento es decisivo, al menos en mi vida. Es importante, digamos.

Acababa de llegar, y ya tenía que irse. Los nervios atacaron a Taichi, por ciertas razones. No era muy bueno que Matt tuviera que irse.

-En fin, cuida de Sora. Me ha soportado mucho últimamente –Agregó con una sincera sonrisa. –Entonces… Nos vemos.

Taichi asintió poco convencido. Matt salió mas fácilmente de lo que había entrado, dejándolo algo asustado. No quería que confiara en él, no se sentía en la posición ahora.

¿Para que son los amigos en verdad?

* * *

No se sentía así de nerviosa desde hacia mucho tiempo. Taichi aceptó, ahora venia en camino. Nunca creyó que volvería a sentirse tan fuera de si por un chico.

Pero no era el asunto. Sólo quería estar bien, quería las cosas como eran antes: Perfectas. Quería que todo se resolviera, no perder una amistad que no costó nada forjar. Sino estuviera en un lugar público lloraría, se sentía de lo más tonta de recordar que fue ella misma quien inicio todo esto, así que sería también ella misma quien lo resolvería.

Lo único que esperaba, era cooperación de parte de él. En verdad esperaba que Taichi olvidara con facilidad ese "incidente". Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Respiró profundo antes de levantar la vista de nuevo. En efecto, su amigo acababa de entrar por esa puerta. No quería que llegara, sabía que el momento sería tenso y no estaba segura de poder controlar su llanto. Pero a la misma vez, ya quería que todo eso acabara.

Levantó la mano y le saludó sonriente, pretendiendo alentarlo para que la confianza que siempre hubo entre ellos volviera, y para eso ambos tenían que poner de su parte. Se sentía mareada, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar.

Taichi sonrió de vuelta, pero ésta vez tuvo que esforzarse demasiado. Aun no hablaban siquiera y ya era incómodo.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa incluso dudo en sentarse, pero antes Sora se puso de pie y lo abrazó, como si nada. Por un instante Tai creyó que ella rompería a llorar, igual la abrazó también.

Para su sorpresa ella seguía tan sonriente como antes; ambos se sentaron y el chico creyó que el drama apenas empezaba.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –Preguntó la chica.

Era bastante notorio lo perturbado que Taichi se sentía, pero trató de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran recordar aquel momento. –Bien, como siempre.

Le dolía mucho ver lo cerca que estaba de él, y darse cuenta de los estragos que causó su imprudencia. Ya no era lo mismo, simplemente podía sentirlo. Pero ahí seguían, intentando recuperar, como si fuera esa la única opción en esa situación.

Pero había otra cosa, más fácil de encontrar y sin embargo, más complicada: Aceptación.

Aunque para que funcione, hace falta tiempo.

–Es bueno verte, Tai.

La sonrisa de Taichi era nostálgica, pero era bueno escuchar eso de su boca. Jamás le mentiría, y lo sabía, sino, de nada hubieran valido tantos años.

-Sé que causé algunos problemas –Comenzó ella seria. - , no me los has dicho, pero creo tener una idea de lo que estás sintiendo. En fin, quiero decirte que lo siento, no quiero que las cosas que habías planeado se arruinen.

Creía que al fin las cosas se aclaraban en esa extraña relación. Suspiró discretamente, mientras asentía.

Pero esta vez no era sólo una sensación pacifica, bueno, no tan pacifica, es decir, no acababa de pasar cualquier cosa. En una amistad así de poderosa, los problemas vienen una vez cada mil años. Las cosas que jamás se habían experimentado con la persona que a cada paso estuvo a su lado también. Por eso se decidió, se lo diría, no importaban las consecuencias, pero ella tenía que saber lo que él sentía de verdad. Que estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía memoria.

Apenas se había dispuesto a abrir la boca cuando ella habló de nuevo. –Quiero que sigas siendo mi mejor amigo, Tai. No quiero perder todo esto por algo tan insignificante. Estas semanas me di cuenta de lo mucho que haces falta en mi vida, y no quiero que cosas así vuelvan a pasar, porque mira lo que causó algo tan imprudente –Terminó por explicar. - No creo poder soportarlo de nuevo.

Esas palabras fueron como aterrizar terriblemente en la realidad, como si hubiera caído de un lugar muy alto. Esta vez se acercó demasiando, y lo único que consiguió fue alejarse todavía más. Pero no ahora, era la voluntad de Sora, de esa hermosa y amorosa chica que creyó sin derecho suya, y eran cosas que no se podían cambiar, por más que fuera lo peor que le hubiera dicho.

Ella apretó su mano, mientras seguía con esa bella sonrisa que ahora veía mas ajena.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos bien, Tai?

Se tragó todo aquello con lo que tenía de fuerzas. Le sonrió también. –Si, estamos bien…

Jamás habría imaginado que las palabras "mejor amigo" pudieran ser tan dolorosas…

* * *

_Después de hacer el día de su amiga uno mejor, se merecía un helado. La brisa de la fuente cercana con el aire caliente del verano contrarrestaba el calor, mas el par de helados que ambos degustaban juntos._

_A esas horas del día el clima sofocante estaba en su máximo punto al igual que la multitud de todos los días ejecutando las rutinas diarias. Pero Sora se sentía de lo mejor, no quería que el día terminara. _

_-¿Seguro que puedo quedarme en tu "casita"? –Preguntó burlona. _

_-Si, ¿por qué no? El verano casi termina y necesito ayuda con la limpieza._

_Sora frunció el entrecejo. –Que lindo de tu parte._

_-¿Creías que sería gratis? Bienvenida a mi mundo. _

_-No gratis, pensé que podría aprovecharme de ti un poco. _

_-Que linda._

_Sora reía. Si tan sólo supiera lo enserio que hablaba, por que si leyera su mirada, se daría cuenta de lo embrujado que lo tenía, mas con esa sonrisa, que por cierto, le pertenecía. _

_Ella terminó su helado, entonces tomó aire y se levantó, agarrando la mano de Tai mientras lo apresuraba como una niña pequeña. –Vámonos ya._

_Taichi sonrió, ¿cómo no ceder a lo que ella pidiera…? _

_Por las noches el clima era mucho mas estable, tanto que casi se olvidaba que el verano era la temporada dominante, o simplemente el clima era lo que menos importaba, por que finalmente, es sólo la escenografía de la vida de los individuos que conforman el mundo, y bien se sabe que pasan mejor en compañía. _

_Muchas veces no entendía como es que jamás se cansaba de estar con ella, no era una persona que necesitara de mucha compañía, lo sabía, pero aun así era maravilloso cada momento que tenía para compartir, y la alegría de que nunca sería el ultimo momento que le pudiera brindar. _

_No sabía como llamar ese sentimiento, se sentía extraño, incluso asustaba por lo perfecto que era todo. _

_Es que, cada palabra que Sora expresaba era mas interesante que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer._

_-Aun se ve muy vacío aquí. –Opinó la pelirroja mientras tomaba otro chocolate. _

_-No he traído todas mis cosas._

_-Le vendría bien a este lugar más gente. _

_Y su conclusión vino sola. Interpretó aquello como una sugerencia; sugerencia que no vería con malos ojos. –Supongo._

_Sora veía el rostro confundido de su amigo, y sonrió. –No creo ser yo, Tai._

_-No pensaba eso –Se apresuró a contestar._

_-Claro, me creí muy importante._

_-No es eso, sino que hace mucho hubieras aprovechado mi generosidad._

_Rió. –Eso fue una broma, no soy tan inhumana, pero es que a veces me pones las cosas muy fáciles. _

_-Sólo soy amable. _

_-No, Tai, eres ingenuo. Guarda toda esa generosidad para tu chica indicada._

_En ese caso, su generosidad no estaba siendo un desperdicio, sino dirigido a esa chica indicada. _

_Se quedó callado un momento. No era coincidencia sentirse así de confundido como nunca, y todo con la misma persona. También se preguntaba, ¿estaría sintiendo ella lo mismo? No estaba captando todas esas señales que Hikari le contaba. O tal vez era algo que no era correcto, es decir, tenía miedo de arruinarlo, no estaba nada asegurado._

_-¿En que piensas?_

_La miró y sonrió tranquilizado. –En nada. _

_Las coincidencias no hacen sentir dicha cuando se esta con la persona indicada, sería mas bien un destino correcto. Cuando estaba con ella creía poder mover montañas, simplemente se sentía fuerte y que no había nada que pudiera quitarle eso. Si ella no era la persona indicada, entonces no sabía quien lo era._

_Esa noche sería especial, por alguna razón._

_-Tai, hay algo que quiero contarte._

_Al escucharla su corazón aceleró su trabajo. Asintió mientras esperaba cada segundo mas impaciente. _

_-Últimamente te has vuelto muy amigo de Matt, bueno, supongo que siempre lo has sido, y quería preguntarte algo. _

_El hecho de una tercera persona involucrada no era una buena señal, sin duda. -¿Qué es?_

_-Es raro, pero tú eres muy importante y confío en ti como nadie, por eso me interesa saber que piensas de Matt y de mí._

_-¿Cómo que? _

_-Como pareja –dijo Sora sonrojada. –Pero aun no hay nada seguro, sólo quería que me dijeras si crees que tengo oportunidad con él._

_Que ironía, Taichi estuvo preguntándose lo mismo exactamente los últimos días, pero nunca vio venir nada como eso. Fue algo frío, entendió lo mucho que tardó en resolver sus sentimientos._

_Suspiró pesadamente; aun quería ayudarla. –Es difícil saber lo que Matt siente, ya sabes como es –entonces esbozó un intento de sonrisa. -, pero creo que una persona como tu debería tomar la iniciativa con alguien como él. _

_Ella no sonrió satisfecha como alguien que acaba de recibir ayuda de buena voluntad, sino más amargamente, como dándose cuenta. Sora esperaba que la reacción de Tai fuera diferente, pero fue la de un amigo incondicional._

_-Creí que tu opinión me sería de mucha ayuda, y si, fue eso. –entonces despeinó el cabello del castaño con simpatía. –Gracias._

_Por eso era sólo su mejor amigo, por que había llegado tarde, y era lo más que podía aspirar. Siempre estaría cerca de ella, pero no como él quisiera, y dolía imaginarlo. La verdad, nunca consideró que ese futuro que había forjado dentro tuviera que ser diferente, por eso es por qué duele, por que es lo último que se considera. _

_No todo era perfecto, pero es una muestra de que estaba viviendo. _

_Entonces entendió lo que significaba la palabra amor… Este amor que abruptamente había parado de crecer en todas direcciones…_

_

* * *

_

**Buen Día!**

**Tengo algo que decir, depende de ustedes si es importante o no. Todos tenemos claro de que acabar enamorándose de una persona no solo especial, sino importante, es raro, e incluso algo doloroso, mas aun en una edad de que nuestro juicio no nos deja soñar, sino ver la realidad de la situación. Madurar no siempre trae felicidad, además, una persona me dijo que no hay amistad entre hombre y mujer sin atracción (sin excepciones) Y si bien no es por parte de ambos, será por parte de uno. Si han tenido una persona por mejor amigo del sexo opuesto, la verdad, nunca les ha atraído aunque sea un poquito, verdad que la sensación de sentirse querida (o) por alguien del sexo opuesto es algo cercano a lo que se siente en un noviazgo? (claro, no tienen que responder xD) pero es algo mas común que nada. Y eso es algo que quiero dejar claro. Otra cosa (chicas): No es muy bueno (bueno, de hecho no lo es) confiarle a tu mejor amigo algo relacionado con otro chico que no sea el. Explico, a un hombre no le interesa saber que te encanta Johnny Deep, por que para muchos de ellos, es aburrido. Esto significa que le puedes estar haciendo dos cosas: Lo aburres y le quitas su tiempo, o bien, lo estas lastimando, ¿Qué tal si le gustas y esa es la razón por que no quiere escuchar nada de otro tipo que no sea él contigo? Y quiero explicar algo que tal vez los chicos no sepan de las chicas: Cuando una mujer habla de otro hombre con su mejor amigo (siempre sexo opuesto) es por otras dos razones: Ella confía mucho en ti… o quiere ver si tu reacción es la que ella espera. En pocas palabras: Le gustas, y al leer tus gestos ella puede determinar si tiene oportunidad contigo. Es como una estrategia, señales. Si estas se malinterpretan, sale una historia como esta (xD) y me gusta hondar en detalles, por que cada vez encuentro mas material que trabajar. No es solo "Típico que dos mejores amigos se gustan" quiero que sepan que pasa por las mentes de esos mejores amigos, por que no todo es físico, obviamente, y es mas de lo que nosotros imaginamos. Se que es trillado, por que es el tema principal de un sin fin de películas, pero cuando en verdad nos pasa algo como esto, es mas interesante, pero eso es algo que no puedo mostrar en una historia, puesto que esta hecha desde un solo punto de vista. Pero si tienen una idea estoy segura de poder recibirla ^^ En fin, solo quería dejar claro eso, no se por que tengo esa necesidad de que se entienda bien. Cierto, no estoy generalizando, tal vez si hay gente que vive una amistad pacifica y pura, y no tienen las hormonas tan aceleradas para convertirlo en otra cosa xD así que supongo que todas las situaciones se respetan, esto es mas personal (y basado en uno que otro hecho que todos sabemos) que nada.**

**Ya los dejo, cuídense mucho (que haría yo sin ustedes T_T)**

**B-bye**


	8. Aunque No Sea Conmigo

El reloj era lo único que le indicaba que el tiempo corría, y que no se había escapado del mundo como quería.

Veía el techo de su departamento como si este pudiera escucharla; todas las muecas que sus pensamientos le hacían esbozar iban dirigidas a el.

Estaba sola de nuevo, y cuando lo estaba no había más ruidos en esa casa. Disfrutaba mucho el sonido de la guitarra de Yamato, y su voz acompasada con esta. Se sentía bien ser testigo de algo tan bonito que un ser humano puede expresar. Pero ahora eran solo recuerdos. Cada vez esos sonidos eran más ajenos, y cuando tenía el privilegio de escucharlos sonaban mas apagados. Yamato ya no estaba muy presente como para decir que todo estaba bien, era demasiado fácil como se escucha una relación sin interacción. Y era tan inútil como eso.

No había nada más cierto. Solo ella admitiría consigo misma que ya no había más futuro juntos. Es decir, ya no era lo mismo; ya no había detalles, ni llamadas, y ambos predecían cada paso de aquella relación sin dejar nada para sorprender. Si así era ahora, estaba muy segura de cómo seguiría aquello seguramente. El amor no es suficiente cuando hay distancia de por medio.

Sin embargo, no se sentía quebrada; bien culpable, ella tampoco puso mucho esfuerzo en resolverlo, pero de alguna manera lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace mucho.

Siempre tuvo que lidiar con los miedos del rubio. Sentía mucho lo que había pasado con los padres de Matt, que al igual que ella jamás vio realizado el sueño de ser una familia completa, o de disfrutarlo. La frialdad que ni siquiera ella pudo derretir, ese constante control con el que él se aferraba a ese tipo de perfección que simplemente no se podía alcanzar, pretendiendo hacer su vida sin los errores a los que tanto les temía. Ahora ya no importaban, él estaba demasiado ocupado en sus metas, y lo había aprendido. Mientras ella también tenía que vivir siendo el segundo lugar en su corazón siempre, en sus metas. Entendía que Matt tenía que resolver sus conflictos internos, y fue Sora misma quien le ayudó a superarlos, como la persona comprensiva y reconfortante que es. Pero la diferencia es que Matt ya había superado todo eso, y ella no. Por eso ya era tarde, ya no valdría la pena.

Trató de decírselo, pero no tuvo el suficiente valor para ponerse antes que los proyectos del rubio. No podía darle todo su apoyo y después decir que ella merecía más. Son cosas que no se prevén cuando el sentimiento de felicidad llena a esa persona que tanto se quiere. Él estaba feliz, y ella se sentía de igual manera por él. Ahora que él logró alcanzar aquello, simplemente ella no se interpondría, ella no era así.

Mucho menos cuando eso conllevaba a ponerse en una posición que no merecía, que ni siquiera sentía. Ya no estaba enamorada, era suficiente.

Pero el rubio ya no estaba. Era imposible decirle todo en esos momentos, como solo una persona puede expresar correctamente. Y no estaba segura si su juicio cambiaría al estar él presente, por que al intentar hablar con Matt, sencillamente se bloqueaba. Y eso era algo que tenían que discutir en persona; con todos esos sentimientos de por medio, sabrían que hacen lo correcto.

Pero tenía mucho miedo de tantas cosas. Desearía tener el valor de Tai, que él estuviera con ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Si no fuera por ese chico, posiblemente estaría acabada.

Taichi era quien sacaba lo mejor de ella, y también quien hacia que sus cargas se volvieran mas ligeras.

Siempre pensó que su amistad estaría presente donde sea, que nada cambiaría jamás. Pero como suele suceder con ella, se equivocó…

Nadie tiene idea de lo doloroso que le resultó sentirse tan perdida en la relación que llevaba con Tai, cuando no podía decirle nada con la misma confianza de antes por tener que cuidar sus palabras, por miedo.

Era más frustrante el hecho de que quería evitar que lo suyo ya no fuera lo mismo, y no lograrlo; las cosas estaban incluso peor. Pero que esperaba de fingir; no era lo que ellos hacían después de todo.

Suspiro tras suspiro. Recordó el día que estuvo a punto de besarlo, de conocer otro aspecto de la persona más interesante de su vida. Nunca quiso pensarlo, para ella era como seguir engañando a Matt. Pero a fin de cuentas, era algo que tenía que resolver; su decisión le era incluso más sensata ahora que había estado pensando en lo de Matt y ella.

No entendía que fue lo que había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca de esa intima manera. Siempre que lo recordaba se avergonzaba de ello, hasta ahora. Todo su sistema temblaba con el hecho de haberlo tenido tan cerca, de haber podido probar algo que jamás consideró siquiera. Taichi era un hombre, y ella una mujer, todo lo que los demás decían antes cobraba un sentido que jamás imaginó entender. Es decir, si se había sentido atraída hacia él mas de una vez antes; como no, lo admiraba demasiado, era tan valiente y despreocupado, pero lo que la conmovía en sobremanera, era que Tai haría cualquier cosa por ella. La hacia sentir tan querida como con nadie se había sentido, él era todo lo que le daba razón a su vida. Nunca pensaba en él de una manera negativa, nunca le había hecho daño, era todo más alentador y feliz cuando se daba cuenta de que lo tenía, que estaba para ella. Quedaba claro lo importante que era, y pensar que estaban pasando por una crisis.

Para ella, la cosa mas horrible que pudiera pasarle era perder a la única persona que de todo corazón consideraba la mas importante, con la única que aprendió que había lazos mas fuertes que sólo biológicos. La que le mostró que el amor existe, que buscó en el lugar correcto.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara, ni a las demás que le siguieron, pero ya no importaba, no había nadie mirando. Pero no estaba triste, sólo dejaba ir todo lo que sentía, todo lo que no quería retener.

Entonces pudo catalogar mejor su situación: Su relación con Matt era una especie de terapia.

* * *

La mejor manera de atravesar una crisis, depresión, o momento difícil, es comiendo. No estaba segura de qué tan saludable era esto, pero sin duda parecía mejor que nada. Ya no quería estar sola en ese departamento vacío.

Generalmente lo último que quisiera es que se notara el estado en el que estaba, quería que los demás supusieran que saldría a divertirse un rato, pero eso no es algo que se note cuando se viste un traje deportivo holgado y un par de tenis. Pero de que no estaba de ánimos, cualquiera se lo creería sin problemas.

El hecho de salir al aire libre le estaba sentando muy bien; ver a toda esa gente que seguro no estaba pasando por sus dilemas la inspiraba. Ahora sabía que tenía una cartera con lo suficiente para atiborrarse de chocolates y demás golosinas, y que podía mandar al carajo todo lo demás por un tiempo.

En el camino iba contando sus pasos como una niña pequeña hasta la tienda mas cercana. Ya se hacían cotidianas las costumbres que adquirió estando sola. Pero al doblar la esquina, cerca del parque, apenas se le ocurrió levantar su vista para ver que había. Todo estaba aburridamente normal.

Poco más al frente de aquel parque fue capaz de escuchar su nombre. Sorprendida viraba su cabeza en todas las direcciones, hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña que zarandeaba su mano para llamar su atención.

Difícilmente lograba encontrar rasgos conocidos, pero conforme la niña fue acercándose, encontró esos ojos de verde intenso que recordó repentinamente. Sonrió conmovida, aun la recordaba.

La niña se detuvo frente a ella cansada, pero al levantar su rostro Sora pudo notar una linda sonrisa. -¡Hola Sora! Creí que ya no te volvería a ver.

-¿Kohana? –Rememoró el nombre de la pequeña; esta asintió. -¿Qué había pasado contigo? Casi siempre he estado por aquí, y no te había visto.

-Es que me cambié de escuela –Contó Kohana. -, pero siempre quise venir a este parque por que sabía que vivías aquí cerca.

-¿Y como supiste que vivía por aquí?

-No sé, pero si te volvía a ver, seguramente sería aquí, ¿no?

Sora asintió. Consideró que su encuentro fue una manera de alegrar su día, por que sin duda no esperaba tan grata sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta tu nueva escuela?

Kohana sonrió. –Mucho. ¿Sabes por qué? Los chicos son más agradables.

La pelirroja rió al escucharla. Entonces resolvió que no tenía nada o nadie mejor con quien pasar su tiempo.

-Me alegro. Entonces, parece que tienes mucho que contarme, y yo estaba yendo a la tienda, ¿quieres venir?

La pequeña respondió efusivamente mientras tomaba la mano de Sora y era ella quien tomaba el mando hacia la miscelánea.

No tenía ganas de escatimar en gastos, así que compró golosinas como para una semana completa, mientras reía con la pequeña que la acompañaba.

De regreso al pequeño parque, la luz solar comenzaba a esfumarse mientras que su lugar lo ocupaban los postes públicos. No sabía que tanto se habían tardado, pero la concurrencia había disminuido.

Kohana era una niña muy vivaz y determinada, había notado. En parte le recordaba a ella misma en aquellos tiempos. Cuando llegaba con raspones a casa por jugar arriba de los árboles, o por caerse en esos juegos de futbol. Pero no había mayor razón por la cual preocuparse, recordaba, que por vivir una agradable niñez.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la arena cerca de los arbustos, sobre una manta rosada que Kohana había traído. Bajo un poste de luz se notaba la cantidad exagerada de dulces dentro de las bolsas, que las chicas ya habían comenzado a abrir y degustar.

-Mamá dice que esta bien que me sienta cómoda con niños, pero que sea cuidadosa –Dijo Kohana, tomando otro dulce.

Sora analizaba lo diferente que su madre era al respecto. Hubieran sido diferentes muchas cosas.

-A veces es aburrido lo que hacen muchas niñas para divertirse, yo prefiero correr o hacer algo emocionante.

-Te entiendo –Concordó. -¿Y que deporte te interesa?

La pequeña lo pensó bien. –Me gusta el kendō, y mi amigo Shuji dice que soy muy buena en eso, así que tal vez lo practique en la escuela.

-Eso es lo importante, que hagas lo que te gusta para que lo disfrutes. A mi me fascinaba el futbol, y lo jugaba mucho, aunque a mi madre no le gustara.

-¿Por qué no le gustaba? –preguntó inocente.

-No lo sé, supongo que creía que debía estar con otras niñas, o cosas así. Nunca me importó mucho. –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero ella debió apoyarte –opinó Kohana seria. -, por que era lo que tú querías hacer.

-Nunca pude con sus ideas –dijo Sora con una sonrisa amarga- , pero hubo alguien quien me ayudó mucho a aceptarme.

-¿Quién fue? –Kohana estaba cada vez mas interesada.

-¿Recuerdas a Tai? Lo mencioné la última vez.

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, solía estar con él casi siempre; no era como los otros niños, él siempre intentaba cuidarme, y era con quien jugaba mi deporte favorito. –Narró sonriente.

-Eso es muy lindo. ¿Y que clase de cosas hacía por ti?

Sora suspiró. –Es difícil decirte todo en lo que me ayudó, así que te diré lo más importante. Jamás me dejó sola, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerme feliz, y sólo puedo decirte lo mucho que lo quiero y le agradezco.

Los ojos de Kohana brillaban de una manera especial durante el relato. -¿Y hace mucho que no lo ves?

La mayor negó. –Lo he visto, pero…

La falta de respuesta le hizo asimilar la suya propia. -¿Están enojados?

-No, pero algo no está bien.

Kohana frunció el ceño. -¿De verdad? Pero él es tu mejor amigo.

-Creo que es cosa de adultos. –Dijo Sora maternalmente. No podía contestar algo que ni siquiera ella entendía.

La menor divagó un momento. Siempre que alguien decía algo como eso, era por que creían que ella no lo entendería. No le agradaba ser subestimada. –Cuando te conocí, pensé por qué tú podías tener amigos varones y yo no. Creí que por que eras bonita, pero no sólo es eso, ¿cierto? Tal vez sólo encontraste una persona especial, y por eso no importa si es hombre o mujer. Si es cosa de adultos, seguramente no es nada que no puedas resolver, Sora.

La pelirroja la miró de vuelta. Nadie le había dicho algo tan cierto. Siempre valoró todo el cariño que Tai le brindaba, pero lejos de corresponderle sentía que hacía todo mal, y su mayor prueba era no estar con él en ese momento. Sabía que se necesitaban desde que lo había vuelto a ver hace unos días.

-Es cierto.

Kohana sonrió, al fin sintiendo que ayudaba. –Yo también paso por algo parecido –comenzó-, sólo que mi amigo Shuji me gusta mucho, pero no sé como decírselo.

El tema de repente fue más interesante de lo que pretendía. Eran más parecidas de lo que pensaba.

Y no, no tenía mucha experiencia que pudiera compartirle. Sino más dudas.

-¿No te da miedo decírselo?

Kohana negó segura. –No sé si le gusto, pero tampoco quiero quedarme con la duda. Además, creo que Tai y Shuji son muy parecidos, quiero decir, ambos son muy buenos con nosotras, por eso me gusta Shuji –Terminó ligeramente sonrojada. –. Si tu amigo Tai te gustara, estaríamos en la misma situación y nos ayudaríamos mucho mejor.

Sin duda, pero ella era un poco más escéptica al respecto. Bueno, no escéptica, por que el hecho de que una niña de su edad estaba mas que decidida a decir algo que ella jamás pudo, era incluso ridículo. Al menos así lo veía.

-Tal vez. –Dijo.

Kohana tomó unos pocos dulces y comenzó a comerlos. Sora sentía como si acabaran de explicarle como pudo haber llevado a cabo algo que ahora parecía tan simple. ¿Es que jamás hubo suficiente confianza como para haberle dicho que lo quería un poco más de la cuenta? Aunque siempre sintió que debía ser por parte de ambos, algo así como lo que paso aquella vez que estuvieron solos.

Sin riesgos no hay ganancia, por eso sólo comía dulces…

* * *

El centro de la ciudad estaba tan transcurrido como de costumbre por los atardeceres de la capital nipona. Muchos arribando a sus lugares de preferencia buscando donde pasar un buen rato, o una buena noche. Y otros preparándose para entretener a toda esa gente.

Mimi Tachikawa intentaba bajar su guitarra de la cajuela del auto con dificultad. La maldita se había quedado atorada.

Koushiro se percató de su llegada y enseguida fue para saludar. También notó que la chica estaba teniendo dificultades con sus cosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Mimi se volteó para sonreírle. –Hola Kou. ¡Si! Necesito ayuda. ¿Podrías mover esas bolsas para sacar mi guitarra? –Le indicó señalándolas.

-Claro –El pelirrojo metió su cabeza a la cajuela mientras apartaba todas esas bolsas.

Sonrió internamente; ahí dentro olía a Mimi. Sus cosas, e incluso ella tenían un aroma que dejaba su propia marca y la hacía reconocible. No era sólo el hecho de que él trabajara con esa chica; Mimi era muy auténtica.

-Sé que tengo un desastre aquí dentro –Dijo repentinamente la castaña. -, pero Michael ya no está, ni tampoco su auto, así que debo arreglármelas yo sola. Él era quien mantenía todo esto organizado.

-Supongo –Dijo -. Sólo espera que vuelva de Nueva York.

Mimi lo pensó mientras lograba zafar su guitarra. –Para entonces estaré perdida.

-Vamos, tienes talento y es todo lo que necesitas –Animó, cerrando la cajuela.

-Talento y organización. Yo sólo tengo una.

-¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste con él? ¡Digo! no es que no quiera que estés aquí ni eso –Explicó Koushiro mostrándose nervioso y sonrojado mientras negaba con sus manos y su cabeza.

Mimi le sonrió misteriosamente. –Tienes razón, no está tan mal. Al menos te tengo a ti, Izzy. –Terminó aun risueña, adentrándose al lugar.

Izzy tragó saliva, tranquilizándose. Se preguntaba por qué siempre terminaba arruinándose sus oportunidades.

Afortunadamente, no era algo por lo que se preocuparía esa noche.

Al percatarse mejor alrededor, vio a Sora que llegaba caminando. Ella le saludaba desde una distancia no muy lejana, suficiente para reconocerle. Koushiro sonrió mientras se acercaba a Sora.

Al encontrarse, la pelirroja le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Koushiro correspondió, contento de verla de nuevo.

-¿Cómo has estado, Izzy?

-Muy bien –contestó- ¿Y tú? ¿Esperas a alguien? –Quiso indagar, puesto que Sora no parecía venir sólo de visita con ese bonito vestido azulado y zapatillas plateadas.

-No, tenía ganas de venir aquí de nuevo.

-¿Y Tai?

Sora suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. –En su casa, ¿no?

Eso era gracioso y raro. Sora rara vez salía sin Tai, y viceversa. -¿Te hizo enojar ese desconsiderado?

La chica rió. –Algo así; no puedo pensar en él sin que me dé una jaqueca.

Koushiro frunció las cejas. –Bueno, eso nos pasa a todos, pero nunca creí que a ti también fuera a sucederte eso. ¿Ya agotó tu infinita paciencia?

Sora negó. Ahora estaba en una posición como la de todos ellos, es decir, viendo a Taichi desde su perspectiva, y a ella. Se podría decir que entendía que todos pensaran que ellos dos eran inseparables, cosa que antes no le importaba, pero se dio cuenta de lo unidos que eran a los ojos de todos. Eso se sentía muy extraño, puesto que ella siempre lo supo, pero no de esa manera.

-Vamos adentro, comienza a ponerse fresco aquí afuera.

Sora asintió y ambos entraron al cabaret todavía vacío. Las luces estaban tenues y había muy poca gente. Notó que la decoración había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Cuando los tiempos eran geniales todavía, y le parecía haberlos vivido hace una eternidad.

-¡Sora! –Escuchó el chillido de Mimi. Detrás de ella la castaña se acercaba emocionada.

-Hola, Mimi.

-¡Por fin vienes! Estaba a dos noches de ir por ti hasta tu casa.

-No sabes donde vivo.

-Pero Kou sí –sentenció Mimi, abrazando al pelirrojo por los hombros. –En fin, ¿qué has hecho?

-Ya sabes, lo mismo. Hoy quise hacer una excepción.

-Pues viniste al lugar correcto –dijo la castaña sonriente -¿Y Tai?

Sora miró rápidamente a Izzy de reojo. Sonrió. –Esta vez no le avisé que venía.

-¿Por qué? La última vez la pasamos bien juntos.

Sora estaba de acuerdo. Que no haría ella para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Aunque prefería estar sin él hasta que supiera exactamente que es lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-Tomemos algo, antes de que todo empiece.

Las chicas accedieron inmediatamente, más Mimi. Los tres entraron al camerino de la castaña y con bebidas en mano la conversación no tardó nada en comenzar.

Koushiro no estaba del todo libre, ya que aun tenía algunos asuntos de los cuales encargarse. Al rato ya sólo eran las dos chicas, conversando cómodamente.

-Ya hace unos años que hago esto. Como todo buen cantante comencé cantando en estaciones de metro en Nueva York y en eventos pequeños en Central Park.

-Eso es muy interesante –dijo la pelirroja- , ¿y habías tomado algunas clases o algo por el estilo?

-No muchas –contestó Mimi sonriendo relucientemente-; no me gusta presumir, pero fue talento natural.

Sora rió. –Modesta. Pero no importa; si yo tuviera cualidades seguro las explotaría también.

Mimi la miró con atención. –Todo mundo tiene algo especial, debes tener algo.

-Entonces, no sé qué es.

-Koushiro dice que eres muy paciente, que eres perfecta. Pero digamos que ese es un atributo para compartir, así que dime, ¿qué es lo que mas te gusta hacer?

Sora rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos. No encontraba eso que era lo que mas disfrutaba hacer.

-Bueno… no lo sé, disfruto mas las cosas cuando estoy con alguien.

-Supongo que esa es tu cualidad, entonces.

-Lo sé, soy extraña –Se etiquetó la pelirroja divertida.

-Claro que no –objetó Mimi sinceramente -, sólo eres una muy buena persona.

Sora sonrió; para ella era un lindo halago.

-Me agradas mucho. No siempre se encuentra a alguien tan positiva.

La pelirroja sonrió, tratando de esconder su semblante melancólico y el hecho de que ella no era siempre así. Esos tiempos eran el ejemplo perfecto.

-Todo mundo debe quererte. Los chicos hablan maravillas de ti.

-Entonces hago bien mi trabajo –dijo amigable.

-Pero el afortunado debe ser Taichi. ¿Cómo es que no están juntos? –preguntó Mimi con cierto tono berrinchudo.

Sora pensó en una buena respuesta. –No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé como se dio, sólo lo conocí y sé que ya no me aparte de él.

-Debe ser maravilloso. Me pasó algo parecido con Mike, sólo que llevo menos de conocerlo que tu a Tai –comentó la chica. -; aunque claro, ¿por qué conformarse con una relación laboral cuando no hay nada mas de por medio? Mike no es mi tipo, quiero aclarar, pero ¿qué pasa contigo? Ustedes se ven lindos juntos.

-Si, lo he escuchado –Dijo Sora con amigable ironía. –Pero ya te lo dije, tengo novio.

-Está bien, olvidemos al chico un rato. –sugirió Mimi picara. -¿Qué piensas de eso?

Ese tema nunca fue algo que le interesara discutir. Es decir, nadie parecía superarlo. Pero ya no era lo mismo ahora, era importante, era algo que ya no se iría.

Sora no hablaba jamás de sus dilemas, ni siquiera con Tai. Pero Mimi parecía no querer conformarse con solo un "no sé"; al hablar con ella creía ser incapaz de omitir detalle alguno sin que ella lo percibiera, y era algo que no quería hacer, por que a decir verdad, se sentía algo intimidada. Ella quería hablar, dar su opinión en todo aquello, por primera vez. Se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena callarse. Pues total, todo eso no había desaparecido.

-Que no está muy lejos de la realidad –Mimi no pareció sorprenderse, simplemente sonrió -. Tai es un chico excepcional, se debería ser estúpida para no darse cuenta de ello –Dijo, como un regaño para si misma. Entonces rió.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-No sé exactamente. Han pasado varias cosas que me plantean mis propias dudas.

Mimi no dijo nada, sería la pelirroja quien decidiera si compartiría aquello. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Si hay algo que detesto es hacer sentir mal a alguien, aun cuando no es mi intención. Creo que soy demasiado precavida como para dejar que eso pase, y sin embargo también he logrado arruinarlo todo. Tai y yo hemos peleado, claro, pero esas discrepancias eran por demás infantiles. Ahora no lo sé.

-¿Crees que lo lastimaste? –entendió Mimi.

-Estoy segura.

-Eso es malo –dijo la menor.

Sora asintió, tratando de ocultar sin mucho esfuerzo sus ojos ya vidriosos.

-Creo que no merece tener a alguien como yo en su vida –dijo-. No puedes ilusionar a una persona para luego botarla como si nada hubiera importado.

-No digas eso. Tú no eres así, estoy segura.

Tampoco Sora estaba muy consiente de lo que decía. Era obvio que se sintiera culpable por todo mal que pasa en el planeta, ella era Sora después de todo, pero no estaba siendo justa consigo misma, por lo que no se daba cuenta de que algunos de sus argumentos carecían de lógica.

Lo que tenía asegurado, es que todo se salió de control desde esa vez que quiso besarlo, pero no quería que las cosas se dieran así.

-Lo quiero, pero a veces pienso que está mal.

Mimi era una chica emotiva, no cabía duda. Moría de ganas por gritar por su obvio acierto, pero la pelirroja no se veía igual de contenta.

Entonces tomó su mano cariñosamente. Ella se sentía capaz de entender por lo que Sora pasaba, por que no era tan difícil como parecía. Era sólo que no había escuchado las dos partes, las dos versiones que los chicos tenían que dar, y eso era otra cosa importante.

-¡Te prometo que las cosas no tardan en arreglarse! -Sentenció Mimi repentinamente, tan energética como siempre.

Sora parecía entender poco.

-Siempre he creído que si algo de verdad vale la pena termina siendo la cosa más dulce que te pueda pasar. Además, se que me crees, no eres pesimista.

-Pero me siento horrible por Matt también. Desearía ser algo mejor para él.

La pelirroja limpió un par de lágrimas antes. Creía que era un poco obvio. La verdad sería que no había estado tomando en consideración a Matt como se supone que debería. Bajó su mirada, avergonzada de ser tan imprudente con su pareja, y mas aun por haberse expuesto por si misma.

-Tranquila, Sora. No haces mal en tomarte tu tiempo para pensar las cosas. Al final todos lo entenderán.

El aspecto de Sora en ese momento era el de una niña a la que le han enseñado el significado de algo muy importante. Dos veces en un día.

A veces tenía ganas de golpearse por no entender ciertas cosas, o por preocuparse por cosas que ciertamente estaban fuera de su alcance. Además, Últimamente todo era enseñanza. Cada vez se conocía más a sí misma. No era tan calida y maternal como todos la creían, también era capaz de ser tan fría que aun así nadie se daría cuenta. Era más fuerte de lo que ella pensó que jamás sería, resistirse a la felicidad por la de un tercero no es fácil, pero a su paso sacrificó otra.

Tal vez lo había descubierto. Sonrió para después reír de todo eso finalmente.

Resistencia no siempre es fortaleza entonces, sino ser tonta.

Y ya lo había sido bastante tiempo.

Koushiro entró repentinamente al camerino para encontrarse con Sora de pie, dispuesta a irse e igualmente a Mimi, disponiéndose a prepararse para el show.

Logró ver sobre el rostro de Sora los surcos de lágrimas que sin duda habían cruzado, pero se veía reluciente con esa incansable sonrisa. Mimi también se veía bastante complacida. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-¿Todo bien? –Atinó a preguntar, nervioso.

-Todo bien, Izzy.

-No es nada Kou –dijo Mimi- Ahora quita esa cara, tenemos un show que dar.

El pelirrojo obedeció sin chistar, aun un poco anonadado, escuchando las palabras que las chicas intercambiaban.

-Que te vaya bien, Sora. Y ya lo sabes: No cuesta mucho hacer que alguien se de cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente –Terminó de decir la chica, enfatizando lo último mientras le dirigía una sugerente mirada a Koushiro, quien no entendía absolutamente nada. -¡Cuídate!

-Nos vemos pronto.

Sora salió del lugar, dejando a Koushiro a merced de Mimi.

La chica se acercó a él, y besó su mejilla. –Abre bien los ojos. Hora de comenzar.

Ella salió de su camerino sonriente, mientras Koushiro estaba paralizado, rojo como una cereza.

Puede que fuera suficientemente inteligente para entender de matemáticas, ingeniería y química, pero no podía llamarse genio o especialista tratando con mujeres…

* * *

Doce. Desde esa hora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de beber un poco. Bueno, no había nadie ahí más que él, pero aun así seguía sintiendo que su madre aparecería de la nada y comenzara a reprenderlo por siquiera pensar en beber. O Hikari, quien lo obligaría a hablar de lo que sea que le molestase. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden confiar a una hermana, o más bien cosas que no te puede obligar a decirle.

Matt no estaba, era como la segunda vez en su vida que podía decir que lo extrañaba. Izzy y Jou estaban en la ciudad, pero no sería divertido que sólo lo vieran destruyendo sus neuronas. Así que estaba solo.

Lástima. Ojala jamás hubiera deseado besar a Sora. Ojala ella fuera fea, o gorda, o nada atractiva, así no seguiría teniendo ganas de estar con ella en todas las maneras posibles. O mejor, no seguiría teniendo ganas de luchar por ella.

Ya no era su mejor amigo. Ya ni siquiera hablaban de esos secretos que recelosamente se guardaban el uno al otro, últimamente todo era mas físico.

Sora, lejos de ser la persona que Tai desearía que fuera, era una muchacha increíblemente hermosa por donde quiera que se le mirara. Su "mejor amiga" tenía un cuerpo que derretiría el polo norte y que le había provocado bastantes incidentes en su adolescencia con aquellas mini faldas y escotes accidentalmente abiertos que sus ojos no podían dejar de notar, adicionada toda la confianza que ambos se tenían.

Y encima era la chica más simpática, risueña y graciosa que jamás hubiera conocido. Y esto era lo que mas lo volvía loco: Esa personalidad única que en verdad muy pocas poseían. No se puede tener una mejor amiga así de perfecta sin desear probar todos sus terrenos.

Todos los sistemas de los que Tai estaba compuesto demostraban lo mucho que la quería. No sólo en la forma emocional.

En resumen: Ojala la pelirroja estuviera ahí para divertirlo, entretenerlo o deleitarlo. Todo de una sola vez.

Agitó ligeramente su cabeza. No había tomado ni una gota y ya pensaba en incoherencias. Él sabía por si mismo todo lo que la pelirroja provocaba en él, pero tenía el suficiente control para enfriarse pensando en otras cosas. Hasta ahora.

Mierda, lo mejor era que el paquete de cerveza sufriera las consecuencias de su desesperación.

Ya se dirigía furiosamente hacia la barra sobre la que estaba la embriagadora bebida cuando la puerta sonó y lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde. –Adelante.

El picaporte intentó girar un par de veces, sin resultado alguno. –Está cerrada.

Taichi rió nerviosamente por la coincidencia. La dulce voz de Sora le hizo estremecerse, y al abrir, poner en práctica sus dotes de fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Lo siento, he estado solo un tiempo.

Sora le sonrió de manera divertida. -¿Te ocultas de alguien?

-_No tendría sentido_ –murmuró Tai muy para sí mismo. –Sabes donde me escondo.

-Exacto.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala sucia. Sora quitó un par de envolturas antes de sentarse.

-Si me hubieras avisado que vendrías habría limpiado antes.

La chica frunció el entrecejo. –No dije que me molestara.

Tai se encogió de hombros, entonces. Sora seguía observando el lugar.

-Aunque por qué tener suciedad. A los doce eras mas limpio.

-A los doce no tenía que ir a la universidad, sin mencionar que dependía casi totalmente de mi madre –replicó Tai seguro- Y además, creo que tú eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso –Terminó diciendo victorioso.

Sora parpadeó un poco sorprendida. -¿Disculpa? ¿Alguna vez entraste a mi cuarto tropezándote con una infinidad de balones de futbol?

-Te encantaban –respondió Tai riendo.

-Hasta que uno me hizo caer.

El castaño recordó con burla. –Sora, no fue culpa del balón.

-Ya lo sé, fue _tu_ culpa.

Tai negaba divertido, ya hacía mucho que no se acordaba de ese incidente. Sora lo tomó bien, pero para ella era la mitad de divertido que para su amigo.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó Sora, señalando la caja de bebida con su cabeza.

-Oh, cierto –Tai se puso de pie mientras Sora observaba. Tomó dos botellas después de romper la caja con facilidad.

Le extendió una a la chica cuando se acercaba, y ella la tomó gustosa. Le encantaba llegar tan oportuna…

Las horas habían pasado volando como antes. Jamás alcanzaría el tiempo para terminar de contarse sus propias vidas a través de los años, ni lo que faltaba. El hecho de que sus historias fueran contadas desde ambos puntos de vista era como vivir en esos tiempos otra vez, pero en el lugar del otro.

Para ella, todo lo que él tuviera que decir siempre sería interesante. No se cansaba de escucharlo hablar, podría quedarse en ese universo reteniendo todos los momentos como ese y sonaba perfecto. Era como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo.

Había un estereo casi a la esquina del recibidor, y Sora se sentía bastante animada como para amenizar el momento con música. El control lo tomó con sólo estirar su brazo y encendió el artefacto.

Ya era tarde para cuando Tai logró darse cuenta y más aun para detenerla. La canción del disco dentro ya se reproducía.

Era un ritmo bastante tranquilo, nada que ver con la personalidad de su amigo, menos con su gusto, eso creía. Miró a Taichi, esperando una explicación.

-Yuki Kajiura –respondió sonriente –Me gusta su música desde hace un tiempo.

Fue difícil no mirar a Tai como a un bicho raro, de hecho, sería una de las pocas veces. Asintió como si no entendiera.

-¿Opera? –dijo ella nada mas.

Tai asintió sin darle mayor importancia. Entonces comenzó a cantar una pequeña estrofa de esa canción, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Sigo siendo un as para la música –Sentenció.

-Si con eso quieres decir que no has progresado, estoy de acuerdo –Tradujo ella, mientras se le escapaban algunas risas burlonas.

De repente, parecía que no había más que descubrir. Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras experimentaba por su cuenta el por qué a Tai le llegó a gustar esa música, y preguntándose como es que apenas lo supo.

-También hay cosas que no sabes de mí –dijo Sora.

Taichi la observó como si hubiera dicho alguna indirecta. -¿Cómo qué?

Sora inhaló. Todas eran cosas así de inverosímiles, gustos que habían cambiado a lo largo de los años. Pero aun así dijo una importante. –No me gustan las sorpresas.

El chico no dijo nada. Se limitó a pensar que quiso decir.

Debía escucharla. Fue lo más sensato que pensó. Siempre estuvo ahí para ella, no había duda, pero sentía conocerla cada vez menos. Todo se volvía mas complicado a medida que ambos descubrían que era lo que querían. Y lo peor era que aun no encontraban eso. Sabía que los dos pasaban por lo mismo, pero le desesperaba el no saber lo que Sora tenía que decir, que fuera tan buena ocultándolo. Pero ya no la perdería de nuevo, esta vez se arriesgaría si fuera necesario.

-Si quieres hablarlo…

Ella lo consideró. Había cosas que tenían que salir, pero no estaba segura por Matt. No quería equivocarse, el asunto no era sencillo, por que al fin y al cabo, era entre amigos. Matt era parte de ellos.

La pelirroja rió y se levantó de su lugar.

-Me tengo que ir –esto bastó para hacer que Tai se levantara también.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Es casi la una.

Cierto. La acompañó hasta la salida y antes de que ofreciera llevarla ella dijo algo más.

-Dijiste que siempre estarías cerca.

Tai permaneció confundido al escucharla. Repentinamente temió que le recordara el tiempo de ausencia por _aquel_ encuentro.

Pero entonces se relajó, por la expresión en el rostro de Sora supo que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-Y siempre lo he estado – Ella sonrió al escuchar eso. Taichi se acercó lo suficiente para envolverla en sus brazos. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho, sentía que lo necesitaba.

–Siempre me ha gustado verte sonreír, aunque no sea conmigo.

Sora le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo invisible pero palpable. Sentirse tan cálida y protegida era algo que podía experimentar sólo con una persona. Suspiró profundamente, disfrutando del contacto, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Tai se tensaba con cada respiro.

Cuando se separaron, Tai la miró detenidamente un rato. Después se quitó su chaqueta para brindársela a la chica.

-Está un poco fresco –Entonces la abrigó bien, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Sora rió, y después giró sobre sus talones para marcharse.

Fue tan fácil arreglar las cosas que ya no importaba lo demás. Nada era como antes, sin duda, eso fue imposible hace mucho. Lo más impresionante, era que con cada palabra, más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que podía conocer aún a Taichi, del misterio que él podía ser todavía para ella. Y viceversa.

Ella también tenía secretos. No le había dicho todo.

Mejores amigos, no más. Así es como la amistad evoluciona, entonces. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso?

* * *

**Hey! Primero que nada, perdón por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, me siento mal por ello :p, además, el cap llevaba como unos dos meses terminado, pero sentía que había quedado tan mal que mejor no lo subí hasta que se me ocurriera algo mejor.. y lo malo de esto fue que no se me ocurría nada! Le quite una o dos cosas, nada relevante, después de todo este cap no es de los mas importantes, pero no por eso significa que deba ser.. esto! Y encima me quedo largo! xD. La parte que me reconforta un poco es la de Tai y Sora, exprese lo que tenía que expresar, pero admito que he tenido mejores tiempos, que se notan en mi escritura. WEno, a otra cosa: el cap 9 esta casi listo, en general me esta gustando un poco, y hay una o dos sorpresas ^^, así que será cuestión de unos días, si es que no me muero xD. No se que tan conocido sea Enrique Bunbury, o como se escriba su nombre xD, pero la canción del cap es de el. .. (8)y no es por eso.. que haya dejado de quererte un solo diaaaa… (8) ok no, jeje. Por cierto: Ya no hay flashbacks! A partir de aquí, los momentos importantes están por ocurrir. **

**En fin, de verdad, espero que les haya gustado (si les agrado me voy a sorprender mucho), por que créanme, me siento mas mal por la calidad del cap que por el tiempo que me tarde en subirlo xD, si acaso no, prometo que el siguiente lo recompensara ^^ Gracias por seguirlo chicos!  
**


	9. Si yo Fuera un Chico

Sus ligeros respiros eran el pacifico sonido que reinaba en su habitación a esas horas. Sus ojos aun descansaban mientras su oído ya les llevaba la delantera a sus demás sentidos. Las cortinas entreabiertas no solo dejaban ver el panorama hacia abajo, sino que permitían sin resistencia la entrada de los rayos matutinos, que ahora era la única iluminación de ese cuarto.

Tomándose su tiempo, abrió los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la luz dorada intensa de aquel amanecer.

Todo parecía normal. En unos minutos terminaría de despertarse, por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo. No quería despertar, estaba tan cansada que quería tomarse más tiempo, pero por cada segundo el sueño parecía esfumarse.

Bufó mientras frotaba sus ojos con suavidad. Se sentó sobre su cama y respiró profundamente, para después quedarse viendo al suelo de una manera penetrante.

Sonrió. Hacia ya tanto tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien, creía ya jamás volver a sentirlo.

Alisó su arrugado vestido sobre sus piernas, y notó sus brazos cubiertos por una tela de mezclilla azulada, muy confortadora.

La chaqueta de Tai; él era tan tierno. Soltó una risilla recordándolo por la noche anterior. Entonces se abrazó a si misma por mero instinto, sintiéndose rodeada por los brazos de Tai, sólo con una chaqueta. Pero parecía muy real. Tenía su aroma impregnado, era como tenerlo así de cerca; era como si al estirar su mano pudiera tocarlo. Entonces abrió sus ojos; él no estaba, lo sabía, y también sabía cuanto lo quería a su lado, había pasado una noche y sin embargo aun quería pasar su tiempo con él.

Esa noche fue la mejor en meses. Cuando las cosas pasaron creía que ya no sería lo mismo. Estaba tan feliz de haberse equivocado, y jamás lo había estado.

Vaya que fue una reconciliación milagrosa, así pensaba la pelirroja. Las cosas no pudieron marchar mejor, quería tanto a su mejor amigo de vuelta que el destino por fin la escuchó.

Nadie más que ella merecía ese bienestar que tan esencial es en su vida. Esa felicidad era alcanzable con la persona que mas apreciaba en el mundo, y era una manera tan perfecta, tan bien planeada, que se supone que los eventos anteriores ya no debían tener relevancia, pero ahora significaban mas para ella. Tal vez fue una lección o una premonición. Nunca un error.

Aun no sabía cuan afortunada era. No se puede causar dolor a una persona sin pagar después las consecuencias. Tai ya no era importante en su vida, era indispensable, ya hacía realmente poco que Sora se dio cuenta de ello; claro, no sin sufrir.

El destino no es malo, es justo, y ese sufrimiento no fue suficiente. Cuando el sentimiento es más grande, y verdadero, no se puede imaginar la escala del dolor que este lleva implícito. Si en verdad lo quería, tenía que probarlo.

Así que mejor dicho, no sabe lo afortunada que fue_…_

* * *

Esa tarde era de esas que necesitaba en su ajetreada vida diaria. La universidad, los gastos, la familia… las mujeres, eran tema desgastante. Pero hoy todo eso parecía haber quedado en el pasado, y Tai no podía estar más alegre, e incapaz de desperdiciar los momentos que tenía solo para él.

El castaño paseaba por los andenes del centro comercial cercano, buscando nuevas bocinas para su auto, ahora que podía tomar ese gusto.

Encontró la tienda que buscaba y entonces entró.

Mientras avanzaba notaba con nostalgia las tantas cosas que quisiera para su auto. Es decir, no es que fuera el auto del que cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso, sino más bien el que se necesitaba. Como su padre decía: Si funciona, ya es bueno. Pero igual, no fue lo único que notó. No recordaba hacía cuanto dejó de consentirse. Fueron muy buenos años, de los cuales no se arrepentía; pero ya hacía mucho fue hora de crecer.

Pero el motivo por el que estaba ahí era por que era un chico, y como sea él sabía que los chicos tardaban mas en crecer.

Buscaba en el pasillo lo que más se acercara a su gusto. Era en esos momentos en los que más se detenía a pensar y a presumir sus conocimientos en un tema que era de lo más superfluo, pero relajador.

Tomó la caja del producto que buscaba, mientras leía y comparaba características. Uno parecía mejor que el otro, después había algo mejor y finalmente se decidió por el más conveniente.

Se acercó al cajero sosteniendo la caja con cuidado para depositarla frente sí. Antes que nada tenia unas pocas preguntas que necesitaba saber antes de hacer la compra. El empleado del lugar hacía su trabajo explicando todo lo mas detallado posible.

-Entonces, la garantía.

-Es de seis meses después de la compra. Y si prefiere, la instalación es gratuita.

Taichi sonrió mientras asentía complacido. Y una vez discutidos los términos, salió del lugar tranquilamente, con su bolsa de compra a un costado.

Ya estaba a poco de abandonar el centro comercial. Tai siempre fue una persona que cualquiera fácilmente podría tomar por sorpresa, fue por ello que la impresión que impactó repentinamente sus ojos fue fuerte, incluso se detuvo.

A pocos pasos frente a él estaba Akemi igual de sorprendida.

Ella de vuelta.

Tai tragó saliva; no podía simplemente pasar ignorándola. Fue una persona importante en su vida.

Akemi tampoco daba crédito. Por su semblante notó que no era el único que quería que la tierra lo tragara.

Después de unos eternos segundos, la chica pelinegra se decidió a acercarse y fue la que primero rompió el hielo. Tai seguía paralizado, y ella con una sonrisa lo saludó.

-Hola, Tai.

Ojala responder fuera tarea fácil. Pero no podía evitar notar que la chica estaba cambiadísima. No estaba usando toneladas de maquillaje sobre su bonito rostro natural, e incluso estaba vestida como jamás la imaginó: Como una mortal.

Pero intentó aparentar pasar eso por alto. –Akemi, ¿cómo estás?

Ella suspiró, manteniendo aun su sonrisa fabricada. –He estado bien… pensando mucho en ti.

Eso logró destrozar sus nervios. Creía haber pasado página con Akemi. Pero ahora, con ella en frente, las dudas regresaron. Todo ese torbellino volvía a su cabeza.

Él sólo ocultó su semblante, falto de respuesta. Akemi lo imitó unos segundos y luego prosiguió. -¿Tú cómo has estado?

-Bien.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que pesaba sobre los hombros de ambos. La chica no la estaba pasando nada bien; había ciertas cosas que no se podían evitar al verlo de nuevo.

-Volví aquí por que tengo una oferta muy buena de trabajo. Tú sabes, después de todo yo terminaría arreglándomelas por mi cuenta –contó, tratando sonar casual.

Tai asintió. –Nunca lo dudé, y al parecer creo que sigues siendo una chica determinada.

Akemi rió. –Créeme, ya no lo soy tanto.

Los dos sabían a que se refería. Ella, en un impulso de recuperar al menos parte de lo que tuvo se arriesgó aun con duda. –Tai… ¿tienes unos minutos?

Eso también lo tomó desprevenido. En el fondo sabía que si la volvía a ver no sólo sería algo de "Hola y Adiós", era mucho más. Y si, le interesaba conocer la parte de Akemi en todo eso.

-Si, los tengo…

Mas tarde los dos se hallaban en un lugar tranquilo en uno de los parques del centro de la ciudad. Ellos decidieron sentarse sobre los bordes de hormigón que rodeaban el camino a través del parque. Aunque lo de menos fuera el lugar, pues al parecer había tanto que decir.

Ninguno parecía tener prisa por comenzar. Bueno, ya no era una tortura, ambos tenían que acomodar muy bien sus ideas. Y Akemi creía estar lista.

-No sé como hacer esto –contó ella con una risa nerviosa- , así que iré al grano. Tai… Lo siento, creo que intenté ir muy rápido. Reconozco la presión que seguramente debiste sentir mientras lo mas importante para mi era casarnos ya –dijo- , pero no puedo olvidarte, y créeme que lo he intentado –Entonces, ella alzó su rostro, intentando ver las reacciones de Tai-. Pero, no pretendo asustarte, sólo quiero saber si aun tengo una oportunidad contigo.

Desde que la encontró de nuevo supo que no había terminado. Por más que se ignore una cosa esta no deja de existir.

Taichi suspiró. Quería pensar las cosas con calma esta vez. Ya estaba cansado de los errores. –No lo sé…

-No tienes que responder ahora –Avisó la chica-. Quisiera que lo pensaras, no quiero forzarte de nuevo.

Había sido todo tan extraño y repentino. Una prueba de que el pasado no se queda siempre en el mismo lugar.

Pero no era algo completamente malo. Akemi estaba tan diferente, y hablaba con toda la sinceridad que él pudo sentir de su parte, que simplemente no le podía estar mintiendo. No podía con eso, los actos de la chica de hielo estaban conmoviéndolo, jamás nadie le había dicho tales palabras antes. Y Akemi merecía que pensara las cosas.

-Entiendo.

La pelinegra sonrió. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Entonces ella se levantó lentamente de su lugar mientras Taichi la imitaba. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó delicadamente, con dulzura.

-No importa que decidas, voy a seguir queriéndote –Susurró Akemi, antes de marcharse. Sólo eso quería dejar claro.

Cuando se fue no esperaba sentir algo como empatía por lo que le había confesado. Y debía admitirlo, sentirse querido era agradable. Más que estar detrás de algo que tal vez no podría ser…

* * *

Al parecer la música que Sora había escogido como fondo era una especie de canción de cuna para Mimi, puesto que no dejaba de tambalearse y por ello ya había recibido dos o tres pinchazos.

En cambio la pelirroja estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando por fin terminó se puso de pie para posicionarse en una mejor perspectiva.

-¿Qué tal? – Preguntó la castaña.

Sora aun seguía analizando su creación. Después agregó con una sonrisa: -Así está bien.

Entonces comenzó a quitar toda esa tela sobre Mimi, quien suspiró aliviada.

-¿Y qué haces además de los deberes?

-A veces camino, para espabilarme.

La castaña esperaba justo esa respuesta. -¿Y tu novio? ¿Sales con él?

Sora la miró divertida. –No. De hecho cuando está aquí, la pasamos hablando y hablando por horas. Pero aquí mismo, en el departamento.

-Ay, Sora. Deberían salir a bailar o algo, son jóvenes. ¿Por qué no lo llevas al cabaret donde trabajo?

La pelirroja sabía bien por qué no, y sus razones estaban realmente justificadas. –Por que no está aquí.

-Pues cuando lo este.

-No son lugares como para llevar a tu novio. He visto a las otras chicas que trabajan ahí.

A Mimi se le acabaron los comentarios por un momento. –No pongas excusas.

Sora le sonrió. –Bueno, te diré la verdad. El hecho de que Tai haya pisado ese lugar, automáticamente hace que Matt no pueda hacerlo.

Mimi miraba a Sora como quien mira a un loco. –Eso no tiene sentido.

-Por que no lo entiendes. Me gusta pensar que cada lugar que visito con él es sólo de nosotros dos.

-¿Y que hay de Matt?

-Es diferente –dijo mientras doblaba lo que había sido un vestido. -. No se si te ha pasado, el hecho de que tratas a la gente diferente de cómo tratas a otra. Tai y Matt son muy diferentes entre si, y lo bueno de eso es que puedes hacer cosas diferentes con cada uno. Y ambos son tan valiosos para mí como para compartir lo que he vivido con los dos –después de su pequeño sermón miró a Mimi, quien no parecía entender del todo. -. Es complicado.

-Entonces por eso llevaste a Tai, por que como dijiste, no era lugar para pasarla de lo mas romántico con alguien tan especial.

Sora notó la equivocación. -No, él me llevó a mí.

-¡Como no lo pensé! Debió haber visto a la rubia voluptuosa de la entrada en alguna ocasión. –sospechó, señalando peligrosamente a la nada, completamente libre de la tela de Sora.

A la mayor le hizo gracia el hecho de que nadie conociera a Tai tan bien como ella. –No lo hizo por eso. Él supo que me agradarías, y por eso me llevó.

-¿Nunca se ha equivocado en sus suposiciones acerca de ti? –dijo Mimi, algo fastidiada de tantas cosas buenas acerca de un chico.

Un suspiro profundo acompañó su respuesta. –Si lo ha hecho, ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Mimi sonrió. –Sora, tienes a los dos chicos más lindos del mundo para ti sola. ¡Déjanos algo a las demás!

Eso fue tan gracioso que sus mejillas comenzaban a doler. Pero sólo lo fue un momento. Si tan sólo supiera los problemas que dos chicos tan perfectos le acarreaban… seguro se desharía de ellos. Pero ella no era así, era solo que no encontraba el equilibrio para toda esa perfección sin volverse loca.

Además, le molestaba que los términos de una simple palabra variaran tanto en cada persona. Mimi decía que ella era perfecta y ella consideraba a los dos amores de su vida perfectos como para las dos partes que conformaban su alma propia, y según había leído en esas novelas de las que ella era fanática, solo una persona debe encargarse de complementar su ser. El problema era que en su caso eran dos personas que la confundían con diferentes emociones cada uno. Yamato era tan inteligente y leal, mientras que Taichi era muy protector y la hacia sentir segura.

Y a la única conclusión a la que podía llegar sin comprometerse, era que si ella fuera un chico, los tres serían los mejores amigos del mundo, y ella solo tendría que preocuparse por conquistar algunas chicas. Pero en la vida real, ella tenía que conformarse con envidiarlos por tanta despreocupación.

Tai y Matt eran igual de increíbles, pero de dos maneras diferentes. Y mas increíble el hecho de que esto no le ayudaba para nada…

* * *

Hikari sabía que su hermano ocultaba sus problemas de los demás, por que de lo contrario, afectaría su fachada del superhéroe que siempre había sido para ella. No era secreto de que sentía deberle algo, o mas bien compensarle tanto cuidado, pero la verdad era que no tenia nada de eso a su alcance. Así que dejó el tema por la paz, lo cual le resultaba algo beneficioso.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, cuando se encontraba en una banca pública esperando por Takeru. Sonrió al visualizar al rubio saliendo de la estación.

Espero pacientemente a que él se acercara, ligeramente emocionada por estar a solas con su mejor amigo, ya que esto era poco común en la escuela, y se habían distanciado un poco por los deberes y eso, pero ella secretamente trabajaba por mantenerlos juntos.

-Hola –le saludó cuando estuvo segura de que Takeru la oiría.

-Hola, Kari. Disculpa la demora; ya sabes el trabajo que cuesta salir de esos trenes.

-No te preocupes.

Él le sonrió; sabía que ella era muy comprensiva y aun así no se explicaba el hecho de que siempre quisiera quedar bien y tener que darle aun explicación. Pero todo valía solo por pasar tiempo con ella.

Hikari no estaba segura de lo que sentía; se creía demasiado joven como para entender por completo como podría etiquetar su relación con el chico. Es decir: Le gustaba estar con el, solo le interesaba escucharlo, y sentía la necesidad de formalizar todo eso. Alguno tenía que declararse, pero quería esperar para estar segura de que no era la única.

No le sorprendía toda la precaución que se debe llevar en esos casos, mas que nada era molesto. ¿Cómo es que se puede arruinar algo tan lindo con algo aun mas lindo? La incomodidad de no ser correspondido y vivir con eso sonaba a la muerte en esos casos. Hablando de no querer recordar el problema de Tai.

Lo peor de todo es que no había manera de poder predecir algo. Si tan solo Takeru repentinamente le dijera algo, si tan solo le diera una pista.

Todo lo que Takeru decía le parecía lo más fascinante. Ahora solo podía escucharlo a pesar del sonido de los coches y demás cosas en el enjambre. Así de sorprendente era lo que sentía. Pero como podría hacérselo saber.

El chico metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y el gesto de su cara cambio de repente.

Hikari miraba confundida y curiosa. Takeru sacó una flor después de unos segundos. Lentamente la llevó a su nariz para olerla, para saber si era digna. La chica supuso que sí, puesto que el rubio sonrió abiertamente y después de eso se la extendió, sorprendiéndola enormemente.

De acuerdo, ella quería una señal, pero era mucha la emoción para abstenerse de darle el beso que se merecía. También recordó que debía guardar esa emoción un poco.

Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa, que esperaba Takeru pudiera descifrar. Después de todo era su turno…

* * *

Incluso a esas horas Taichi necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera despierto, aparte de la deliciosa brisa. No había dormido sus horas, y eso generalmente le trae molestias que se solucionan durmiendo un buen rato más. Pero no podía dormir en un puente, ¿o si?

Lo pensó mientras recargaba su cabeza entre sus brazos, en una posición en la que parecía estar llorando, aunque poco le importaba, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y:

-¿Estás llorando?

Él inmediatamente se incorporó, con la intención de mostrarle que claro que no estaba llorando y quitar esa expresión preocupada del rostro de la chica. -¿Qué te pasa, Sora? Yo no lloro.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. –Qué sensibilidad.

Taichi sonrió. –Me refiero a que no tengo por qué.

-Bien por ti –En verdad se alegró por él. -. Ahora vámonos de aquí.

El clima comenzaba a ponerse más fresco con la llegada del otoño. Era una temporada que Sora consideraba como una de sus favoritas, por toda la calma que esta representaba para ella seguramente. Con todo ese aroma y frescura del ambiente los chicos subieron una colina justo en frente del mar para quedarse a descansar un poco.

Taichi aprovechó para dormir al menos 20 minutos, que se extendieron un poco mas de la cuenta.

Todo ese tiempo la pelirroja lo utilizó para pensar.

Al parecer, ya todo estaba resuelto en algunos aspectos importantes de su vida. Matt no estaba, cosa que ya empezaba a considerar normal, pero al menos estaban bien; pronto obtendría un trabajo, y parecía que todo había quedado atrás con lo de Tai. Al menos estaba con él sin sentirse fuera de lugar, cosa con la cual estaba muy agradecida.

Pero a pesar de todo eso algo parecía no ser suficiente; aun había cierto vacío que no sabía como llenar. Y con la frecuencia con la que esa sensación la molestaba, era algo grande y significativo, tanto que no lo podía ver.

Suspiró con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, preguntándose por cuanto tiempo más lidiaría con eso.

Taichi cambio de posición, llamando la atención de la chica repentinamente. Una de las manos del castaño parecía querer alcanzarla, y Sora sonrió enormemente, casi riéndose. Y después de pensarlo un poco, tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, aprensándola como si no le importara despertarlo, aunque no quisiera borrar esa imagen de serenidad en su rostro, una faceta que no veía a menudo. Acarició cada pliegue y cicatriz de su palma, sintiendo como encajaba con la suya, sin interpretar que estaba pasando por sus sentidos, simplemente olvidando todo al simple contacto y lo único que tuviera fuera esa sensación de felicidad.

Tai despertó lentamente, encontrándose primeramente con el tacto calido de Sora con el suyo propio, y después confirmarlo con su mirada. Apretó él también su mano con una sonrisa, mientras Sora reía suavemente.

Ambos se quedaron así un rato, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, pero sin soltarse en ningún momento.

-Bajemos a la playa –ordenó más bien la pelirroja, después de unos minutos en silencio.

El chico bufó despacio al ser interrumpido de su estado de serenidad.

Sora prácticamente lo obligó a sentarse repentinamente, cosa que lo mareó un poco. Talló sus ojos para estabilizarse un poco, y acostumbrarlos al ambiente.

-Vamos –Seguía insistiendo la chica.

-¿Para qué? No puedes nadar ni nada.

-No quiero hacer eso; sólo caminemos por la orilla.

-Eso tiene menos sentido.

Para un chico, pensó. Sora sonreía mientras el chico se incorporaba aun con pesadez. Cuando lo hizo, esta vez se enganchó de su brazo, mientras bajaban por la colina.

La brisa casi terminaba por empaparlos en todo lo que habían hecho de camino; riendo incluso de eso, y de lo enfermos que estarían posiblemente la semana entrante.

Sora se detuvo abruptamente en un punto lejano del puente y miró a su alrededor.

Taichi lo notó. -¿Estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que puedas matarme sin testigos?

Ella rió. No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero si quería alejarse de un grupo de personas. –Tranquilo, estarás bien.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa era relajador; le hacia sentirse tan despreocupada como el mismo Tai. Y la brisa golpeando con suavidad su rostro, sentía que no podía pedir más.

-Tai, ¿crees que soy linda?

El mencionado se sorprendió bastante por la pregunta. Es decir, jamás pensó que tendría que decírselo así de claro.

-Sí –murmuró con un poco de inseguridad, si esa era la respuesta que debía dar.

-¿Desde cuando lo crees?

Taichi parecía retroceder en sus recuerdos. –No recuerdo haber dejado de creer que eres linda antes. ¿Es una buena respuesta?

Sora asintió con la emoción a flor de piel.

-¿Por qué preguntabas?

-Porque nunca me lo habías dicho –contesto ella -. Y la verdad, me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras sin que yo te preguntara.

Tai no pudo hacer más que verla a los ojos. Buscando una excusa o el tiempo que necesitaba para pensar en la compasiva y cálida mirada de ella, que ahora se dirigía hacia él con cierto reproche. Había muchos motivos por los cuales no le había confesado ni siquiera eso que ella quería escuchar. Pero ninguno de ellos se lo impedía de manera física, no había motivos por los cuales él pudiera chancearse; no tenía ánimos de tener razón.

-Fueron muchos años, ¿no es cierto? –entonces volvió a tener contacto con la pelirroja tomándola de ambas manos. –Aun así, no es lo único que creo de ti; hay tantas cosas que no podré contártelas ahora y terminar a tiempo.

Sora era una persona muy sensible; demasiado creyente como para asegurar que Tai no exageraba. Si había alguien a quien podía seguir ciegamente era a él. Como pocas veces, sentía que lloraría por los motivos correctos.

-Pero te puedo decir con todo eso, que eres la persona más maravillosa que yo haya podido conocer –le dijo con toda sinceridad, acomodando su cabello cariñosamente. - Ese chico inquieto y testarudo te merece de alguna manera, como puedo ver –agregó después con una sonrisa divertida.

Taichi acercó su mano al rostro de ella lentamente. Sora se quedó quieta. Él tenía una manía muy linda de tocar su cabello, y jugar con él; era agradable. La miraba muy intensamente cuando se detenía a hacerlo, como si tratara de transmitirle una porción de su cariño y para ver en sus ojos lo mismo, como si de un reflejo se tratara.

El sonrojo de la chica era la respuesta más concreta, incluso más que las palabras, de que le correspondía. Esa sensación en el estómago comenzaba a soltar aun mas reacciones en el cuerpo de Sora. Pero no eran mariposas, era algo mucho más grande. Tal vez era el hecho de que no se había acostumbrado a tantas muestras de cariño… o en verdad estaba enamorándose; estaba experimentando que era eso de verdad.

Sin presiones, ni prisas, y sobre todo, el hecho de que ambos estaban demasiado alejados de la civilización como para que les importara, les hacía mas emocionante la experiencia, por que, una vez mas, era solo de ellos dos, de una manera literal y emocional.

Tai se acercó lentamente para besarla; mientras Sora ya no era capaz de detener nada, porque no había por qué hacerlo. Los segundos transcurrían tan lentamente que incluso Sora ansiaba el contacto; no podía negarse que sentía esa necesidad enorme de transmitirle esta vez lo que él mismo le hacia sentir a ella. Era tan especial que tenía que compartirlo.

No creía que estuviera pasando, ni siquiera cuando tocó por fin sus labios y notó que ella le correspondía. El tiempo ya se había detenido. Era tan irreal, tan esperado, que esta vez no dejaría ir la oportunidad de convencerla, de ser justo lo que ella esperaba.

A ritmo suave movía sus labios sobre los de ella, sosteniéndola todavía como si pudiera esfumarse, como cuando se despierta de un sueño. Pero no podía serlo, de verdad estaba deleitándose de su ser, de todo lo que ella quería decirle, de todo lo que habían guardado hasta ahora. Ya no se iría, no se alejaría de ninguna manera posible sin que él lo impidiera.

Sora estaba totalmente perdida; era como si no pudiera vivir sino a través de ese beso, ya que solo se preocupaba por mantener al ritmo sus labios, y en la sensación de suavidad y ternura que le transmitían los de él.

La sensación iba mas allá de lo que ambos habían imaginado. Era real.

Despacio, intentando mantener el recuerdo como fue, se separó de ella, volviendo a sostener sus manos.

Sora miró su agarre, su enlace en medio de una playa desabitada, y repentinamente pareció despertar, pero no de una manera histérica y preocupada, sino de otra totalmente diferente. Al levantar la mirada sonrió; esta vez era culpa de ambos.

Memorizó el instante pasado de nuevo, con la intención de estudiar que era lo que había aprendido, lo que había descubierto. No tenía que disculparse, ya todo había pasado, solo quería saber que pensaba Tai.

Cuando busco una respuesta en el rostro de él, encontró algo no muy acorde con lo que ella sentía. No mostraba felicidad, pero le sonreía a ella. Lentamente separaron sus manos.

Eso la bajó de las nubes. Estaba segura de que ella no estaba arrepentida, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la suave arena. Taichi jugaba con esta, como una manera de evitar mirarla.

Sora temió que él se hubiera arrepentido. Pero no podía culparlo.

Tai tomó aire, con una expresión triste. –Hoy me encontré con Akemi.

Sora lo supo, no tenía que decir más.

-Matt. –Susurró en un tono derrotado.

Finalmente había conocido otra faceta de Tai, y había sido lo que ella esperaba. Pero jamás pensó en que sentiría después, justo como ellos. Para una chica no era solo lo físico, pero eso era lo que le había traído haber sido tan despreocupada.

Típico de un chico: Comete un error. Aprende. Repite…

* * *

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo xD. Ok, si es la canción de Beyonce, y que! jaja. Y bueno, la última oración del cap es una que me robe de una imagen de dollielove xDD. Comete un error, aprende, repite… lo del chico si me lo invente yo ^^ pero no generalizo, fue solo que quedaba con el cap, jeje. Y bueno, creo que ya acabe, espero que todo este tiempo haya valido la pena, y el que viene, por que no tengo absolutamente nada para el cap 10, y a estas alturas eso no es normal :p así que una sugerencia no me caería nada mal ^^ Se cuidan chicos! Grax por leer! 3  
**


	10. Las Niñas Grandes No Lloran

Su removido horario biológico ya comenzaba a traerle las consecuencias nefastas de la sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo y la falta de alerta que ya le había provocado muchos tropiezos y cabeceos que comenzaba a impacientar a su compañero de asiento, quien con el sonido de su ya irritada garganta le pedía que por favor se le quitara de encima.

Sora se quitó de su cómodo hombro como perro adiestrado al escuchar el sonido. Pero en vez de esperar algún tipo de recompensa bajó la cabeza totalmente avergonzada.

―Perdone; no he dormido bien.

El hombre apenas gruñó en un intento de apatía que de todos modos Takenouchi interpretó como una señal de que mejor cerrara la boca.

Su estómago rugía como monstruo. Posó una mano sobre su plano vientre, haciendo un puchero de lamento y pensando lo tonta que era por no haberse llevado las ultimas galletas que quedaban en su alacena.

En sus vacaciones obligatorias, el horario sano de Sora fue totalmente sustituido por un continuo círculo vicioso de dormir, comer, y volver a dormir, o comer. También el hecho de que solía perderse toda la mañana, con su día comenzando pasadas de las doce. La ausencia de la comida mas importante del día había hecho lo suyo decolorando la piel de su cara, que ahora lucía un pálido amarillo, algo oculto por la base que llevaba, sino, desviando la atención a los colores perlados en sus cansados ojos.

El hecho de irse de lleno contra su propio sistema le había traído ya suficientes molestias, y también a personas ajenas. Pero lo peor vino cuando un mareo repentino al levantarse tomó lugar.

Sus deteriorados reflejos le fueron insuficientes esta vez. Vio casi en cámara lenta como las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaron el tubo de agarre, mientras la gravedad la halaba hacia el suelo del tren sin remedio. Cerró los ojos en espera del azote.

Un pequeño quejido parecido a un grito ahogado salió de sus labios, tal vez al presentir el impacto de su caída o por el susto que se llevó al verse suspendida a apenas diez centímetros del suelo gracias a un par de fuertes brazos.

Ese alguien detrás de ella la ayudó a levantarse lentamente, y Sora inmediatamente se dio media vuelta con una seca sonrisa de agradecimiento ya en sus labios.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa un poco nervioso. ―Por poco… ¿estás bien?

Sora asintió, sacudiendo su cabeza más fuerte de lo normal. ―Sí. Muchas gracias por detenerme, y disculpa la molestia.

―Está bien.

Tenía 40 minutos más después de bajar del tren, se dio cuenta al ver un reloj en la pared de la estación. Era una de esas pocas veces que se tomaba en serio el llegar preparada.

Hacía no mucho; cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hundiéndose en su soledad, siendo esa persona que toda su vida evitó ser, reparó en la obvia decisión de hacer algo al respecto, más por necesidad que por autoestima. Buscó un trabajo, sin muchas ganas, a decir verdad. Detestaba la depresión, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de hacer que se fuera; la maldita le quitó toda la voluntad de hacerlo. Al poco rato, se anunció una feria del empleo. Y al parecer esta vez no tenía una buena excusa; alguien allá arriba o de algún otro lugar quería que reanudara su vida. Lo hizo. Sólo lo hizo, sin ningún tipo de motivación, pensando que las cosas terminarían arreglándose solas.

Halló algo sencillo y cercano. Una zapatería que apenas abría en el centro comercial, eso fue lo mas que su actitud apagada le dio, por que tenía mas potencial que eso.

Algo tarde fue que se dio cuenta que no era suficiente para mantenerla bajo un techo decente. Cada vez se acercaba más a lo que su madre pensaba de ella, y encajar en ese estereotipo de "hija que se quedó sin futuro por no obedecer a mamá" le llenaba de rabia. Podría saber lo que era y lo que quería por si misma. Pero en otra ocasión.

Encontró otra opción casi inmediatamente. De más alto rango, cosa que la intimidaba, pues ya no se sentía tan capaz. Esperaba que una asistente fuera realmente deseada donde había decidido aplicar.

Si se encontraba nerviosa. Había estado fuera del juego en un rato, disfrutando de la buena voluntad de papá, con tal de intentar cumplir como progenitor.

Entre todos esos pensamientos divisó el nombre de la calle que estaba en su libreta y dio la vuelta para adentrarse al parque industrial.

Le tomó un par de edificios encontrarse con el que estaba buscando. Kenwood Corp. Llenó sus pulmones mientras se dirigía al lugar. Antes de entrar al enorme edificio se dio una última mirada en los paneles oscuros que cubrían la imponente torre. Arregló un poco su cabello y quitó el mechón que cubría su ojo derecho. Para la entrevista sabía que era primordial preocuparse por su aspecto, pero no se fijó en lo higiénico y formal que debía verse su atuendo. En vez de eso, se quedó viéndose a si misma a los ojos, como si acabara de descubrirse, o de descubrir a alguien mas, pues no lograba ver facciones familiares. No pudo reconocerse tan fácil.

Se quedó petrificada en la imagen de su reflejo unos segundos en los que sintió que se le iba la vida. Sus ojos se veían tan aburridos y cansados, apenas brillando por reflejar la luz en ellos. Su boca ya no tenía esa eterna curvatura amigable que tantos ánimos levantó alguna vez. Toda su energía se había esfumado, no había rastro de ella en su cuerpo, y al darse cuenta se sintió inmensamente débil. Parecía un espectro de ella misma, otra versión gris. Pero estaba viendo el reflejo de su deteriorado espíritu, quien la miraba confrontándola, preguntándole que había pasado y exigiéndole saber cuando fue que sucumbió ante la amargura. No supo que decirse. Al verse sólo quería soltar el llanto.

Sus ojos ya estaban inundados y el sentimiento listo para poseerla, pero por una vez más se tragó todo eso. Bajó su cabeza, dejando que sus lágrimas murieran en el pavimento sin haber tocado su piel.

Tomó unos segundos para calmarse, y después entró, aguantando dolorosamente la actitud de que todo estaba bien. Pero, de antemano sabía que no serviría de nada.

Sonrió al entrar al lugar, como si el haber pasado por esa puerta le hubiera cambiado mágicamente el ánimo.

―Buen día ―comenzó saludando a la recepcionista ―. Hoy tengo una entrevista con… ―tomó una pausa para leer el nombre en su confiable libreta. ―Mitsuki Isagawa.

―Tercer piso, sala 402-E, a la izquierda.

Sora asintió mientras se disponía a seguir la indicación. Tuvo suerte de haber escuchado bien si lo hizo; sentía que su cerebro estaba a punto de salir de su cabeza. Escogió un pésimo día para ir a una entrevista, ya que no era capaz de concentrase en el tema, según se dio cuenta.

Cada vez que los números de las puertas aumentaban, se sentía mas impaciente por terminar. Estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina que le habían indicado; se paró unos segundos y se cuestionó si era buena idea. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido brillante; en el universo paralelo en el que creía se encontraba ahora atrapada, era lo opuesto. De nuevo tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo era que hacía antes cuando se sentía así? Ah, sí; hablaba con Taichi. Últimamente, todos sus problemas se reducían a él.

En un arranque de furia, entró abruptamente a la pequeña sala. La mujer que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio dio un sobresalto en su silla y la miró fijamente. Sora se sintió idiota.

―Lo siento, la puerta no abría ―se excusó ahora tan nerviosa como cuando enfureció sin razón. Decir lo primero que se viene a la mente no funcionaba con ella.

La señorita Isagawa, como pudo leer en la placa de su escritorio, no le dijo ni le expresó absolutamente nada. Sora actuó con lo que tenía. ―Soy Sora Takenouchi; vine por lo de la entrevista. ―explicó estrechando la mano de la señorita quien aun la veía extraño.

―Si, ya lo tengo. Toma asiento, por favor.

La pelirroja hizo como debía, aun sin poder sacarse el pesimismo de la mente ni el pensamiento de que ya lo había echado todo a perder.

La secretaria comenzó a buscar algo en sus cajones, hasta que sacó una carpeta bastante delgada. Sora pensaba cómo debía empezar todo aquello; ¿acaso tenía que decir algo después de su nombre? ¿Debía empezar con sus fuertes y después dejarla hablar, o todo lo contrario? Preguntas como esas se arremolinaron en su mente.

Isagawa se quedó quieta mientras la miraba un poco impaciente. Sora se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, incluso ya sudaba. La mujer señaló con sus ojos el sobre que Sora tenía en sus manos. Takenouchi lo vio como si lo acabara de encontrar.

Se lo extendió totalmente enrojecida, cada vez sintiendo más peso del que debía soportar. Isagawa no pareció notar nada además de la hoja donde leía los datos personales de la chica.

Isagawa le regresó sus datos como se los había entregado. ―¿Tienes alguna experiencia en este campo? Me refiero a algo en lo que hayas podido interferir, como estadísticas, manejo de datos, contaduría.

Eso se sintió como un strike. ―No. A decir verdad, he trabajado más informalmente.

―De acuerdo, al menos necesito que tengas una idea de lo que esto trata.

La chica suspiró, sintiéndose relajada, pero no más positiva.―No tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de sistema, no había llegado tan arriba. Pero puedo decir que no me cuesta aprender; soy muy dedicada cuando tengo que serlo y no me tomo a la ligera las cosas. Cuando se me da una oportunidad, la aprovecho sin más. Posiblemente no parezca mucho, pero en verdad se que puedo dar la talla. ―terminó su seudo discurso, sintiendo que acababa de mentirle y que la señorita lo notaba. Si se hubiera escuchado diría que sonó como si hubiera copiado ese discurso. Además, de seguro su cara mostraba todo lo contrario de lo que había dicho.

Isagawa asintió sin parecer conmovida, lo cual Sora ya daba por hecho. La mujer seguía leyendo algo de su carpeta, tal vez buscando algo que pudiera aplicar a la pelirroja.

Igual, a partir de ese entonces Sora sabía que la entrevista sería muy corta. Mientras la veía buscar y rebuscar entre esos papeles sintió muchas ganas de echarse a reír. Muy en el fondo sabía que estaba volviéndose loca, pero la antigua Sora aun quería ocultarlo. Sólo sonrió amargamente, burlándose de si misma y de cómo terminaban las cosas en su vida, después de haberles puesto tanto empeño. Hacía ya mucho que no se sentía tan pequeña y patética, y todo por la ausencia de una sola persona…

* * *

Hikari batallaba para sacar una mancha difícil de su plato aun con dos productos diferentes. Los guisados de su hermano podían ser algo grasosos y excesivos en salsa. Cuando la mancha logró impacientarla un poquito, talló con más fuerza, casi frenética, y entonces unas gotas lograron salpicarle el rostro y su blusa como un modo de vengarse. La chica limpió su cara con una toalla, y para cuando tomó el plato de nuevo, la mancha había desaparecido. Valió la pena.

Secó el traste y volvió a sentarse a la mesa, viendo como su hermano se servía una tercera porción.

―¿Vendrás en navidad? ―preguntó la pequeña castaña, recordando el tema de repente.

―Sí. Bueno, tal vez.

―¿Tienes otros planes?

―Unos compañeros harán un viaje de fin de año. Me gustaría ir.

Hikari asintió. Las últimas semanas habían sido tan singulares. Taichi se comportaba extrañamente serio. Y a ella le importaba mucho lo que pasaba con su hermano; pero sabía que entrometiéndose en su vida no iba a ayudar en nada.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, seguramente tenía que ver con Sora. Era cosa de ley, más aun después de aquella confesión. Además, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no debía mencionarla.

―¿Sora ha hablado contigo últimamente? ―Inquirió Tai como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

La chica se sorprendió sin saber bien la razón, ya que lo menos extraño en el mundo debía ser Tai mencionando a Sora, aunque esto a su vez, indicaba que algo andaba, sino mal, raro. Intentó seguir con el mismo ambiente retórico.

―No. Intenté llamarla hace poco, pero al parecer ya no tiene un número. La operadora me dice que no existe.

Después de no haber demostrado ninguna emoción, Tai se llevó a la boca otro pedazo de res.

Hikari miró hacia abajo entristecida. No comprendía que sucedía, pero no se sentía intrigada. La indiferencia le había dolido; no sólo su hermano era una persona muy querida. Sora era casi como su hermana. Pero no quería ser tan ilusa. Las cosas cambian, de eso no le cabía duda, el tiempo puede borrarlo todo literalmente. Pero no todos se adaptan al cambio; ella misma por ejemplo. Conocía esas ocasiones en las que se dejan de lado los recuerdos por enfrentar la realidad. No sabía ciertamente si eso era lo que pasaba con su hermano, ni tampoco si creer eso acerca de él. Pero en esos días muchas cosas no tenían sentido.

―¿Qué pasa? ―la despertó su hermano, a quien después de un tiempo por fin veía sonreír. Cosa aun más rara.

―Nada… Sólo pensaba… ―Contestó, ya sin importarle disimular.

―¿En qué?

Hikari suspiró nostálgica. ―En el antes y el ahora. Por qué cambiamos con el tiempo, qué hay detrás de todos esos cambios. Cosas como esas.

―¿Por qué tanto existencialismo? Es cosa de vivir. No seríamos seres vivientes si no cambiáramos. Es más que nada evolución. ―Explicó el chico como si se tratase de una materia. Además, sabía que se refería a él.

Su hermana demostró con su rostro lo sorprendida que estaba. Después de razonar lo escuchado unos segundos estaba lista para replicar. ―No me refiero a ese tipo de cambios simples. Sino como es que se cambia la mentalidad con las experiencias, ¿como saber cuando te equivocas y cuando estas bien? Y como eso te forja.

Taichi sonrió secamente. ―Es cosa de madurar.

―Dame un ejemplo.

―El tiempo se desperdicia con los recuerdos ―Dijo Tai algo tajante. ―. Mejor vive el hoy, Hikari.

―Yo creo que vives de nuevo recordando. ―Difirió segura y sonriente.

Para Tai, eso era soñar. ¿De qué le serviría recordar cuando las cosas eran mejores? ¿Acaso solucionaría algo? De hecho, cada vez que recordaba lo feliz que fue, le hacía más mísero su hoy. Morir por que las cosas fueran como antes no era sano, ni útil. Lo mejor eran las acciones. Y antes que eso, atreverse a correr el riesgo, a reunir el coraje. Aunque eso ya no parecía tan fácil, en el sentido que no sabía si esta vez tendría el suficiente valor para vivir con las consecuencias de los actos que había realizado. Había llegado al punto en que no sabía si debía intentar resolver las cosas o terminar de destruirlas. Y tenía ganas de hablar al respecto.

―Hiciste una pregunta muy interesante, Hika ―Dijo Tai intentando retomar el tema. ―; cómo podemos saber cuando nos equivocamos y cuando no. Lo que hago en tales casos, es dejar que la persona con la que cometí el error me lo diga. Siendo sincero, para mi, yo nunca me equivoco ―comentó riendo, haciendo que su hermana también lo hiciera. ―… hasta que esa persona reacciona de una manera en la que no esperaba que reaccionara. Es ahí cuando te das cuenta que triunfaste, o que lo arruinaste.

La castaña lo meditó.

―Si estas segura de tus acciones, tanto que incluso las planeaste ―continuó el. ―, no puedes estar mal. El problema aquí es lo que esa otra persona piense. Básicamente, es como jugar a la ruleta rusa.

A Hikari había dejado de sorprenderle la profundidad con la que ahora hablaba su consanguíneo. Pero ella también sabía al respecto.

―La ruleta rusa me parece algo muy drástico ―opinó ella, incluso divertida. ―, con esta no hay vuelta atrás. Para mi es más como una apuesta: Al final te acabas enterando de lo que querías enterarte, o de lo que no. Pagas por ello e intentas de nuevo, y hay más probabilidades de que, con cada intento, te acerques a una victoria. Y con una bala en tu cabeza ya no tendrías muchas opciones.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y terminaron soltando carcajadas. Hikari se sintió bien por Tai. Tarde o temprano se hartaría de todo eso.

―Ahora, ¿a qué nos referíamos con eso? ―preguntó Hikari, con cierta intención, como preguntando a un alumno si había entendido la definición de una palabra.

Taichi captó. No iba a ser tan fácil admitirlo. ―No sé, tú planteaste la pregunta. ¿A qué te referías? ―Le cambió la jugada, recuperando su expresión socarrona.

Hikari no le tomó mucha importancia. ―Al principio, a crecer espiritualmente con las experiencias. Después se me salió de las manos y tal vez me refería al amor y lo complejo de éste en algunas situaciones. Terminé por basarme en eso, pero esto aplica en cualquier situación.

El mayor terminó su comida y arrojó su plato al lavabo. ―Hacemos buen equipo; eso o sacaste todo de alguna libreta de Takeru…

* * *

Los días habían pasado sin cambio alguno. Todo estaba tan aburrido y deprimente como cuando se había dado cuenta antes. Ya no estaba segura si acaso algo cambiaría.

Después de haber despertado de una siesta que tenía la intención, fuera revitalizante, se levantó aun mas cansada. Observaba a su alrededor, asegurándose de estar completamente sola, como esperando que milagrosamente alguien estuviera ahí. Exhaló débil pero profundamente y encendió el televisor.

No esperaba encontrar algo con que desconectarse, fue mas por el hecho de fingir que hacía algo, y como buen intento, no halló nada. Aunque de todos modos, todo afuera parecía una farsa. Seguramente toda esa gente famosa en televisión aparentaba ser feliz mientras intentaban tapar sus problemas, con esas enormes sonrisas y esa fingida energía. Nada es perfecto, y el exterior es un buen escudo.

Era difícil de entender por qué todo su sistema se empeñaba en hacer algo más miserable su presente. Podía notar como sus heridas sanaban más lentamente que de costumbre, como el apetito era menos frecuente, el cansancio crónico, y su mente repitiendo constantemente lo pésima e inopia que era su vida entonces. Parecía imposible sentirse mejor.

Además, la última llamada que había recibido esos días fue la de la compañía a la que intentó pertenecer. Y todo terminó así, como un intento ineficaz. Escuchó la negativa de la misma Isagawa que le rezumbó en los oídos desde que colgó ese teléfono. Al parecer, no era muy "competente".

Le estaba tomando tiempo superar el incidente. Le estaba tomando meses sentirse capaz y segura también. Pero si no podía convencerse a si misma, mucho menos a alguien más.

Ya hacía poco entró en su cabeza una incógnita, otra preocupación que la desgastaba. Se preguntaba si podría manejar su vida tal y como lo había hecho antes, si podría mantener esa calma y estabilidad un tiempo más.

Toda esa reflexión terminaba en parte en Matt. No fue hace mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que el sentido de estar juntos estaba desvaneciéndose. Lo que es más, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días pasaron desde la última vez que habló con él.

No pasó mucho cuando decidió actuar al respecto. Fuera de su departamento, en la ahora helada noche, se dirigía directo a la cabina telefónica cercana; a comenzar antes de que se arrepintiera.

El viento se llevaba cada espiración de nerviosismo, mientras ella veía su aliento alejarse. El esporádico acto aun le causaba mucho miedo; temía no tomar la decisión correcta, pero mas que nada, esa razón misma era la que le confirmaba que no estaba bien tampoco. Ya no le era posible dejar que todo se resolviera por si solo, más bien, ya no funcionaba.

Al llegar abrió la pequeña cabina, suspiró de alivio cuando entró en ella. Frotó sus manos contra si para intentar calentarlas y desentumirlas un poco, antes de marcar.

Sacó las monedas de su bolsillo y las depositó donde debía. Marcó el numero de Matt de memoria, y esperó unos segundos, para los cuales estaba casi arrepintiéndose.

Temblaba, pero era inconscientemente. No por el frío, eso sin duda; era uno de esos momentos decisivos en su vida.

Casi gritó cuando escuchó la otra línea. Matt aun tardó poco en contestar.

―¿Hola?

No sabía muy bien que sentir. No sabía si había esperado escucharlo de nuevo con ansias. Y no sabía cuando dejó de hacerlo. ―Matt, soy yo, Sora.

El chico se sorprendió bastante, pero le fue difícil alegrarse. No se escuchaba muy contenta. ―Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien ―No era una total mentira, al menos estaba viva, pensó. ―¿Cómo esta yéndote allá? ―preguntó algo curiosa.

―Okinawa está bien ―Contestó con su habitual tono indiferente respecto al lugar, interesándose de lleno en Sora después. ―¿Pero qué hay contigo?

La chica se preguntaba como era que se comenzaban esas charlas. ―Quería hablarte… de algo.

Los corazones de ambos ya empezaban a palpitar fuerte. Sora no aguantó mucho la presión. ―No me ha estado yendo muy bien, ¿sabes? ―contó con una risa nerviosa y con su voz casi quebrada ―. Se podría decir que no puedo conmigo misma.

Matt tragó saliva. ―¿Qué ha pasado?

Sora apartó un poco el teléfono para que Matt no escuchara el gemido que no pudo evitar soltar. Intentó componerse. ―Tengo problemas.

El rubio no lo pensó mucho. ―Sora, si me dijeras de que se trata yo podría…

―No, bueno… Son esa clase de problemas personales ―No quería mencionar las recientes dificultades económicas. ―. Matt, no te quiero amarrado a alguien tan inestable como yo. ―Dijo, finalmente llorando, pero despacio.

Al escuchar que ella lloraba no supo que decir. Sentía que su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente, incluso más sabiendo que estaba a leguas de distancia. Y todo estaba tan confuso de repente. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? Sora, al parecer, estaba terminando con él por el momento, pero no le estaba quedando muy claro el asunto. Su primera reacción, y la más importante, fue preocuparse por ella.

―¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó suavemente, con tacto.

La chica ahora experimentaba una enorme culpa, aunque no quería dar marcha atrás. Tal vez, por primera vez en su vida, haría lo que ella pensaba era correcto según sus convicciones, no las de alguien más. ―No puedo seguir así. Necesito tiempo para volver en mí. ―Fue su respuesta, y mientras le decía esas pequeñas frases cargadas de tanto sentido y verdad, se sintió mejor; sintió la seguridad de estar finalmente en lo correcto.

No estaba de más decir que Matt seguía bastante confundido. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al rubio. Su mente había saltado a la idea del fracaso. Todas esas cosas que se había repetido constantemente para no olvidarlas se volvían realidad.

Lo sabía; sabía que algo pasaría.

En cambio Sora había logrado relajarse. Por el momento debía ser un poco egoísta hasta arreglarse consigo misma. Después podría pensar claramente en tomar acciones para restablecer su vida. Dejar a Matt libre era la primera de muchas.

Secó sus lágrimas, como si ahora le estorbaran. Ya era suficiente de tantos lloriqueos, ya no era una niña pequeña.

―Lamento mucho estar diciéndote esto ahora, pero ya no lo soportaba ―Continuó. ―. Sin embargo, no quiero que cambies nada. Estas a punto de lograrlo Matt, y detestaría ser yo quien terminara arruinándotelo. Si acaso puedes hacer algo por mí sería seguir con tu camino, ya sabes, tu carrera. ―Le dijo, con toda la honestidad y cariño que podía expresar.

Aun quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Matt. Necesitaba saber que estaban bien, no soportaría perderlo. Pero él no decía nada. Y con cada segundo de silencio el temor de ella aumentaba.

Todos los errores que había cometido antes la habían agotado, ya no había por qué ocultarlo. Pero, ¿equivocarse aun cuando creía estar bien? Eso era el colmo. Y todo terminó dependiendo de la reacción del rubio, hasta ahora ausente, cosa que no significaba nada bueno.

Con esto cometía otro error: Dar por sentado lo que ella pensaba que los demás pensaban de ella, sin siquiera indagar más. Matt no pensaba lo que ella creía.

Sí se sintió insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no se permitió tambalear al respecto. ―Hablaremos a su tiempo, eso será lo mejor ―Estableció de manera seria, sintiendo que ya no podía soportar aquello más.

Matt pareció apenas escuchar lo importante. ―Sí, definitivamente.

Sora estuvo conforme con al menos escuchar su afirmación. No esperaba nada muy bueno de todo eso, y lo recordó con estoicismo.

―Te esperare aquí. ―No esperaba respuesta, pero aun así tardó en por fin colgar. Estaba agotada, y solo quería olvidar todo hasta que Matt regresara.

El rubio, por su parte, seguía absorto en lo que acababa de pasar. Todas las ideas que era capaz de crear se arremolinaban a cada segundo, abarrotando su cabeza y ninguna trayendo solución o contribuyendo en absoluto. Pero la más importante, y una que estuvo ahí desde que empezó su conversación seria con la pelirroja, se abrió paso por sobre todas las demás: ¿Cómo era posible que las metas que había logrado alcanzar gracias a ella los estaban separando?

* * *

Los días sucedieron normales en la vida de Sora por un tiempo más. No había escuchado nada de Matt y rezaba por que el chico no la estuviera pasando mal. Nunca fue su intención desconcentrarlo, y tal vez pudo haber esperado un poco más. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

En lo que a ella respectaba, se moría de ganas por salir de ese túnel oscuro en el que se había metido. Quería que Matt llegara, que Tai llamara, que alguien, quien sea, llegara a socorrerla. Todo al mismo tiempo. Se estaba desesperando, esa seguramente era una de las peores épocas de su vida. Pero a la misma vez sabía que muchos de sus problemas se debían a su propia fluctuación. No era culpa de los demás. Tenía que madurar todavía; ahora que se veía sola se daba cuenta de que casi no se conocía a si misma, que no sabia actuar acorde a lo que ella deseaba. Y para consolarse pensaba que era necesario estar sola; más bien no era consuelo, era la verdad. Había que ganar independencia emocional. Eso fue lo que razonó.

Sólo descansaba de todo eso al dormir. Ese día fue uno sin agitaciones mayores, pero quería descansar de ella misma.

Se puso su abrigo para soportar el frío hasta llegar a casa. No se dio cuenta de que era observada atentamente.

Sora había salido de la zapatería en la que trabajaba, pero aun no salía del centro comercial. La mujer que la había estado vigilando se puso de pie al verla salir. La pelirroja no parecía apresurada, fue por eso que la alcanzó rápido.

La tomó suavemente del hombro, haciéndola virar en su dirección. Sora se asustó a pesar de los gestos dóciles, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que era su madre quien la detenía.

Al principio no le dijo nada, tan sólo la miraba de una manera que no supo descifrar; tal vez con lástima, tal vez con ternura inclusive.

―Sora. ―La escuchó hablar por fin. No se escuchaba tan severa.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó aun pasmada.

―Quería hablar contigo, solamente. ¿Tienes tiempo?

La chica intentó descifrar de qué se trataba todo aquello. Desde que dejó la escuela su madre ya no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra en absoluto. ¿Intentaría convencerla de regresar, acaso? Fue lo único que pudo pensar que ella quería, y si era el caso, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pero en verdad quería oír a alguien. Como sea, su madre le hacia falta.

―Sí. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

―Vamos a otro lugar ―Le propuso. Entonces prestó más atención a la apariencia de Sora. ―. No te ves muy bien, ¿te parece si cenamos aquí?

Sora asintió, aun más extrañada. La verdad es que la repentina aparición de su mamá la había absorbido del mundo. Parecía siempre haber necesitado algo a lo que aferrarse.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante dentro del centro comercial. Ambas se sentaron algo apartadas del resto. No hablaron de mucho antes de que la cena llegara. Sora no tenía mucho apetito, ni tampoco se sentía muy cómoda, pero estaba llena de curiosidad por lo que su madre tenía que decirle.

La mujer dio un sorbo a su té, después acomodó la taza sobre una servilleta perfectamente doblada. Miró a Sora, incluso la examinó un poco.

―Te he estado observando, Sora ―Soltó sin siquiera inmutarse.

―¿Me has estado espiando? ―Interpretó Sora para si misma, cada vez más sorprendida. No sabía si sería correcto enojarse o emocionarse. ―¿Por qué?

―Eres mi única hija, Sora. Es normal que me preocupe por ti.

Pensó en decirle que no tenía por qué; pero si la había estado observando entonces sabía que le estaría mintiendo.

―Estoy bien. ―Aun así intentó, restándole importancia al no mirarla a los ojos.

Toshiko seguía mirándola, entendiendo como Sora aun intentaba hacerse la fuerte. Eso le sacaba de sus casillas en el pasado, pero esta vez notó que era un mero mecanismo de defensa.

―Sora, al contrario de lo que tal vez estés pensando, no vine a forzarte a nada ―Quiso dejar claro. ―; fue decepcionante cuando saliste de la escuela, pero eso ya no importa, y quiero que dejes de pensar que ese es mi motivo para acercarme a ti. Quiero ayudarte.

Sora odió escuchar esa vieja historia de nuevo. Mordió su labio para no replicar nada. Toshiko lo notó.

―También sé que intentaste estudiar diseño, y que tal vez las cosas se te complicaron. Y por eso decidí buscarte y hablar contigo de eso.

―Sí tengo problemas, mamá, pero necesito salir sola de ellos. ―Confeso sinceramente, sin repudio hacia los intentos de su madre, sino con lo que ella consideraba madurez de su parte.

Toshiko lo vio como hostilidad. ―Déjame ayudarte. ¿Crees que no me destroza verte así? ―Dijo, poniéndose sentimental. ―Siento que todo esto es mi culpa.

―Pues no lo es. ―Quiso hacerle entender con esa declaración, pero de una manera amable. A pesar de lo enojada que debería estar con ella, no encontraba motivos para ser insolente. Tal vez era la primera vez que era cien por ciento honesta con ella. ―Es cosa mía.

―Sora, quiero que trabajes conmigo, en la floristería. ―Le expresó finalmente, como último recurso para hacerla entrar en razón.

Sora la miró a los ojos, asombrándose de nuevo. Todo ese tiempo pensó que intentaba prestarle dinero o algo así, por eso fue reacia. Pero ese trabajo. Fue lo que empezó su mala relación en primer lugar. ¿Sería correcto? Debía admitir que la noticia no llegaba en mal momento, y además, hacía muchos años que quería acercarse a su madre.

¿Era esa la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo? A partir de ese momento, parecía que su tren andaba una vez más. Pero las dudas… las malditas dudas no se disipaban.

Vio la cara de su madre, que prácticamente le suplicaba que aceptara. Era abrumador. Una madre que actuaba raro, un extraño presentimiento, y una nueva oportunidad. ¿Cómo saber adónde estaba yendo?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir del capitulo de hoy, así que pasemos a lo del siguiente. Ya lo tengo medio planeado. Pues bueno, este capitulo fue casi todo para Sora y algo de sus problemas. El siguiente pretendía que fuera de Tai, y lo será en parte, ya que cuando pensaba en esto me dije "¿Y Matt que?" xD. Así que, según lo tengo contemplado será un poco mas de Sora y su madre, Tai, Matt; Takari si algo bueno se me ocurre, y para el final, algo que considero una sorpresa. Mas adelante intentare incluir a toda la banda ^^. **

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
